Les Soeurs Andersen
by Swen's Avengers
Summary: AU - Emma et Elsa sont deux sœurs qui vivent en Californie. L'arrivée d'une belle brune va chambouler leur vie. SWANQUEEN / ELSANNA
1. Épisode 1 – Deux sœurs, Partie 1 sur 2

**A/N : Cette FF utilise un vocabulaire peu châtié et c'est voulu, les personnages ne sont pas forcément fins. C'est pour moi un peu plus réaliste et ça fera contrepoint bien entendu avec Regina.**

 **Contexte : Emma Swan n'est pas heureuse, sa vie sentimentale est un désastre permanent, bien qu'ayant une très bonne réputation dans son travail de flic. Emma a été adoptée et les années de maltraitance morale ne l'ont pas vraiment aidé. Elle a toujours tout fait pour paraître lisse et agréable à tous, pompom girl, petite fille très sage et très rangée. Devenue adulte, elle se bat contre ses démons. Une femme s'installe dans son quotidien et tout vole en éclat. Elsa, la sœur adoptive d'Emma, n'a pas vécu la même chose. Enfant toujours rebelle contre ses parents, ceux-ci ont adopté d'autres enfants car ils étaient déçus par Elsa. L'arrivée d'Anna, a fait naître des sentiments contradictoire pour Elsa, qui tente de se reconstruire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Épisode 1 – Deux sœurs,**_ _ ** _ **Partie 1/2**_.**_

Elsa claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il y avait encore des restes de la soirée d'Emma partout dans la maison. Un nouveau manteau d'un mec jonchait le sol, ainsi qu'un autre.

«- _Bon dieu.._. » Soupira-t-elle.

Sa sœur était devenue une épave dans ses relations amoureuses. Elle était sortie avec ce Killian quelques semaines, un gars avec une moto bruyante qui vivait sur un voilier amarré à une petite marina plus loin. Visiblement, cette fois le gars avait ramené un ami.

Elsa connaissait Emma mieux que personne et savait que derrière cette apparence de libertinage nocturne résidait là une âme torturée, quelque part entre une jeune femme élevée par un couple de pasteurs luthériens et une fille sauvage des rues.

Elsa soupira. Sa nuit avait été courte, elle s'était promenée sur les dunes et plus tard le long du rivage. Elle avait vaguement vu Killian arriver. Il était onze heures bon sang, Emma lui avait demandé la réveiller avant midi. Elle soupira et se leva du canapé où elle avait tenté de déguster son café. Elle claqua à nouveau la porte de la chambre de sa sœur et lui lança une chemise propre sur le lit. Là jonchait trois corps, dont celui de sa sœur.

«- _Bon, debout, il est temps que tu fasses les courses._ »

Elle entendit un grommellement de Killian.

«- _Putain, sors de la chambre._ » Lui fit-il.

Il reçut un coup de poing dans le bras de la part d'Emma.

«- _Toi, tu dégages._ » Lui dit-elle en se tenant la tête.

Elsa sourcilla, soupira et quitta la pièce.

«- _Mais c'est quoi le problème Emma bordel._.. » Demanda Killian encore sous l'effet de l'alcool.

«- _Aucun problème, mais tu te barres avec ton pote, je te donne dix minutes_ » répondit Emma.

L'autre garçon se leva et enfila son jean, ayant écouté la conversation. Il savait que cette partie à trois trouverait son achèvement au petit matin, Emma était un bon coup pour des gars comme eux, elle n'avait peur de rien et c'était mieux que dans un film porno.

Killian soupira, il avait juste eu envie de faire ça avec Emma, il s'était un peu laissé emporter par son excitation, ils avaient tous les trois bu, et il savait qu'Emma ne disait jamais non une fois passablement enivrée. Ça avait été si facile... Il rigola bruyamment.

« _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?_ » S'enquit sèchement la blonde qui finissait de s'habiller.

«- _Toi bordel ! Tu fais la fille super hot, mais au fond t'es rien qu'une putain de coincée. Ouais, t'as baisé avec deux mecs, t'as même aimé ça... Et t'en as redemandé_ \- »

La claque qui s'abattit sur son visage lui tuméfia la lèvre.

«- _Salope_. » Lâcha-t-il.

Il plaqua Emma sur le lit et l'embrassa avec brusquerie, baiser qu'elle lui rendit et se débattit quelque minutes, puis opta pour une passivité qui ne fit que renforcer l'excitation de Killian.

 **.~.~.~.**

Elsa, qui avait quitté la chambre de sa sœur, entendit la porte de la maison se refermer. « _Au moins un de parti_ » pensa-t-elle. Quand elle entendit Killian beugler des insanités provenant de la chambre d'Emma et les bruits qui allaient avec, elle prit une mine dégoûtée, avala son café et partit à nouveau de la maison.

 **.~.~.~.**

Trois heures après, elle rentra dans la maison de la plage. Emma buvait un café, emmitouflée dans un plaid, lisant un rapport de police.

«- _Faut qu'on discute Emma_ » dit solennellement Elsa.

«- _Bordel... Tu vas pas me faire chier pour Killian ?!_ » Fit Emma.

«- _Je sais pas, mais tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi avec ce type._

 _\- Oh, tu dis ça parce que j'ai pris deux fois plus de plaisir hier soir ? Jalouse ?_

 _\- Tu es une idiote... Je me fiche que tu te tapes deux mecs ou trois en même temps, ou même une équipe de foot, mais j'aimerais pouvoir ne pas avoir à subir vos beuglements toute la nuit, puis le matin... Et surtout, bordel Emma, ce mec te respecte en rien..._

 _\- Je ne le respecte pas non plus._ » Soupira la concernée.

«- _Je sais pas qui est le pire de vous deux. À part chopper le VIH à force de faire n'importe quoi, ça va rien t'apporter tes conneries..._

 _\- Je me protège Elsa._

 _\- Du plaisir... Ouais... Je pense que tu es une sacrée menteuse Emma. Je te connais, tu simules à chaque fois avec ces mecs. Je t'ai déjà vu amoureuse je te rappelle._

 _\- Ta gueule, tu dis n'importe quoi._ » Fit Emma les joues rouges, elle se leva promptement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain

« _Bordel, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi_ » murmura-t-elle devant son miroir. Bien sûr, sa sœur adoptive avait raison, elle était un déchet. Tomber amoureuse de Killian était facile, il était entreprenant et dominateur, elle aimait beaucoup ce coté là chez lui, le coté "mauvais garçon". Il n'avait rien du prince charmant, il était même à vrai dire tout l'opposé de ce genre de mec qui la révulsait, le genre bien sous tout rapport, le genre ennuyeux qui vous tient la porte, vous sert votre café avant le sien, le genre dégoulinant de tendresse mais qui au final ferait la même chose qu'un "mauvais garçon". Elle se sentait libre avec Killian, riant à pleins poumons derrière sa moto, ou à baiser comme des chiens partout sur son bateau.

Libre... Ou l'impression de l'être. Il l'appelait toutes les heures pour savoir où elle était, parfois elle l'avait vu la suivre alors qu'elle allait au poste de police. Elle trouvait ça "amusant" que ce type si sûr de lui de tirer toutes les donzelles du coin ait si peur de la perdre, ou du moins elle pensait que c'était pour cette raison là. Elsa lui avait expliqué qu'elle trouvait ça effrayant qu'un type la suive partout comme un clebs en chaleur. Emma avait haussé les épaules, sa sœur était définitivement le genre de "lesbienne féministe" qui la saoulait.

Mais au fond, Emma savait qu'elle ne trouverait jamais ce putain de bonheur avec Killian, il était trop comme elle dans le fond, « _déglingué_ ». Pour baiser, Killian était bien, pour construire des sentiments en dur sûrement pas. S'il changeait pour elle, ça ne serait plus été Killian, mais un autre gars qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rencontrer.

La soirée d'hier, elle avait espéré un rencard des plus conventionnels avec son petit-ami, parce qu'au fond Emma était pétrie de contradiction. Mais il était arrivé avec son ami Karl et elle avait été déçue que sa soirée "romantique" eût pris l'eau. Puis, de fil en aiguille, le whisky avait été descendu après la Vodka, et les quatre mains des mecs s'étaient posées sur elle ; elle avait juste fermé les yeux et sentit leur caresses. Tout s'était précipité et elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, elle se rappelait juste de Killian, mettant un film porno pour la plonger dans l'ambiance de la soirée, sans doute. Décidément, son petit ami avait largement planifié le rencard, enfin, le double-rencard.

Elsa n'était pas un modèle de stabilité non plus, Emma avait vu défiler un nombre incroyable de filles qui partaient au petit matin, lui lâchant du « bonjour madame » comme si elle était la mère d'Elsa. Cette dernière partait du principe qu'elle ne voulait pas s'engager, si bien qu'elle ne revoyait jamais la même fille, à l'exception d'Ariel, pour une raison obscure qui avait échappé à Emma.

Elle laissa couler l'eau sur son corps, comme si par magie la soirée d'hier s'écoulerait aussi dans les tuyaux et le jet la rendrait aussi neuve qu'un bébé fraîchement venu au monde, innocent de tous péchés. Une autre illusion pour Emma.

Athlétique et souple en raison des années de pratique de la gymnastique imposées au lycée par ses parents adoptifs, Emma se sentait toujours en forme, même après une sinistre soirée de beuverie. Elle ressentit tout de même des douleurs et des tiraillements dans les parties intimes de son être et un peu de sang s'évacua. « _Merde_ » pensa-t-elle, elle n'était vraiment pas prudente. Killian et son ami avaient été brusques et les bleus sur ses hanches lui indiquèrent l'absence de douceur à la chose. N'avait-elle rien senti sur le coup ?

« _\- Je suis pas un putain de masochiste, merde.._. » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

 _« Ouais, bravo Swan... Une double pénétration faite par des bourrins_... » Pensa-t-elle. Emma n'avait pas honte en soi de sa sexualité débridée, à la condition que le lendemain il n'y ait plus trace de ces égarements nocturnes, un parfait déni de la chose était tout à fait possible et sa capacité à se convaincre que tout cela n'était pas arrivé lui donnait du courage pour affronter le reste de sa journée. Là c'était peine perdue, elle avait mal partout, et même à des endroits dont elle aurait aimé ne pas connaître l'existence.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand elle arriva au travail, elle posa le rapport sur la pile de « choses à faire » et son téléphone sonna.

« _\- Love, ça va ? Tu es bien arrivée au travail ?_ » Demanda la voix de Killian doucereuse.

«- _J'ai du boulot Killian, essaye de pas m'appeler toutes les heures_ » soupira-t-elle.

«- _Tu es fâchée ?_

 _\- Bordel Killian, hier soir tu as été juste... Trop loin, tu m'as baisé comme un objet, j'ai des douleurs partout et ton pote, je ne veux plus le revoir_ » chuchota-t-elle au téléphone.

«- _La passion love_ » répliqua le brun.

«- _C'est pas de la passion ça... Merde Killian, je suis pas un putain d'animal que tu peux baiser, une femme n'est pas comme une poupée gonflable.._. » Continua-t-elle, et cette fois le ton montait.

«- _On avait trop bu, et merde... Tu étais d'accord pour faire ça Emma._ » Soupira l'homme.

«- _Pas comme ça, pas comme tu l'as fait... Et non, on n'en avait jamais parlé avant_ » dit-elle.

«- _Et ce matin... Tu t'es pas faite priée non plus. Emma, merde... T'aime le cul et tu peux pas faire mon procès après !_ » S'exclama-t-il avant de raccrocher au nez de la blonde.

«- _Quel connard !_ » Jura-t-elle.

August, son collègue, s'approcha alors.

«- _Encore une mauvaise soirée Swan ?_ » Demanda-t-il en tendant un café à Emma.

«- _Une soirée parfaite.._. » Soupira-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

«- _Raconte_... »

August était aussi devenu son ami, un ami incroyablement gay, et tout le monde le savait au poste de police, devenu son confident.

«- _Bha... J'ai fait un truc à trois.._. » Dit Emma en fronçant les sourcils et allumant son pc.

August faillit recracher son café.

«- _Enfin_ » fit-il en tamponnant son café sur sa chemise.

«- _Enfin ? Enfin quoi ?_

 _\- Tu t'es enfin envoyée en l'air avec une fille !_ » Chuchota l'homme comme si c'était un secret d'alcôve.

« _\- Mais tu es con, non... Deux mecs, Killian et un pote_ » expliqua Emma en avalant une gorgée du liquide chaud.

«- _Ah_... » Répondit August, totalement déçu.

«- _Je sais que tu veux pas être le seul gay de la station mec, mais je suis désolée, les femmes m'horripilent définitivement_ » rétorqua Emma sur le même ton.

«- _Je ne dit pas ça pour ça, je sais juste que tu es une lesbienne refoulée_ » dit son ami, faisant semblant de s'intéresser au rapport de police sur ses genoux.

« _\- Je ne suis pas une lesbienne refoulée, je crois que tu confonds avec ma sœur_... » Soupira la blonde.

«- _Non, non, Elsa est lesbienne à 100%... Toi, je dirais 80%, reste 20% où tu serais capable de t'envoyer n'importe quel sac à merde qui passe avec une bite._

 _\- C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses... Et Killian est dans les 20% je présume_ » Argua Emma en plongeant son regard vert dans celui d'August.

«- _Écoute Emma, on se parle depuis 5 ans, et depuis que je te connais tu sors avec des mecs qui sont des outrages à l'intelligence ou à la santé mentale... On va pas sortir le vieux dossier Jefferson, mais il était sacrément taré ce mec là._.. » Répliqua l'homme en fermant le rapport et le déposant sur la pile d'Emma.

« _\- Je ne suis jamais sortie avec une femme mon vieux, alors oublie tes 80%, je m'éclate avec mes 20%... Et hier soir c'était juste fantastique !_ » Affirma la blonde, qui cherchait clairement à jouer la carte de la provocation.

«- _Écoute Emma, la prochaine fois que tu veux me faire croire ça... N'ai pas l'air d'avoir des ampoules au cul quand tu viens bosser, car la démarche en canard que tu as me fait penser que ce fut pas si fantastique que ça._.. »

August se leva, vexé par la provocation d'Emma. Celle-ci fit un « _oh_ » faussement choqué avec sa bouche et répliqua sèchement.

« _\- Je vois que monsieur parle en connaisseur !_

 _\- Ta gueule Swan._ »

Le brun s'éloigna, laissant Emma avec sa pile de rapport à saisir.


	2. Épisode 1 – Deux sœurs, Partie 2 sur 2

**A/N : Bonjour, merci pour vos nombreux retours, je vais juste souligner que je n'aime pas trop les mots "salope" ou "pute" parce qu'une femme couche avec deux hommes. L'important est le consentement à vivre certaines choses et le contexte. Dans le cas précis, Emma, on va le voir, n'est pas forcément "consciente" de ses choix pour l'instant, mais en aucun cas elle ne mérite ce genre de qualificatifs, et aucune femme ne le mérite quelques soient ses activités sexuelles.**

 **Nous faisons un petit coucou à Summerspell, merci pour la pub c'est très sympa. Si vous ne connaissez pas ses écrits, nous vous invitons à vite aller les lire, nous les aimons beaucoup.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Épisode 1 – Deux sœurs, Partie 2/2.**_

Elsa avait rangé la maison, nettoyé les saletés laissées par les mecs d'Emma, elle était outrée d'avoir trouvé un préservatif dans la salle de bain, traînant sur le sol.

«- _Bordel, j'en ai foutrement marre !_ » Grogna-t-elle.

Elle devait parler d'une chose ou deux très importantes à Emma ; la maison de la plage se séparait au sud, dans une autre dépendance qu'elles n'avaient pas utilisé jusqu'alors, et Elsa avait trouvé une locataire pour cette partie indépendante de la maison. Il s'agissait de sa psychologue, car Elsa était arrivée en Californie dans l'idée d'en finir avec sa vie, plutôt que de la continuer. Elle avait été longuement suivie par un centre LGBT pour l'aider à faire face à ce qui la traumatisait à ce point. Elle avait refusé les groupes de parole et seule la psychologue avait réussi à la sortir de son silence après trois années de travail. Elles avaient fini par lier des liens en dehors de la thérapie, surtout que celle-ci avait trouvé sa fin il y avait quelque mois déjà.

Elsa avait fui le domicile de ses parents et avait quitté l'Idaho aussi vite qu'elle avait pu. Elle abhorrait les Andersen, ses parents ; ils n'avaient jamais réussi à la comprendre - et pire, ils l'avaient tellement méprisée qu'ils avaient adopté à nouveau une adolescente, à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Elsa vouait déjà une haine mortelle pour cette nouvelle enfant qui viendrait prendre sa place. Emma, qui était alors à l'université et en internat, ne la gênait plus dans sa quête d'amour de ses parents. L'arrivée d'une concurrente lui avait fait horreur. Mais ce qui s'était passé avait été tout autre. Elsa venait d'avoir quinze ans. De nature introvertie, s'habillant en noir juste pour faire hurler ses parents, elle était en pleine période d'affirmation, qui jusqu'ici ne l'avait pas conduite à réfléchir sur ce qui allait lui arriver.

L'autre gamine était descendue de la voiture de son père, une jeune fille de 14 ans, l'air perdue et avec une natte rousse de chaque coté du visage. Le cœur de la jeune blonde s'était arrêté de battre, son sang avait pulsé d'une manière étrange, elle avait eu froid puis subitement chaud à un endroit où il ne se passait généralement pas grand chose, l'air venait à lui manquer. Des papillons électriques avaient résolument décidé de faire leurs nids dans son ventre à la vue de la jeune fille qui se dirigeait timidement vers elle, portant sa valise à bout de mains. Anna s'était tenue devant elle, les yeux écarquillés elle aussi, elle n'avait jamais vu une fille avec des cheveux presque blancs et de grands yeux gris bleus métalliques. Anna avait tout de suite été effrayée par le regard étrange d'Elsa, totalement inconsciente du trouble qu'elle venait de faire naître dans l'autre jeune fille. Anna avait tendu sa main vers elle pour la saluer. Elsa n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, fixant outrageusement la rousse.

«- _Euh... Ben salut_ » avait lancé Anna en continuant son chemin, suivant son « _nouveau père_ », et déjà totalement apeurée par cette « _sœur_ » qui n'avait même pas daigné lui adresser la parole.

Elle avait alors senti une main sur la sienne et Elsa s'était emparée silencieusement de sa valise.

«- _Salut_ » avait marmonné cette dernière.

Son plan diabolique pour faire fuir la nouvelle venue était tombé à l'eau. Jamais elle n'avait souhaité autant l'arrivée d'Anna.

Les semaines avaient passées et Elsa était juste adorable et serviable envers Anna. La rousse riait de ses bêtises, Elsa s'essayait à toutes les gammes de séduction tendre envers la nouvelle venue. Incertaine, la blonde ressentait quelque chose de nouveau qui pouvait se résumer en une seule chose, l'amour. Si Elsa aimait Emma d'un amour fraternel farouche et parfois teinté de rivalité, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Anna était une toute autre chose. L'odeur d'Anna, ses rires, sa pensée, sa façon d'être la fascinait ; elle avait envie de la saisir dans ses bras, de la câliner et de l'embrasser... Et pour sa plus grande crainte, cela n'avait rien avoir avec des envies chastes. Anna quant à elle, était semblait-il d'une naïveté à toute épreuve ; elle prenait la main d'Elsa pendant l'office, câlinait le bras de sa « sœur » avec tendresse, elle était toujours littéralement collée à Elsa.

Ses parents étaient heureux ; Elsa semblait s'assagir et montrer son bon cœur à sa nouvelle sœur. Quoi de plus beau. Le mouton noir rentrait dans les rangs, Anna avait fait un miracle et Elsa gagnait l'amour de ses parents.

La naïveté joyeuse d'Anna avait cessé de faire effet avec le temps sur Elsa, qui culpabilisait de plus en plus d'avoir des désirs inavouables envers la jeune fille rousse. Elle avait l'impression de lui mentir, de la tromper outrageusement. Elsa pleurait parfois à chaudes larmes, seule, recroquevillée dans son lit. Anna ne disait rien et lui caressait les cheveux, persuadée que sa sœur adoptive avait connu quelques affres amoureux dont elle gardait le secret.

«- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Elsa ?_ » demandait inlassablement la jeune femme, et Elsa se taisait dans un silence de plus en plus effrayant.

À dix-sept ans, Elsa avait eu sa prise de conscience. Elle était amoureuse d'Anna, ce qui faisait d'elle une lesbienne. Elle était donc maudite doublement, au regard de Dieu et de ses parents, voilà qu'elle était une perverse absolue, nourrissant un amour incestueux envers sa sœur adoptive. Car bien qu'elle fut adoptée et non du même sang, la famille Andersen avait également donné son nom à Anna, la liant à jamais à Elsa. Cette dernière était encore croyante, toute son enfance s'était passée au presbytère et il lui était difficile d'assumer quoi que ce soit dans ce contexte étouffant.

Elsa avait tout tenté et avait fréquenté un garçon dénommé Kristoff, dont Anna était aussi l'amie. La jeune blonde avait tenté de ressentir quelque chose pour ce garçon, mais en vain. Elle avait fui lors de son premier rendez-vous avec le garçon et s'était réfugiée dans le cabanon au fond du jardin de ses parents, pleurant plus que de raison. Elle avait saisi un bout de verre pour se cisailler les veines, Elle avait alors pensé qu'elle ne méritait en rien de vivre. Anna était venue derrière la porte, écouter et consoler Elsa, sans saisir la difficulté atroce que tout cela devait revêtir. Emma qui était présente ce week-end là, avait fait irruption dans la cabane, avait saisi Elsa par le col et l'avait embarqué dans sa voiture.

Elles avaient longuement discuté, le caractère violent d'Emma tranchait avec celui d'Elsa, plus introvertie. Celle-ci avait dit être tombée amoureuse d'une fille, sans préciser qu'il s'agissait d'Anna. Emma avait soupiré et dit « _ça va pas plaire à nos parents ça... Mais c'est comme ça Elsa... Accepte-toi, ou sinon ils auront ta peau ici. Je ne suis pas partie pour rien, tes parents... Ils ne sont pas sains, tu n'as rien à te reprocher bordel..._ » Elsa avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

Depuis cet incident et ce coming-out assez terrible, les deux sœurs avaient fui ensemble les parents après avoir laissé une lettre, parlant de liberté et de tolérance sans préciser réellement de quoi il en retournait, discours qui n'allait sûrement pas dans le sens des parents. Anna partait à l'université d'ici quelques mois, et les deux blondes étaient soulagées de ne pas la laisser seule avec ces fous.

Les Andersen, sous leurs aspects gentil et protecteur, étaient des personnes peu ouvertes sur le monde, restant dans leur communauté religieuse. La télévision avait été proscrite et ils limitaient les connexions internet, comme si elles avaient été des enfants toute leur vie.

Emma avait été la première à s'échapper pour suivre des études liées au sport, les compétitions de gymnastique lui ayant permis de décrocher une bourse. Revenue voir ses sœurs régulièrement, elle avait fini par espacer les contacts avec ses parents adoptifs, se souvenant encore de la ceinture du père qui s'était trop souvent trouvée en contact avec son dos lorsque, épuisée, elle refusait les exercices d'assouplissement. Elsa, si elle n'était pas battue, se prenait des réflexions acerbes de ses parents, destructeurs et violents moralement.

Anna était la seule à échapper à ce genre de choses, son arrivée ayant curieusement apaisée le couple. Anna était parfaite, gentille, polie, agréable en société, elle faisait la fierté des Andersen. Mais par dessus tout, Anna aimait Elsa d'un amour tendre et affectueux, elle avait une admiration sans borne pour elle. Elsa savait couper du bois avec un hache, Elsa savait dépanner le tracteur quand il était en rade, Elsa, Elsa... Elle n'avait que le prénom de sa sœur à la bouche. Et Elsa jouait les princes charmants, jusqu'à ce que le jeu se révèle plus réaliste que convenu, voire malsain par son coté mensonger, effrayant Elsa elle-même. Son brusque retrait de leurs jeux habituels avait fini par blesser Anna, mais qui, armée de son bon cœur, mettait cela sur les difficultés d'Elsa à exprimer ses sentiments, comme ses opinions.

Elsa avait quitté la ferme un beau matin, laissant un baiser chaste en apparence sur les lèvres d'Anna endormie, glissant un courrier vaguement explicatif sur son départ, la laissant sans adresse. Elle savait qu'elle briserait le cœur d'Anna, mais leur relation n'était qu'un mensonge, un mensonge qu'elle n'aurait pas sut garder et qui aurait brisé l'âme innocente d'Anna. La rousse finirait par la haïr, et cela était presque mieux ainsi. Emma avait récupéré sa sœur dans la ville la plus proche dans son Bug, cadeau d'un ex inconnu dont elle refusait de parler à Elsa. Celle-ci, engoncée dans son siège, avait laissé les larmes couler le long de ses joues ; elle avait pensé à sa mère, qui avait été incapable toute sa vie de faire preuve d'amour, et surtout à Anna qu'elle perdait à jamais. Jamais ses 19 ans ne lui avait paru aussi lourd à vivre que ce jour-là.

Arrivée en Californie, Elsa avait commencé une dépression nerveuse, et Emma avait payé les séances chez un psychologue. Peu à peu, la plus jeune sœur avait à nouveau fait surface, mais concrètement, l'amour qu'elle vouait à Anna ne s'éteignait pas ; il avait le parfum de l'innocence, de la fin de leur enfance, des moments rares et heureux où Elsa s'était sentie aimée de ses parents, même si c'était une illusion. Anna l'avait rendu heureuse. Aucune autre jeune fille ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, ni Ariel, ni Ruby, ni toutes les autres. Non, aucune ne surpassait ou ne faisait le poids face à cet amour d'adolescence qui ne voulait pas mourir.

Emma n'avait pas gardé contact avec ses parents adoptifs, et encore moins avec Anna qu'elle ne connaissait à vrai dire pas du tout. Elle avait même retrouvé les origines de ses parents biologiques et avait fait les démarches pour porter leur nom.

Au fur et à mesure, Elsa s'était enfermée dans une solitude glaçante, où les filles qui tombaient amoureuses d'elle se fracassaient inlassablement sur un mur si haut que rien ne semblait pouvoir le franchir. Seule sa thérapeute l'avait petit à petit aidée à vivre, ou du moins à essayer de ne pas s'auto-détruire à cause de cet amour tortueux.

Elsa avait une admiration sans borne pour celle qu'elle appelait dorénavant Regina.


	3. Épisode 2 - Rencontre au sommet

_**Épisode 2 - Rencontre au sommet.**_

Elsa avait lavé le sol et rangé la dépendance qui était aménagée comme un appartement. Regina venait de se séparer de son conjoint et la chose se passait fort mal. À cours de solution, elle avait accepté l'aide d'Elsa, surtout qu'elle avait un fils et ne voulait pas lui faire vivre son divorce de façon dramatique. Regina n'était pas pauvre non plus mais la situation était compliquée, elle avait besoin souffler avant de rebondir vers un ailleurs possible. La maison de la plage, comme Emma et Elsa l'appelaient, était une solution de rechange, une éventualité qu'elle avait accepté de la part de son ancienne patiente.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand Emma rentra le soir, elle trouva Elsa blottie dans une couverture, lisant tranquillement un livre, une citronnelle à la main, tandis qu'elle sentit que sa sœur lui avait fait le repas.

« _\- Ouah, je suis gâtée ce soir._ » Fit Emma soupçonneuse, consciente qu'elle ne méritait pas une telle attention.

«- _Ouais, je t'ai attendue pour manger._ » Répondit Elsa en souriant et prenant un air sibyllin.

«- _Mmh laisse-moi deviner, tu as un truc à me dire._ »

Emma déposa sa veste et prit place autour de la table où l'avait rejoint sa sœur. Un pavé au saumon revenu dans une sauce qu'elle savait délicieuse l'attendait.

«- _Oui, et bien c'est simple, j'ai pris une colocataire pour la partie sud de la maison._ »

Emma avait porté sa fourchette à sa bouche et la reposa.

« _\- Comment ça ? Quelqu'un que tu connais ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est Regina._

 _\- Regina ?_

 _\- Regina Mills ma thérapeute._

 _\- Mais euh... Tu y vas plus à l'association, je croyais._

 _\- On s'est liées d'amitié depuis en dehors..._

 _\- Ah ok... Et euh... Tu es sûre de ton coup ?_

 _\- Ouais, je l'estime vraiment, elle va venir avec son fils._

 _\- Super... Ben écoute, du moment qu'ils viennent pas nous enquiquiner._

 _\- Pas de soucis avec ça, Regina est indépendante et son fils Henry est adorable, il n'y aucun soucis à se faire._

 _\- On avait besoin d'argent à ce point ?_

 _\- Non, mais je la dépanne. Elle est en instance de divorce, elle souhaite pas rester sous le même toit que son futur ex-mari._

 _\- Ok.. Et bien... Et elle arrive quand ?_

 _\- Demain._ » Fit en souriant Elsa.

«- _Wow déjà... Ok, je suis de congé je pourrais aider._

 _\- Super. Est-ce que tu-_ »

Elsa ne put finir sa phrase. Emma avait à peine fini de manger que son téléphone sonna et elle répondit bien entendu.

«- _Hey Killian._.. » Dit Emma. _« Hein quoi, mais non je suis à la maison... Pourquoi quoi ? Hey je t'entends pas... Pas ce soir ok... Ouais no problem... Comment ça j'en ai rien à foutre de toi ? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi._.. »

Une fois de plus, Emma était prise en otage dans sa relation, Killian la pressait de questions sur sa journée, qui elle avait vu, ce qu'elle avait fait... Il était difficile de croire qu'ils avaient 36 ans tous les deux, leurs conversations semblaient celles de deux adolescents. Elsa, une fois de plus lasse du comportement de sa sœur, débarrassa les assiettes et mit le tout dans le lave-vaisselle.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le lendemain, Elsa fut la première à réceptionner Regina et son camion de déménagement. Emma paressait au lit et ne fut réveillée que par le bruit du déchargement, ce fut en grognant qu'elle finit par rejoindre sa sœur.

«- _El's !_ » Fit Emma en se dirigeant vers la porte de la dépendance, mais ce qu'elle vit l'arrêta net dans sa phrase.

Le cœur d'Emma fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle avait déjà vu des tas de filles magnifiques, d'autant que sa sœur avait bon goût en matière d'un coup d'un soir. Mais là, elle était stupéfaite. La brune devant elle avait les cheveux courts parfaitement coiffés, deux yeux noisettes qui semblaient des charbons ardents sur un très beau visage expressif qui brûla tout son être tant il paraissait vif et intelligent, le tout finement maquillé. La gestuelle de la brune semblait également parfaite, aucun geste dispersé ou brouillon. Elle était vêtue d'un long pantalon gris et d'une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient relevées, elle attrapa un carton sans tenir compte de l'arrivée de la blonde et rentra dans la maison. Emma n'avait jamais vu une une femme aussi belle. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Les pouces dans son jean, la blonde hocha de la tête pour dire bonjour, quelques cartons les séparant physiquement. Emma prit alors le parti de se rendre utile en déchargeant les boîtes et autres caisses lourdes.

Regina quant à elle, n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi peu consciente d'elle-même. Emma, en débardeur, posait de façon nonchalante les cartons, un jean si serré qu'il était impossible de ne pas constater la perfection des jambes et des fesses, de la musculature dessinée et soulignée de façon si évidente de son postérieur ; cela n'avait plus rien de choquant, cette femme était une déesse scandinave avec le dessin fin d'une statue grecque. Elsa avait oublié de dépeindre sa sœur physiquement pendant ses entretiens ; si elle avait une vague idée de l'immaturité d'Emma, la brune n'avait jamais posé de visage ou quoi que ce soit d'autre sur cette personne. Regina se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. Jamais une femme ne l'avait attirée physiquement depuis des années, sa vague expérience d'étudiante ne l'avait pas convaincue de sa bisexualité possible. Elle fixa Emma avec une telle intensité qu'Elsa fut presque choquée de ce qu'elle observait et retint un gloussement. Regina fixa ensuite Elsa et rougit violemment.

« _\- Et bien, merci pour le coup de main, je vais... Me débrouiller » fit Regina._

 _«- Vous êtes toute rouge... Ça va ?_ » Demanda Emma qui s'était retournée.

«- _Non, je... Euh, chaud... Avec tout ça_ » répondit la brune gênée qui détourna le regard pour éviter celui d'Emma.

«- _Ouais... Ben euh... On va y aller._ » Acquiesça Elsa qui enjamba les cartons de Regina et tira sa sœur par le poignet.

« _\- Ok... Ben à plus madame Mills_ » souffla Emma.

«- _Au revoir miss Swan, à plus tard Elsa.._. » Lâcha dans un même souffle la brune.

Regina avait dit « Miss Swan » avec une certaine intensité étrange, si bien qu'Emma avait senti le duvet blond de son dos se dresser en entendant la voix rauque de la brune. Emma lui lança un regard un peu perplexe mais la femme l'ignora, feignant de trouver le contenu du carton plus important que le regard émeraude posé sur elle. Elsa roula des yeux et tira un peu plus fort sur le poignet de sa sœur. Une fois à l'extérieur, la jeune sœur éclata de rire.

«- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ » Demanda Emma étonnée de voir sa sœur rire, car cela n'arrivait que rarement.

«- _Oh mon dieu... J'arrive pas à y croire..._ » Fit Elsa en riant de plus belle.

« _\- Mais merde... Explique-moi._

 _\- Oh non... Non, ça va être trop drôle... Je ne peux pas... Enfin_ » S'interrompit Elsa, toussant, posant ses mains sur les cuisses.

«- _Soit... Enfin si j'ai du noir sur la figure dis-le moi..._ » Râla Emma.

« _\- Non... Comment tu trouves Regina ?_ » Demanda d'un air faussement innocent sa sœur.

«- _Ben... Tu as bon goût, mais là... J'avoue que t'as fait fort, elle est... Impressionnante._

 _\- Euh... Non attends, c'est mon ancienne thérapeute, je l'ai pas amenée là pour-_

 _\- Non mais je juge pas Elsa... Et je comprends, elle est vraiment magnifique... Et certainement très intelligente.._. » Dit Emma en souriant d'un air détaché.

« _\- Emma... Tu sais bien que je m'attache pas et c'est sûrement pas pour faire venir cette femme qui a ton âge et son fils pour la draguer ou je ne sais quoi..._ » répondit Elsa plus sérieusement.

«- _Oh genre elle est trop vieille pour toi.._. » Tacla Emma.

« _\- C'est pas le sujet... Je te dis, j'ai pas de vues sur elle... Elle est célibataire si-_ »

Elsa ne put terminer sa phrase. Killian arriva en moto, et klaxonna pour éveiller l'attention de la blonde.

«- _Ah, Killian !_ » Fit Emma en courant vers lui et délaissant sa sœur.

Elsa n'aimait pas Killian, ni ses façons de faire. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle. Elle entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle dans l'allée, Regina jetait une bouteille vide dans le conteneur à l'extérieur.

«- _Quel grossier personnage.._. » fit la brune, croyant parler pour elle-même.

Elsa la fixa. Le regard que la brune posa sur Killian était teinté d'une curieuse lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez sa thérapeute, une pointe de mépris teinté de jalousie. _« Je sens que je vais pas m'emmerder..._ » pensa Elsa en regardant la scène. Jamais elle n'aurait supposé une minute que Regina ait été intéressée par les femmes ; elle semblait folle amoureuse de son mari, jusqu'à quelques mois. Quelque chose s'était passé et Regina ne s'était pas confiée sur ce sujet-là à Elsa, mais la brune était blessée intérieurement et elle avait accepté l'offre d'Elsa de venir habiter dans la partie libre de la maison de la plage. La blonde regarda ensuite sa sœur embrasser langoureusement Killian. Elle était écœurée par l'homme si peu respectueux de sa sœur, qui ne connaissait rien à Emma et ne semblait intéressé que par lui-même. Emma avait manqué d'affection et d'affirmation toute sa vie, Killian lui donnait l'illusion d'être aimé pour elle-même.

Elsa soupira et attrapa ses affaires, après tout il est était l'heure pour elle de se rendre à ce cours privé de dessin qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle avait encore deux mois de répit avant de trouver un travail, les finances commençant à être à sec de son coté ; heureusement, l'idée de sous-louer la maison lui donnait encore un peu de temps devant elle, Regina ne manquait pas d'argent et elle avait pu déjà avancer un loyer. La blonde prit le chemin par la plage, évitant ainsi le couple que constituait sa sœur et ce gars, qu'elle ne porterait jamais dans son cœur.

L'héritage de la maison de sa tante Ingrid avait été inespéré. Elsa avait reçu une lettre de cette dernière la pressant de venir à San Diego où elle était. Ingrid s'était révélée mourante et avait légué le tout à sa nièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Heureuse de découvrir une jeune femme rebelle, Ingrid était fâchée depuis de longues années avec sa sœur, et n'avait pas tenté de renouer depuis la naissance d'Elsa. C'était pour cette raison qu'au final, Emma et Elsa avaient finalement fui pour la Californie et non pour la Floride. Elle pressa le pas et eut une pensée émue pour sa tante.

Pendant ce temps-là, Killian avait garé sa moto devant la maison de la plage et ne lâchait pas Emma du regard. Celle-ci riait aux blagues de l'homme, mais elle ne manquait pas non plus de tenter de garder ses distances, elle voulait essayer d'avoir une franche discussion avec son petit copain. Elle comprenait aussi qu'Elsa commençait à être fatiguée de ses "épisodes" avec Killian, peut-être était-il temps qu'ils se trouvent un loft tous les deux.

« _\- Hey, attends Killian, faut qu'on parle tous les deux_ » tenta Emma de façon sérieuse.

«- _On a toute la vie pour parler Love... Mais là tout de suite, j'ai envie de toi._

 _\- Écoute un peu... Je... Mais-_ »

Killian plaqua violemment Emma contre le mur du jardin et l'embrassa de force. Regina, qui avait relevé le nez de son évier qui donnait sur le jardin observa la scène, pas très sûre de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le rire sonore d'Emma la rassura. Elle repoussa Killian.

«- _Tu me fais mal, idiot..._

 _\- Arrête... Tu fais pas trop la difficile en général..._ » Lâcha Killian dans un rire vulgaire.

Emma releva la tête et croisa le regard de Regina qui les observa pendant quelques minutes par sa fenêtre. Emma se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise, Killian donnait l'impression d'être un homme vulgaire et violent et elle en avait parfois conscience. _« Regina pourrait penser que je suis aussi comme ça »_ fut la seule idée qui frôla l'esprit de la blonde. _« Merde, depuis quand je me soucis de ce que les gens pensent... Mais Regina c'était autre chose... »_ Emma se dégagea une bonne fois de l'emprise du brun.

« _\- Bon arrête ça maintenant._.. » Dit Emma sèchement et quittant le regard brun qui s'était posé sur elle.

« _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ » S'enquit le brun, surpris du ton soudain d'Emma qui avait tourné la tête.

Dans un bref instant, il avait dévié les yeux et croisa le regard de Regina qui s'essuyait les mains au-dessus de son évier. Il sut alors au premier regard qu'il détesterait cette femme. Quant à Regina, elle avait ressenti un profond sentiment d'aversion envers l'homme.

«- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut celle-là ?_ » marmonna Killian.

«- _Viens, on rentre_ » dit Emma qui fit le tour de la maison.

La blonde ressentait pour la première fois de la honte, Killian lui faisait honte par ses manières brusques.

«- _J'dois aller bosser ce soir, j'ai un remplacement à faire_ » annonça Emma à l'homme dans l'entrée.

«- _Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit_... » soupira-t-il.

«- _Parce que... J'ai oublié, j'étais occupée..._

 _\- À quoi ? Love, qui te fais oublier ma personne ? »_ demanda le brun en souriant.

 _«- Rien, j'ai aidé la voisine à installer un truc chez elle, ça m'a pris toute ma matinée_ » répondit simplement Emma en détournant le regard et attrapant ses chaussures.

« _\- Ah, la voisine... Et d'ailleurs, c'est qui cette femme ?_

 _\- Une amie à moi.._. » Affirma Elsa en rentrant dans la pièce ; son cours avait été annulé, elle avait finalement décidé d'acheter des fruits sur le chemin, elle posa son sac sur le comptoir.

«- _J'aurais dû me... Dire ça..._ » Fit Killian de façon sarcastique.

«- _Et alors ?_ » S'enquit Elsa.

« _\- Et alors, cette vieille pie était en train de nous espionner moi et Emma dehors, c'est tout à fait ton genre de nana hein ? Le genre BDSM bon chic bon genre... « oulala maman punis-moi »_ » Rigola le brun.

«- _Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu es con_ » lança Elsa, froidement.

« _\- Hey !_ » Intervint Emma.

«- _Oh la petite lesbienne a dit ce qu'elle pensait de moi... Bhouuuu je suis triste !_ » Continua Killian de façon provocatrice.

«- _La petite lesbienne est chez elle, donc maintenant tu dégages._ » Dit Elsa, blessée.

«- _Putain... Merde, Killian sors d'ici._.. » soupira Emma tout en le poussant vers la sortie.

«- _Ok_. » Acquiesça le brun, levant les mains en reddition et sortant de la maison.


	4. Épisode 3 - Orage

**Si vous ne nous connaissez pas encore sur facebook, vous pouvez nous rejoindre sur notre page, SwA Editions - SwanQueen community.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Épisode 3 - Orage.**_

Killian claqua la porte laissant, les deux sœurs seules. Elsa était hors d'elle et Emma ne savaient plus quoi penser réellement.

«- Merde Emma... Tu le largues quand ce débile profond ?

\- Écoute Elsa, je-

\- Ah non, pitié ! Si tu le défends encore, je vais gerber... Ce mec... Non mais Emma... Bon sang, tu mérites mieux que ça ! C'est un gros con et je pèse mes mots. C'est quoi qui t'excite chez lui ? Le cul ? Il baise si bien que ça ?! Le fait qu'il soit beau garçon ? Tu vas pas me dire que c'est son intelligence prodigieuse qui t'a séduite ! » Cria Elsa.

«- _Elsa, calme-toi... Je suis désolée de ce qu'il a dit... Il est un peu brute mais il est pas si méchant... Enfin il est comme moi, tu sais je dis des trucs parfois pas cool, et lui et bien il est pareil, mais au fond je suis sûre qu'il t'aime bien..._

 _\- Sors._

 _\- Elsa..._

 _\- Sors. Vis ta vie de merde si tu veux, et fous moi la paix._ » S'énerva Elsa.

Emma prit sa veste et claqua la porte à son tour. Elsa sentit les larmes sur ses joues et mesura combien elle était encore fragile. Emma sortit dehors et poussa Killian contre sa moto du plat de la main. Celui-ci, sûr de son coup, attendait la blonde avant son départ pour le poste de police.

«- _Sérieux Killian... Faut que tu grandisses_ » soupira Emma.

«- _Quoi « sérieux »... C'est elle qui a commencé._

 _\- Non, c'est toi. Tu as mal parlé de Regina pour commencer et ça n'est pas une vieille pie, c'est une femme respectable et qui a un fils. Tu devrais être plus cool avec Elsa et ses amies et arrêter de dire « lesbienne » dès que tu la vois, ça commence à être un peu lourd..._

 _\- Ouais... Enfin elle m'aime pas ta sœur, elle m'aimera jamais et ça sera toujours comme ça love, certaines personnes n'apprécient pas que je sois le genre de mec qu'on soumet pas comme ça... Je suis un électron libre, si je dis « la vieille pie nous espionne » et ben j'le dit et si ça lui plaît pas ben c'est la même._ »

Il mit son casque et ses lunettes noires et embrassa rapidement les lèvres de la blonde.

« _\- J'tappelle »_ dit-il en démarrant en trombe.

Elsa avait regardé la scène et en avait conclu qu'une fois de plus, Emma refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Regina se dirigeait vers chez Elsa et avait vu de loin les brefs échanges entre Killian et Emma. Elle avait frappé à la porte de la cuisine, si bien que les deux ne l'avaient pas vu. Elsa lui ouvrit.

« _\- Je ne te dérange pas ?_ » Demanda Regina.

«- _Non non_ » fit Elsa s'essuyant les yeux brièvement.

«- _Tu as pleuré ?_ » S'enquit la brune, inquiète.

« _\- Non c'est... Je me suis disputée avec ma sœur, enfin, le copain de ma sœur..._

 _\- Je vois_ » répondit placidement Regina.

«- _C'est vraiment un sale con... J'sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve._

 _\- Sans doute est-il excitant pour elle. Un garçon affranchi des codes sociaux qui fait ce qu'il veut comme il veut... Un peu tout le contraire de ce que vous avez vécu non ?_ » Avança la psychologue en souriant.

«- _Ouais... Mais ça va trop loin, il est vraiment insupportable et il est... Enfin bref..._

 _\- Il rend peut-être heureux ta sœur, mais je vous concède que le personnage ne me plaît guère._

 _\- Heureuse ? Non, comme tu dis c'est juste un fantasme, le bad boy de bas étage qui enlève la fille des Andersen sur sa moto... Emma est restée une gamine..._ » Soupira Elsa.

«- _Tu es bien dure avec elle... Mais je crois que ton analyse n'est pas fausse..._ » Acquiesça Regina en caressant le bras de la jeune blonde pour la consoler.

«- _Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?_

 _\- Un tournevis... J'ai visiblement un petit problème électrique._

 _\- Ok, je vais voir ça_ » fit Elsa.

Regina en profita pour regarder l'intérieur des deux sœurs ; tout était bien rangé et elle remarqua la cuisine lumineuse avec ses murs blancs et son bois peint en blanc et bleu. La même décoration que dans la partie qu'elle occupait pensa-t-elle, et elle avait l'intention de repeindre les lieux un peu à son goût. Henry, son fils, aimait déjà la maison, il disait qu'être à coté de la page était « _super_ ». Il n'avait pas encore rencontré les deux sœurs blondes. Elle releva surtout les goûts d'Elsa, visiblement Emma n'avait pas investi les lieux de la même façon. La blonde revint et donna le tournevis à Regina.

«- _Demain tu manges avec nous et avec Henry ?_ » Demanda Elsa.

« _\- Oui pourquoi pas... Après mon travail._

 _\- Ça se passe bien à l'association ?_

 _\- Oui, toujours beaucoup de travail, tu devrais revenir voir tout le monde._

 _\- Oh tu sais..._ » Fit Elsa, restant évasive en faisant un geste large de la main.

« _\- Tu n'as pas fini ta thérapie Elsa, mais je comprends..._ » Affirma Regina dans un demi-sourire.

«- _Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui je comprends. Quand tu as arrêté, j'ai saisi que tu ne voulais pas faire le deuil d'Anna, c'est ton choix et je dois le respecter... Même si ça ne me plaît pas de te voir si triste et... Seule._

 _\- J'ai essayé..._

 _\- C'est une excellente nouvelle_ » Sourit la brune.

«- _Mais ça ne marche pas, à chaque fois... Je... Et bien je... Ne ressens rien pour la personne et j'ai juste envie qu'elle parte._.. » Expliqua Elsa, gênée.

«- _Ça changera, avec le temps... Il faut laisser les choses se passer, ça fait trois ans que tu es là vraiment et donc, petit à petit... Tu verras, tu finiras par tomber amoureuse au moment où tu te n'y attendras pas..._

 _\- Merci Regina, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie de ressentir ça... C'était trop spécial et unique la première fois... Et ça m'a fait trop de mal_ » soupira la blonde.

«- _Chaque histoire est différente.._. » Répliqua la brune en souriant puis elle sortit de chez Elsa.

Regina pensa alors qu'Emma ne faisait pas grand cas de sa sœur, trop prise dans son histoire avec le dénommé Killian. Elsa avait bien sûr pu se reconstruire loin de ses parents, mais Emma n'avait pas pu faire mieux ou plus pour l'aider, il était clair que celle-ci n'était pas au courant des vraies raisons de la fragilité d'Elsa, et encore moins de l'histoire avec Anna. Henry courut vers elle pour lui demander quelque chose, et elle éloigna de son esprit les problèmes des « sœurs Andersen » comme elle les nommait intérieurement et se concentra sur son fils.

« _\- Man, c'est génial ici !_

 _\- Ta nouvelle école te plaît ?_

 _\- Ça va... Ils sont cool pour l'instant._

 _\- Parfait. Est-ce que ça te dit d'aller voir un marchand de glaces et de profiter un peu avant qu'on organise ta chambre ?_

 _\- Coool !_ »

Le gamin sauta en l'air, pour une fois sa mère était ouverte à l'idée de manger des choses sucrées pas très diététiques.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma se contenta de faire sa pile de rapports toujours en retard. Elle tapait sur son ordinateur, mais l'idée de Regina la voyant se faire tripoter par Killian, la regardant par sa fenêtre, revenait en boucle. Cette femme brune la perturbait. Elle avait l'impression d'être une merde avec Elsa, et que cette fois-ci quelqu'un le verrait aussi, qu'elle lui ramenait Killian et il n'était pas à la hauteur de la situation.

Emma avait toujours vécu dans la crainte d'être jugée par autrui, une autre des séquelles d'avoir été adoptée par les Andersen. Il fallait toujours qu'elle soit la plus intelligente - ce qu'elle n'était pas, la plus belle, la plus sage... Adoptée à l'âge de 8 ans, Emma n'avait qu'une peur, celle de perdre cette famille. Elle n'était plus un nourrisson et ses chances d'être adoptée étaient minimes. Elle n'aimait pas les Andersen, mais ils lui donnaient un toit, à manger et parfois un peu de réconfort.

Le deal était qu'elle ne devait pas tout "foirer", et rester à sa place. La petite fille blonde dans des robes virginales priant à l'office, faisant de son mieux pour plaire à l'entourage des Andersen, avait coûté à Emma plus cher qu'elle n'était capable de penser. L'arrivée inespérée d'Elsa, l'enfant biologique du couple, lui avait permis de ne plus être le centre d'attraction. Elle l'avait au départ très mal vécu, puis s'était vite aperçue qu'il y avait des intérêts à ne pas être « la petite princesse » mais être quelque part une fille banale, voire des plus ordinaires. La proposition d'entrer en pensionnat pendant les années d'université était loin d'avoir été perçu comme une prison pour Emma, mais plutôt comme le début d'une certaine liberté. Elsa ne grandissait pas dans l'amour de ses parents et préférait l'affection rassurante d'Emma, elle était sa grande sœur adorée mais aussi haïe. Elles avaient 6 ans de différence.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma rentra le soir avec un paquet de beignets, ceux préférés par sa sœur, tentative un peu surfaite de faire la paix avec Elsa. Mais celle-ci ne l'attendait pas ce soir là, Emma rentra donc dans une maison vide. Il faisait relativement encore beau dehors, la lumière sur le déclin au-dessus de la mer. Elle entendit des rires venus du jardin. Regina et son fils riaient en regardant le ciel. Emma ne saisissait pas les dires des uns et des autres, et elle sortit sur la terrasse les saluer.

«- _Hey !_ » S'annonça-t-elle.

«- _Hey_ » répondit naturellement Henry, venant saluer la nouvelle personne. « _Mon nom est Henry Mills._

 _\- Bonjour Henry Mills_ » lui sourit la blonde.

Regina se contenta de la saluer d'un sourire poli.

«- _Tu as vu Elsa ?_ » Lui demanda Emma.

«- _Non, je reviens d'une balade avec mon fils. Je l'ai quitté dans l'après-midi, ça allait moyennement bien, enfin, bien... Suite à votre altercation._

 _\- Ah... Elle t'en a parlé..._ » Releva la blonde, à nouveau gênée par le regard marron clair qui la fixait.

«- _Oui bien sûr. Tu veux bien aller à la maison Henry, lave-toi les mains et les dents, j'arrive._

 _\- Ok..._ » Acquiesça le gamin en traînant les pieds.

Regina regarda quelques minutes son fils s'éloigner.

«- _Écoutez, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, je ne suis qu'une amie de votre sœur... Mais visiblement, les propos de votre.._. » Regina s'interrompit, cherchant le mot mais curieusement, aucun ne lui convenait. « _Votre... Partenaire donc... Elle était visiblement choquée, peut-être devriez-vous mettre de la distance entre Elsa et ce..._

 _\- Killian, il s'appelle Killian._ » Répliqua Emma sèchement, pas très encline à se faire remonter les bretelles par la brune.

« _\- Oui... Enfin, Elsa est fragile et n'a pas toujours une très bonne opinion d'elle-même._

 _\- Je vais gérer ça Regina. Et en effet, ce n'est pas vos affaires._ » Rétorqua la blonde.

« _\- Loin de moi de vouloir être intrusive Miss Swan._ » Répondit tout aussi sèchement la brune.

«- J'ai juste demandé si vous aviez vu ou saviez où était Elsa, pas une analyse gratuite.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais si je puis me permettre un dernier conseil, vous devriez trier les choses par ordre d'importance. Si le bien être d'Elsa passe après les pitreries de votre Killian, je ne serais pas étonnée un jour de vous retrouver seule dans cette maison. »

Emma mit ses mains sur les hanches, tentant de décortiquer les propos de Regina qui était sur le point de partir vers sa maison.

«- _Attendez... Vous sous-entendez quoi là ?_

 _\- Je sous-entends que vous devriez ne pas penser qu'à votre petite personne. Elsa m'a dit combien vous étiez protectrice à son égard en arrivant ici, je me demande si cette personne a vraiment existé quand je vous vois avec ce motard du dimanche. Sur ce, excusez-moi je dois coucher mon fils._ »

La brune tourna les talons et fit un vague geste de la main pour dire au-revoir à la blonde, restée comme deux ronds de flan dans le jardin. Emma soupira et vitupéra contre la brune. « _Pour qui se_ _elle_ _prend ?!_ » et « _de quoi je me mêle !_ » tournèrent dans sa tête avant de franchir ses lèvres.

Une fois la porte franchie, Regina s'en voulu d'avoir déversé un peu trop facilement ses ressentis envers ce Killian, qui avait l'air d'un garçon mal dégrossi ; comment pouvait-on trouver "ça" attractif. Au moins, Robin avait de belles manières, il avait été un homme poli, correct et agréable, le seul « hic » étant qu'il était aussi un coureur de jupon invétéré. Quand Regina s'en était rendue compte, Robin avait collectionné les maîtresses comme d'autres le font avec les papillons.

Au début de cette embarrassante découverte, Regina avait tenté d'intellectualiser sa douleur, en lançant des perches à Robin pour se tirer de ses mensonges, croyant qu'il était un « sex addict », que le problème venait d'elle aussi, qu'elle était trop castratrice, trop directive avec lui. Robin avait tenté de se défendre de ses relations, expliquant que Regina était devenue trop distante avec lui, sexuellement puis sentimentalement. Il avait rejeté la faute entièrement sur elle.

Après une brève thérapie de couple, Robin avait promis à Regina d'être fidèle à nouveau et de parler de ses problèmes avec elle, avant de se « consoler » avec une autre femme. Regina avait alors fait des efforts considérables pour sauver son couple, d'autant qu'Henry battait en brèche de son utopique envie de famille. Le jeune garçon n'appréciait guère Robin et l'appelait Monsieur quand celui-ci tentait une vague expérience d'autorité.

Puis tout avait volé en éclat, Robin avait renoué avec une de ses anciennes maîtresses, une rousse sulfureuse. Regina avait demandé le divorce malgré les suppliques de Robin. Tout était fini dans la tête de la brune, et rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire revenir sur cette décision.

Les hommes ne valaient peut être pas grand chose au final, seul le père d'Henry bénéficiait encore d'une aura intacte, se dit-elle. Il n'avait trahi personne, et n'était pas un bourrin idiot juché sur une moto. Elle soupira, pensant après coup que se disputer avec Emma n'était pas la meilleure manière d'être une bonne voisine ni une bonne amie pour Elsa. D'ailleurs, se demanda-t-elle, où était donc Elsa ?

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma s'était servie un whisky après avoir vainement tenté d'appeler sa sœur plusieurs fois sans succès. Killian lui téléphona comme à son habitude, mais elle mit fin à la conversation rapidement, lui faisant part de l'absence inquiétante d'Elsa. Il soupira, ne démontrant aucune empathie envers Emma et son inquiétude. Elle raccrocha, excédée par sa réaction.

Une heure après toute tentative de la part d'Emma de retrouver sa sœur, Elsa rentra tranquillement chez elle, elle enleva sa veste et croisa le regard de l'autre blonde.

«- _T'arrive quoi au juste ?_ » Demanda Elsa.

«- _Bordel ! Mais tu étais où ?! Ça fait une heure que je cherche à te joindre !_

 _\- Nulle part en particulier, j'étais au cinéma._

 _\- Que... Quoi au cinéma, toute seule ?_

 _\- Et bien écoute, il y avait ce film que je voulais voir avec toi depuis facilement deux semaines, mais tu n'étais jamais libre... Donc j'ai fini par le voir seule oui._

 _\- Mais... Je enfin, Elsa..._

 _\- Je suis adulte maintenant Emma, tu sais..._

 _\- Je m'inquiétais, je pensais que tu m'en voulais..._

 _\- T'en vouloir de quoi... De sortir avec quelqu'un ? Même si ce quelqu'un ne me plaît pas..._

 _\- Et bien Killian est certes pas très délicat, mais il va faire des efforts._

 _\- Oh s'il-te-plaît Emma, épargne-moi ça ce soir... Des efforts, il en fera jamais, ça ne l'intéresse pas. Je l'ai invité à mon anniversaire parce qu'il y avait toi, moi et Ariel, il a réussi à foutre la main au cul de mon amie après trois bières... Vraiment... Non Emma... Mens-toi si tu veux, mais tu vois je remercie le seigneur de m'avoir fait lesbienne rien que pour pas subir ce genre de mecs._

 _\- Oh et bien ! Si tu tombais amoureuse d'une idiote, j'en ferais pas tout un plat !_ » Répondit sèchement Emma.

« _\- Je suis déjà tombée amoureuse figures-toi, mais contrairement à toi je ne pense pas qu'il est souhaitable de faire toujours passer mes principes après mes obligations auprès d'autrui !_

 _\- Tu es donc juste rentrée pour me faire la morale ?_

 _\- Non, je suis rentrée parce qu'il est tard et que j'ai fini de voir le film que je devais voir avec ma sœur, mais celle-ci est toujours fourrée avec la même personne. Ah, demain j'ai invité Regina et Henry à manger le soir, et je suis ferme sur ce sujet, pas de Killian._ »

Elsa se déchaussa puis monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, laissant Emma soupirer. Le bip dans son blouson retentit, signe qu'elle avait une urgence au poste. Elle attrapa son blouson puis sortit dehors, il commençait à pleuvoir, d'une petite pluie annonciatrice d'orage, la nuit allait tomber d'ici quelques heures. Elle prit sa voiture et démarra. Elle pensa aux propos de Regina et Elsa, était-elle devenue si égoïste au point de ne plus faire attention à sa sœur ?


	5. Épisode 4 - Un simple repas

**_Épisode 4 - Un simple repas._**

Emma se réveilla entortillée dans ses draps, sa fenêtre ouverte. L'orage étant passé, l'humidité chaude l'entourait et déjà des perles de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes. Le travail de la nuit dernière l'avait épuisée, courir après un gang et mener cinq arrestations avec August et David, le nouveau venu, l'avait totalement vidée. Elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 11h du matin. Elle pensa qu'un solide déjeuner et quelques heures à faire du sport étaient de mise. Elle avait découvert la planche à voile sur place, et c'était devenu sa passion. La mer l'apaisait, elle n'était jamais en conflit avec elle-même dans l'eau.

Son téléphone marqua déjà quatre appels consécutifs de Killian entre 9h et 10h40. Ses façons compulsives de faire indiquaient déjà une crise supplémentaire. Elle répondit alors au cinquième coup de téléphone.

«- _Ouais... Killian, je dormais._

 _\- Love... Ça fait une heure que j'essayais de te joindre._

 _\- Je dormais, j'ai dû bosser cette nuit._

 _\- Okay... Mais tu aurais pu me laisser un sms la nuit dernière._ » Soupira l'homme en colère.

«- _Sérieux_... » Fit-elle en se redressant sur son matelas, « _je vais pas te laisser des sms toutes les heures, fais-toi une raison Killian._

 _\- Je comprends pas Emma, « être ensemble » pour moi ça signifie qu'on se perd pas de vue de la journée, on sait où est l'autre et ce qu'il fait !_ » Tempêta-t-il.

«- _Wow, on a un soucis alors... Déjà je crie dans les oreilles de personne à onze heures du matin d'une, et de deux, non, «être ensemble » c'est pas fliquer l'autre Killian, laisse-moi respirer._

 _\- Ah ok... Tu veux respirer Emma... Et bien respire bien !_ » S'exclama Killian en raccrochant brusquement.

Emma soupira alors et enfila sa combinaison pour faire son sport, elle avait quelques heures avant de retourner travailler. Elle descendit les escaliers, trouva un fond de café et quelques beignets qu'elle avait acheté la veille. De la cuisine, elle put regarder la fenêtre, le temps était clair et très dégagé. La blonde partit vers la plage ; à cette heure là, elle ne pouvait déranger grand monde, tirant sa planche vers la mer. La brise légère de la veille dû à l'orage lui donnait suffisamment de vent pour profiter avant midi de son sport préféré. La mer et l'air lui donnaient l'impression de s'envoler parfois au-dessus des vagues, elle pouvait y faire quelques figures.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina regardait du coté de son balcon et avait vu Emma rentrer dans la mer. Elle admirait les figures sur l'eau que faisait la blonde. Elle était impressionnée par sa dextérité, Elsa lui avait dépeint les qualités d'athlète de sa sœur, mais n'avait pas stipulé plus en détail les compétences pour les sports nautiques d'Emma. Henry pointa du doigt vers la mer la forme qui esquissait une danse singulière avec les vagues.

«- _C'est Emma ?_

 _\- Oui._ » Répondit Regina, plongeant les doigts dans les cheveux de son fils.

« _\- Ouah, elle est trop forte._.. » Dit le gamin, tout aussi admiratif que sa mère face aux prouesses de la blonde.

Il se dégagea des caresses de sa mère et couru vers la plage quand Emma mit le cap pour rentrer. La blonde le vit débouler devant elle sur la plage, ils échangèrent des politesses et Henry l'aida à ranger son matériel. Regina les observait, visiblement leurs relations à deux allaient mieux que celles qu'elle avait avec Emma. Le souvenir du vif échange de la veille la mettait mal à l'aise. Les cheveux encore mouillés et dégoulinant sur ses épaules, Emma avait suivi Henry.

«- _Hey_ » lança-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

«- _Hey_ » répondit la brune en essayant d'esquisser un sourire gêné.

«- _Tu veux un jus d'orange ?_ » Demanda le petit brun.

«- _Ouais pourquoi pas._.. » Acquiesça la blonde.

Henry lui servit un grand verre qu'elle but d'une traite.

«- _Merci mon vieux. Et pour les cours de planche, à voir, faut demander à ta mère._

 _\- Henry ?_ » S'enquit Regina, surprise.

«- _Bha... Maintenant qu'on est bord de la plage, j'ai demandé si Emma voulait bien m'apprendre la planche à voile._

 _\- Jeune homme, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? De plus c'est une activité dangereuse._

 _\- M'man..._

 _\- Tout dépendra de savoir si les consignes de sécurité me satisferont._

 _\- Je m'engage à pas faire prendre de risques inconsidérés à votre fils._

 _\- Je suis désolée s'il prend trop de votre temps._

 _\- Non, non... Je serais ravie d'apprendre à Henry._

 _\- Soit._ » Concéda la brune.

«- _Je vous expliquerai tout ce soir au dîner, je dois y aller_ » dit Emma qui regarda sa montre.

Regina était quelque peu perdue dans sa contemplation : la peau bronzée, le léger duvet blond qui courait le long de la chair qui semblait souple, dont le goût était sûrement salé...

«- _Man ?_ » Henry réveilla sa mère de sa rêverie.

«- _Oui oui... À ce soir._.. » Répondit Regina de façon machinale, un peu troublée de l'être.

«- _Ok_. » Dit Emma qui n'avait rien remarqué du regard un peu prédateur qu'avait posé la brune sur elle.

Elle s'éloigna en petites foulées tout en portant sa combinaison, son maillot deux pièces laissant ses jambes athlétiques à la vue de la brune qui détourna le regard de peur de repartir dans sa contemplation dangereuse. Dangereuse parce qu'elle lui semblait déplacée, tout d'abord elle s'était disputée avec cette femme la veille, et maintenant elle la déshabillait, pour ce qu'il y avait encore à déshabiller, du regard. Emma était une très belle femme et elle attirait le regard, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour se rincer l'œil de façon éhontée. Le rouge aux joues, elle débarrassa les restes du petit-déjeuner. Il était samedi et elle devait rencontrer son amie Ursula pour discuter de la suite de son divorce.

Henry quant à lui allait chez un nouveau petit camarade qui l'avait invité dans sa maison à cent mètres de celle des Andersen. Bien que d'un naturel méfiant, Regina ne s'était pas vue avoir le cœur de refuser l'invitation des deux papas qui élevaient un jeune garçon, visiblement en quête de sociabilisation au vu de leur situation nouvelle, car Brian venait d'être adopté par le couple depuis six mois. Henry s'entendait bien avec lui, comme lui nouveau dans leur école. D'autre part, on ne pouvait être une vive défenderesse des droits LGBT et faire l'inverse de ce qu'on prônait sur l'ouverture d'esprit et envers les autres.

 **.~.~.~.**

Elsa s'était levée tôt cette fois-ci, elle suivait des cours gratuits à la faculté Berkeley et elle avait filé assez vite de la maison. Elle pouvait ainsi discuter avec des personnes de différents groupes, elle n'avait pas eu envie de croiser Emma. Elle espérait que son message avait été clair concernant Killian.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand Emma arriva au poste de police, August avait commencé à traiter le rapport de la nuit dernière.

«- _Salut ma caille._ » Fit-il.

«- _Bonjour, alors David est venu ce matin ?_

 _\- Ouais, t'aurais vu sa tête à midi, il dormait sur le bureau, y avait de la bave sur son rapport._ »

Emma rit de bon cœur.

« _\- Le petit bleu s'y fera. J'ai des courbatures partout, je me fait vieux, quoi de beau chez vous ?_

 _\- J'ai une nouvelle voisine._ » Sourit la blonde.

«- _Oh... Une voisine ?_ »

Emma expliqua en quelques mots l'arrivée de Regina dans leur petit univers, et d'Henry qui voulait des cours de planche à voile. Elle évita de parler de sa prise de bec, et se contenta d'un descriptif de la « _voisine très classe et sexy_ ». August l'écoutait attentivement en plissant des yeux.

«- _Elle te plaît dis donc ta voisine, tu m'avais jamais parlé d'une femme comme ça._

 _\- Oh arrête ! Tu vas pas remettre ça_ » rit Emma.

«- _Je te lâcherai jamais là-dessus Swan !_ » Répondit-il en la pointant du doigt alors qu'il allait chercher un rapport dans son bureau.

«- _C'est du harcèlement moral !_ » Répliqua la blonde en souriant.

August revint au bureau d'Emma qui classait encore des papiers.

«- _Ce soir on a un repas familial, tu veux venir ?_ » Demanda la blonde.

«- _Wow, quel honneur._

 _\- Y aura la voisine, comme ça tu te feras une idée._

 _\- Mmmh, je vais nager en plein territoire lesbien, même pas un gars pour me tenir compagnie ! Ça va être l'ennui complet ! Oh, me dis pas qu'il y aura ton Dom Juan en cuir._

 _\- Non._ » Dit Emma en fixant son écran d'ordinateur.

«- _Huhu... Y a de l'eau dans le gaz ?_

 _\- Pas spécialement, mais Elsa veut pas le voir ce soir._

 _\- Tu sais quoi, j'aime ta sœur... Si elle pouvait partager ses neurones avec toi certains jours._.. » Argua August en se ramassant un coup de dossier sur le bras.

« _\- Hey !_ » Protesta la blonde. « _Puis de toute façon Regina a l'air hétéro, donc va pas te faire des films._

 _\- Elle bosse dans quoi ?_ » Demanda August qui mordillait un crayon à papier.

« _\- Elle est psychologue et thérapeute dans une association LGBTQ et prof à la fac je crois._ »

L'homme ricana doucement.

«- _C'est quoi ton problème ?_

 _\- Oh rien... Tu m'aurais dit qu'elle était agent immobilier que j'aurais pas ricané autant._

 _\- Tu es lourd August... T'as pas du boulot ? Mmh ?_

 _\- Si, j'y vais de ce pas ! Je dois rencontrer le gars de la brigade des stups, le beau brun au sourire ravageur._

 _\- Will ?_

 _\- Ouais c'est ça._

 _\- Sérieux, tu le trouves beau ?_

 _\- Pas mal on va dire._

 _\- Au moins on se battra jamais pour les mecs._ » Fit Emma en tapotant sur le clavier.

«- _Oh ça... Clairement._ » Conclut August qui fila.

Quelques instants plus tard, le téléphone de la blonde sonna. Elle accepta l'appel, comme à chaque fois.

«- _Hey Killian._

 _\- Swan, que dirais-tu de ce soir, toi et moi sur la plage... Le soleil et nos corps dans la brise tiède de la soirée._ »

Emma retint un rire devant l'emportée lyrique de Killian.

« _\- Et bien c'est tentant mais ce soir je mange avec Elsa._

 _\- Oh et bien on peut faire ça après cette corvée._ » Rétorqua le brun.

« _\- C'est pas une corvée Killian, et là ma sœur a besoin un peu de moi, désolée... Tu es pas invité ce soir, ta dernière prestation n'a pas été super géniale, ni même celle de ce matin._

 _\- Okay Swan, je dois faire quoi pour me faire pardonner ?_ »

Emma se passa la main sur le front, à vrai dire elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à son amant.

«- _Simplement Killian, me laisser profiter de ma soirée avec ma sœur, je n'ai pas à choisir entre elle et toi._

 _\- Tu me rejoins après ?_

 _\- Nope, je pense que je vais me reposer je suis assez fatiguée._

 _\- Swan... Je veux bien faire des efforts mais si tu me laisses au bord de la route..._

 _\- Personne te laisse sur le bord de la route, on passera la soirée suivante ensemble voilà tout._

 _\- Okay, et bien je vais aussi passer ma soirée avec mes potes... Y a un petit bar qui vient d'ouvrir et dieu merci 100% hétéro, je risque de pas d'y croiser ton pote August et ses autres amis._ » Dit Killian, ayant pris une fausse voix efféminée pour souligner le mot « ami ».

« _\- Ouais... Tu me dis ça pour me provoquer Jones ?_

 _\- Moi ? Non... Je vais juste faire comme toi, profiter de ma liberté d'un soir._

 _\- Tu veux dire qu'il y aura des filles à ce bar ?_

 _\- Ouais, sûrement... C'est un bar de motard hétéro, donc ben forcément y a pas que de la bonne bière ou du bon rhum..._ »

August écoutait distraitement la conversation à coté de la porte, le crayon toujours juché à ses lèvres.

« _\- Ok... Ben passe une bonne soirée, amuse-toi bien._ »

Emma avait raccroché sèchement. Killian avait le don pour provoquer ce genre de choses, elle se sentait soudainement en insécurité et elle voulait le voir, pour être rassurée. Non, il n'irait pas voir ailleurs... Elle voulait tant s'en convaincre.

«- _Ce mec est un vrai pro de la manipulation._ » Fit August en tapotant de son crayon le dossier entre des mains.

«- _Tu écoutes mes conversations ?_

 _\- Non, mais on est au travail Swan, je suis venu t'apporter notre nouveau dossier._ »

Il présenta la nouvelle affaire à Emma qui l'écoutait d'une oreille, tandis que son esprit était clairement ailleurs. Non, elle ne voulait pas croire que son petit-ami était aussi sombre que la peinture que lui en faisaient August et Elsa, c'était juste qu'il était ombrageux et jaloux.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le soir, Emma arriva avec August à la maison, elle avait prévenu sa sœur de l'invitation de ce dernier. Le collègue d'Emma avait tout de suite été adopté par la fratrie. Gentil et drôle, il avait gagné le cœur des deux sœurs. August avait eu un compagnon quelques années auparavant mais celui-ci avait trouvé la mort dans un accident et l'homme ne l'évoquait quasiment jamais.

Elsa avait dressé une table magnifique dehors, Henry l'aidait à disposer les assiettes. August s'était assis, ses courbatures le faisait souffrir. Emma d'ailleurs se moquait de lui, vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur de la même couleur, une bière à la main.

Son souffle fut coupé quand débarqua dans la pénombre Regina, habillée d'une robe simple blanche mais ouverte sur le coté, laissant ses longues jambes bronzées à la vue de tous. Ses cheveux courts dont quelque mèches rebelles tombaient dans son cou et couvraient parfois son visage lui donnaient un air de femme fatale. August s'essuya la bouche nerveusement. Regina salua d'un geste Emma et son acolyte et alla en cuisine aider Elsa pour amener et finir les plats.

« _\- Putain... Sa mère._ » Fit l'homme.

«- _Quoi ?_ » Sourcilla Emma qui cachait son trouble, il était clair que Regina n'avait l'air pas humaine.

« _\- Non mais là, je regrette d'être gay... Elle a pas un frère ?_

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander_ » répondit la blonde dans un demi-sourire.

«- _On peut pas compter sur toi ma vieille !_ » Dit son collègue en rigolant.

August fila en cuisine pour aider aussi, tandis qu'Henry regardait Emma d'un air rigolard.

« _\- Pourquoi tu te marres toi ?_

 _\- Elle est belle ma mère hein ?_

 _\- Ouais... Clairement._ » Sourit la blonde.

Le gamin lui rendit un sourire de toutes ses dents. Il entendit sa mère l'appeler, et se dirigea alors vers elle dans la cuisine. August revint à ce moment vers Emma et lui susurra à l'oreille.

«- _En plus, elle est loin d'être conne... Bonne pioche Emma_ » lui tapota-t-il le bras.

«- _August... Sérieux._

 _\- Reprends une bière ma vieille, détends-toi._ »

Regina, venue avec le plat, avait presque surpris August chuchoter des choses inaudibles à l'oreille de la blonde. Elle leva un sourcil, ça lui déplaisait de le voir aussi complice avec Emma, elle ne le connaissait pas encore et elle avait une vague appréhension inexplicable. Elsa, qui la regardait, la vit bloquée dans l'entrée de la baie vitrée ; elle lui donna un coup de coude et se pencha à son oreille.

« _\- Hey... No problème il est gay._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de problème_ » répondit Regina à mi-voix.

Elsa la regarda d'un air goguenard, de plus en plus sûre que la brune avait flashé sur sa sœur. Chacun commença le repas, Regina avait rapporté du vin et bientôt les convives en furent légèrement égayés. Le repas fait par les soins d'Elsa ravit tout le monde. Henry riait et semblait heureux, Regina avait rarement vu son fils aussi amusé par l'ambiance d'un banal repas. Sous le ciel étoilé, une légère musique se faisait entendre.

Pendant tout le repas, chacun admirait secrètement Regina, tant elle resplendissait ; avec les deux magnifiques boucles d'oreilles qui ornaient son visage, elle était la grâce incarnée. Emma avait l'impression que la brune l'avait dévisagée pendant le repas à plusieurs reprises, mais elle s'était rangée à l'opinion qu'elle était paranoïaque. La danse du feu des bougies sur la table éclairait le beau visage de Regina. Ils apprirent qu'elle portait le nom de son défunt mari et qu'elle était en réalité d'origine hispanique et italienne. Ils écoutèrent tous son histoire et furent amusés par quelques anecdotes.

 **.~.~.~.**

La maison des Andersen donnait sur la crique et les autres maisons alentour ne les collaient pas, c'était un point de vue fantastique. La route devant la maison s'élevait au-dessus sur une colline. Une moto était en arrêt plus haut et l'homme juché dessus tira des jumelles. Le visage à peine éclairé par un lampadaire ne faisait pas grand mystère sur l'identité dudit homme. Killian espionnait la tablée, et plus particulièrement Emma assise à coté de Regina qui riait naturellement. Elle semblait heureuse, August se livrait à des tours de cirque devant Henry. Elsa débarrassait la table en riant. Killian serra les jumelles jusqu'à en blanchir ses jointures. Regina fixait Emma de temps à autre à son insu, mais pas à celui du brun. Il ne supportait pas de voir Emma charmée par quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le groupe décida de se promener le long de la plage, la mer jetant quelques vaguelettes sur le sable. August et Elsa échangèrent sur ses cours, Henry les divertissait de temps à autre. Puis Regina et Emma marchèrent un peu sur la plage, pendant que le brun faisait semblant de perdre à la course contre Henry.

« _\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?_ » Demanda Elsa à Regina.

«- _Oh oui très bien, ton repas était très bon._

 _\- Tu t'es mise sur ton 31 ce soir dis donc..._

 _\- Oui je fêtais aussi quelque chose._

 _\- Quoi donc ?_ » S'enquit Emma, qui s'était jusqu'alors mise de coté tout en observant la jeune femme qui marchait pieds nus dans le sable, portant ses sandalettes du bout des doigts.

«- _Mon divorce, enfin... Après deux ans de pourparler._

 _\- Félicitations !_ » Lança Elsa.

«- _Enfin libre.._. » Soupira Regina en souriant à Elsa, puis plus discrètement à Emma.


	6. Épisode 5 - Altercations

**TW : Attention, scène très limite dans le chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Épisode 5 - Altercations.**_

Quand Emma partit se coucher, elle pensait à Regina et à sa robe blanche échancrée. Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils, réalisant que de la soirée, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Killian. Il ne lui avait pas manqué, et son emportement de l'après-midi avait été totalement éclipsé par la soirée. Elle regarda son téléphone, vide de tout message, qu'elle n'avait même pas pris lors du repas. Elle repensa à sa soirée et s'endormit rapidement, confiante ; tout s'était si bien passé.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand le matin arriva, elle entendit des bribes de paroles et des rires. Il était déjà midi quand Emma avait saisit son téléphone. Dehors, Elsa et Regina déjeunaient ensemble, pendant qu'Henry tentait de réciter un poème. Emma s'étira et s'approcha alors de l'attablée.

«- _Hello tout le monde._

 _\- Hey, enfin réveillé ?_ » Fit Elsa en se moquant ouvertement de sa sœur.

« _\- Ouais je récupère un peu._

 _\- Tu travailles demain ?_ » S'enquit la brune.

«- _Ouais, reprise du service pour la semaine non-stop... Avec August on est sur une nouvelle affaire._

 _\- Pas quelque chose de dangereux, j'espère._ » Dit Regina, alors qu'Elsa la regardait curieusement.

«- _Non non, rien de bien méchant._.. » Répondit Emma, tout aussi surprise que Regina s'inquiète pour elle.

Elle se servit un café et s'assit. En face d'elle, Regina, les yeux rivés sur la plage, regardait son fils, ses cheveux volant au vent. Elle avait mis une chemise blanche échancrée en coton, ce qui changeait des habitudes vestimentaires auxquelles était habituée Emma depuis quelques jours. Une tenue décontractée mais qui, sur Regina, paraissait toujours classe et attirante. Emma se passa la langue sur les lèvres, elles avaient le goût de l'orangeade. Elle se demanda quel goût avait la peau de la brune. La blonde écarquilla les yeux soudainement, réalisant que ses pensées étaient un peu surprenantes. _« Wow ma fille, tu es vraiment en manque, tu devrais appeler Killian... »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle avala son verre d'une traite et attrapa son téléphone tout en s'éloignant du groupe. Regina posa ses yeux sur la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Emma finit par avoir le répondeur de Killian, qui était injoignable. Dépitée, elle prit la décision d'attraper sa planche, mais quand elle tourna la tête, elle rencontra le regard bleu vert de Killian.

«- _Hey, Love ! Surprise ! Je me suis dit que si je passais ce matin, je gênerais pas._.. »

La blonde appliqua ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui ne se fit pas prier. Regina regarda le couple avec un haut-le-cœur et détourna les yeux vers la mer, essayant de saisir un point invisible au loin. Henry déboula vers Emma en courant, percutant le brun qu'il n'avait pas vu.

«- _Hey mec, regardes où tu vas._

 _\- Pardon monsieur._

 _\- Pardon monsieur... Ahahha... Okay gars, moi c'est Killian, tu vois le mec avec la moto qui vient ici assez souvent... Donc essaye de me calculer la prochaine fois..._

 _\- Il vous a « calculé » je pense._ » Intervint Regina, qui s'était approchée et avait posé la main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Emma restait silencieuse, pas très certaine de vouloir que la conversation perdure.

«- J _'essaye d'apprendre les bonnes manières à votre fils, s'excuser suffit pas toujours._ » Répondit le brun sans se démonter.

« _\- Rentre à la maison Henry_. » Demanda Regina en souriant à son fils, qui savait ce que ce sourire valait et il n'émit pas de protestation. « _Monsieur... Jones si je ne m'abuse, mon fils s'est excusé, ce qui est largement suffisant. Il n'a pas besoin d'apprendre vos méthodes en ce qui concerne « la bonne conduite » à tenir._ » Reprit sèchement la brune.

«- _Hey... Peut-être que votre fils a besoin de repères, qu'il sache quoi faire de son corps._

 _\- Mon fils bénéficie d'absolument tout ce qu'il lui faut pour se développer._

 _\- Je pense qu'un père ou un truc du genre n'a pas l'air de crécher dans les parages._

 _\- Killian..._ » Protesta doucement Emma.

Regina sentit la colère poindre totalement.

« _\- Écoutez-moi bien monsieur Jones, mentionnez encore une fois l'absence du père d'Henry en sa présence ou devant moi, et je peux vous garantir que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable._

 _\- Regina euh... On va se calmer... Killian est impulsif._ » Tenta Emma.

«- _Impulsif ?! Mais ce demeuré est un fléau pour l'humanité ! Gardez votre petit-ami loin de mon fils, de près ou de loin_. »

Emma vit clairement une larme couler de colère et de tristesse sur la joue de la brune. Son cœur éclata devant ce spectacle. Regina lança un œil noir à Killian puis tourna les talons.

«- _Putain... Killian sérieux, tu devrais apprendre à te taire._ » Fit Emma en tournant la tête vers son petit-ami.

« _\- Désolée Love... C'est le manque, je suis un peu sur les nerfs depuis hier._

 _\- Sérieux... Tu vas prétexter ça ?_

 _\- Ouais, parfaitement._ » Répondit-il mielleusement en enserrant la taille de la blonde.

«- _Ok... Euh... Tu veux venir en haut ?_

 _\- Sûrement pas_ » fit Elsa en passant derrière eux, n'ayant pas loupé une miette de la scène.

«- _Elsa_... » Soupira sa sœur.

« _\- Et non, je reçois mes amies à 14h pour le cours de yoga de la faculté, donc vos beuglements ne sont pas les bienvenus._ »

Killian rongea son frein et finit par lâcher.

«- _Au lieu de faire du yoga avec ton groupe de gouines, tu devrais te trouver un mec qui te la-_ »

Emma plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'homme, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

« _\- Vaut mieux que tu taises pour le reste de la journée._ »

Elsa serra les poings jusqu'à que ses jointures blanchissent.

« _\- On s'en va_... » fit Emma en tirant son petit-ami par le poignet.

 **.~.~.~.**

Arrivés sur le bateau Killian, Emma avait l'intention de mettre les points sur les i, mais ça n'était pas l'idée que le brun se faisait.

« _\- Killian, faut qu'on parle sérieusement._ » Commença Emma.

«- _Ouais après, après que je sois détendu... Très détendu._.. » Répondit le brun en roucoulant.

«- _Non mais je suis sérieuse..._

 _\- Moi aussi Emma..._ » Dit-il en la faisant basculer sur son lit.

«- _Killian... Arrête..._ » Dit Emma en riant, sentant la barbe de trois jours gratter contre sa joue, le brun enfouissant son nez et sa bouche dans son cou.

« _\- Je crois que ça va pas être possible.._. » Objecta-t-il en déboutant le jean de la blonde d'une main, pendant que l'autre plaquait un des poignets d'Emma ; puis il fit glisser sa main dans la culotte de la blonde sans plus attendre.

«- _Wow... Tu es rapide là..._

 _\- Tu as encore rien vu._ »

Il attrapa les deux cotés du jean de la blonde et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Emma avait certes envie de son petit-ami, mais elle le trouvait assez brusque tout d'un coup, quelque chose l'inquiétait. Le brun défit lui-même son jean et sans pour autant l'enlever, sortit son sexe en érection. Il se glissa entre les jambes de la blonde et la pénétra sans plus attendre. Emma était quelque peu surprise, le manque de préliminaires l'étonnait, ainsi que l'absence de préservatif. La brutalité de la pénétration la bloqua sur le moment, elle essaya de se détendre et de caresser les cheveux du brun, mais il la plaqua de plus belle au niveau des poignets. Ses va-et-vient étaient presque furieux et désordonnés, ne cherchant pas à faire plaisir ou à en donner. Il se servait. Elle regarda le plafond tandis que le brun était tout à son affaire ; effarée par son comportement, elle ne soucia pas de lui faire croire qu'elle y prenait du plaisir. Elle entendit son râle de jouissance lui raisonner dans les oreilles.

Emma remercia le ciel du fait que Killian n'était jamais un amant très résistant au lit, sans non plus être un éjaculateur précoce ; il n'était pas dans la durée, ce qui réduisait souvent les préliminaires à pas grand chose, mais en l'occurrence pas à rien non plus. Elle n'avait jamais osé évoquer le sujet avec lui, le laissant dans ses certitudes d'être l'amant parfait.

Son entre-jambe la brûlait, elle n'avait pas eu le temps physiologiquement d'apprécier l'approche du brun. Killian, transpirant, l'embrassa sans tendresse et se tourna dans le lit, reprenant son souffle. Emma tourna la tête également, pour empêcher les larmes de couler et vit un paquet de préservatifs ouvert sur la table de chevet. Étonnée, elle s'en saisit alors, ce n'était absolument pas la marque habituelle du brun.

 _«- C'est quoi ça ?_ » Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

«- _Quoi ? Quoi ?_ » Fit Killian se retournant, en écarquillant les yeux devant le paquet ouvert.

«- _C'est pas tes préservatifs habituels..._

 _\- Ouais... Nan je sais pas pourquoi c'est là_ » répondit-il en évitant le regard de sa petite amie.

« _\- Attends... Killian... Qui a baisé dans cette chambre à part nous ?_

 _\- Peut-être Eddie... Il est venu avec une copine... Je ne sais plus, c'est pas grave, si ?_

 _\- Tu veux dire... Que ton pote a baisé dans les mêmes draps que nous ?_

 _\- Oh hey Emma... Tu vas pas me faire tout une histoire pour ce bout plastique_... » Dit-il en saisissant le papier entre ses mains.

«- _Super... On va retrouver une capote usagée aussi dans le pieu ? Tu as couché avec quelqu'un hier soir ?_ » S'enquit la blonde, soudainement prise d'un doute.

«- _Pas du tout. Emma, j'ai couché avec personne..._

 _\- Tu devais aller dans ce bar avec ces filles super hot..._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de filles..._

 _\- Tu me prends pour une conne ?_

 _\- Emma, Love, je suis fidèle... Je me suis baladé en moto et je suis rentré, j'ai pas mis les pieds dans ce bar..._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Ouais vraiment, j'ai fait que penser à toi.._. » Acquiesça le brun en faisant une moue qu'il voulait sans doute ravageuse.

Emma se blottit dans les bras du brun, rassurée, oubliant presque la médiocrité de ce qu'elle venait de vivre et la douleur lancinante au creux de ses reins. Les belles paroles ne suffisaient pas toujours, mais Emma put commencer à parler avec Killian.

« _\- Faut que tu te conduises mieux quand tu viens chez Elsa, tu agresses tout le monde..._

 _\- Écoute Love, j'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amitié pour les lesbiennes, ça va pas commencer maintenant._

 _\- Regina n'est pas lesbienne, et même si elle l'était..._

 _\- Ouais c'est ça... Enfin perso, je donnerais pas ma main à couper sur ce sujet, les amies d'Elsa ont toutes l'air de féministes hystériques qui ne rêvent que de m'émasculer... Le pauvre gosse de cette femme va finir tantouze._.. »

Emma réalisa soudainement combien Killian était homophobe.

«- _Tu as vraiment un problème avec les gays ? Au passage, tu vis en Californie... C'est pas un peu contradictoire ? Tu portes une boucle d'oreille et j'ai vu les photos de ta jeunesse... De l'eye-liner ? Sérieux ?_

 _\- Erreur de jeunesse._ » Répondit le brun froidement.

«- _Bha en attendant tu es persona non gratta à la maison... C'est pas génial._

 _\- Du moment qu'on se retrouve ici ou chez moi, ça change quoi ?_

 _\- Ça change qu'Elsa est ma seule famille... Et je voudrais pas la perdre._

 _\- Et moi, me perdre ? Ça compte pas ?_

 _\- Bordel Killian, me force pas à choisir, c'est stupide._ » Argua Emma, qui se leva et tira le drap pour se rhabiller.

«- _Love... Tu t'excites pour quoi au juste ? Si tu veux je dirais plus un mot à ta sœur et sa petite amie..._

 _\- C'est pas sa petite amie._

 _\- Ouais... Enfin bon bref, je dirais plus rien si c'est ça que tu veux._

 _\- Juste être courtois Killian, juste dire « bonjour » et « au revoir », voilà tout ce que je te demande, quant à tes idées sur les gays... Tu devrais changer un peu tes a priori._ »

Killian se cala les oreillers sous la tête et alluma une cigarette.

«- _On change pas sa nature, je suis pas une proie pour ces gens là... Peuvent laver le cerveau de qui ils veulent mais pas le mien... Les pd peuvent vivre leur vie mais loin de moi._ »

Emma sourcilla en regardant Killian, peut-être qu'avec le temps elle arriverait à le faire changer d'avis sur le sujet. Pour l'instant, ses idées d'installation avec lui s'étaient évaporées. L'odeur de la cigarette, d'alcool et de sexe lui donnait envie de vomir, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, rentrer vite pour se jeter dans la mer, loin de cet endroit.

«- _Tu pourrais t'installer ici_ » proposa le brun.

«- _J'crois pas Killian, pas pour l'instant.._

 _\- C'est un putain de bateau, t'adore la mer... Il est où le souci ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas prête._ » Répondit la blonde en mettant sa plaque dans la poche de son pantalon.

«- _C'est moi le problème ?_ » Fit hargneusement le brun.

«- _Non. C'est moi sans doute, je te dis que je ne suis pas prête voilà tout._ »

Emma laissa l'homme dans le lit et déguerpit. Killian se leva dans le plus simple apparat, prêt à courir après la blonde, mais elle sortit du bateau rapidement, laissant le brun seul devant sa porte, qu'il claqua rageusement.

 **.~.~.~.**

Elsa était occupée à ranger la maison. Une fois de plus, c'était elle qui se coltinait tout, même étendre le linge de sa sœur. Elle soupira. À 14h ses amies étaient venues pour leur séance de yoga, qui avait viré à l'échange général sur leur vie. Elle vit arriver Emma en trombe et se changer rapidement, la mâchoire serrée, et sortir avec sa combinaison. Elsa la suivit alors.

«- _T'arrive quoi ?_

 _\- Rien... Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être dit._ » Fit Emma, pressée de se sentir ballottée par les vagues.

«- _Écoute, je suis encore ta sœur, si tu veux parler..._

 _\- Tu crois qu'un jour on sera heureuses ?_ » Demanda Emma à brûle pourpoint.

«- _Emma... J'ai arrêté de croire ces âneries sur l'amour ou la faculté à être heureuse tout le temps pour n'importe quoi, mais je pense qu'on peut sagement et simplement éviter les gens ou les situations qui nous rendent pas heureuses._

 _\- C'est ce que Regina t'a appris en thérapie ?_

 _\- Oui et non, Regina n'est pas mon maître à penser._ » Dit Elsa en se penchant contre le mur où la planche était rangée.

« _\- J'aime Killian , mais il y a un truc qui va pas chez lui et je ne sais pas quoi en penser._

 _\- Oh sérieux... Bon ok, je vais tenter de te répondre de façon neutre..._

 _\- Ouais ça m'aiderait..._

 _\- Killian a l'air cool de loin, mais à vivre, ç'a l'air un sacré paquet d'emmerdes : il te colle tout le temps, il t'appelle dix fois par jour, il se conduit mal avec tes proches, il cherche jamais à te faire plaisir sauf s'il veut une contre partie immédiate, et souvent horizontale... Perso, tu vois, même si c'était une femme et très belle... Et bien je ne sortirais pas avec ce genre d'engeance._

 _\- Ben dis donc, ça c'est un avis neutre..._ » Rétorqua Emma de façon sarcastique.

«- _Je sais pas quelles limites tu cherches avec ce mec Emma, mais à mon avis tu mérites mieux._

 _\- Mériter mieux... Le seul mec avec qui je suis sortie m'a plaqué au bout d'une semaine..._

 _\- Emma, t'arrivait ici, c'était il y a cinq ans, on était des gamines... Inexpérimentées, Neal a juste été un amour d'été..._

 _\- Un amour d'été..._ » Répéta machinalement cette dernière.

«- _Mais oui, enfin c'était un adolescent aussi mal dégrossi, il fumait des pétards toute la journée et lisait du Kerouac sur la plage... Tu m'excuses si ce type pour moi était un cliché dans son genre._

 _\- Je crois que j'aime bien les clichés alors... »_ Dit amèrement Emma.

«- _Ouais, enfin là... Tu peux aimer une personne rebelle, une personne qui n'aime pas les conventions ou qui sort de l'ordinaire, mais tu es pas obligée non plus de faire les fonds de poubelles._ » Répliqua Elsa, qui regretta honnêtement ses dernières paroles.

«- _Et bien... Peut-être que c'est là d'où je viens, après tout c'est un peu là qu'on m'a découvert, dans les poubelles d'une station essence à l'autre bout du pays._ » Répondit hargneusement Emma.

«- _Emma_... »

La blonde tira sa planche sur le sable, laissant sa sœur appuyée contre le mur de la maison.

«- _Et merde._ » Soupira Elsa.


	7. Épisode 6– 2 pas en avant,3 en arrière 1

**A/N : Salut toutes et tous, alors Killian est clairement le personnage à détester, vous pouvez y aller, bien sûr Emma va se réaliser, mais il va falloir me faire confiance, certaines choses se mettent doucement en marche... Killian flippant ? Parfait, c'était le but recherché ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

 _ **Épisode 6 – Deux pas en avant, trois en arrière, Partie 1/2.**_

Une semaine se passa sans accrocs ; Killian restant chez lui pour recevoir Emma, les mauvaises ondes avaient déserté la maison de la plage. Et, c'était devenu une habitude, les Mills venaient chez les Andersen et Swan prendre le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Par la force de l'habitude, à se parler à distance, cela avait fini par les énerver, si bien qu'un jour Henry avait pris son bol et l'avait placé sur la table des voisines. Regina avait protesté, Elsa avait ris ; puisque cela était déjà très souvent le cas le week-end pourquoi s'offusquer de prendre le risque de le faire tous les matins ? Si bien que Regina venait avec un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé, Emma s'occupait des tartines et Elsa du café et du sempiternel chocolat de sa sœur.

C'était devenu un rituel et le week-end, quand Emma n'était pas de garde, elle jouait avec Henry sur la plage et avait commencé ses cours de planche à voile. Emma lançait le ballon au gamin, tous les jeux de plage y passaient. La blonde partageait des moments fantastiques et Henry aussi. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et souvent se prenaient dans les bras, luttaient dans le sable et avaient des conversations secrètes sur des sujets qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Le gosse, évitait par contre instinctivement tout contact avec Killian, l'esquivant au possible malgré les quelques sourires que celui-ci lui adressait depuis l'altercation avec sa mère ; son charme était inopérant sur les Mills.

Mais les matins comme celui-ci, où Emma en débardeur jouait au soleil avec Henry, remplissaient Regina d'allégresse. Henry était le fils de Daniel, son premier compagnon décédé d'une leucémie à 29 ans, et il était tout ce qu'il lui restait de cette union. Henry ne l'avait pas trop connu et avait vaguement essayé de reporter son affection sur Robin qui voulait se placer comme un père vis-à-vis du petit brun, alors que ce dernier ne voulait qu'un ami. Henry avait refusé en bloc le positionnement de l'homme, il avait placé Daniel sur un piédestal, et Robin faisait pâle figure. Regina n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, ce qui avait passablement énervé son compagnon.

Emma s'entendait avec Henry mille fois mieux que Robin. La jeune femme écoutait le garçon, elle ne dirigeait pas les activités, ne cherchait pas à le dominer par son positionnement d'adulte. Ce fut Henry qui lui apprit l'art du cerf-volant et non l'inverse. Il riait à la mine émerveillée de la blonde en voyant le cerf volant s'envoler, il se sentait valorisé sous son regard. Emma était patiente avec son enfant et lui expliquait les choses clairement. Quand il ne l'écoutait pas, elle le laissait aller au bout de sa bêtise pour mieux le reprendre après. Regina observait les scènes en souriant, son fils s'épanouissait dans cette maison et auprès de ses voisines. Elle regardait Emma faire des sauts dans le sable avec le gamin, courant après Henry ou tentant de lui échapper. La blonde rattrapait sans doute là des choses qui lui avaient échappé dans son enfance. Ils riaient à gorge déployée et rares étaient les moments de tensions entre eux. L'immaturité feinte d'Emma était rafraîchissante et leur faisait du bien.

Et ce matin là, Regina regarda plus sérieusement les choses se dérouler devant elle. Emma était belle et plus intelligente qu'elle n'en avait l'air, instinctive et plus profonde dans ses propos si elle prenait la peine de faire attention à son vocabulaire. La jeune femme faisait d'ailleurs attention en présence d'Henry à pas lâcher des injures toutes les deux minutes. Regina sut alors, en voyant la blonde quitter son débardeur et son jogging pour se lancer dans les vagues en maillot de bain, que quelque chose s'était cassé pour se transformer en une autre chose. Le désir, une sensation moite et brûlante, c'était à nouveau comme la première fois où elle avait vu Emma ; sauf que cette fois-ci, elle la connaissait et le sentiment était tout autre, peut-être plus profond, et son cœur se serra. Emma était joyeuse, impulsive et absolument adorable avec son fils ; il n'y avait pas que des défauts chez la blonde, il y avait aussi toute cette façon d'être si gentille et sincère.

Regina sourit, prit une profonde respiration et tenta de se calmer. « _Trouves une analyse logique aux choses_ » pensa-t-elle. Le célibat lui pesait peut-être, ce qui expliquait ce soudain béguin, pour une femme qui plus est, qui la considérait sans doute comme son amie. Elle gémit intérieurement, non elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller à de basses pensées, ni à de trop tendres sentiments. Quand elle entendit des pas sur le bois de la terrasse de sa véranda, elle reconnut la démarche traînante due à des bottes, et elle ne se retourna pas pour saluer le visiteur.

«- _Monsieur Jones._ » Dit-elle de façon glaciale.

«- _Madame Mills._.. » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Killian ne prit pas le temps de regarder Regina et se dirigea vers la plage, vers Emma qui s'essuyait les cheveux en regardant courir Henry, qui s'apprêtait à pulvériser son record de saut en longueur. Le garçon s'arrêta net en voyant le nouvel arrivant, et déguerpit vers la maison de sa mère en prenant le temps de saluer l'homme de loin. Regina vit la mine de son fils se défaire à l'arrivée de Killian, venant interrompre leurs jeux. La brune eut un vague à l'âme en voyant son fils attristé, mais elle se sentait en adéquation avec lui. Elle ressentit également de la tristesse en voyant le brun écraser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, lui tenant la taille. La jalousie ou la colère faisaient maintenant place à un sentiment d'abattement. Ah, si seulement elle avait été un homme, se dit-elle, elle serait rentrée dans la compétition, tout aurait été simple, elle aurait balayé cet idiot fini d'un revers... Puis Regina s'en voulut d'avoir des pensées aussi basiques. Bien sûr, cela aurait été à Emma de choisir ; d'autre part, ça n'allait pas avec sa vision des choses. Elle sourcilla et caressa de façon automatique les cheveux de son fils qui passa à coté d'elle.

«- _J'aime pas quand il est là_ » lâcha-t-il.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Regina ne reprit pas son fils sur le ton inconvenant qu'il venait d'avoir. Son fils était franc, voilà tout. Elle lâcha de façon à peine audible.

« _\- Moi non plus_. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'intérieur de la maison avec son fils.

 **.~.~.~.**

Dans l'après-midi, Regina reçut chez elle pour la première fois son amie Ursula, biologiste marine travaillant dans un aquarium un peu spécial, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de faire des tours à des pauvres bêtes maltraitées, mais bien de préservation de la faune et de la flore du littoral. Elles s'étaient connues à la faculté et ne s'étaient jamais perdues de vue. L'échange était cordial ; depuis que Regina avait entamé et gagné son divorce, les deux femmes se revoyaient plus souvent et leur amitié s'était renforcée. Ursula sirotait son cocktail sur la terrasse, tout en regardant la mer.

« _\- Vraiment chouette ici, tu as bien fait d'emménager._

 _\- Oui, c'était une bonne raison, Henry est absolument ravi._

 _\- Ça doit lui faire du bien effectivement. Enfin la fin de ton divorce, trinquons !_ »

Regina leva son verre et salua l'événement avec son amie.

« _\- Enfin libre. Dis-moi alors, des vues sur quelqu'un ? Un bellâtre dans le secteur ?_

 _\- Oh je ne crois pas trop... Enfin, ça fait deux ans certes que j'ai entamé toute la procédure, mais... Je ne me sens pas... Enfin, dans l'envie..._

 _\- Juste un soir, Regina... Un coup d'un soir, comme ça ! Hop, histoire de pas perdre la main._.. » Rit Ursula.

« _\- Un coup d'un soir... Je n'ai jamais été comme ça, tu le sais bien._ » Répondit Regina qui aimait la franchise de son amie, qui ne s'encombrait pas de salamalecs pour aller droit au but.

« _\- Ouais... Et bien ç'a pas toujours été une bonne idée... Les histoires d'amour ratées, ça fini toujours en drame ou en divorce.._. » Rétorqua la femme en roulant des yeux et mettant ses longues tresses derrière son épaule.

«- _Peut-être que je ne suis pas douée._

 _\- Pfff. Surtout que tu as pas beaucoup essayé. Entre Kathryn et Robin, il y a eu qui ? Daniel ? Et... Non vraiment, il faut que tu sortes plus, que tu t'amuses !_

 _\- Je suis trop sentimentale pour m'amuser sur ce sujet_. » Dit Regina avec une moue faussement attristée.

«- _Blablabla... Dis-moi que tu as juste repéré quelqu'un voilà tout. Sentimentale oui, mais chaste non. Je te connais, si tu es une romantique indécrottable tu ne gardes pas les yeux dans ta poche._ »

Regina ne répondit et se contenta de sourire et de rentrer à l'intérieur, suivie de près par l'autre femme.

«- _Je connais ce sourire ma vieille... Alors tu vas me dire ? Qui ?_ » Questionna la jeune femme noire qui prit place sur le canapé.

«- _Avoir des vues sur quelqu'un ne veut pas dire, comme tu le sais, que c'est toujours possible._

 _\- Ah... C'est quelqu'un de la faculté ? Un nouveau prof ? Non, tu me l'aurais dit et je serais au courant... Pas une fille de l'association hein, ça c'est mal ! Et puis tu m'en aurais déjà parlé ! Alors, qui ?_

 _\- Personne, Ursula, comme je t'ai dit, parfois... On peu apprécier la vue sans pour autant faire le voyage._

 _\- Tu as déjà trop bu ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis._

 _\- Changeons de sujet._ » Sourit la brune, levant une main au ciel.

Henry rentra alors dans la pièce et fit un baiser sur la joue à l'amie de sa mère, qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance.

«- _Hey U !_ » La salua-t-il, car c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours appelé.

« _\- Hey H !_ » répondit-elle en riant, « _quoi de beau garçon ?_

 _\- Et bien je suis dans une nouvelle école, j'ai un ami qui habite à coté, j'apprends à faire de la planche à voile avec Emma, J'en ai fait cet après-midi et Emma m'a dit que je devais prendre des cours de natation supplémentaires et peut-être que je devrais aussi avoir une combinaison, Emma m'a dit aussi que je pourrais bientôt avoir ma propre planche-_

 _\- Hey, hey c'est qui cette "Emma m'a dit" ?_ » Questionna la femme.

Regina sourcilla légèrement en entendant le prénom de la jeune blonde, ce qui n'échappa pas à son invitée.

« _\- Notre voisine, la sœur d'Elsa._ » Répondit Henry sans arrière pensée.

«- _Oh, la voisine... Elle est bien gentille dis donc de s'occuper de toi à ce point._ » Dit de façon appuyée et très sous-entendue la jeune femme tout en fixant Regina, qui ne savait à vrai dire pas quoi lui répondre.

«- _Ouais, elle est super cool et super belle... Elle super forte pour faire des figures avec sa planche, en plus d'être un policier._

 _\- Je vois, une vraie super héroïne ! Tiens à ce sujet, il y a un cadeau qui t'attends sur ton lit !_

 _\- C'est vrai ? Tu l'as trouvé ! La figurine qui me manquait ?_

 _\- Hey H, je n'ai jamais menti._ »

Le gamin lui fit un câlin et partit quatre à quatre dans les escaliers.

«- _Tu gâtes trop Henry, tu sais ça._ » Releva Regina dans une tentative d'esquiver l'autre conversation.

«- _Tu essayes de-_ »

Ursula n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

«- _Entrez_ » dit Regina, ne quittant pas son fauteuil, curieuse de voir qui était la personne qui venait à cette heure.

La porte s'ouvrit et Emma s'avança dans le salon. Elle fut surprise de trouver une invitée, qu'elle salua promptement.

«- _Bonsoir Emma_ » fit Regina, tentant d'infuser le plus de neutralité possible dans le ton de sa voix.

« _\- Hey, salut... Juste pour dire qu'il faudra équiper Henry d'ici quelques temps, voici la liste de choses qu'il lui faudrait pour les prochains cours._

 _\- Je vais voir ça._ » Acquiesça Regina en prenant la liste de la main d'Emma.

« _\- Ok... Et bien, euh... Bonne soirée, je dois y aller, on m'attend._ » Dit la blonde, gênée par une présence nouvelle.

Elle partit et referma la porte derrière elle.

«- _Ne va pas-_ » Commença Regina.

 _«- Non, tais-toi... Tais-toi_ » fit Ursula en tendant le plat de la main vers son amie.

« _\- Oui, c'est Emma qui donne des cours à mon fils... Rien de spécial à ça._

 _\- Oui, non bien sûr... Rien de spécial._

 _\- Ursula..._ » Soupira Regina.

«- _Au lieu de bellâtre, j'aurais dû dire bellâtre au féminin... Elle est magnifique, je comprends que ton fils ait déjà craqué._

 _\- C'est la sœur d'Elsa... Et de ce fait, ma voisine._

 _\- Jolie voisine, donc... Mais quoi ? Elle est hétéro ? Elle est mariée ?_

 _\- Oui et non._

 _\- Ah, et bien écoute, ça sera pas la première qui vire de bord en te voyant._ » Sourit Ursula.

«- _Je ne tiens pas à faire quoi ce soit._

 _\- Elle te plaît alors ?_

 _\- Je ne répondrais pas..._ » Rétorqua Regina en souriant faussement.

 _«- Oui, faudrait être aveugle. Mais elle n'a pas l'air idiote non plus._

 _\- C'est à voir.._. » Souligna sarcastiquement la brune.

« _\- Alors, une belle idiote qui donne des cours à ton fils, je vois là une légère contradiction._ » Dit la femme en mettant sa main sous son menton, signe qu'elle attendait plus.

 _«- Et bien.._. » Fit Regina en se servant un verre.

« _\- Et bien ?_

 _\- Elle a un petit-ami, qu'elle à l'air d'aimer, même si à mon goût c'est le pire homme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, mais si c'est ce genre de type qui lui plaît, je suis peut-être loin de remplir ses critères..._

 _\- Je vois, de la concurrence. Et c'est ça qui te fait peur ?_

 _\- Je ne suis en concurrence avec personne, je ne cherche pas à séduire Emma._

 _\- Comme si tu avais besoin de faire des efforts pour ça._.. » Ricana Ursula.

«- _Tu me surestimes. Et j'ai encore un peu de moralité, je ne vais pas séduire une femme qui aime déjà quelqu'un, j'ai assez souffert moi-même de l'infidélité pour m'amuser à ce genre de choses._

 _\- Tu sais Regina, cette fille était passablement embêtée par ma présence, et vu comment vous êtes pour les quelques secondes que j'ai vu..._

 _\- Tu interprètes. Pour Emma, je suis juste la mère d'Henry, une intello qui toise de haut son mec, et accessoirement l'ancienne thérapeute de sa sœur, je crois que ça s'arrête là._

 _\- Donc tu vas assister aux amours de cette blonde avec son sous-homme, juste par masochisme ?_

 _\- Je suis bien ici, Henry est content, Elsa est une bonne amie... Je ne peux pas tout avoir. De plus, si j'ai un penchant pour cette fille admettons... Je ne la connais pas assez pour me lancer dans une croisade._

 _\- Croisade ? Oulà, je dirais juste que tu pourrais tâter le terrain, si c'est mort, et bien tu pourras prendre la tangente et sortir avec moi en boite. D'ailleurs, tu reprends quand tes cours de tango ?_

 _\- Tango ? Pour ça il me faut un ou une partenaire... Ce que visiblement, là je n'ai pas sous la main._ » Fit Regina en soupirant et servant des plats froids.

« _\- Robin était si piètre danseur que tu ne peux pas tomber sur pire. Et non, me regarde pas comme ça, je suis toujours avec Rees et on va gagner le concours cette année, si tu trouves pas rapidement quelqu'un !_

 _«- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de gagner ce concours._ » Répliqua Regina, en toisant son amie pour de rire.

«- _Menteuse, on en reparlera !_ »

Regina rit avec son amie et elles finirent par regarder un vieux film ensemble après leur repas, comme à l'époque de la faculté. Henry les rejoignit et la soirée se déroula sans encombres. Regina pensa de temps à autre à Emma, sûrement de sortie avec Killian. Son cœur se serra, quelque peu attristé des événements, mais elle était lasse d'attendre quelqu'un, elle ne l'avait déjà que trop fait avec Robin.


	8. Épisode 6– 2 pas en avant,3 en arrière 2

**A/N : Un chapitre sans Killian, vous respirez ? Nous aussi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Épisode 6 – Deux pas en avant, trois en arrière, Partie 2/2.**_

Ce que Regina ignorait alors, c'était qu'Emma était rentrée plus tôt de sa virée avec Killian, celui-ci l'avait emmené dans un bar après avoir fait un tour en moto. Emma aimait la sensation d'être sur la moto et derrière Killian, elle fermait les yeux et laissait le vent venir sur son visage, c'était une chose qu'elle trouvait agréable. Serrant son amant par la taille, il était concentré sur la route, il était d'une certaine façon obligé de lui faire plaisir en la baladant ainsi. Mais la virée dans le bar avait fini par l'ennuyer, tant les conversations tournant autour de la mécanique, de femmes ou de concours divers virils et machos ne l'intéressaient nullement. A cela s'ajoutait l'état d'ébriété de Killian qui parfois la lassait ; en comparaison, sa journée avait été merveilleuse avec Henry et Regina. Elle ne s'était pas ennuyée une seule fois avec eux, même si ses discussions avec Regina étaient rares et se résumaient actuellement à des jeux de regards amicaux et parfois intraduisibles.

Elle avait délaissé Killian et était partie d'elle-même après avoir appelé August pour qu'il puisse la ramener chez elle. Il avait vu Killian occupé à se battre derrière le bar avec des quidams tout aussi alcoolisés. Son ami s'était gardé de faire des réflexions, il savait combien Emma était attristée de la chose ; Killian travaillait comme vendeur de moto, avait lui-même son propre magasin, ces mecs étaient tous ses clients, et il se servait de cet argument pour expliquer son penchant pour la boisson et les magazines de mauvais goûts entassés près de son lit. August avait également une moto et savait que les fans de Harley n'étaient pas tous comme Killian, il avait averti un bon nombre de fois Emma que son copain n'était qu'un soûlard sans intérêts. Mais là, il se contenta de ne rien dire.

Emma était rentrée et s'était fait couler un bain, fatiguée par cette situation. Elle entendit la voix d'Ariel dans la chambre d'Elsa, visiblement la jeune femme criait sur sa sœur. Elle comprenait à moitié la conversation, elle tendit l'oreille. Elsa soufflait péniblement aux remarques d'Ariel. Celle-ci était une jeune femme assez jolie, bien que petite par la taille, des cheveux légèrement roux encadraient deux beaux yeux verts.

«- _Tu me fais venir juste pour baiser Elsa ? On est pas dans une relation et franchement ça m'ennuie._

 _\- Je ne t'empêche pas d'avoir une autre petite amie._ » Répliqua Elsa.

«- _Oh facile à dire, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais depuis un an qu'on se voit ça avance pas entre nous._

 _\- Il n'y a rien à avancer._

 _\- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?_

 _\- J'ai déjà répondu un bon nombre de fois à cette question._

 _\- Ouais... Une fameuse inconnue, une nana qu'on voit jamais... Elle existe au moins ? Ou c'est juste dans ta tête Elsa ?_ » S'énerva Ariel.

«- _Sors Ariel, franchement, je crois que le mieux est de rompre une bonne fois._

 _\- Ouais... Alors dans ce cas, tu oublies mon tel, les deux dernières fois c'est pas moi qui ai craqué.._. »

Elsa savait qu'Ariel avait raison, elle l'avait toujours recontactée et donné le change, mais comment expliquer à cette fille qu'elle lui rappelait Anna physiquement, et qu'elle la trouvait donc à ce titre attirante, jusqu'au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche ? Anna était calme, souriante, toujours positive, Ariel était juste une fille souvent en colère et loin d'être sereine. Au début, la relation semblait être un arrangement, mais maintenant Ariel était amoureuse d'elle, et elle ne pouvait pas continuer à entraîner la jeune femme dans une relation sans issue. Ariel claqua la porte de la chambre d'Elsa et descendit les escaliers pour sortir promptement de la maison. Emma sortit en peignoir et croisa sa sœur, les yeux embués de larmes.

«- _Hey Elsa._.. »

Emma prit sa sœur dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête.

« _\- Ça va ?_ »

Les sanglots longs et doux d'Elsa indiquèrent que non. Décidément, sa sœur était une énigme. Emma avait renoncé à connaître le nom de la fille dont Elsa s'était entichée jadis, bien avant d'arriver en Californie. Même Ariel avait échoué à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

« _\- Tu veux que j'appelle Regina ?_ »

Elsa avait fait un geste de la tête indiquant la négative. Couchée sur son lit et les yeux clos, Emma caressait les cheveux blonds de sa sœur adoptive. Il était clair que les Andersen l'avaient choisie en raison de sa ressemblance avec leur propre fille, une démarche pas très claire pour Emma, que serait-il advenu d'elle si elle avait latino, noire ou métis ? Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais été adoptée, tout simplement. Leurs similitudes physiques faisaient croire à beaucoup de gens qu'elles étaient vraiment sœurs ; mais à bien y regarder, Elsa était d'un blond assez étrange, avec des mèches presque blanches, alors qu'Emma était d'un blond plus doré, et ses yeux verts ne ressemblaient en rien au gris bleu métallique d'Elsa. Emma était inquiète pour sa sœur, la rupture avec Ariel semblait l'affecter, mais une autre raison semblait tapie dans l'ombre et était définitivement inconnue. Elle soupira et s'installa plus confortablement aux cotés de sa sœur qui s'endormit bientôt.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand Elsa ouvrit les yeux, tout était lumineux dans sa chambre, elle avait beaucoup pleuré et Emma était restée avec elle assez longtemps. Elle se rua sous la douche et descendit prendre l'air. À sa surprise, tout le monde était presque là, et elle salua Ursula qu'elle connaissait de vue. Emma avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, ce qui était une première. Regina avait les cheveux légèrement humides ce qui lui donnait un air un peu étrange. Emma tentait de se réveiller entre deux gorgées de café. Henry fila à son bus pour aller à l'école et embrassa tout le monde. Ursula fixait parfois de façon étrange Emma, qui faisait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

« _\- Emma ? Vous êtes une grande sportive donc ?_ » Demanda Ursula.

«- _Oui, j'ai eu un très bon niveau à l'université, mais je n'ai pas eu assez de bons chronos pour être sélectionnée au-delà des championnats nationaux._ » Répondit la blonde, surprise par les questions de la femme.

«- _C'est déjà un bon niveau, vous avez fait de la danse ? » Enchaîna directement l'autre jeune femme._

 _«- Ursula !_ » Protesta Regina.

« _\- Euh... Et bien oui, j'ai bien été obligée, j'ai fait de la gymnastique rythmique et en tant que cheerleader aussi, c'était forcément au programme._

 _\- Vous dansez encore ?_ »

Regina s'engonça dans son siège, déstabilisée par les questions d'Ursula à l'encontre de la blonde, une main devant les yeux pour cacher sa gêne. Elsa plissa le regard, tentant de comprendre les implications.

«- _Oui mais plus rarement aujourd'hui, Killian n'aime pas ça... Avant je sortais plus souvent.._. » Fit Emma, pensive.

«- _Vous savez que Regina est aussi une grande danseuse ?_

 _\- Non, je l'ignorais_ » répondit naïvement la blonde.

«- _Et bien, elle cherche quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, dans quelques semaines il y a un concours... Regina aimerait bien le gagner cette année._

 _\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel._ » Marmonna l'intéressée.

«- _Désolée, je connais pas de bons danseurs._.. » Dit la blonde.

«- _Non mais Emma, vous pourriez l'accompagner..._

 _\- Quel genre de danse ?_

 _\- Tango._ » Répliqua Ursula avant que Regina puisse dire quoi ce soit.

«- _Ah euh... Je suis une femme, normalement le tango c'est assez... Euh... Strict sur le sujet non, un homme, une femme... ?_

 _\- On est en 2016 !_

 _\- Non mais... Ne répondez pas Emma, Ursula s'est mis en tête que je devais remporter ce concours.._. » Intervint la brune.

«- _Et bien je suis sans doute un peu...rouillée, ça demande réflexion... Et puis le tango c'est... Une danse particulière, on doit donner beaucoup de soi, la salsa est pour moi plus facile._ »

Regina regarda Emma, à aucun moment elle ne s'était imaginée la blonde un peu glaciale montrer une autre facette sportive que celle de la fille sur sa planche à voile ou sur la moto de Killian.

«- _Ne soyez pas... Obligée à quoi que ce soit._ » Fit vivement Regina.

«- _Je m'oblige pas, mais je pense que je vais y réfléchir.._. » Dit Emma qui fila pour son travail après avoir salué tout le monde.

Regina se plongea dans un silence total, alors qu'Ursula échangea un regard complice avec Elsa.

«- _Ton but est que je me ridiculise ?_ » Demanda Regina soudainement.

«- _Absolument pas, j'ai vu comment cette fille bouge, elle a aucune sensualité à première vue, elle est raide comme un piquet, mais elle a une tonicité musculaire impressionnante, à mon avis après quelques heures, elle devrait trouver un niveau satisfaisant._ »

Elsa quitta la table, les échanges trop emportés lui donnait mal à la tête, elle faussa donc compagnie aux deux femmes.

« _\- Le tango est une danse intime._.. » Chuchota Regina.

« _\- Je ne couche pas avec Rees pour autant_. » Protesta Ursula.

«- _Il doit y avoir une synergie entre les deux personnes, avec Emma... Elle est loin de mon niveau._

 _\- C'est pas une question de niveau, tu le sais très bien._

 _\- Ça me gêne, les corps sont souvent très proches..._

 _\- Aucune de vous deux aura une érection mal venue... Keep cool_ » fit l'autre femme en riant un peu.

«- _Ça n'est pas le sujet, juste une histoire de concentration, comment veux-tu que je le sois... ?_

 _\- Tu le seras, tu vas l'impressionner et la séduire encore plus... Son pingouin motorisé ne fera pas le poids._

 _\- Tu fais tout ça pour ça ? Tu as demandé à Emma, tu... Tu..._

 _\- Je suis diabolique, je sais. En attendant, faudrait déjà voir si vous arrivez à faire quelque pas sans vous marcher sur les pieds._

 _\- Elle n'a pas accepté, elle a juste répondu à ton inquisition de façon polie._

 _\- Elle va être trop tentée, tu verras._

 _\- Je pourrais me présenter à l'exercice seule, ça serait étrange mais bon au moins je serais aussi seule dans ma catégorie._

 _\- Dis pas de stupidité... Emma va accepter._

 _\- Tu n'en sais fichtrement rien._ » Souffla Regina.

«- _Elle est aussi attirée par toi.._. » Ajouta l'autre femme en se levant et enfilant sa veste.

« _\- Tu dis n'importe quoi._ »

Ursula regarda soudainement sa montre.

« _\- Je crois qu'on a cours à la faculté dans moins d'une heure ma vieille, on en discutera sur la route._ »

Regina roula des yeux, soupira et suivit son amie.

 **.~.~.~.**

La brune oublia toute cette histoire de tango dans la journée, d'autres choses rentrèrent en ligne de compte. Mais elle avait une idée très précise de comment procéder pour attirer toutes ses chances d'obtenir un « oui » de la part d'Emma, elle avait longuement parlé de ce qu'elle allait faire avec Ursula.

Emma, au contraire, se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Elle avait très envie de danser à nouveau, cela avait été une de ses activités préférées à la faculté, elle avait un nom prédestiné lui avait dit son professeur en se moquant gentiment d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande danseuse pour autant, il lui manquait un petit quelque chose pour arriver à un niveau enviable. Elle avait aussi envie de voir Regina danser, ça devait être quelque chose. Puis, l'idée que Killian puisse ne pas aimer qu'elle passe du temps avec la femme lui traversa la tête, sa relation était dans une passe difficile. L'attitude ombrageuse de son amant et ses réactions l'agaçaient, mais faisaient aussi naître à chaque fois l'angoisse qu'il allait la quitter pour une autre femme. Emma se rappelait le sentiment de liberté qu'elle avait quand elle dansait, la magie qui s'emparait de son corps pour le rendre plus léger, les jeux d'équilibre et les pas à retenir. Elle n'avait jamais eu de partenaire de danse et Killian y était allergique, à peine savait-il mener une valse. Elle déclinerait l'offre de Regina, décida-t-elle alors, pour éviter une énième crise avec Killian ; cela ferait bientôt onze mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

 **.~.~.~.**

Elle arriva en fin d'après-midi à la maison, et elle partit sonner chez Regina, où elle entendit vaguement la femme à l'étage l'invitant à rentrer et à monter. Emma se dirigea dans les escaliers vers la voix, grimpant finalement la petite échelle donnant sur une partie totalement délaissée de la maison qui était le grenier. La blonde en eut le souffle coupé. Regina était dans une robe rouge, d'un pourpre singulier, elle était rayonnante. L'espace était balayé, le sol était assez propre pour danser et le parquet neuf semblait n'avoir jamais été usé par le temps, Elsa n'avait jamais pensé à occuper le grenier qui était quasiment vide. La lumière passait légèrement dans la pièce, la jaunissant. Regina fit quelques exercices d'assouplissement, puis la musique retentit. Emma s'assit alors sur un tas de vieux matelas, regardant Regina effectuer des pas seule, suivant le rythme de la musique effrénée, « _un tango Argentin sans doute_ » pensa-t-elle. La brune était légère et ses gestes d'une rare sensualité, Regina était tout à fait concentrée et donnait l'impression de faire peu de cas de la présence d'Emma. Regina ralentit un peu ses pas et virevolta vers la blonde,.

«- _Alors, votre réponse Emma ?_ »

Regina continua sa danse, la robe rouge laissant découvrir ses jambes bronzées qui, dans leur continuité, offrait à la vue de la blonde des talons aiguilles noirs. Emma avait chaud et regarda l'autre femme, sans bien comprendre les mots qui lui étaient adressés.

«- _Euh, et bien..._ » Bafouilla-t-elle.

«- _Allons, un peu de courage Miss Swan, je vous écoute_ » fit Regina entre deux essoufflements.

«- _Je suis désolée... Mais euh, je ne peux pas accepter votre invitation._ »

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer à l'annonce de l'autre femme.

«- _Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_ » S'enquit-elle, toujours tournant sur elle-même, seule sur la musique.

«- _Oh et bien._.. » Commença Emma en se relevant et s'essuyant les mains moites sur les poches arrières de son jean, « _je ne suis pas à la hauteur.._. » Marmonna-t-elle.

«- _Oh vraiment ?_ » Répondit sèchement Regina, plantant soudainement son regard sombre dans le vert émeraude des pupilles d'Emma.

« _\- Je et bien... Oui désolée_ » acquiesça la blonde, prête à partir de l'endroit.

«- _D'accord Miss Swan, mais je pense que vous vous dégonflez, voilà tout_. » Rétorqua la brune en faisant quelques mouvements de danse.

«- _Pas du tout !_

 _\- C'est parce que nous sommes deux femmes ?_ » Questionna brusquement Regina.

«- _Je... Bheu mais euh, non » bafouilla à nouveau la blonde qui sentit la sueur couler entre ses omoplates._

 _«- Alors ne me parlez pas de niveau, j'ai moi-même beaucoup perdu... Je pense que vous mentez Miss Swan._

 _\- Je ne mens pas, j'ai mes raisons voilà tout._ » Se défendit la blonde en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

«- _Vous ne m'aimez guère._ » Argua l'autre femme, se déplaçant toujours avec grâce, improvisant sur la musique.

«- _Pardon ? Mais non Regina... Je, mais non... C'est juste que._.. »

Regina était fière de son coup, elle savait Emma déstabilisée. Elle se dirigea vers elle et lui prit la main. Emma, entraînée par la brune, se laissa faire. Elle ne saurait d'ailleurs, pendant toute sa vie, pourquoi elle avait été si docile. Peut-être était-ce le regard noir posé sur elle, rempli de volonté de l'avoir elle comme partenaire de danse, mais surtout habité par ce feu sombre qui l'envoûtait à coup sûr ? Elle suivit Regina pendant quelques minutes dans ses pas, puis elles furent très vite sur le même rythme. Enfouis dans sa mémoire, Emma se rappela de ses cours de danse.

La musique se fit plus lente et elles purent commencer à vraiment danser un tango après une demi-heure. À la question de savoir qui faisait le garçon ou la fille dans cette histoire, la danse que firent Emma et Regina la rangea dans le tiroir des questions sans réponses, puisque chacune alternait la conduite naturellement. Leurs premiers tangos furent sages, Regina n'osait pas lancer ses jambes contre celles d'Emma et son buste restait relativement à l'écart du sien. Emma n'avait pas osé non plus. « _Chaque chose en son temps »_ pensa la brune, hors de question de faire fuir Emma.

La blonde avait conscience que sa partenaire était très soft dans sa danse, encore loin d'un tango sensuel et respirant la passion. Leurs regards se fuyaient encore pour l'instant, elles se sentaient par moment intimidées. Elles dansèrent, puis elles finirent par tomber, exténuées de leur première prouesse. Regina rit et ce dernier fut communicatif ; Emma rit également, d'un rire vrai, heureuse d'exprimer cette partie d'elle-même, le plaisir avait été fort.

«- _Alors ? C'est toujours non ?_ » Demanda Regina qui reprit son souffle.

Emma regarda les poutres et le ballet de la poussière dans la lumière, elle avait oublié le plaisir qu'elle avait à danser ; c'était si proche de la sensation d'être dans les vagues, ce même sentiment de liberté, et puis il y avait là le plaisir de ne pas être seule.

«- _Vous avez gagné..._ » Répondit doucement Emma.

« _\- C'est oui ?_

 _\- Oui._ » Affirma la blonde, qui se rendit compte qu'elle avait gardé la main de sa partenaire de danse dans la sienne.

Regina tenait la main moite d'Emma, elle garda celle-ci malgré la sensation désagréable, mais elles avaient transpiré ensemble dans ce grenier trop chaud. Elle ne pouvait en tenir rigueur à Emma de ce fait. Cette dernière lâcha doucement la main de la brune, qui resta allongée sur les vieux matelas, regardant la blonde se relever doucement.

«- _Je dois y aller._

 _\- On se revoit quand pour répéter ?_ » Questionna la brune.

«- _Euh... Demain, après mon travail ?_

 _\- Bien, je n'ai que deux cours demain, cela me convient._ »

Emma se retourna, lança un sourire à Regina et s'en alla. La brune resta alors quelques minutes à regarder les enchevêtrements du bois et des poutres ; elle tourna la tête, elle était heureuse.


	9. Épisode 7 – Salsa

**Bonjour, il n'y aura pas de chapitre publié la semaine prochaine, la correctrice n'étant pas vraiment dispo, on vous retrouve donc dans deux semaines !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Épisode 7 – Salsa.**_

Regina regarda Emma en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

« _\- Vous êtes encore un peu trop rigide, vous devez être plus à l'aise avec moi._

 _\- Le tango est une danse sensuelle_ » sourcilla Emma, « _je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être si proche physiquement d'une femme._

 _\- Dites que je ne suis pas plaisante !_ » Fit Regina en souriant.

Depuis leur premier tango s'étaient enchaînées déjà deux répétitions, qui avaient plus l'air de cours de danse pour Emma qu'un vrai partenariat. La blonde haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle portait une robe noire et des chaussures de la même couleur. Regina avait pensé que le costume aiderait Emma à rentrer dans la peau de son rôle, leur danse racontait finalement aussi une histoire. Pas que ce fut pire, mais guère mieux.

«- _Bon_... » Soupira Regina.

«- _Okay, je suis trop mauvaise, je vous l'avais dit._ » Dit Emma avec un air dépité.

«- _Non, vous êtes juste un peu coincée avec moi je pense._

 _\- Moi, coincée ?! Sérieusement ?!_

 _\- Oui coincée... Visiblement le fait de vous balancer autour de mes hanches à l'air d'être un effort insoutenable, et à l'inverse si c'est moi vous manquez de me faire tomber._

 _\- Je... Mais je... Non, enfin déjà avec un homme... Je suis moyennement à l'aise._

 _\- Allons donc, je vous ai vu avec votre... Motard alcoolique, et je vous trouve loin d'être une bonne sœur._

 _\- C'est mon petit ami... Je suis un peu plus à l'aise avec lui._ » Protesta la blonde qui ne releva pas l'insulte.

«- _Sans doute, mais c'est avec moi que tu danses, Emma._ »

La brune avait parlé d'une voix plus sensuelle, détachant les syllabes du prénom. Regina rougit alors, elle ne se souvenait pas de se lâcher ainsi vis-à-vis de quelqu'un. Emma eut des frissons indescriptibles dans tout le corps en entendant la voix de la brune.

« _\- Je dois... Je dois y aller, je suis de service ce matin, je... Et bien on... Enfin, on se revoit quand alors ?_

 _\- Ce soir, je vous enlève... Après votre service, je viendrais vous chercher à la maison, mettez votre robe._

 _\- C'est quoi le plan ?_ » S'enquit Emma, soucieuse.

«- _Vous verrez bien très chère_. » Répondit mystérieusement Regina.

Emma partit travailler avec la nette sensation d'être prise en otage par cette histoire de tango ; non elle n'arrivait pas se détendre, dès qu'elle était proche physiquement de Regina, elle avait des palpitations, du mal à respirer, envie de partir en courant comme de tout à fait l'inverse. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une attraction envers une femme, et en général pas comme ça non plus avec un homme, pas si vite ; il avait fallu un peu plus de quatre mois avant qu'elle ne cède à Killian sur le plan de l'intimité. Son corps bouillonnait et lui faisait perdre ses moyens, dès que les mains de la brune se posaient sur sa nuque, sur ses bras, elle devait lutter pour ne pas être entreprenante envers elle, pire : elle avait envie que Regina le soit. Et Emma était plus troublée par le fait d'être attirée par une femme que de vraiment de savoir si elle était une bonne danseuse.

Elle avait commencé à ressentir depuis une semaine une attraction de plus en plus forte pour la brune ; elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à ce point, et cette histoire de tango empirait les choses. Et absolument pire que tout, elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de tel pour Killian et cela la rendait perplexe. Regina était fort belle, elle avait déjà vu d'autres femmes très belles aussi, mais il y avait un charme supplémentaire chez la brune, sa façon de retrousser les lèvres quand elle était mécontente, sa façon de d'épeler son prénom, sa voix rauque si particulière, sa façon de la regarder elle qui parfois la décontenançait...

Emma avait quitté son poste plus tôt et avait filé chez elle. La voiture de Regina était déjà devant la maison, sans doute la brune n'allait pas tarder à venir la chercher. Elle avait avancé à Killian qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec Elsa afin de disposer de sa soirée sans question. La vérité était plus dérangeante, elle avait l'impression de le tromper en faisant cela, ce qui était encore loin d'être la vérité. Culpabilité ou pression de Killian, Emma se sentait perdue. Elle laissa la douche revigorante la plonger dans sa réflexion au sens figuré. _« Merde Swan, tu n'es pas lesbienne ni bisexuelle... Tu le saurais depuis le temps, merde... Pas Regina, pas l'amie de ta sœur... Tu peux pas lui faire ça... Et Killian, je peux pas non plus faire n'importe quoi... »_

Elle sortit de la douche et décida de faire de son mieux pour cacher son trouble, elle se passa la serviette sur le visage et sur la buée du miroir. Se fixant dans les yeux étrangement, était-elle devenue une étrangère pour elle-même ? Elle soupira et décida alors de passer un bon moment avec Regina sans se poser de question, profiter un peu de liberté un soir ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal et arrêter de se prendre la tête inutilement, elle était avec Killian et elle l'aimait, « _bien sûr. »_ Elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire qui se refléta dans le miroir.

 **.~.~.~.**

Chez elle, Regina avait passé un petit moment au téléphone avec Ursula, pour lui faire part de la situation. Et la situation était catastrophique. Emma était une bonne danseuse, mais l'absence de sensualité de la jeune femme avait réduit leurs chances de gagner le concours. Regina, sur un coup de tête, avait eu cette idée de sortir Emma dans un bar cubain qu'elle connaissait où l'on pouvait danser la salsa et autres chorégraphies d'Amérique latine, histoire de "décoincer" la blonde et de la jeter dans les bras de quelques bons danseurs qu'elle connaissait, histoire de voir si le problème était elle ou Emma.

Maintenant, elle était paniquée au fait qu'elle avait emmené cette histoire trop loin pour reculer. Ursula la rassura au téléphone, qu'elle avait eu une excellente idée et que si cela ne donnait pas ses fruits , dire tout simplement les chose à Emma, mais il fallait qu'elle lui donne ses chances de montrer ses vrais capacités de danse. Regina se concentra devant son miroir et commença à se maquiller, il est trop tard pour annuler, Emma l'aurait mal pris et elle aurais elle même des regrets a ne pas aller jusqu'au bout.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina frappa à la porte d'Emma et trouva la jeune femme apprêtée et radieuse. Elle tut son impression et se contenta de sourire. Elles échangèrent peu dans la voiture, toutes deux perdues dans leurs ressentis. La brise légère marine couvrait un peu la moiteur générale. Regina se gara sur un parking, Emma connaissait le bar en question pour y avoir faire ou deux enquêtes. Elles entrèrent et Regina commanda tout de suite deux verres.

«- _T'y vas pas par quatre chemins dis donc._ » Sourit la blonde.

« _\- On va détendre l'atmosphère Miss Swan._

 _\- J'ai l'impression que c'est moi l'atmosphère_ » rit-elle.

« _\- Ça se pourrait._ »

Après un verre, puis un deuxième, Emma était effectivement beaucoup plus détendue. Regina n'avait pas insisté pour danser avec elle, elle la regardait évoluer sur la piste de danse et il était clair qu'elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec des étrangers. Après son observation, elle se fraya un chemin et prit discrètement la place du danseur qui était avec Emma ; celle-ci, surprise, se trouva alors en face de sa partenaire habituelle. Emma continua sur le même rythme, osant des passes proches de la brune comme elle le faisait auparavant avec son partenaire masculin, mais la salsa offrait un rythme plus rapide et l'alcool faisait son effet. Elle laissa Regina conduire la danse, ce qui voulait aussi dire la laisser poser ses mains sur ses hanches, sur son ventre, et prendre ses mains très souvent pour la faire tournoyer sur elle-même, des pas complexes pour des néophytes mais qui semblaient très naturels pour elles, et tout s'enchaîna toute la soirée, entre cocktails et pas endiablés. Emma laissait enfin sa sensualité percer à l'extérieur et bercer ses sens, l'alcool l'aidant grandement à se laisser aller, Regina plus attentive buvait moins. La brune ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Emma se lâche autant et aussi longtemps ; elle appela alors un taxi pour rentrer, il était fort tard quand elles quittèrent le club.

Heureuses et riant entre elles, elles se précipitèrent dans le taxi, transpirantes mais totalement libérées des tensions de la semaine. Emma ferma les yeux, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux quand le taxi démarra. Regina l'observait du coin de l'œil, découvrant un autre visage d'Emma, qui était peut-être encore plus troublant que les autres. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela non plus, à trouver une Emma libérée de tout carcan, beaucoup moins coincée qu'à l'habitude, respirant une forme de sensualité qui la troublait encore plus. Regina était loin alors d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Emma, qui se sentait dans un état second, encore enivrée par les ressentis physiques de cette soirée, elle pouvait encore sentir les mains de Regina sur elle, cela avait été très agréable pour elle. Emma sourit à l'autre femme, qui cherchait ses clefs dans son sac.

«- _Ta voiture ? Tu vas la récupérer demain ?_

 _\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je demanderai à Ursula de me déposer._

 _\- C'est qui cette femme ?_ » Demanda Emma simplement.

Regina sourcilla, sentant peut-être une pointe de jalousie dans la demande.

« _\- Une amie, et aussi notre concurrente au tango._

 _\- Ah..._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si on arrive encore à rentrer dans cette atmosphère comme ce soir, il n'y aura pas de soucis._

 _\- Le tango est moins joyeux._ » Fit Emma, toujours souriante.

« _\- On prendra deux cocktails avant s'il le faut !_ » Rit la brune.

«- _Tu es dure en affaires !_ »

Elles rirent de bon cœur et arrivèrent devant chez elles. Emma posa sa main sur celle de Regina, qui s'apprêtait à sortir du taxi après avoir payé.

«- _Merci pour la soirée, Regina... Merci beaucoup, ça fait si longtemps que je me suis pas amusée comme ça._

 _\- Je suis heureuse si tu l'es._ » Répondit la brune souriante et sortant du taxi, pas très certaine de pouvoir contrôler son envie de voler un baiser à la blonde après une pareille soirée.

Emma embrassa Regina sur la joue, légèrement enivrée, et rit à la tête de Regina, qui s'était quelque peu raidie en sentant la pression des lèvres douces et humidifiées de la blonde sur sa peau, la regardant un bref instant d'un air perdu. Regina n'était plus très sûre que le tango avec la blonde fût l'idée du siècle, elle sentait qu'elle allait souffrir à force. Elle laissa Emma rentrer chez elle et regarda le ciel très éclairé, puis entendit des bruits d'échanges houleux provenir de chez la blonde. Elle tendit alors l'oreille.

Emma avait à peine eu le temps de rentrer dans la maison qu'elle trouva Killian, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, posé contre le canapé l'air fermé, et Elsa le fixant intensément, visiblement en colère.

« _\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ » S'enquit Emma qui attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

«- _Bordel ?! Mais tout va bien Emma._ » Répondit sèchement Killian.

«- _Ton mec s'est imposé y a une heure, il te cherchait, soit-disant tu réponds pas à ton téléphone._

 _\- Ah ouais et ?_ » Fit Emma posant ses mains sur ses hanches, tentant de décuver rapidement.

« _\- Ouais peut-être parce que ma petite amie m'a dit qu'elle était avec toi._ » S'énerva me brun.

«- _Okay_... » Soupira Emma.

« _\- Seulement okay ?! Non mais franchement, tu n'étais même pas avec ta sœur, où t'étais ?!_ » Cria le brun.

«- _J'étais sortie_. » Expliqua-t-elle sans rentrer dans les détails.

«- _Avec qui ? Faire quoi ?_

 _\- C'est la gestapo ce mec_ » siffla Elsa.

«- _Toi on t'a pas sonné okay !_ » Fit Killian agressivement.

«- _Bon, Killian, je t'avoue oui je t'ai menti, parce que je suis fatiguée de justifier tout ce que je fais, je suis sortie danser avec une amie._

 _\- Avec une amie ? Quelle amie ?_ » Demanda-t-il, toujours de façon agressive.

«- _Killian, je ne suis pas ta chose, j'ai le droit de sortir._ »

Regina, en entendant les cris, s'était rapprochée de la porte d'entrée, incertaine de savoir si joindre la discussion était une bonne idée. Killian se dirigea vers Emma menaçant, levant la main vers elle et serrant le poing dans le vide.

« _\- Tu m'as menti Emma !_ » Aboya-t-il.

«- _Tu es ivre ?_ » Fit la blonde en reculant.

«- _T'as pas l'air fraîche non plus_ » répondit-il en ricanant de façon méchante.

Regina entendit qu'Emma heurtait le meuble derrière elle. Incertaine, elle débarqua tout de même dans l'entrée.

«- _Elle était avec moi._ » Déclara la brune.

Killian s'approcha alors d'Emma, encore plus menaçant. Elsa bondit sur lui pour le retenir alors qu'il allait donner un coup de poing dans le mur à coté d'Emma, qui, sidérée, ne bougeait plus. Il se défit de l'emprise de la jeune blonde qui tomba sur les fesses.

«- _Sors_. » Fit Emma froidement.

« _\- C'est ça... Prends-moi pour un con, tu es sortie avec Regina et c'est moi qui est tort d'être fâché hein Emma..._

 _\- Killian... Tu es ivre et tu fais n'importe quoi, rentre chez toi._

 _\- Elsa ça va ?_ » S'enquit Regina en se dirigeant vers elle, bousculant le brun sur son passage.

«- _Salope de latino, tu te tapes ma meuf ?_ » Siffla le brun d'un ton à peine audible.

Un silence tomba sur le groupe de personnes dans l'entrée. Emma avait les joues en feu de colère et de honte. Regina aida Elsa à se relever, imperturbable. Elle se tourna alors vers Killian et le regarda droit dans les yeux, et pointa le doigt sur la poitrine de l'homme.

 _«- Dehors ! Vous êtes sourd ?!_ »

Elle appuya plusieurs fois vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il recule.

«- _Hey... Emma_ » tenta Killian, qui comprenait pas trop les choses, et celles-ci ne tournaient pas en sa faveur.

« _\- Dehors ou sinon j'appelle les flics._ » Fit Elsa plus clairement

Le brun sorti de la maison défait et hurlant des insanités visiblement dirigées vers Regina.

« _\- Tu vas le laisser te traiter comme ça encore combien de temps ?_ » Demanda Elsa.

«- _C'est pas tes histoires._ » Fit Emma, fermée sur elle-même.

«- _Il a bousculé votre sœur tout de même._.. » Répondit Regina doucement.

«- _JE SAIS !_ » Cria la blonde qui se rua vers sa chambre, les larmes sur ses joues, l'alcool, l'énervement et la fatigue ne l'aidant pas.

«- _Emma_... » Tenta la brune doucement, joignant le geste pour la retenir mais en vain.

Elsa regarda Regina puis Emma qui monta les escaliers, les tenues étaient parlantes.

«- _Se passe quoi avec ma sœur ?_ » Questionna-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

«- _Nous sommes sorties danser et boire, je ne savais pas qu'elle n'avait rien dit à Killian._

 _\- Ça m'a l'air compliqué..._

 _\- Rien de compliqué bon dieu ! Nous sommes sorties voilà tout, et son... Compagnon semble en faire un foin inutile, il n'a pas toute sa tête ce garçon._

 _\- Emma lui a menti et c'est déjà bien tendu entre eux._

 _\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Que j'y suis pour quelque chose ?_ »

Elsa soupira et regarda son amie.

«- _Non, toi ou quelqu'un d'autre ça serait la même... Ce mec est taré, et ma sœur devrait le larguer avant que ça déraille sérieusement._ »


	10. Épisode 8 – Tango incertain

**A/N : on va arriver dans des moments difficiles, vous voilà prévenus, mais aussi des moments plus sympathiques, il va falloir être patients... Les choses vont s'arranger je vous le promets :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Épisode 8 – Tango incertain.**_

Regina posa son café sur la table, incertaine de pouvoir comprendre tout ce qui était arrivé hier soir. Killian avait dépassé les bornes, mais plus que son comportement répréhensible, il y avait eu les mots qu'il avait lâché. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle faisait du gringue à Emma ? Était-ce faux, était-ce vrai ? Elle-même se sentait quelque peu perdue, elle était attirée par la blonde mais elle savait se comporter, et pour l'instant le peu qu'elle partageait avec Emma lui suffisait... Il le fallait bien. Peut-être que cette histoire de tango était une mauvaise idée, et Emma devait tirer les choses au clair avec Killian, ou serait-il bien qu'elle le quitte ?

Regina était aux prises avec elle-même, il n'était pas correct qu'elle mette en garde Emma contre Killian ; si seulement c'était une démarche amicale, mais la brune avait totalement conscience que c'était aussi prêcher pour sa paroisse. Amener Emma à quitter Killian pour ensuite la récupérer la rebutait, elle avait l'impression d'être un vautour. Et Regina avait une opinion suffisamment positive envers elle-même pour ne pas céder sur ce point, Emma allait devoir se débrouiller seule et faire des choix, si choix il y avait. La brune dégusta son café et déplia son journal, cherchant un peu de sérénité entre deux faits divers à lire, avant de partir pour l'université.

 **.~.~.~.**

Elsa était quant à elle prise dans une rage contenue, elle voulait mettre son poing dans le visage de Killian, mais sa colère ne l'empêchait pas de se poser certaines questions. Pourquoi Emma n'avait-elle pas dit la vérité à Killian sur le fait qu'elle dansait avec Regina ? Il ne s'agissait que d'un concours après tout, et d'une sortie dans un bar, ou y avait-il plus en jeu comme elle le pressentait ? Mais Killian avait interprété la sortie des deux femmes comme un rendez-vous romantique, avait-il tort ? Avait-il raison ? Mais quoi qu'il en était, son comportement était inacceptable, elle décida alors d'interdire l'accès à la maison à Killian, puis se mit à ranger méthodiquement sa cuisine.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma avait décampé très tôt de la maison, elle s'était réfugiée dans son travail. August avait tiqué en la voyant déjà très tôt plongée dans ses dossiers.

«- _T'arrive quoi Swan ? Tu es tombée de ton lit ?_ »

La jeune femme se contenta de grogner en guise de réponse.

«- _Huhuhu, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait._

 _\- Je suis dans une sacrée merde._ » Répondit de façon laconique la blonde.

«- _C'est-à-dire ?_ » S'enquit le brun en s'installant devant elle.

«- _Killian m'a fait une scène hier, il a bousculé ma sœur, il a insulté Regina._.. »

August sourcilla et chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes.

«- _Pourquoi tu restes avec ce type ?_ » Demanda-t-il en portant un mug à ses lèvres.

«- _Parce que quand je l'ai connu, il était pas comme ça, il était sympa et prévenant... Là il est juste... Étrange, il insulte les gens autour de moi, il me fait des scènes de jalousie... Alors que je suis fidèle, je ne fais rien de mal !_

 _\- Oh hey Emma, pas besoin de te justifier devant moi..._

 _\- C'est pas ça... Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui._

 _\- Rompre ? Il bouscule ta sœur, il insulte ta voisine..._

 _\- Je lui ai menti en même temps._

 _\- Ah, et ? C'est une raison pour s'emporter sur ta famille ou tes amis ? Tu lui as menti pourquoi ? Et sur quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai dit que je restais avec ma sœur hier soir et en fait je suis sortie avec Regina... On a bu, on a dansé... J'ai passé un très bon moment et il est arrivé..._

 _\- Ah... Je vois._ » Fit le brun sans s'étendre.

«- _Tu vois quoi ?_ » Dit nerveusement Emma.

«- _À mon goût ton Killian est juste pas très équilibré et toi... Tu joues sur deux tableaux._

 _\- Pardon ?!_

 _\- Et bien, tu sors avec Killian... Et visiblement tu as une nouvelle relation dans ta vie avec Regina._

 _\- Relation ? Je... Enfin c'est amical August..._

 _\- Amical ? Alors si c'est le cas pourquoi as-tu menti ?_

 _\- J'avais peur de la réaction de Killian... Il est jaloux de tout le monde, d'Elsa, de toi, de Regina..._

 _\- Ouais, ton gars à mon avis il roule vraiment pas rond, s'il voit n'importe qui dans le secteur comme un danger potentiel c'est qu'il craint vraiment... Un jour tu vas t'en prendre une... C'est ce genre de type._

 _\- Il m'a jamais touchée..._ » Protesta sans convaincre la blonde.

«- _Ouais Emma, raconte-toi des histoires si tu veux_... » Répondit de façon débonnaire le brun qui ramassa son mug du bureau de la blonde pour s'installer dans le sien.

«- _Et je dois faire quoi avec tout ça ?_ » Soupira cette dernière.

«- _Écoute, vois ce qui se passe et... Fais le point aussi sur ce que tu ressens._ » Affirma son collègue et ami, tandis qu'Emma le fixa du regard avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina ressentit le contre-coup de sa soirée ; épuisée au milieu de l'après-midi, elle rentra directement chez elle avant que son fils rentre de l'école. Elle remarqua alors une moto, du genre de celles que vendait Killian, juché sur sa béquille devant le garage des Andersen. Elle soupira, Killian semblait déjà remis de ses extravagances violentes et se trouvait sûrement dans le secteur. Il était effectivement assis sur les marches de la maison, sûrement en attente qu'Emma rentre. Elle le toisa du regard, et il fit mine de ne pas la voir. Sa vue la répugnait profondément, elle avait des envies de le chasser à coup de fourches, voire à coup de pieds. Elle souffla et ouvrit la porte de chez elle avant de la refermer violemment derrière elle, la colère remontait à la surface. _« De quel droit ce misérable personnage ose-t-il se repointer dès le lendemain ?! »_

 **.~.~.~.**

Elsa faisait sa vaisselle et avait entendu Killian frapper à la porte. Elle n'avait pas daigné lui répondre, elle était prise entre plusieurs sentiments, celui de le chasser, la peur et peut-être voulait-elle qu'Emma arrive rapidement. Elle avait envoyé un SMS à sa sœur la priant de venir au plus vite. La blonde arriva et sortit de sa bug jaune en claquant lourdement la porte de sa voiture. Elle fonça droit sur Killian qui se redressa alors.

«- _Que fais-tu ici ?_ » Annonça-t-elle sèchement.

«- _Comme tu refuses de me répondre au téléphone, je me suis dit que le mieux était que je passe._.. » Répliqua doucement le brun.

« _\- Si je ne te parle pas, tu penses peut-être que je souhaite pas te voir._

 _\- Je pense bien que ça n'est pas facile comme situation, mais on devrait parler de tout ça calmement._

 _\- Parler est une chose, faire une autre, et ce que tu as fait hier est inacceptable._

 _\- Il est vrai que j'avais passablement bu et pas les idées très claires._

 _\- Tu te cherches encore des excuses._ » Souffla Emma.

«- _Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'excuses sur ce sujet, je l'avoue, mais me mentir était pas une bonne idée Emma._

 _\- Mais peut-être je t'ai menti parce qu'en ce moment tu as un comportement de gamin jaloux qui me fatigue, je voulais juste sortir danser avec une amie._

 _\- Avec Regina._ » Rectifia le brun.

«- _Regina... Ou August, ou toute autre personne, tu me fais pas confiance Killian et ça me fatigue, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, là ce soir j'ai pas envie de te parler._

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé Emma et s'il le faut je présenterai mes excuses à ta sœur et à Regina, mais je ne veux pas te perdre._ » Fit le plus humblement possible l'homme.

Emma était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments ; le croire, ne pas le croire, rester en colère ? Les mains dans les poches, elle ne savait quoi faire ni penser.

«- _Tiens_ » fit-il en tendant des clefs à la blonde.

« _\- C'est quoi ?_

 _\- Les clefs de la moto, là-bas, elle est à toi, les papiers à ton nom, c'est un cadeau que je voulais faire pour nos 1 an_ » annonça Killian dans sourire charmeur tandis qu'il posait dans la main de la blonde les clefs.

« _\- Killian... Suffit pas de faire des cadeaux..._

 _\- Hey, quoi qu'il arrive elle est à toi okay... Je vais rentrer chez moi... Et on verra plus tard, quand ça sera plus calme pour nous deux_. »

Killian partit et laissa la blonde avec les clefs de la moto dans les mains. Elsa avait observé la scène de la fenêtre à l'étage, elle était sidérée ; Killian venait une fois de plus de retourner la situation en sa faveur. Emma resta plantée devant la porte un bon moment avant de rentrer dans la maison. Elsa, descendant les escaliers, regarda sa sœur rentrer, incapable de dire un mot de plus tellement elle était terriblement choquée et désemparée par la situation. Emma ne savait pas quoi faire ou penser elle aussi, elle fit demi-tour et retourna dehors, laissant sa sœur pantoise devant sa propre réaction. La blonde couru vers la maison de Regina, elle frappa alors à la porte. Regina ouvrit celle-ci, Henry rentrait finalement plus tardivement étant chez son ami à jouer à la playstation.

«- _Emma ? Un problème ?_ » Demanda Regina, inquiète.

«- _Je peux te parler quelques minutes ?_

 _\- Oui bien sûr._ »

La femme fit entrer la blonde qui était visiblement nerveuse. Regina servit un thé à Emma qui l'apprécia malgré la chaleur ambiante.

«- _Écoute, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser vis-à-vis de Killian, peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider._.. »

Regina tiqua nerveusement. Non, elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'aider Emma dans sa relation avec Killian et puis elle n'était pas assez dans le recul pour ça.

«- _Je ne pense pas être la meilleure personne au monde pour parler de ça._

 _\- Je sais bien... Je sais que ce qu'il a dit hier est déplorable._ » Acquiesça Emma, ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu de Regina.

« _\- Doux euphémisme._ » Répliqua la brune plus cinglante qu'elle aurait voulu, déçue qu'Emma ne comprenne pas sa gêne.

«- _Je sais que toi et Elsa... Vous avez toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, il était pas comme ça quand je l'ai connu, je ne comprends pas..._

 _«- Et bien._.. » Fit Regina en prenant une gorgée de thé avant de s'avancer.

«- _Je ne suis peut-être pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, je lui ai menti... Il m'a proposé de vivre avec lui et j'ai refusé... Peut-être qu'il se sent rejeté..._ »

Regina se retint de lâcher un ricanement cynique.

«- _Je pense que c'est toi qui est trop bien pour lui._ » Répondit la brune avec franchise.

«- _Dans ce cas... Pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi il fait tout pour foutre en l'air notre relation ?_ »

Emma était plus ou moins dans un monologue interne et ne prenait qu'à première écoute ce qui lui plaisait dans les réponses de Regina.

« _\- Il y a quelques années de cela, j'étais une autre personne._ » Commença Regina.

«- _C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Laissez-moi finir Miss Swan._ » Répondit froidement Regina, Emma fut surprise qu'elle utilise son nom plutôt que son prénom mais s'en formalisa pas. « _J'ai été une personne assez difficile aussi, j'ai eu une enfance pas très... Agréable, une mère abusive et autoritaire... Maltraitante comme on dit, et un père démissionnaire, je me suis construite en étant en colère, je suis devenue très agressive, je rêvais de fuir ma mère mais je retournais toujours auprès d'elle, en quête d'amour sûrement... Quand j'ai connu Daniel, le père d'Henry, j'ai changé à son contact, il était doux, gentil, patient_ » fit Regina en soulignant ce dernier mot, « _pour lui j'ai eu envie de changer, j'ai été consulter, c'est ainsi que mon idée de devenir psychologue est née. Mais fondamentalement Emma, je n'ai pas changé... Je suis toujours en colère pour beaucoup de choses, mais j'ai appris à les gérer, ainsi que ma mauvaise opinion sur moi-même. Votre... Ami est très loin d'avoir fait ce parcours, vous devriez peut-être en parler avec lui._ »

Regina avait une pointe dédaigneuse dans la voix quand elle parlait de Killian, chose qui était tout à fait remarquable mais Emma n'en faisait pas état. Cela surprenait la brune, se demandant alors si finalement la jeune femme n'était pas effectivement quelque peu idiote à comprendre certaines choses.

« _\- Oui, je vois, je sais ce que c'est d'être... Incomprise et rejetée... Vous aussi visiblement, peut-être que lui aussi pourrait ''travailler sur lui-même'' et évoluer vers quelque chose de mieux, je devrais peut-être l'aider..._

 _\- Je ne sais pas Emma... Vous devez voir ça avec lui._

 _\- Ah et vous inquiétez pas, je serais là demain pour les répet' du tango, et samedi je me consacre à Henry. Merci encore Regina !_

 _«- Bien._ » Fit la brune qui avait envie de laisser partir la blonde gérer ses affaires, alors qu'intérieurement elle sentait qu'elle était en train de se désagréger.


	11. Episode 9 - Jalousie

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme prévu, la suite des Sœurs Andersen. On espère ne pas se trancher le veines au prochain épisode de OUAT...  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Épisode 9 – Jalousie.**_

Emma avait pris la moto, cadeau fraîchement remis par son petit ami, cadeau d'excuse, et elle débarqua chez Killian en ce bon matin. Elle avait évité la conversation avec sa sœur le soir même, s'enterrant dans un certain mutisme face aux questions de celle-ci. Car Emma était simplement incapable de lui dire les choses, non elle n'allait pas renoncer à Killian, elle avait été trop seule pendant de longues années et pour autant qu'elle s'en souvenait elle se sentait parfois proche de lui, du moins au début de leur relation. Elle monta sur le voilier, elle n'aimait pas spécialement ce bateau, quoique correctement entretenu il aurait été agréable. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Killian affalé sur son lit, totalement endormi. Une bouteille de rhum jonchait le sol, vidée sans doute pendant la nuit dernière. Emma soupira et remplit un verre d'eau froide, elle se dirigea vers le lit le versa doucement sur la nuque de l'homme. Celui-ci tressaillit alors.

« _\- Putain merde c'est quoi ça !_ » Commença-t-il à bougonner la voix pâteuse.

« _\- Debout Jones !_ » S'exclama la blonde.

Killian cligna des yeux et se retourna sur le lit. Emma s'était relevée et dirigée vers ce qui faisait office de cuisine.

«- _Je vais faire le café._ » Dit-elle simplement.

Le brun tentait alors d'avoir les idées claires.

«- _Ok Swan... Tu as réfléchi ?_

 _\- Yep.._. » Fit la blonde qui versa du café dans deux tasses.

«- _Je t'écoute_ » répondit l'homme en allumant une cigarette.

«- _C'est simple, ce qui c'est reproduit hier est inacceptable... Mais y a pas que ça qui me gêne._ »

Le brun sourcilla et écouta ; il ne put s'empêcher d'écraser un sourire, Emma allait revenir vers lui malgré ses débordements.

«- _A ta place j'enlèverais de suite ce sourire de ton visage._ » Fit froidement Emma.

L'homme plongea le nez dans son mug pour cacher ce fameux sourire et avala une rasade du café préparé.

« _\- Ce que je vais te dire est simple, et tu ne vas pas m'interrompre. Premièrement, je souhaite que tu présentes tes excuses à ma sœur et à Regina, et tu as intérêt à ce qu'elles soient sincères... Par la suite, je ne veux plus entendre un propos de mal sur elles ni sur mes proches. Puis je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mais tu es juste imbuvable et insupportable depuis quelques semaines... Le mec que j'ai connu n'est plus là, je sais pas si tu as des soucis ou quoi, tu devrais peut-être voir un psy, ou quelqu'un... De plus ta consommation d'alcool a triplé... Donc je vais te demander de lever le pied aussi sur ça, et autre chose, je vais continuer à danser le temps du concours avec Regina, et je passerai mes samedis après-midis avec Henry et seul à seul, parce que j'aime ce gamin et les cours que je lui donne. Ah... Et rien n'est négociable Killian, sinon je mets un terme à notre relation._ »

Le brun déchanta alors, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Emma vienne avec des doléances, elle n'était pas venue négocier son retour ou son arrivée chez lui sur son bateau. Il toussa alors pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« _\- Ok Emma, mais moi j'ai aussi des demandes. Je ne veux plus de mensonges, je veux plus que tu me laisses sans nouvelle, ça m'angoisse je pense et d'autre part je n'ai pas de problèmes psy, tu as changé toi aussi depuis quelques temps, depuis que ta voisine c'est installé... Je ne sais pas... Enfin voilà personnellement j'aimerais que tu viennes vivre avec moi sur le bateau, ça fait un an qu'on se fréquente... Il est temps d'officialiser un peu les choses..._

 _\- Quand ce bateau ne ressemblera plus à une porcherie ou un baisodrome, on verra, là pour l'instant, l'odeur de clope, de sueur et de tout le reste donne juste la gerbe._ » Rétorqua la blonde avec un visage de dégoût.

«- _Mwais, ok je ferais le ménage._ »

Emma se leva alors et prit sa veste.

«- _Je pars au boulot, je te préviens Killian tu as intérêt à vite faire tout ce que je te demande._

 _\- Ça sera fait._ » Répondit-il sèchement.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le matin de Regina fut des moins glorieux. Ursula avait tenté de lui remonter le moral mais la margarita faite maison avait été un peu trop généreuse. La brune avait perdu espoir, Emma n'avait d'yeux que pour son motard décérébré et elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose, si ce n'est subir la situation. Situation qu'elle avait étayé grâce à un conseil des plus judicieux ; la psychologue avait pris le pas sur la femme jalouse, mais pas pour longtemps. Henry la réveilla alors qu'elle s'était rendormie. Elle s'excusa auprès de son fils, qui la regarda de façon suspicieuse, il n'avait jamais vu sa mère saoule et encore moins avec la gueule de bois dès le matin.

«- _Va te préparer Henry_ » fit nonchalamment la femme d'une voix endormie.

« _\- Mais... Je suis déjà prêt maman, il est huit heures... Tu devrais te préparer je crois._

 _\- Bon dieu !_ » Fit-elle en se levant prestement et filant dans sa douche.

Le gamin rit et se moqua de sa mère. L'eau chaude brûlait le corps de la brune mais elle n'y prenait pas garde, elle tenta de rassembler ses esprits, tout cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Elle partit de chez elle avec des idées plus claires et bien décidée à ne plus se laisser troubler par la présence d'Emma ; après tout elle ne danserait de façon professionnelle que pendant quelques jours et après, elle prendrait de sérieuses distances avec la jeune femme. Et puis peut-être qu'elle partirait, mais pas tout de suite, elle était adulte et pouvait vivre avec une déconvenue amoureuse.

 **.~.~.~.**

La journée se passa comme prévue et Killian rejoint Emma chez sa sœur. Il se confondit en excuses devant Elsa, qui sourcilla légèrement, cherchant à déceler dans le ton de l'homme une trace de mépris, mais il était assez sérieux et ne riait pas. Il semblait tout au plus contrarié d'être obligé de faire l'exercice. Elsa répondit qu'elle acceptait pour Emma et pour aucune autre raison ses excuses. Celle-ci écrasa un sourire satisfait.

Mais ce qui se passa alors pour Regina fut tout autre. La brune avait été d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée, elle avait senti tant bien que mal qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir sa colère contre Killian, colère qui masquait difficilement sa déception concernant Emma. Elle avait envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de l'homme et dire à Emma ses quatre vérités, à moins qu'elle ait envie de l'embrasser devant son petit-ami, pensées totalement immatures mais qui la soulageaient quelque peu. Emma frappa à la porte de Regina, la brune ouvrit et découvrit Killian qui suivait la blonde. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la tension montait de secondes en secondes.

« _\- Euh bonsoir Regina, je... Enfin Killian a quelque chose à te dire._

 _\- Bonsoir, Madame Mills... Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour mes propos et mon comportement hier, je vous promets de ne pas renouveler cette erreur._ »

Regina ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle écoutait sagement le brun déblatérer son discours prémâché de petit garçon.

«- _Vous avez fini ?_ » Répliqua la brune.

« _\- Euh... Oui_ » répondit Killian, guère rassuré par la façon dont les yeux bruns se posèrent sur lui.

«- _Très bien. Je serais honnête avec vous Monsieur Jones, je n'accepte aucune de vos excuses, et je souhaite que nous limitions nos interactions à l'avenir._

 _\- Regina..._ » Tenta de protester Emma, surprise par l'œillade sombre de la brune qui ne la regardait d'ailleurs même pas, et le ton à la limite du menaçant.

«- _Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée._ »

Regina ferma alors la porte devant le couple interloqué. Killian rongeait son frein, il venait de se faire humilier purement et simplement. Emma était estomaquée par la tournure des choses. Regina recula de quelques pas. Henry avait son casque et jouait à la Playstation avec le petit voisin, aucun des deux enfants n'avaient fait attention ce qu'il venait de se passer. La brune posa sa main sur un des meubles de l'entrée, incertaine de retrouver son souffle, elle avait du mal à poser son esprit ; elle était assurément en colère contre le brun mais plus que tout, la jalousie la tourmentait. Et c'était là la vraie raison de son refus d'accepter les excuses de Killian. Elle reconnut cette aigreur dans la bouche, cette acidité qui accompagnait chacune de ses pensées, la même sensation que lorsqu'elle avait surpris sa demi-sœur dans le lit de son mari. Elle avait alors souhaité les voir mourir, la colère avait envahie chacune des parcelles de son corps.

Killian avait regagné sa moto sans piper mot. Emma avait tenté de dire qu'avec le temps les choses se tasseraient, mais le brun piqué au vif dans son amour propre avait déguerpi, laissant une Emma quelque peu interdite ; son petit-ami avait filé et Regina était visiblement encore très en colère.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le soir même, Emma ne savait plus quoi penser ; c'était l'heure de sa répétition de tango et elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée vu comment Regina était en colère. Elle tourna quelques minutes autour de sa sœur dans la cuisine et finit par lâcher.

«- _Elle n'a pas accepté ses excuses._ »

Elsa sourcilla.

« _\- Et ?_

 _\- Et... Et... Et bien je ne sais pas, ça se fait pas ! Il était sincèrement désolé... Enfin, je veux dire c'est clair il a mérité un mauvais jugement mais il a le droit aussi à une seconde chance_. » Vitupéra Emma.

Elsa soupira sans se priver devant sa sœur.

«- _Quoi, me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ça ?_

 _\- Très franchement, je la comprends, j'ai accepté les excuses de ton mec juste pour te faire plaisir à toi, vraiment pas pour lui... Et d'ailleurs il refait la moindre connerie et je ne veux plus le voir dans les parages. De plus, il ne franchira pas le seuil de cette porte avant un certain temps._ » Répliqua Elsa.

« _\- Vous lui donnez vraiment pas une seconde chance alors ?_

 _\- Emma, déjà qu'il fasse ses preuves avec toi et je verrais... Pour Regina c'est plus compliqué je pense._

 _\- Pourquoi ça serait compliqué ? Il n'y a rien de compliqué à pardonner pour une erreur idiote d'un gars qui a trop bu._

 _\- Tu es vraiment à coté de la plaque Emma..._ » Soupira sa sœur.

« _\- Attends c'est elle qui m'a dit de lui parler, elle m'a conseillé de voir s'il pouvait changer et là... Elle fait ça ? Je suis perdue là !_ »

Elsa écarquilla les yeux en regardant Emma. Regina avait donc aidé cette dernière à y voir plus clair.

« _\- Tu as été voir Regina pour qu'elle te conseille sur toi et Killian ?_

 _\- Ben euh... Elle est si... Intelligente, et elle est psy, peut-être que je me suis dit que._.. »

La plus jeune des blondes plaqua sa main sur son front.

« _\- Tu m'éclaires ?_ » Demanda Emma, énervée par les réflexions implicites de sa sœur.

« _\- Emma, c'est pas à moi de le faire, écoute... Ça t'a pas traversé l'esprit que Killian n'avait pas totalement tort ?_

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Ok oublie... Je, enfin..._ » Fit Elsa perdue, ne sachant pas si elle devait partager ses impressions avec Emma.

« _\- Non mais je t'arrête de suite, je n'ai pas menti à Killian par plaisir, il est jaloux de tout le monde autour de moi._ »

Elsa nota à quel point sa sœur vivait dans une sorte de déni, elle ne voulait pas se rendre compte, elle ne voulait pas savoir ; même ce qu'avait dit Killian sur le fait que Regina la draguait, semblait avoir déjà été oublié, effacé.

« _\- Bon je vais me préparer pour la séance de répèt, on verra bien si elle m'envoie sur les roses ou non._ »

Elsa chercha un siège pour s'asseoir, Emma vivait les choses vraiment en surface, elle ne voyait donc pas que Regina se mourrait d'amour pour elle ? À bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait jamais fait non plus le rapprochement entre elle et Anna alors que ça se déroulait sous ses yeux.

«- _Je vais juste te dire un truc Emma... Essaye d'analyser plus profondément les choses autour de toi, toi qui est un si bon flic, tu n'as aucun sens de la déduction dès qu'il s'agit de toi ou des choses autour._

 _\- Tu veux dire que je suis une abrutie qui comprend rien ?_

 _\- Et bien... En ce moment... Oui, je pense que tu n'as pas envie de voir certains trucs._

 _\- Ok je vais tâcher de voir ces « trucs » comme tu dis..._ » Répondit Emma en haussant les épaules et montant dans sa chambre.

Elsa pensa que sa sœur était un cas désespéré, révéler les sentiments de Regina n'était pas son rôle et cela risquait de desservir la brune plus que de l'aider ; Elsa opta ainsi pour le silence.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina avait refermé la porte sur le couple et avait tenté de s'occuper en corrigeant quelques copies de ses élèves. Sans succès visiblement, elle s'en voulait d'avoir conseillé Emma, quelle sombre idiote elle faisait. Puis elle avait refusé les excuses du brun, par orgueil, par jalousie, par... Haine. Un sentiment ancien l'éreintait une fois de plus, quelque chose ou quelqu'un se dérobait à elle, malgré sa douce inclination pour l'autre, elle restait comme une lettre morte. Pourtant, peu de personnes lui résistaient, elle avait un certain succès et avait décliné un bon nombre d'invitations, qu'est-ce donc qui clochait avec elle ? Emma n'était pourtant pas Robin, ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, alors comment expliquer cette erreur à nouveau, pourquoi s'entichait-elle du mauvais numéro ? Elle avait envoyé un sms à Ursula, elle ne voulait surtout pas être seule, pas maintenant. Son amie était venue et elles échangèrent brièvement sur la situation.

« _\- Bon à ce que tu me racontes, je ne vois rien d'exceptionnel à ta façon de réagir._

 _\- Me dis pas ça ! Ursula j'ai changé, je ne suis plus cette gamine énervée... J'ai changé._ » Répéta Regina à mi-voix.

« _\- Visiblement ce Killian ne fait pas ressortir le meilleur chez toi, mais peut-être est-ce pour une bonne raison._

 _\- Laquelle bon dieu ?!_

 _\- Tu te protèges, tu n'as pas envie de cautionner le choix d'Emma parce que tu as des sentiments et surtout tu veux lui offrir bien mieux que sa « misérable relation actuelle »... Enfin pour qu'elle fasse un choix, faudrait qu'elle soit au courant de tes sentiments..._

 _\- Hors de question !_ » S'opposa Regina.

« _\- Et bien ça n'est pas très juste pour elle, tu la conseilles, tu joues la psy-amie et ensuite tu lui fermes la porte au nez avec son mec, comprends bien que si tu l'aiguilles pas... Elle risque de ne pas comprendre..._

 _\- Tu as sûrement raison, mais je me vois pas faire un déballage sentimental, juste parce que, quoi, je suis jalouse d'un incapable alcoolique, raciste et homophobe._ »

Ursula éclata de rire devant l'emportement de son amie.

«- _D'accord, procédons donc autrement._ »

Regina fronça les sourcils en écoutant son amie.

«- _Joue le jeu jusqu'au bout Regina, fais pas comme avec Katherine où tu as abandonné la partie dès que ce garçon avait posé ses yeux sur elle... Tu es une femme incroyablement belle et intelligente, mais ton manque de confiance en toi c'est vraiment, vraiment ton talon d'Achille._

 _\- Robin m'a quitté pour ma sœur, alors oui peut-être que je n'ai pas beaucoup de confiance en moi._ » Argua Regina.

« _\- Certes, mais là je pense que... Et bien je le sens bien, cette fille a l'air gentille et elle te plaît... Fonce, montre-lui quelle séductrice tu es et franchement, vu le pauvre type avec qui elle est... Limite elle ne te mérite pas._

 _\- Ne dit pas ça..._ » Rétorqua doucement Regina.

«- _Alors hop, sur ton 31, je vais vous voir danser tiens..._

 _\- Si elle vient.._. » Soupira la brune.

«- _Mais oui allez... Hop hop hop, va te changer !_ » Fit Ursula en chassant Regina à l'étage.

Henry, lu,i regardait étrangement sa mère et son amie, son casque posé sur ses genoux ; visiblement quelque chose se tramait.


	12. Épisode 10 – Séduction

_**Épisode 10 – Séduction.**_

Emma arriva donc pour sa répétition comme prévu, malgré sa déconvenue, en robe et portant ses chaussures, des talons rouges dans lesquels elle n'était à l'aise que depuis quelques jours. Elle fut surprise quand Ursula lui ouvrit la porte, décidément cette femme était toujours fourrée chez Regina. Elle s'étonna presque de sa réaction, mais elle évacua vite le questionnement quand elle vit Regina dans le salon ; la brune était sur son 31, comme si le concours se déroulait le soir même. Elles n'eurent aucun échange verbal, seuls les regards suffisaient. Ursula les observa et nota la connexion silencieuse entre elles. Seul Henry vint saluer la blonde, puis il se mit contre le mur à coté de l'amie de sa mère et prit le même air intrigué.

«- _Bien, montons_ » fit Regina.

Sa voix était chaleureuse, ce qui étonna Emma. Arrivées dans la pièce, la brune mit la musique en route. Elle colla Emma contre elle, comme une exigence, la tenant par la taille. Ce qui surprit Emma fut la façon dont elle l'avait fait, c'était à la fois abrupte et sensuel. Elle croisa le regard de la brune qui la fixait, il y avait une lueur étrange, mêlant à la fois désir et défi. La blonde sourcilla, elle ressentait encore de la colère envers Regina, mais aussi une forte attraction étrange. Peut-être le subtil mélange adéquat pour un tango parfait.

Leurs pas se suivaient parfaitement, leurs corps ne les gênaient pas. Il y avait quelque chose de magique à les voir bouger ensemble, elles étaient toutes les deux concentrées, Emma tentait de suivre le rythme de Regina. Celle-ci était assez froide mais très sensuelle dans ses gestes, alors qu'Emma était plus dans des figures gracieuses et féminines, malgré une tonicité plus masculine. La grâce et la sensualité du couple émanait de toute part, leurs corps étaient dans une harmonie naturelle et concrète, elles formaient un yin et un yang parfait. Seuls les pas parfois hésitants d'Emma venaient troubler l'ordre, mais Regina corrigeait rapidement et baissait son rythme pour permettre à sa partenaire de se rattraper, et elles reprenaient rapidement.

Emma croisa le regard de Regina, car le tango est dans ce genre d'exigence théâtrale, la passion doit être au centre de l'échange du couple, les regards doivent être connectés, entre attraction et rejet ; plus qu'une simple danse, le tango est une mise en scène explicite. Si jouer la comédie est nécessaire pour beaucoup, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être un simple jeu pour Emma et Regina, mais l'expression de vrais sentiments conscients ou inconscients. La main d'Emma caressa la nuque de Regina ; geste qui la surprit, geste qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte dans les explications chorégraphiques. En parler était une chose, le ressentir une autre. Au lieu de se sentir troublée par cette caresse, Regina se sentait tout à fait autrement, elle se sentait assurée... Rassurée ? Le regard vert d'Emma se plantait dans le sien avec une fixité étrange.

Emma elle-même n'était pas très sure de ce qu'il se passait entre elles, une espèce de transe les agitait. La main sur le cou de Regina n'avait pas l'air d'une prise pour se retenir lorsqu'elle lèverait la jambe pour la mettre autour de la taille de la brune, mais plus d'une caresse pour des préliminaires. Une tension sexuelle à couper au couteau émanait de leur danse, chose absolument inhérente au tango, mais il était quasiment certain que personne ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'elles ne furent pas amantes après une telle danse. Les gestes improvisés se muaient en caresses sauvages et discrètes, les invitations naturelles à se toucher et à se contempler se multipliaient ; Regina conduisait le plus souvent, mais se laissait conduire parfois, Emma renversant les rôles à son goût, surprenant sa partenaire, finissant par la surpasser en sensualité en de brefs instants.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, Henry, qui avait suivi en haut pour voir sa mère danser, en avait eu pour son argent, et échangea un regard avec Ursula qui comme lui, avait eu la bouche ouverte d'admiration pendant toute la danse. Essoufflées, les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent, se ruant sur leur bouteille d'eau, évitant de se regarder, se détachant l'une de l'autre avec grâce mais de façon définitive. Ursula commença par les applaudir.

«- _J'ai rarement vu pareil spectacle... Vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre... Une synergie incroyable, vous pouvez vous dire que c'est plié si vous faites une performance pareille le jour J !_

 _\- Tu en rajoute un petit peu.._. » Sourit Regina.

«- _Je suis sérieuse Regina, personne ne danse comme vous._

 _\- Je suis encore sacrément rouillée_ » fit Emma essoufflée.

«- _Vous étiez woaah_... » Rajouta le petit brun.

« _\- Tu as si peu de vocabulaire ?_ » Répliqua sa mère en souriant.

«- _C'est que les mots nous manquent._ » Répondit Ursula.

Gênées, les deux femmes n'osaient plus se regarder. Emma salua tout le monde et partit très promptement, laissant Regina quelque peu attristée que la jeune femme esquive tout échange, aurait-elle dû pardonner Killian ? Ursula déposa sa main sur le bras de son amie pour la réconforter, sentant le trouble chez elle en voyant la blonde dévaler les escaliers sans un regard pour elle. Henry commença à deviner les choses, sa mère avait des sentiments pour Emma ; bien que peu au courant de la vie de sa mère avant sa naissance, il n'était pas très étonné.

 **.~.~.~.**

La blonde avait quitté sa robe avec précipitation pour prendre une douche brûlante, afin d'oublier l'odeur et la présence de Regina sur sa peau, elle utilisa son gel douche plus que de nécessaire. Emma avait beau se dire tout l'inverse, Regina l'attirait ; et cette fois, couchée sur son lit, elle en était consciente. Son corps la trahissait, l'excitation qui en émanait était sans appel, le tango de ce soir avait éveillé ses sens et son estomac s'était pressé sous le contact prolongé voulu mais inassouvi avec la brune. Elle savait aussi parfaitement qu'Elsa commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Gênée, elle avait tout aussi parfaitement esquivé les questions et les sous-entendus. Mais maintenant, Ursula avait été le témoin privilégié de leurs échanges sensuels.

Mais voilà, elle s'était engagée avec Killian, elle voulait lui laisser sa chance. Quant à Regina, elle se posait des questions, est-ce qu'elle jouait avec elle ? Ce soir, elle semblait si séductrice. Mais en même temps, Regina l'était tout le temps, malgré elle, naturellement. Elle pensa simplement que l'attirance devait être physique et surtout à sens unique, Regina ne lui avait jamais rien dit, elle était juste en colère contre Killian. Sinon et bien, sinon Regina lui aurait dit de le quitter, ou aurait refusé d'en parler. Cela semblait si logique pour Emma que si Regina avait le béguin pour elle et bien oui, elle se battrait pour elle. _« N'est-ce pas là ce que font les gens jaloux ou ceux qui veulent leur chance ? »_

Emma réalisa qu'elle n'était sortie qu'avec des hommes et qu'en l'occurrence, les femmes ne faisaient peut-être pas les mêmes choses, à savoir jouer du muscle et des coudes, tout cela semblait soudainement trop subtile. Regina n'était pas jalouse de Killian, elle était juste incompatible avec l'homme se disait la blonde, à moitié convaincue de sa propre version.

Elle se sentait perdue, mais en quelque sorte Emma n'avait jamais été très amatrice d'introspection, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de se dévaloriser dans l'histoire et de toucher le fond dangereusement. Elle pensa à Killian, en train de récurer son bateau pour elle, et l'image la fit sourire. Elle pensa alors qu'elle pourrait peut-être le convaincre de changer sa literie usée et penser à acheter deux trois équipements adaptés au bateau. Elle avait beau se dire que se stabiliser avec Killian était une idée sympathique, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle redoutait cet instant. Quelque chose chez son petit ami l'interpellait et la mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le lendemain soir, Emma décida de faire un crochet au bateau de son petit ami. Elle fut reçue par un Killian bien sur lui, qui avait effectivement récuré son bateau. L'intérieur était propre, les draps changés, la vaisselle faite, le sol avait repris une couleur normale. L'odeur de cigarette était encore présente mais moins prégnante. Le brun avait fait des efforts. Malgré cela, le bateau restait son univers, masculin, avec sa manière à lui de ranger les choses. Le bateau était toujours la tanière du brun, c'était seulement propre, ce qui était plus agréable. Emma ne s'y sentit pas chez elle, et mit ce sentiment sur une façon normale de voir les choses, elle n'était pas habituée à ça. Killian était souriant, ce qui d'habitude ne lui ressemblait pas.

« _\- Ça te convient love ? Car j'ai fait vraiment de mon mieux._

 _\- Clairement qu'il y a un mieux, j'apprécie l'effort_ » répondit-elle en embrassant promptement le brun.

«- _Tu as mangé ?_

 _\- Yep, j'ai mangé chez Regina avec Elsa._ »

Cela avait été un repas vite avalé où elles avaient toutes très peu échangé. La réponse fit tiquer le brun, mais il retint son amertume de franchir ses lèvres.

«- _Tu vas y aller tous les soirs ?_ » Demanda-t-il en faisant mine de ranger des affaires.

« _\- Ouais, jusqu'au concours, sauf les dimanches._

 _\- Ok._ » Fit-il froidement.

«- _Hey... Killian, c'est cool, après ce concours je n'irai plus aussi souvent chez Regina... Okay, tout va bien_ » tenta-t-elle pour le rassurer.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre la main, mais Killian se déroba alors.

«- _J'vais prendre une douche._ » Lâcha-t-il avant de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant la blonde quelque peu stupéfaite.

«- _Okay_... » Dit-elle, décontenancée par les façons de réagir de son petit ami.

Emma s'était calée dans le lit, un livre à la main, lorsque le brun sortit de la douche en caleçon et se coucha à ses cotés, visiblement encore en colère de la situation. Elle décida de ne pas en tenir compte, elle avait passé une très bonne journée, pourquoi Killian allait-il une fois de plus tout mettre par terre ? Elle soupira et éteignit la lumière, elle n'éprouva pas le besoin de se lover contre lui ; sa tête perdue ailleurs, elle fixa le plafond. Était-ce donc ça la vie qu'elle voulait avec Killian ?


	13. Épisode 11 – Libérée, délivrée, Blessée

_**Épisode 11 – Libérée, délivrée... Blessée.**_

Emma rentra furieuse et claqua la porte, faisant sursauter Elsa et Regina qui se trouvaient au comptoir, buvant un café.

«- _Bordel... Quel con._ » Fustigea la blonde.

« _\- Oh laissez-moi deviner, votre prince charmant a encore frappé ?_ » Fit Regina sarcastiquement en sirotant son café.

Emma ne releva même pas sa réflexion.

« _\- Putain, je lui avait dit que j'étais claquée, je me suis endormie au cinéma et monsieur m'a tapé une crise sur toute la route du retour..._

 _\- Je vois_. » Dit simplement Regina en serrant les dents, visiblement Emma ne voyait rien et ne comprenait rien à la vie et aux choses évidentes.

 _«- Il te mérite pas, c'est pas comme ci ça faisait pas cent fois que je te le disais..._ » Répondit Elsa, dénuée d'empathie.

Regina la remercia intérieurement pour son interruption dans la conversation car elle n'était pas loin de refaire une réflexion ironique.

«- _Merci de ton éclairage..._ » Rétorqua Emma énervée, qui s'enfonça dans le canapé.

«- _Je pense qu'il serait temps de vous demander ce qu'il vous apporte peut-être ?_ » Demanda Regina en tentant une approche plus psychologue et courtoise mais avec un certain parti pris non simulé.

« _\- Ouais... Je sais que je veux une relation stable avec lui, mais le genre qui me fait pas chier c'est sûr..._

 _\- Bon dieu Emma, quand est-ce que tu auras des relations adultes avec les gens ?!_ » Soupira Elsa.

«- J _'ai déjà toi et Regina pour ça.._. » Argua Emma en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

«- _Une relation amoureuse ne veux pas dire-_ » commença Regina.

«- _Je sais, ce soir je dors là !_ » Coupa Emma qui se leva fatiguée et monta vers sa chambre. _« Bonne nuit !_ »

Emma monta quatre à quatre dans sa chambre. Le bruit de la musique s'en échappant montrait déjà son humeur maussade et aussi sa tristesse ; comme une adolescente, Emma réagissait abruptement aux choses.

Regina soupira, elle mourrait d'envie de parler avec Emma, de lui dire combien elle se trompait, que ce garçon ne valait pas du tout tous ses sentiments à l'emporte-pièce. Pieu mensonge... Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que ce type arrête de la toucher, de la sentir et de la rendre faible ; elle l'avait compris, elle était « _jalouse_ ». Elle la voulait pour elle et peu importait si Killian était un gars bien ou un sale type, elle voulait qu'il dégage, loin d'Emma. Elle en avait pris conscience depuis quelques jours, et chaque répétition ne faisait qu'augmenter ses certitudes.

«- _Pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien ?_ » La pressa Elsa.

«- _Di... Dire quoi ?_ » S'enquit Regina en tressaillant par la crainte d'être découverte.

« _\- Mais bordel, tu es psy, tu peux pas lui dire que ce type est un sale gars, pourri jusqu'à l'os qui profite d'elle et la manipule, merde !_ » Fit Elsa en battant des bras de façon désespérée.

«- _Je ne peux pas._ » Répondit placidement Regina qui regardait le fond de sa tasse.

« _\- Pourquoi ?!_ » Chuchota Elsa.

« _\- Je suis trop... Trop impliquée émotionnellement, je suis ton amie et je ne suis pas la psy de ta sœur... Et entre nous je n'y tiens pas._

 _\- À ce point ?_ » Questionna Elsa, choquée par les propos de la brune.

«- _Ne te méprends pas... J'apprécie... Beaucoup, euh Emma... Je ne peux pas..._

 _\- Okay... Tu te caches derrière moi pour dire qu'en fait t'en as rien à faire de ma sœur, et qu'elle te sort par les yeux... Alors tu ne veux pas l'aider ?_ » Provoqua faussement la blonde.

«- _Tu sais très bien Elsa que les relations avec un patient ne peuvent pas se passer dans ce cadre là, intimiste et amical !_

 _\- Amical ? Comment tu y vas... Je sais pas ce que tu as avec Emma, mais c'est sûrement pas amical, je sais pas, je cerne pas si tu la méprises ou si tu veux coucher avec._ » Dit froidement Elsa en fixant son amie.

«- _Je... Je vais partir_ » signifia Regina en prenant son manteau les larmes aux yeux.

Elle-même ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait au juste pour Emma, attraction ou répulsion ? Depuis l'échange avec Killian et leur danse journalière, elle se sentait perdue. Elsa l'attrapa par le bras et la força presque à se rasseoir.

«- _Tu m'as poussée à dire mes sentiments concernant Anna, tu m'as poussée dans mes retranchements, m'arguant que l'honnêteté envers mes proches était importante et qu'au moins je devais te le dire pour me débarrasser de ma honte... Et toi... Toi... Tu te débines comme ça ?!_ » Chuchota Elsa.

«- _Je n'en sais rien... Elsa, je t'assure je ne te cache rien... Je ne suis juste pas sûre de moi, je ne peux pas aider ta sœur, parce que..._

 _\- Parce que quoi !?_

 _\- Parce que... Oh, merde Elsa..._

 _\- Allez, un peu de courage... Libère-toi, toi aussi..._

 _\- Elle m'attire, et pas comme une amie... Elle me plaît ta sœur, mais son comportement idiot avec ce pauvre type me révulse... Elle est aussi paumée et je ne peux pas l'aider dans son chemin, elle doit se débrouiller... Je ne peux pas la pousser à quitter ce type, parce que ce n'est pas le rôle d'un psy... Ni même d'une amie, que je ne suis pas._

 _\- Ma sœur te plaît ? Tu le reconnais enfin._ » Rigola doucement la blonde.

«- _Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer... J'en sais foutrement rien du pourquoi et du comment, j'ai eu une attirance physique et puis... C'est devenu plus compliqué... J'ai aussi parfois envie de lui foutre des baffes... Et parfois la prendre dans mes bras._

 _\- Les blondes ? C'est ton genre de fille ?_ » Demanda en rigolant doucement Elsa.

«- _Oh Elsa... Non, enfin oui, enfin pas toi..._

 _\- J'espère bien ! J'étais un peu jeune pour toi » rigola encore une fois la blonde._

 _«- Bon voilà... Et ta sœur est hétérosexuelle... Donc on oublie tout ça._

 _\- Toi aussi je pensais que tu... Enfin ton mariage avec Robin et ton divorce... Tu es déjà sortie avec une femme hein..._

 _\- Ma dernière expérience avec une femme était à la faculté et crois-moi, je n'ai pas gardé un souvenir d'un point de vue sentimental comme étant une chose fantastique._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ? Il s'est passé quoi ?_

 _\- Elle m'a quitté pour un garçon._

 _\- Outch._

 _\- Oui, outch... Après j'ai tourné la page, j'ai fais comme les autres ou du moins, je jouais à faire comme si. Je n'ai eu que deux partenaires homme dans ma vie, le père de mon fils et Robin._

 _\- Ça fait pas beaucoup effectivement._

 _\- Je ne peux même pas me défendre de la qualité de la chose... Mais ça allait bien comme ça, je défendais une partie de moi sans doute, les hommes sont parfois moins compliqués en surface._ » Soupira Regina.

«- _Tu ne les aimais pas ?_

 _\- Si, mais jamais de façon passionnelle, je n'ai jamais été capable depuis Katherine._

 _\- Katherine... Ok..._

 _\- Garde ça pour toi, va pas dire des choses à ta sœur Elsa, promets-le moi._ » Supplia Regina.

« _\- Promis._

 _\- Sinon, je partirais sur le champ, je ne supporterais pas de voir du mépris ou de la pitié dans ses yeux._

 _\- Je ne te ferais pas ça._

 _\- Merci._ »

Regina prit son manteau et partit pour de bon. Elsa s'enfonça dans son canapé, les choses étaient comme elle les avait pressenti, Regina avait eu le coup de foudre pour Emma et évidement sa chère sœur, la reine des cruches, n'avait rien capté. « _Quelle idiote_ » soupira Elsa.

 **.~.~.~.**

Deux jours passèrent et Emma se rabibocha encore avec Killian, une fois de plus au grand dam de sa sœur et de Regina. Un soir, quand les gyrophares dans la nuit tournèrent devant la maison, Elsa se leva prestement ; ce moment, elle l'avait redouté plus que tout. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Emma et deux officiers venaient la réveiller pour lui dire que sa sœur avait pris une balle. Malgré les prise de têtes, les engueulades, Emma restait sa sœur, sa grande sœur et parfois, sa petite sœur, la plus fragile n'était pas toujours celle que l'on croyait. Elle se tint devant la porte, le souffle court. August soutenait Emma qui avait l'air d'avoir mal à marcher. Elsa se retint de pleurer de soulagement et d'inquiétude.

« _\- Hey... Me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas morte._

 _\- Je crois pas que ta sœur sois prête à ton humour potache de mauvais goût_ » reprit August lâchant Emma sur le canapé.

«- _Il est arrivé quoi ?_ » S'enquit Elsa, assise à coté de sa sœur.

« _\- Elle s'est pris un coup de couteau, bon ça va c'est pas dangereux mais elle a une belle entaille dans le dos, elle est arrêtée pour la semaine, du repos, et pas de sport Emma..._ » Répondit son coéquipier en regardant Elsa.

«- _Tu aurais pu y passer !_ » Protesta la jeune femme.

« _\- Me crie pas dessus j'ai déjà assez mal comme ça_ » soupira Emma, assez blanche.

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois et Regina et Henry passèrent la porte. Le gamin se précipita presque sur Emma et la serra assez fort pour que ce soit douloureux pour la blonde.

« _\- Hey, gamin attention, wow... Je suis là okay... Tout va bien._

 _\- Henry..._ » Souffla Regina, elle-même la mine défaite.

Lors d'un bref instant, le regard d'Emma rencontra celui de Regina et elle put y lire de la détresse et d'autres sentiments intenses. La blonde, sonnée par la douleur et ce regard, ferma les yeux et laissa le gamin se détacher d'elle. Elsa serrait les poings de rage et d'inquiétude. Emma tenta de s'allonger sur le canapé et étendit ses jambes ; installée sur le canapé, elle n'était plus en état de bouger.

« _\- On vous a prescrit des calmants ?_ » Demanda Regina.

«- _Ouais, j'en ai déjà pris deux tout à l'heure aux urgences_ » fit Emma en grimaçant de douleur.

« _\- Surtout qu'elle s'est pris deux trois coups avant d'être... Coupée comme ça._ » Ajouta August.

Elsa grimaça en entant les propos de l'homme.

«- _Henry, rentre à la maison mon chéri j'arrive_ » fit Regina.

Celui-ci embrassa Emma et repartit vers chez eux, accompagné par August.

«- _Emma, comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?_ » Demanda le plus calmement possible Regina, dont la voix tremblait légèrement.

«- _Classique, une ruelle sombre, de mauvaises informations, ils étaient deux puis en fait cinq... Je me suis faite passer à tabac, j'ai pris des coups dans le dos... August est arrivé à temps._

 _\- Votre pansement, il faut le changer ?_

 _\- Ouais tous les jours... Je dois prendre un rendez-vous avec une infirmière ou aller à l'hôpital._

 _\- Je le ferais._ » Avança Regina d'un coup sans réfléchir.

Elle se leva de la table basse où elle s'était naturellement assise pour servir un verre d'eau à Emma, sans même que celle-ci ne le demande. Emma la regarda, quelque peu interloquée, cherchant du regard celui d'Elsa qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. La blonde but son verre, de peur de fâcher Regina qui tournait en rond, ne sachant que penser ou faire, comme si elle se retenait d'éclater à tout moment.

«- _Je vais monter dans ma chambre_ » annonça Emma.

Elle tenta de se lever avec l'aide sa sœur mais sans réel succès.

«- _Outch_ » siffla-t-elle.

Regina tendit le bras pour faire rasseoir la blonde.

«- _Vous auriez dû accepter une hospitalisation._ » Dit-elle de façon autoritaire.

«- _Peut-être que je suis pas assez suturée pour eux_ » fit Emma en plissant les yeux de douleur.

«- _Reste dans le canapé pour ce soir_ » proposa Elsa, se levant pour aller chercher des oreillers et une couette pour sa sœur.


	14. Episode 12– Open the door,Partie 1 sur 2

**_Épisode 12 – Open the door, Partie 1/2._**

Ce qui faisait le plus de mal à Emma étaient les bleus dans le dos, des hématomes gros comme un poing autour de la blessure. Bien calée avec les oreillers et ayant suffisamment chaud, même trop chaud, elle attendait l'arrivée de Killian. Il débarqua alors que Regina était engoncée dans un des fauteuils et qu'Elsa s'activait à faire une tisane. Le brun fit irruption dans la maison sans s'annoncer.

«- _Swan ! Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _\- Et bien on a connu mieux_ » répondit Emma en tentant de se redresser un peu.

Son changement de position manqua de faire tomber un oreiller que Regina prit la peine de remettre, mais chemin faisant elle se fit bousculer par le brun placé devant elle. La brune prit sur elle afin de ne pas émasculer verbalement l'homme sans gêne, mais elle reprit sa place dans le fauteuil, lançant un regard appréciatif à Elsa qui apportait les boissons chaudes.

«- _Qui t'a fait ça ?!_ » S'exclama-t-il en criant presque.

«- _Hey... Des dealers de la 5ième, enfin à côté du bar... Pourquoi ? Enfin aucune espèce d'importance..._

 _\- Pas d'importance ?! Tu vas voir, moi et les mecs on va y faire un tour... Et on va leur faire passer le goût de la came à ces pd de latinos._.. »

Regina sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil, avec la très nette envie de plutôt écraser le cœur dans la cage thoracique de l'homme devant elle.

«- _Killian... Calme-toi » tenta Emma en ayant la voix enrouée par la douleur dûe à la crispation endurée._

 _«- Me calmer ?! Ahaha elle est bien bonne, tu vas voir Swan... On va les chasser ces fils de putes._ »

Il attrapa son manteau, embrassa abruptement le front d'Emma et repartit comme une furie.

 _«- Regina je suis-_ » commença Emma, peinée par les propos de son petit ami qui allait d'ailleurs faire n'importe quoi dans un but de vengeance idiote qui ne servirait à rien.

«- _Emma... Ne te donne pas cette peine... Merci, ça va._ » Coupa Regina ne voulant pas excuser de ce fait les propos de Killian.

«- _C'est, franchement... Il n'a même pas demandé où tu étais blessée ni où tu allais ou quoi.._. » Fit Elsa choquée.

«- _Comme c'est étonnant._ » Lâcha Regina, totalement aigre.

« _\- Bon je vais tenter de me reposer..._ » Annonça Emma voulant congédié ses infirmières.

Elsa éteignit la lumière près du canapé et accompagna Regina chez elle. Dans le jardin, elle n'osait pas parler à la brune de la tension qu'il y avait eu, mais glissa tout de même un mot.

« _\- Tu vas vraiment t'occuper d'Emma ?_

 _\- Oui, je n'ai qu'un cours vers 14h et un autre après, cela me laisse du temps, de plus l'association est fermée pour quelques jours à cause de travaux._

 _\- Mais pour le tango ?_

 _\- Notre concours est dans deux semaines, elle sera remise juste à temps._

 _\- Ça fait peu de répétitions._

 _\- On va être obligées de faire avec, et si elle ne peut pas ça n'est pas grave._

 _\- Tu es vraiment accro à ma sœur.._. » Dit Elsa sur le pas de la porte de Regina.

«- _Question ou constatation ?_ » Répliqua cette dernière de façon sarcastique, mais le ton de sa voix trahissait un peu de tristesse.

Regina ouvrit sa porte et laissa un sourire glisser de ses lèvres vers le regard d'Elsa, qui ressentit avec toute l'empathie qu'elle pouvait avoir pour ce genre de situation son ventre se serrer. Elle tourna les talons et ses pensées partirent au loin dans son passé.

 **.~.~.~.**

Il était bien huit heures du matin quand la sonnerie de porte retentit plusieurs fois. Emma bougonna du fond du canapé, courbaturée et épuisée par une nuit difficile. Elsa dévala les escaliers.

«- _Je te préviens, si c'est ton connard de mec..._ » Dit Elsa, en pyjama.

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit alors un visage familier, quelques années en plus. Des yeux verts la fixaient avec une espèce d'expression étrange, peur, excitation, tristesse... Amertume ?

«- _Anna_. » Lâcha Elsa, stupéfaite, d'une voix inaudible.

«- _Moi-même._ » Répondit cette dernière en relevant la tête doucement.

La blonde s'effaça et laissa rentrer Anna dans la maison. Emma grogna et se releva du canapé à la vue d'Anna qu'elle reconnut sans peine, sans ses nattes et son air adolescent. C'était maintenant une jeune femme de 22 ans qui se tenait devant elles, habillée dans un tailleur à la bonne mesure et des chaussures qui lui donnaient quelques centimètres en plus.

«- _Bonjour, Emma_. » Fit poliment Anna.

«- _Euh... Salut._.. »

Elsa prépara le café dans un silence assourdissant. Elle avait espéré au fond d'elle cette situation, tout comme elle la craignait plus que tout. Que dire ? Que faire ? Comment expliquer à Anna sa fuite avec Emma et son refus de garder le contact ? Les mains moites, elle tenta de verser le café sans en renverser.

«- _Je suis venue pour te donner ça_ » fit Anna tendant une lettre à Elsa.

«- _Tu... Tu m'as retrouvée_ » dit Elsa en regardant la lettre sur le comptoir.

«- _Pas personnellement, mais j'ai engagé un privé pour ça_... » Répondit Anna sur un ton neutre.

«- _Ah_. » Annonça Emma qui s'était levée en claudiquant vers le comptoir.

«- _Oui, j'ai pensé que je devais vous contacter pour l'héritage... Tes parents sont morts l'année dernière Elsa._

 _\- Ah..._ » fit la blonde en papillonnant des cils, un peu émue en apprenant la nouvelle, Elsa sentait des émotions contradictoires la submerger.

« _\- Je sais que vos relations n'étaient pas bonnes, mais c'est ce qui reste de leur héritage vous concernant toutes les deux, une partie de leurs assurances._

 _\- Ok._ » Rétorqua froidement Emma qui ouvrit la lettre machinalement sans vraiment la lire.

Anna plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux d'Elsa qui avait du mal à contenir ses émotions. Elle sentit une envie de rendre son repas de la veille la prendre et partit les larmes aux yeux vers la salle du bain du rez-de-chaussée. La rousse allait pour la suivre, mais Emma la retint par le bras.

« _\- Pourquoi t'es là ?_

 _\- Je suis venue voir Elsa._ » Fit sombrement Anna.

«- _Pourquoi maintenant ? Cette lettre on aurait pu l'avoir par courrier._

 _\- Peu importe_ » fit Anna se détachant de la poigne légère d'Emma.

«- _Ne lui en veut pas..._

 _\- Je... Je ne lui en veut pas »_ répondit la rousse en soupirant.

Anna partit ensuite vers la salle de bain où se trouvait Elsa. Emma prit son téléphone et envoya un SMS à Regina qui était levée depuis une heure. La réponse de la brune la surprit alors.

 ** _# Rejoins-moi chez moi. Vite._**

Emma enfila son jean et sa veste péniblement, laissant Anna et Elsa se débrouiller pour l'instant. La rousse demandait à Elsa de lui ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Emma plissa des yeux, malgré la douleur et la faim il était clair que quelque chose d'étrange qui lui échappait était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Elle traversa alors le jardin intérieur comme elle pouvait, son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, elle n'avait pas avalé ses médicaments et elle avait besoin de l'aide de la brune pour changer son pansement. Elle avait également cinq sms de Killian, elle ne les ouvrit pas, elle était encore soufflée par son comportement immature et stupide. Qui plus est, ce qui venait de se passer était un coup de tonnerre dans la vie d'Elsa et elle avait la nette sensation d'être totalement flouée quelque part. Regina était parfaitement habillée comme à son habitude et venait de déposer Henry à son bus.

«- _Ah Emma..._ » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant la jeune femme rentrer chez elle.

«- _Pourquoi me demander de venir ?_

 _\- Déjà... Vous avez une mine affreuse, vous allez bien ?_

 _\- Et bien... Je pense que je dois prendre mes gélules et un petit-déjeuner avant de tourner de l'œil._

 _\- Oh... Et bien, asseyez-vous, je vais vous préparer à manger et m'occuper de votre pansement, vous avez tout amené ?_

 _\- Yep._ » Fit Emma soulevant son sac de pharmacie.

«- _Parfait, prenez place dans le canapé, vu votre dos._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Vous aimez les œufs brouillés ? Le lard, ça ira ?_

 _\- Oui parfait... Mais dites-moi, il se passe quoi avec Anna et Elsa ?_ »

Regina s'éclaircit alors la gorge et attrapa une poêle.

« _\- Disons que c'est compliqué_. » Annonça-t-elle incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire, mais il était impératif qu'Emma ne fasse ni ne dise de stupidités à Anna.

«- _Disons que moi je trouve ça surtout bizarre... Elle réapparaît comme ça, je veux dire... Elsa n'a pas daigné lui écrire ou quoi que ce soit..._

 _\- Vous vous souvenez quoi de cette période ?_ » Demanda Regina.

«- _Oh bha pas grand chose vous savez... J'étais encore dans les études pour rentrer à la police, je dirais juste que je suis partie avec Elsa qui étouffait avec les parents, elle venait de découvrir qu'elle aimait les filles, donc vous pensez bien..._

 _\- Et Elsa et Anna... Selon vous, elle était comment leur relation ?_ » S'enquit Regina en approcha alors l'assiette d'œufs brouillés et une tasse de café devant Emma.

« _\- Bha... Elles étaient proches, enfin supers proches même... Si je me souviens, j'ai trouvé ça curieux qu'elles ne gardent pas le contact, mais en même temps je sortais d'une rupture, j'étais pas la personne la plus..._ »

La brune fixa Emma dans les yeux tandis que celle-ci porta deux coups de fourchette à sa bouche et but une longue gorgé de café.

«- _Regina... Me dit pas que..._

 _\- Je commençais à douter de vos capacités de déductions... Et je dois avouer que pour un flic c'est embêtant.._. »


	15. Épisode 12– Open the door,Partie 2 sur 2

**A/N : Enfin le voilà le ELSANA, bonne lecture ! :)**  
 **En espérant une saison 6 OUAT qui enfin donne la part belle à Regina et non à l'autre poilu marin manchot.**

* * *

 _ **Épisode 12 – Open the door, Partie 2/2.**_

Regina savait qu'elle venait de trahir les secrets d'Elsa, mais il était nécessaire qu'Emma soit dans la confidence, car la blonde aurait pu dire ou faire quelque chose qui aurait empêché Elsa d'enfin se confier à Anna. La vérité devait éclater sans qu'Emma soit un obstacle. Elsa avait peur de son jugement et elle redoutait le rejet de celle-ci connaissant ses sentiments pour cette sœur adoptive, chose qu'elle avait maintes et maintes fois confié à Regina.

«- _Mais j'ai été totalement aveugle... C'est dingue_... » Dit Emma en finissant son assiette.

«- _Vous n'étiez pas prête à partager ces choses là avec Elsa à l'époque, et puis Elsa est très secrète._

 _\- Mais... Enfin euh... C'est sa sœur, comme moi..._

 _\- Vous voulez mon avis ? Je pense que ça n'a jamais été le cas pour Elsa, elle n'a jamais considéré Anna comme sa sœur._

 _\- Ouais mais... Mais Anna... Pour Anna, Elsa est sa sœur ?_

 _\- Vous croyez ? Je ne sais pas, Elsa a disparu pendant quatre ans et elle la recontacte maintenant. Je ne sais pas et je crois que nous devrions les laisser voir ça entre elles._

 _\- Ouais... Je pourrais prendre une douche chez toi ? Et, euh... Tu pourrais me changer mon pansement ?_

 _\- Oui... Oui_ » répondit Regina qui chassa les idées de blonde dénudée de son esprit.

Elle conduisit Emma à la salle de bain et lui donna un nécessaire de toilette avant de laisser son invitée. Regina était nerveuse, elle espérait qu'Elsa sache faire face à la réalité vis-à-vis d'Anna, et puis il y avait Emma qui était chez elle. Elle s'adressa alors à la blonde à travers la porte de la salle de bain, après avoir entendu la fin de la douche.

«- _Je pense que le mieux c'est que tu restes ici pour la journée._ » Dit-elle nerveusement.

«- _Ouais ok... Tu peux rentrer ? Il faut changer mon pansement._ »

Regina prit une grande respiration et la rejoignit dans la salle de bain. Emma tenait sa serviette et écoutait les messages sur son téléphone. La peau bronzée et les taches de rousseur qui constellaient ses épaules étaient largement recouvertes par la multitude de bleus qui apparaissaient sur son dos, ainsi qu'un pansement qui ne demandait qu'à être changé, partiellement décollé à cause de la douche. Regina ne perdit pas une miette de la vision de ce dos dénudé. Emma retenait la serviette qui cachait ses seins, visiblement absorbée par la conversation qu'elle avait entamé.

«- _Écoute Killian, je ne t'ai pas demandé d'aller casser la gueule à qui que ce soit, August m'a dit qu'il te fera sortir demain. Oui je sais... Non mais tu mérites aussi ton châtiment, une nuit en cellule de dégrisement ça te change pas du quotidien... Oui je penserai à toi_... »

Énervée par le ton mielleux d'Emma envers Killian, Regina arracha le pansement d'un coup sec.

« _\- AAAhhouuuille !_ » Fit Emma surprise par ce décollement peu délicat.

«- _Désolée_. » Répondit sèchement Regina.

« _\- Hein ? Rien... Non on change mon pansement... Oui c'est ça, à l'hôpital. A demain, je t'appellerai._ »

Le mensonge fit sourciller Regina, Emma mentait maintenant ouvertement pour préserver Killian de tout emportement. La blonde était surprise par le geste de Regina, dénué de bienveillance. Un léger silence s'instaura entre les deux femmes, la brune avait soudainement honte de ce qu'elle avait fait et Emma ne savait pas comment interpréter ce geste. Regina tamponna avec douceur la blessure avec les produits adéquats avant de refaire le pansement. Puis, comme préconisé, elle passa la pommade sur les bleus, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas être troublée par le fait de toucher le dos de la blonde. Emma se remémora le fait qu'une fois de plus, elle avait menti à son petit ami, elle voulait éviter une énième crise de jalousie envers Regina et les mots sûrement peu subtils qu'il aurait utilisé. Elle sentit les doigts doux de la brune masser doucement sa peau et ses muscles endoloris, ce qui la surprit dans ses réflexions, c'était très agréable et Emma se gardait de gémir de plaisir ou déplaisir selon où les doigts allaient sur sa chair.

«- _Bien voilà, c'est fini. Vous pouvez vous reposer dans la buanderie, il y a un lit d'appoint, en attendant que votre sœur en ai fini ?_

 _\- Cool merci_ » répondit Emma qui attendait que l'autre femme quitte la salle de bain pour finir de s'habiller.

« _\- Je dois y aller, je reviens dans l'après-midi. Profitez-en pour vous reposer Emma._ » Fit Regina a travers la porte.

Emma se demanda à quoi elle allait occuper sa journée, mais la fatigue était encore présente à cause d'une nuit assez difficile, son dos la tiraillait dans tous les sens.

 **.~.~.~.**

Pendant ce temps là, Elsa avait ouvert la porte à Anna. Elle essuya ses larmes et fixa de façon étrange l'autre jeune femme. Anna s'avança vers ce qui fut sa sœur, qui était maintenant une jeune femme au regard incompréhensible. Quelque chose c'était cassée en Elsa, Anna le savait.

« _\- Pourquoi ?_ » Demanda simplement la rousse en regardant la jeune femme qui avait les cheveux plus longs, d'un blond parfois presque blanc.

« _\- Simplement, les parents... Je ne les supportais plus_ » fit Elsa sur la défensive.

«- _Et donc tu m'as abandonnée... Juste pour ça, parce que les parents... Enfin Elsa, tu aurais pu partir à la faculté un an après._

 _\- Je sais... Je sais._ » Répliqua Elsa agacée.

La blonde sortit de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Anna la suivit, comme toujours, elle était restée obstinée et volontaire.

«- _Elsa !_ » Protesta-t-elle, « _tu peux pas te débiner, tu dois me dire la vraie raison de ton départ ! Je... J'ai eu tant de mal à m'en remettre !_

 _\- Et moi donc !_ » Cria Elsa sous le coup de ses émotions.

« _\- C'était ton choix !_ » Protesta encore plus fortement Anna.

« _\- Mon choix ? Tu te moques de moi ! Y avait pas de choix, Anna... Je devais partir !_

 _\- Tu mens ! Alors c'est pas les parents le problème ! Tu étais jalouse de moi ? Car tes parents m'aimaient bien ?_

 _\- Ne dit pas de bêtises..._ » Rétorqua Elsa, à nouveau plus calme, qui se tenait près de sa commode.

«- _Ah, je dit des bêtises ? Allons donc.._. » Soupira la rousse, sourcillant quelque peu et fixant d'un sa sœur air étrange.

«- _Pour être très honnête... Et je suis désolée vraiment... Si tu me détestes pour ça..._ » Commença Elsa qui tremblait et dont les mains devenaient moites.

«- _Je t'écoute._ » Acquiesça doucement Anna.

«- _Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme ma sœur... Je ne l'ai jamais fait._

 _«- Pourquoi ?_ » Demanda presque tristement la jeune femme

«- _Parce que... Parce que je pouvais pas rester avec toi, je suis._.. »

Elsa fixa sa sœur puis évita son regard, elle avait eu peur pendant une bonne partie de ses années d'être confrontée à ce moment. Mais les longues heures de discussion et de thérapie avaient fini par lui donner le courage, elle ne pouvait plus avoir aussi peur qu'à l'époque. Anna n'avait jamais été sa sœur, il était clair que les sœurs Andersen étaient elle et Emma, et personne d'autre.

« _\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi._ » Annonça Elsa, enfin libérée de sa confession.

Anna la regarda d'un air sidéré et prit place dans le fauteuil de chambre. Elsa ne bougea pas de là où elle se trouvait, ne sachant quoi dire de plus qui pourrait faire avancer la situation. L'autre jeune femme se leva brusquement, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et tourna sur elle-même nerveusement.

« _\- A... amoureuse de moi ?_ » Questionna-t-elle de façon presque ingénue.

«- _Oui_. » Répondit Elsa en regardant le sol, ne voyant pas sa sœur approcher d'elle prestement.

« _\- Tu aurais dû me le dire Elsa..._

 _\- J'avais trop honte, tu comprends ?_ »

Bien sûr qu'Anna comprenait, et elle fit un sourire triste.

« _\- Mais Elsa... Quand je suis arrivée chez tes parents, tu est devenue tout pour moi, tu étais mon prince charmant, enfin ma princesse... Chaque jour... J'espérais que ce que je ressentais pour toi passerait, chaque jour je recherchais plus de contact, je calculais les moments où je te prenais le bras, où je te touchais le visage... Il n'y avait rien d'innocent... Ou du moins le moins qu'on puisse l'être à 15 ans._ »

Elsa ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Anna lui prit la main.

« _\- Je rêvais d'un prince... J'étais une gosse Elsa... Une gosse perdue qui venait de perdre ses parents, tu étais la seule personne qui m'a donné de l'affection... À ce moment là, ça été la chose la plus importante de toute ma vie... À ce moment là... Sans toi, je n'aurais pas survécu._ »

Les yeux de la jeune fille se perdirent dans le gris de ceux d'Elsa.

«- _Un prince qui m'emmènerait loin... Loin de la réalité atroce... Loin des Andersen aussi... Et tu étais là, tu étais parfaite avec moi, tu m'emmenais partout avec toi... Je te suivais comme ton ombre... Tu ne voyais pas à quel point je t'aimais ?_

 _\- N... Non, enfin si, mais pas comme ça._

 _\- C'était qu'un rêve de gosse, je t'aimais platoniquement, je n'avais pas idée de ce qu'était la sexualité... Tu connais les parents enfin... Tes parents n'étaient pas très ouverts sur le sujet... C'est à 16 ans, quand je t'ai vu la première fois nue dans la salle de bain... Tu m'avais crié dessus en fermant la porte..._

 _\- Oui je me souviens._ » Fit Elsa qui avait relevé la tête pour mieux voir sa sœur, elle voyait toute sa nervosité mais aussi son calme et la détermination émaner d'Anna.

«- _Je t'ai vu et j'ai compris... Que mon prince rêvé aussi, avait des jambes, des fesses... Et des seins, et qu'elle était ma sœur adoptive... Je crois que je ne l'ai pas vécu de la même façon que toi... Si je savais la situation impossible... Et je me croyais être seule avec mes sentiments... J'ai décidé d'arracher chaque minute de mon existence à la fatalité pour te les consacrer... Tu te rappelles, je te faisais des gâteaux, je préparais ton bain... Chaque jour je m'enfonçais dans une espèce de dévotion à ton égard, je ne respirais que pour toi..._ »

Anna plongea son regard dans celui d'Elsa, si toute la gentillesse du monde émanait souvent de la rousse, ce regard était celui du désir éhonté et sans borne. Elsa reçut ce regard comme un coup de poing au ventre, une onde de choc ébranlait sa forteresse.

« _\- Tu n'a pas idée... À quel point... Je te voulais pour moi et je craignais le jour où tu t'en irais au bras d'un garçon... Et comme tu ne le faisais pas... Alors.._. » Fit Anna en baissant les yeux.

«- _Alors_... » Demanda Elsa en s'étranglant à moitié, se retenant au bord de la commode où son dos avait butté.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que sa sœur avait avancé vers elle, tenant toujours sa main du bout des doigts. Elle commençait à sentir chacune de ses pulsations au bout desdits doigts.

« _\- Alors... Tu as tellement hanté mes nuits que c'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle j'avais demandé à nos parents d'avoir ma propre chambre... Et pas parce que tu ronflais_. »

Elsa lâcha un rire nerveux, tandis qu'Anna serra un peu plus la main de sa sœur.

« _\- Je t'aimais aussi Elsa... Quand tu es partie... J'ai cru devenir folle, je... J'ai été ignoble, ensuite je suis partie à l'université, j'ai ignoré tes parents... Je les ai fui, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient fait quelque chose, ou dit quelque chose... J'ai conservé ta lettre que j'ai relu des centaines de fois... Je ne comprenais pas... Mais maintenant tout est si clair._ »

Elsa s'approcha de sa sœur. Peu importe le temps perdu, le sentiment était là, encore palpable, encore brûlant. Anna était encore plus belle qu'avant, c'était une femme maintenant. La blonde Elsa tendit la main vers son visage et la rousse ferma les yeux. Au moment où l'espace se réduisait de seconde en seconde entre leurs lèvres, Anna se dégagea doucement de sa sœur. Elsa regarda le sol, comme si celui-ci se dérobait à nouveau sous elle.

« _\- Je... Je... Désolée, je voulais pas, je..._

 _\- Non. Elsa... Ça n'est pas ça, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes, jusqu'au bout..._

 _\- Je... Oui bien sûr..._ » Acquiesça Elsa, soudainement sortie de ses idées noires, du rejet de sa sœur, de ce baiser qui n'était pas venu.

«- _Quand Kristoff t'a demandé de sortir avec lui... En fait il me l'avait demandé en premier, je l'ai rembarré et dit que tu étais peut-être plus intéressée par son offre..._

 _\- Oh mon dieu Anna... Non, je ne l'ai jamais été._

 _\- Je n'en savais rien... Je suis désolée... J'ai eu peur de Kristoff et de ses avances et je pensais que si... Enfin si... Si je te trouvais quelqu'un, j'aurais plus ce sentiment pour toi... Que je pourrais tuer le sentiment de mes mains..._ » Expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix plaintive, presque tremblante.

«- _Anna..._

 _\- Tais-toi, je t'en prie... Je suis désolée, je... Après tu es partie, je, j'étais si seule.. Si désespérée... Kristoff est venu me voir chaque jour, il a tenté de me consoler... Quand je revenais voir les parents... À chaque fois c'était un crève-cœur de voir ta chambre, tes objets... Tu sais, ils n'ont rien touché, ils n'ont pas osé..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Anna ?_ »

Celle-ci leva les yeux au plafond, plein de larmes.

«- _J'ai un enfant Elsa.._. »

Elsa fixa sa sœur intensément. Du temps s'était passé depuis leur dernière discussion, où elles n'étaient encore des adolescentes.

«- _Un enfant... Avec qui ?_ » S'enquit la blonde, dont chaque mot lui brûlait la gorge.

«- _Kristoff_... » fit Anna.

Elsa avança droit devant elle, puis se tint au mur.

«- _Elsa... Il s'appelle Jan, il a deux ans... J'ai eu cet enfant, mais je n'ai rien construit avec Kristoff, je n'ai pas pu..._

 _\- Jan.._

 _\- Oui, il est chez une amie aujourd'hui, je dois d'ailleurs ne pas tarder à aller le chercher._

 _\- Tu... Tu repars ?_ » Demanda Elsa

« _\- Je le dois, Jan a besoin de sa mère et puis, je suis venue ici avec tout ce que j'ai mais... J'ai de l'argent devant moi, j'ai touché l'assurance vie de mon père biologique._

 _\- Tu es chez une amie donc, avec ton fils..._

 _\- Oui._ »

Elsa se gratta la gorge, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, Anna avait un fils et surtout des sentiments cachés pour elle. Le temps avait filé, elles avaient toutes les deux avancé bon gré mal gré.

« _\- Viens t'installer ici._ » Demanda Elsa, sur le même ton que si elle exprimait un ordre.

«- _Tu veux que je vienne ici avec Jan ?_

 _\- Oui. Je..._ » Elsa reprit la main d'Anna, « _je ne veux pas te perdre... Plus jamais..._

 _\- Elsa...tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

 _\- Non, enfin Anna... Je, oui bien sûr... Toi et Kristoff, mais je suis partie et c'est entièrement de ma faute... L'as-tu aimé ?_

 _\- Qui ?_

 _\- Kristoff._

 _\- Non. Je l'aime comme on aime un ami, j'ai tenté je t'avouerais, mais ces sentiments n'ont jamais été au-delà, il m'a quitté à cause de ça d'ailleurs. Je... Enfin, après Jan, je ne voulais plus... Coucher avec lui, il s'est marié l'année dernière et a eu un autre enfant._

 _\- Ah euh, ok, ok... Bien voilà... Mes sentiments Anna, ils sont toujours là._

 _\- Et toi, tu n'as personne ?_ » Demanda simultanément Anna.

« _\- Non. J'ai eu aussi des expériences... Mais rien qui m'aurait conduit à avoir un enfant._ »


	16. Épisode 13 – Demain sera un autre jour

**A/N : Désolée pour le retard, j'ai énormément de travail actuellement, donc moins de temps à vous consacrer. Nanmoins voici la suite, moins comme je le voulais mais ça avance tout de même ! Je rassure pour ceux qui suivent aussi Peine Perdue, je n'ai pas renoncé à écrire la suite. Je vous remercie de vos reviews, c'est encourageant surtout quand on est bien fatigué de sa journée !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Épisode 13 – Demain sera un autre jour.**_

Finalement, Elsa et Anna prirent un café silencieusement, cherchant leurs mots, après tout ce temps.

«- _Je ne vais pas venir m'installer ici du jour au lendemain_ » fit Anna en tenant la main d'Elsa.

«- _Pourquoi pas ?_ » Demanda tristement la blonde.

 _\- Oh Elsa... Je n'ai pas fait des kilomètres et lâché tout ce que j'avais juste pour repartir et te laisser derrière moi... Je ne pensais pas... Et bien... Que nos sentiments fussent réciproques et je ne sais pas si... Ce ne sont que des souvenirs merveilleux, ou si c'est encore réel..._

 _\- Si tu as tout lâché, au fond tu savais que tout ça était encore réel !_ » Protesta avec passion Elsa

«- _Je dirais surtout que c'était un coup de folie de ma part... J'ai pu me le permettre car j'avais de l'argent devant moi, sinon ça aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de te retrouver._ »

Elsa soupira alors.

« _\- Ne dit pas ça... Je m'en veux tellement maintenant, d'être partie, je ne t'ai laissé aucune chance._

 _\- C'est le passé Elsa._

 _\- Tu reviens quand ?_

 _\- Demain, dans l'après-midi avec Jan ? J'ai un entretien le matin pour un emploi._

 _\- Bien, j'aurais le temps de m'organiser d'ici là._

 _\- Elsa..._ » Commença Anna en forçant la blonde à la regarder dans les yeux. « _Il faut qu'on prenne notre temps un peu, que... Les choses se refassent entre nous, voir où on en est aujourd'hui..._

 _\- Tu es toujours aussi sage hein.._. » Dit Elsa en souriant.

«- _Tu es toujours très belle Elsa... Certaine choses n'ont pas changé, et peut-être celles qui ont changé sont en mieux_

 _\- Je l'espère... Je te vois demain alors ?_

 _\- Oui, promis !_ » Dit Anna, prenant la main de l'autre femme, qui tressaillit au contact comme si son corps se souvenait soudainement, qu'Anna était de chair et de sang, devant elle.

Elles échangèrent un sourire ainsi que leurs numéros de téléphone réciproques. Anna déposa un baiser bien doux sur la joue d'Elsa et partit après avoir appelé un taxi comme plus tôt dans la journée. Elsa pris une grande goulée d'air, elle en avait besoin. Son cœur battait la chamade ; elle en était sûre, elle aimait toujours Anna.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma quant à elle, avait pris ses aises dans la buanderie aménagée en chambre d'appoint, elle s'était reposée et avait lu quelques magazines qui traînaient, des comics d'Henry et regardé la télévision, en espérant que tout se passe au mieux pour Elsa. Elle avait escompté tomber sur des choses personnelles de Regina, l'enquêtrice en elle reprenait le dessus. Elle vit la photo d'un jeune homme souriant portant un jeune enfant dans ses bras, et comprit alors qu'il s'agissait du fameux Daniel. Quelques photos de la jeunesse de Regina, déjà si belle et si charismatique mais plus effacée. Une photo de famille visiblement, mais Emma ne s'attarda pas dessus, les photos étaient une suite de clichés attendus. Elle fureta et vit un petit coffret derrière une pile de livres dans la bibliothèque, elle l'attrapa, puis soudainement prise d'un remord, elle le reposa. « _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ma fille, tu fouilles dans les affaires de tes amis_ » se gronda-t-elle. « _Oh, et puis zut_ » pensa Emma, cédant à ses instincts pas forcément les plus nobles à ce moment là. Elle ouvrit le coffret pour trouver un bracelet et une série de clichés pris à un photomaton de Regina, tenant visiblement quelqu'un sur ses genoux, mais la photo avait été pliée et visiblement déchirée, si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas identifier l'autre personne. Au vu du bras autour des épaules, il s'agissait d'une autre fille, on pouvait reconnaître le bracelet à son poignet. Emma fut troublée par sa découverte mais referma le coffret et le replaça derrière sa pile de livres. Visiblement, Regina avait son lot de mystère et d'histoires secrètes, peut-être une amie devenue détestable, une ex petite amie ? Non... Peut-être... Sa sœur, dont elle ne parlait jamais ?

Emma se demanda si elle était profondément idiote de ne pas voir la dimension cachée des autres si proches d'elle, entre Elsa secrètement amoureuse d'Anna et les mystères de Regina, Killian et ses emportements houleux et parfaitement idiots. Peut-être qu'elle se devait d'être un peu attentive aux choses autour d'elle. Elle balaya la salle des yeux, et se dirigea vers l'entrée, une photo de Regina en noir et blanc fixant la mer, ailleurs, sûrement pas prise en Californie. La photo était très belle mais Regina ne souriait pas du tout dessus, elle avait l'air triste et mélancolique. Une très belle photographie sûrement prise par un professionnel. Emma était perdue dans sa contemplation et se surpris à essayer de deviner les émotions de cette Regina plus jeune et assurément plus tourmentée.

«- _Je n'étais pas dans la meilleure période de ma vie._ » Expliqua la brune qui rentrait à l'instant sans faire de bruits, et tirant Emma de sa rêverie.

«- _Ah oh... Euh bonsoir Regina, oui c'est ce que je me disais... Mais elle est bien belle cette photo._

 _\- Merci.._. » Répondit la brune en enlevant ses talons, « _tu m'excuses, je me détends quelque peu._

 _\- Pas de soucis._ »

Regina avait de très jolies jambes, songea Emma qui tenta de reprendre le fil de ses pensées sans se laisser à faire une comparaison entre le modèle et la personne réelle. Regina lâcha un sourire et se dirigea vers sa cuisine.

«- _Henry n'est pas là ?_

 _\- Non je l'ai déposé chez Ursula qui le garde ce soir, il adore passer du temps à l'aquarium, il fait tout le tour avec elle et elle lui raconte des histoires d'animaux, seul lui je crois trouve ça passionnant !_ » Sourit-elle.

La vérité était que Regina avait passé son midi avec Ursula à expliquer les dernières situations en date, l'arrivée d'Anna, le fait qu'Emma avait atterri chez elle, la blessure, ce qu'elle avait ressenti, la peur d'avoir perdue la blonde, et le coup du pansement arraché, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire l'autre femme. Regina avait fini par en rire aussi, mais restait parfaitement gênée de son action.

«- _Du coup, je n'ai pas trop de nouvelles d'Elsa, je vais aller la voir je pense, juste pour prendre la température._ » Fit Emma

«- _Je viens de la croiser, elle n'a pas trop envie de parler je pense, elle est quelque peu... Retournée par tout ça._

 _\- Ah._ » Fit Emma, quelque peu déçue de ne pas confronter sa sœur à la situation.

«- _Je pense qu'elle a besoin de calme, mais vous pouvez toujours regagner votre chambre chez vous._

 _\- Je suis très bien ici, enfin si ma présence dérange pas juste pour une nuit._

 _\- Pas de problème._ » Répondit Regina, toujours souriante.

«- _Je vais quand même appeler Elsa._

 _\- Je comprends._ » Dit Regina, sortant de quoi préparer un repas pour le reste de la soirée.

Emma échangea brièvement avec sa sœur, elle lui demanda si tout allait bien, si les retrouvailles n'étaient pas trop difficiles. Emma tenta de lancer quelques perches à sa sœur tant bien que mal, mais au téléphone ça n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de parler de choses très intimes. Emma annonça à sa sœur qu'elle restait chez Regina pour la laisser seule et réfléchir à tout ça, surtout à la mort de ses parents. Elsa fut touchée par la démarche de la jeune femme et la remercia simplement. L'échange fut court mais chacune avait sa façon de faire comprendre à l'autre qu'elle était là si besoin. Regina avait entendu en partie la conversation et avait découvert cette façon dont Emma était protectrice avec Elsa, cette partie qu'elle n'avait encore réellement bien vu et qui rendait la blonde très attachante, car son action était sincère et pure. Emma raccrocha alors et la fin d'après-midi se profilait ; elle soupira, ce qui fit sourciller la brune.

«- _Un souci ?_ » S'enquit Regina.

«- Non pas vraiment » répondit Emma en se relevant et grimaçant sous la douleur de sa blessure.

«- _Ça va ?_ » S'inquiéta la brune.

«- Oui, ça tire un peu mais ça va... Et pour rien te cacher, je suis un peu troublée aussi par tout ça, d'abord par le fait que j'ai rien vu venir... Alors que maintenant ça me paraît logique et parfaitement évident et puis... Et bien... Même si Anna n'est pas ce que je considère « ma sœur », c'est néanmoins une enfant adoptée par les Andersen, tout comme moi... Ça me trouble un petit peu...

\- Je le conçois » fit Regina avec sobriété.

«- _Ça te trouble pas toi ?_

 _\- Non pas vraiment, je dirais qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'Anna pourrait penser de la situation, ni même si Elsa a parlé de ses sentiments... Et puis qu'en est-il quand quelques années se sont écoulées ? Les gens changent aussi..._

 _\- Ouais pas facile tout ça._

 _\- En tout cas... Au moins Elsa pourra passer à autre chose et à mes yeux c'est ce qui compte le plus._

 _\- Vu comme ça... Bien entendu, enfin j'espère qu'Anna lui a pas réduit le cœur en miettes, mais Elsa avait l'air bien au téléphone donc... Dois-je m'inquiéter ?_ »

Regina sourit à Emma et lui répondit.

«- _Fais-toi confiance un peu, je suis sûre qu'Elsa a su mener sa barque et si tu le ressens ainsi, alors c'est que ça doit être vrai._

 _\- Me faire confiance, après tout ce que je n'ai pas vu, ou su voir... Et bien, c'est compliqué._ » Soupira Emma en regardant le sol.

«- _Ne dramatisons rien, je te prépare un verre ?_

 _\- Je veux bien, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un remontant ou d'un... Décontractant._ » Accepta la blonde en riant

«- _Soit, pourquoi pas !_ »

Regina était heureuse, heureuse de voir Emma évoluer sous son toit, toucher à ses affaires, s'asseoir ici et là. La blonde avait visiblement pris ses aises dans la journée et elle en était contente, n'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pas pu rester chez elle ainsi. Mais elle avait confiance en Emma et en Elsa également. Regina réalisa qu'elle voulait Emma à plein temps, que ça n'était pas qu'une simple attraction ; la blonde l'amusait, la séduisait, l'attirait inexorablement. Lutter était vain et Ursula avait raison, il serait nécessaire de se battre pour conquérir Emma. Et Regina ne savait pas comment faire, n'avait pas de plan précis, si ce n'est qu'elle avait envie d'être sincère avec Emma autant ce peu, et profiter de sa présence.

Emma se sentait bien dans la maison de Regina, pendant que celle-ci lui avait préparé un verre, elle avait dressé la table, elle ne se voyait pas rien faire, même si contempler Regina en pleine action était en soit une activité agréable. Elles burent un verre de vin finalement, tout en discutant tranquillement. Regina lui raconta sa journée et ses cours, Emma lui raconta sommairement qu'elle avait fait passer le temps comme elle le pouvait. Le repas faisant et les verres défilant, les deux femmes riaient plus et s'amusaient sur des détails qui n'auraient fait rire personne d'autre qu'elles-même.

Légèrement enivrées, Regina proposa de sortir sur la terrasse et de regarder le soleil se coucher. Vêtue d'un pantalon blanc et d'un chemiser léger couleur prune, elle s'était assise sur le bois encore chauffé par les rayons du soleil. Emma l'avait rejointe, un verre à la main, et trouva un moyen de s'asseoir tant bien que mal. Regina tendit sa main pour l'aider et Emma accepta l'aide délicate de son amie. Le contact doux des doigts d'Emma dans sa paume avait procuré une vague d'émotion chez Regina. Elles restèrent silencieuses et seul le ressac des vagues plus loin les berçait. Il était clair à cet instant que les deux femmes étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, elles n'avaient pas besoin de paroles idiotes pour remplir le vide, elles appréciaient toutes les deux la douce sérénité des lieux et surtout son silence.

De fil en aiguille, Emma fut amenée à regagner sa "chambre" pendant que Regina lui changea son pansement avec plus de délicatesse qu'au matin. Elle repoussa doucement les cheveux blonds, les frôlements de ses doigts sur la peau d'Emma provoqua de délicieux frissons à celle-ci. Aidée par l'alcool, Emma ne percevait plus de la peur vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais plus de l'amusement, elle se sentait curieusement bien et le réconfort de la gentillesse de Regina lui faisait tout simplement du bien. La blonde s'allongea sur le ventre pendant que Regina finissait alors de mettre la crème sur les bleus. Son dos dénudé était toujours un ravissement aux yeux de la brune, qui laissa ses doigts se promener sur la peau. Emma tourna légèrement la tête et dit alors.

«- _Pourquoi tu avais l'air triste sur la photo dans la salle ?_

 _\- Ah... C'est l'heure des questions existentielles ?_ » Fit Regina en riant légèrement.

«- _Mmmf si tu veux pas répondre._.. » Rétorqua Emma en bougonnant.

«- _Oh rien de bien extraordinaire, la photo est d'Ursula, nous étions parties voir des baleines, c'était une moment sympathique de vacances au Canada, mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je sortais de mon premier chagrin d'amour... Alors donc forcément ça n'allait pas fort._ »

Regina ne se voyait pas avouer qu'il s'agissait de Katherine à l'époque, et d'oser faire un coming out alors elle tut volontairement l'identité de son ex petite amie.

«- _Toi, un chagrin d'amour ?_ » S'enquit Emma, amusée.

«- _Pourquoi est-ce drôle ?_ » Demanda Regina en appliquant le pansement.

«- _Ah bha... Parce que tu es tellement belle et intelligente, je ne te voyais pas comme celle qu'on peut larguer..._

 _\- Et bien cela est arrivé... Mais merci du compliment_ » dit sombrement Regina.

«- _Mmmh ouais j'imaginais pas, tout simplement... Désolée c'est peut-être un sujet sensible._

 _\- Ce fut le cas, mais plus maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir..._

 _\- Et le père d'Henry... Il ne te manque pas ?_

 _\- Si bien sûr, mais là aussi ça remonte à quelque temps de ça.._. »

Emma et Regina continuèrent leur discussion, la blonde posait des questions et Regina y répondait, elle avait fini par s'allonger à coté de la jeune femme, pendant qu'Emma attendait que la crème pénètre sa chair endolorie. Elles ne surent pas à quel moment l'une et l'autre basculèrent dans le sommeil, et pourtant c'est ainsi que pour la première fois, Emma et Regina partagèrent le même lit.


	17. Épisode 14 – Une question de temps

_**Épisode 14 – Une question de temps.**_

Blottie dans la chaleur d'un autre corps, Emma entendit son portable vibrer à coté d'elle, une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Sortie de son sommeil abruptement, elle s'étonna de la chaleur environnante et la lumière qui pénétrait doucement les stores lui révéla une Regina endormie à ses cotés. Surprise, Emma tourna le regard vers la femme contre elle, d'une beauté qui lui coupa le souffle. La blonde s'était endormie torse nu, le drap autour d'elle, tandis que Regina avait laissé un bras possessif venir sur elle. Emma enleva doucement le bras, ce qui réveilla tout de même la brune. La jeune femme vit que les messages étaient tous de Killian et elle se leva pour enfiler son haut et un pantalon. Le brun était dehors, juché sur sa moto, attendant que la blonde sorte de la maison.

« _\- Merde... Merde_ » fit Emma entre ses dents en enfilant cette fois ses chaussures.

Regina, le visage tourné vers l'emplacement où se trouvait Emma il y a encore quelques minutes, souriait, mais était à la fois énervée ; une fois de plus, Killian venait tout gâcher, mais en même temps que faisait-elle dans le même lit qu'Emma ? L'homme enleva ses lunettes de soleil quand il vit la blonde sortir de la maison de Regina, incertain de quoi en penser réellement

« _\- Swan ?_ » Demanda-t-il.

«- _Salut_... » Répondit Emma encore endormie.

«- _Tu as dormi où ?_ » S'enquit-il rapidement sur un ton inquisiteur.

«- _Avec Regina- euh chez Regina._

 _\- Écoute Swan..._

 _\- Ah non, toi écoute. Tu vas pas commencer à me gonfler, déjà ta prestation merdique à jouer les vengeurs masqués pour finir au poste m'a bien fatiguée_ » soupira la blonde.

«- _Okay... Bon de toute, tu vas être contente, je suis pas là pour une bonne semaine. »_ Fit-il en remettant ses lunettes sur le nez.

«- _Pourquoi ?_ » Questionna Emma qui sentait son cœur battre plus fort, il avait une façon de faire qui la rendait nerveuse.

«- _Je dois aller voir un fournisseur qui est en retard, lui dire ma façon de penser, surtout que j'ai avancé l'argent._

 _\- Tu y vas en moto ?_

 _\- Non là je vais à l'aéroport, je vais juste déposer la moto chez un ami. D'ailleurs tu en fais pas ?_ » Releva-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

«- _Dans mon état ? Je ne fais pas non plus de planche à voile si tu veux tout savoir._ » Argua sèchement Emma.

«- _Ouais, en tout cas tu peux aller sur le bateau si tu veux, dormir et te reposer... Plutôt que de squatter chez n'importe qui._

 _\- Regina n'est pas n'importe qui, mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?_

 _\- Aucun Swan... Je te dit à dans quelques jours !_ »

Il démarra sa moto et partit en laissant la blonde à ses incertitudes. Son départ s'était fait sans une once de tendresse ni même un échange amoureux, il partait en colère et Emma soupira. Elle se sentait perdue dans sa relation, Killian était jaloux de Regina c'était certain, mais que faire ? Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à partir sur le bateau à l'attendre, il avait dû être déçu de ne pas y trouver la blonde à son retour. Elle réalisa combien elle n'était pas du tout sur les attentes de son petit ami et combien elle s'en éloignait depuis quelques jours. N'était-elle pas amoureuse de Killian ? Elle soupira lourdement et fit demi-tour vers la maison de Regina. A la fenêtre de la chambre, Elsa n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui s'était passé, pour sa sœur aussi les choses étaient compliquées visiblement. Emma rentra à nouveau dans la maison de Regina, qui était levée et faisait visiblement un petit-déjeuner.

«- _Bien dormi ?_ » Demanda Regina d'un air faussement détaché.

Elle se doutait bien de ce que la blonde était partie faire dehors, mais elle avait opté pour ne rien laisser paraître. Par contre, elle avait enfilé un t-shirt qui avait la bonne idée de laisser dénudée son épaule, elle avait abandonné ses habits de la veille sur une chaise, décidée à jouer les gammes de la séduction volontaire ou non. Emma, qui avait surtout remarqué le fait que Regina était en petite culotte et avec un t-shirt long et trop large, n'avait rien perdu du spectacle offert.

«- _Oui très bien.._. » Répondit-elle, les mots disparaissant au fond de sa gorge.

«- _Café et des œufs, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui oui._.. »

Emma n'avait visiblement que faire du petit-déjeuner. La brune avait soudainement allumé d'autres appétits inédits, que la blonde chassa rapidement de son esprit. Elle se laissa asseoir de façon automatique sur une chaise et regardait Regina se dandiner devant elle, n'ayant pas l'air de se soucier d'être si peu habillée. Emma se sentait soudainement quelque peu flouée par les événements, elle avait dormi avec Regina et avait parfaitement dormi, son petit ami en colère était devenu le cadet de ses soucis, et les œufs servis devant elle la ramenèrent à la réalité. Regina retourna dans la cuisine qui donnait sur sa salle à manger où Emma avalait son petit-déjeuner.

« _\- Tout va bien ?_ » Demanda-t-elle de façon faussement anodine, ne craignant qu'une seule chose au fond, à savoir que la blonde lui annonce qu'elle allait rejoindre son maudit motard.

« _\- Si tout va bien ? Avec qui, Killian ? Oh non ça... Ça ne change pas, de toute façon monsieur est parti pour une semaine._ » Répondit Emma, pas plus convaincue que ça de l'intérêt de la conversation ou de son sujet.

«- _Ah_... »

Regina, qui s'était retournée vers sa fenêtre et tournait dos à Emma, écrasa un sourire tout à fait dénué d'empathie; elle se réjouissait de ne pas avoir l'autre imbécile dans les pattes.

«- _Vous allez faire quoi de votre journée ?_ » S'enquit la blonde pour changer de sujet.

«- _Je vais aller chercher Henry, il n'a eu école que ce matin, et ensuite une longue balade, je ne connais pas trop le coin alors... Nous allons découvrir._

 _\- Je peux vous servir de guide ?_

 _\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton temps._ » Fit Regina tout sourire vers la blonde.

«- _Ça me fait plaisir, en plus comme je ne suis pas très utile en ce moment, c'est le moins que je puisse faire._

 _\- Alors allons nous préparer pour cela._ »

De façon enjouée, Regina alla vers sa salle de bain se vêtir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma prit sa place pour prendre une douche et s'habiller également, puis la brune changea son pansement avec délicatesse.

«- _La plaie se referme doucement, les points de suture n'ont pas été fait par un orfèvre, il y aura sûrement une cicatrice._

 _\- Bha, ça ira avec les autres._ » Répliqua la blonde sans joie.

Regina avait bien vu qu'il y avait d'autres traces sur le dos d'Emma, et le bronzage les faisait ressortir d'autant plus, mais elle n'osa pas poser de questions.

Elles prirent la voiture d'Emma cette fois-ci. Regina trouva une paire de lunettes de Killian et la déplaça avec dégoût à l'arrière de la voiture, ce qui fit rire la blonde mais elle se garda de tout autre commentaire. Elles arrivèrent à l'école d'Henry qui attendait sagement sa mère avec un ami. Ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude quand arrivèrent la brune et Emma. De nombreux petits camarades d'Henry étaient jaloux de lui d'avoir une mère comme Regina, mais avec le bonus de la blonde athlétique, c'était là largement consommé.

«- _Tu as trop de la veine toi._ » Fit son ami en le taquinant.

«- _Ça va hein, c'est juste ma mère avec la voisine._

 _\- Ouais... Elle est pas mal la voisine, elle pourrait m'adopter ?_ » Demanda un autre rigolard.

«- _Je vous laisse, vous craignez un max._ »

Sa mère, il faut bien le dire, était particulièrement en beauté et tirée par quatre épingles ; pas que ce ne fût jamais le cas, mais le gamin nota qu'elle avait mis le niveau au-dessus. _« Juste pour venir me chercher ? »_ Se demanda Henry. Puis, il réalisa qu'Emma était juste derrière elle et il comprit que sa mère avait des projets en tête.

« _\- Woah... Man, on va quelque part ?_

 _\- On va se promener avec Emma_. » Fit la brune souriante à son fils.

« _\- Tu es très belle maman, ir-ré-sis-ti-ble._ » Dit le gosse à l'oreille de sa mère, qui piqua un fard, ce qui échappa quelque peu à Emma.

Regina et Henry échangèrent un regard complice. Ils remontèrent tous les trois dans le bug d'Emma, qui était d'une couleur immanquable.

«- _Bon je vous emmène dans un petit coin sympathique que je connais bien._

 _\- Un peu d'aventure !_ » S'exclama le garçon qui se réjouissait.

La brune ne disait rien, elle se contenta de regarder Emma parler avec son fils. Quand celle-ci rencontra son regard, il était calme mais pas dénué d'une certaine charge émotionnelle. Emma se sentit transpercée par deux orbes noires, elle détourna le regard, quelque peu dérangée par l'intensité. Regina pensa qu'elle s'y prenait un peu trop fortement ; même si elle était elle-même assez certaine de son jeu de séduction, elle craignait d'en faire trop et de faire fuir Emma. La fenêtre ouverte, elle laissa le vent caresser son visage et ferma les yeux. Emma tourna la tête pour mieux admirer la jeune femme assise à ses cotés, tandis qu'Henry jouait à sa gameboy à l'arrière de la blonde détaillait Regina, qui revêtait une apparence de sérénité qui apaisait Emma.

Après une heure de route, la voiture s'arrêta près d'un parking, l'entrée visiblement d'un parc. Henry s'était assoupi et sortit de la voiture fortement excitée. Emma grimaça à la douleur de la conduite, son dos en piteux état se rappelait à elle et Regina la regarda quelque peu soucieuse.

« _\- Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _\- Bien sûr qu'on s'inquiète, vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ? Je conduirai au retour, ok ?_ » Annonça la brune.

«- _Pas sûr que je vous prête les clefs de ma merveille._

 _\- Votre cercueil roulant n'a pas besoin de réellement devenir le nôtre ce soir, je conduirais !_

 _\- Ok, ok votre majesté..._ » Répondit Emma, joueuse

«- _Méfiez-vous, je pourrais m'habituer à que vous m'appeliez ainsi.._. » Dit Regina, flirtant ouvertement avec elle.

La blonde, intriguée, commença par rouler des yeux en riant, puis elles prirent le chemin qui s'offraient devant elles. Plus elles avancèrent et plus le paysage qui s'offraient à elles était merveilleusement beau, la voûte des arbres, les fleurs luxuriantes, tout semblait soudainement féerique.

«- _Je me disais bien que la Californie, ça n'était pas que des plages et des surfeurs._ » Fit Regina sarcastique.

«- _Ouais, il y a vraiment une nature extraordinaire. Quand je suis arrivée avec Elsa, la première chose que j'ai faite c'est du surf et de la planche à voile, mais après... J'ai découvert toutes ces choses là... La nature ici est vraiment unique._ »

Regina était conquise, Emma possédait cette dimension qu'elle aimait et recherchait. La blonde était aventureuse, elle ne se contentait pas d'une routine, elle avait besoin de découvrir et de savoir les choses. La curiosité l'animait et l'avait poussée lors de son arrivée en Californie à saisir tout ce qui s'offrait à elle, le sport, la nature et toutes les autres dimensions qu'elle pouvait trouver même les plus étonnantes.


	18. Épisode 15 – Les secrets d'Emma

**A/N : Merci et désolée pour le retard. Une semaine très éprouvante pour moi et donc il était impossible que ma pensée soit en osmose avec l'ambiance de l'histoire. Merci pour les gens qui ont fait l'effort de déposer une review, ça fait très plaisir et je souhaite avoir le plaisir d'en lire des lecteurs plus "timides" et je remercie ceux qui sont toujours fidèle au poste :). En espérant un mois de juin plus heureux par la suite.**

* * *

 _ **Épisode 15 – Les secrets d'Emma.**_

Merveilleux était le mot. Regina n'avait jamais vu un endroit comme celui-ci. Après avoir parcouru un petit chemin caillouteux sous des pins magnifiques bordés de fleurs luxuriantes, ils arrivèrent à une petite maison un peu perdue dans les bois ; au loin le bleu de la mer scintillait à travers les arbres. Même Henry restait sans voix. Emma menait sa troupe vers l'édifice, quand elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait jamais emmené Killian dans ce lieu ; mieux encore, elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé l'envie.

« _\- Vous connaissez les propriétaires ?_ » S'interloqua Regina.

Emma répondit par un sourire sibyllin. La blonde avait l'air de connaître l'endroit comme sa poche et les deux Mills lui faisaient une confiance absolue. Quand elle toqua à la porte, une vieille femme ouvrit.

« _\- Emma ! Ça faisait si longtemps._ » Dit la femme âgée, prennant la blonde dans ses bras et la serrant contre elle.

«- _Hey Granny ! Est-ce que Ruby est là ?_

 _\- Bien sûr !_

 _\- Hey ma vieille !_ » Fit une jeune femme qui apparu derrière la dénommée Granny, s'avançant et pour serrer Emma dans ses bras. « _Bonjour_ » continua Ruby en s'adressant à Regina et Henry.

«- _Bonjour, je suis Regina et voici mon fils Henry._

 _\- Bienvenue à vous deux. Alors Emma, tu viens nous voir avec une amie ?_ » Demanda Ruby, curieuse.

« _\- Ouais, je me suis dit que c'était une belle journée pour venir vous voir._

 _\- Rentrez, rentrez, je vais vous préparer quelque chose de rafraîchissant à boire._ » Proposa Granny.

Tous rentrèrent dans la maison chaleureuse aux teintures boisées, l'ambiance était très agréable. Ruby était vêtue d'un jean troué à divers endroits et d'un chemisier attaché devant, elle ne semblait pas une personne très pudique, de longs cheveux bruns retenus par un chignon improvisé.

« _\- Alors que deviens-tu ?_ » Demanda la jeune femme qui dépassait son entourage d'une bonne tête.

«- _Toujours dans la police, toujours avec Elsa._ » Répondit Emma en souriant.

« _\- Toujours avec Killian ?_

 _\- Ouais._ » Fit Emma laconique, sans montrer aucun entrain au sujet.

« _\- Oulà, ça pas l'air d'aller des masses._ » Répondit la brune.

Regina s'était tassée dans son fauteuil, écoutant ce qui se disait et n'en perdant pas un mot.

«- _Disons qu'on a connu mieux, mais j'aimerais éviter le sujet._

 _\- Comme éviter de nous le faire rencontrer_ » répondit Granny en apportant les rafraîchissement.

«- _Bha, c'est-à-dire que._.. » Répondit Emma quelque peu décontenancée.

Effectivement elle n'avait jamais emmené Killian chez les Lucas. Le pourquoi était simple, c'était si intime, si personnel qu'elle n'avait pas envie de la lourdeur du brun dans un tel lieu.

« _\- Bref, ouais changeons de sujet_ » fit Ruby sentant son ami mal à l'aise sur le sujet.

«- _Yep_. »

Emma attrapa sa boisson et l'avala, la tête soudainement prise ailleurs. En réalité, elle ne savait même pas où Killian était précisément allé. Baltimore ? Comme la dernière fois ? Elle ne lui avait envoyé aucun SMS pour lui dire de l'appeler, rien. Leur relation était clairement à la dérive, et pire encore, elle n'éprouvait pas vraiment de la peine à ce fait.

Henry sympathisa rapidement avec Ruby, qui était une artiste peintre de renom, vivant avec sa grand-mère dans cette maison si atypique. Elle proposa alors au jeune garçon de jouer avec le chien dehors, le gamin occupé à prospecter les nouveaux lieux était absorbé par ses jeux.

D'autres amis de Ruby, qu'Emma ne connaissait pas, arrivèrent. Rapidement, les deux femmes sortirent dehors, improvisant une promenade sans Henry, resté avec le chien des Lucas près de la maison. Regina suivait Emma du regard. La jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées et réflexions, peut-être que tout ça lui faisait du bien et à elle aussi. Elles marchèrent silencieusement l'une à coté de l'autre, pour arriver sur un petit surplomb au-dessus de la mer. La crique se dessinait majestueusement au loin.

«- _C'est magnifique ici, dire que je suis dans le coin depuis cinq ans et que je ne connaissais pas du tout._

 _\- On est juste à la frontière avec le parc, les Lucas ont de la chance d'être ici effectivement. Granny est une spécialiste des oiseaux._

 _\- Ornithologue ?_

 _\- Ouais c'est ça, elle a donc le droit de se faufiler partout dans le parc, je l'ai accompagné une fois et c'est vraiment incroyable._

 _\- J'imagine même pas !_ » Répondit Regina avec enthousiasme.

Les deux femmes s'étaient assises sur un rocher à peine brûlant caché sous un arbre. Le soleil se reflétait sur les cheveux blonds d'Emma et rendait ses yeux encore plus verts qu'à l'habituelle.

«- _Puis-je vous poser une question ?_ » Demanda la brune.

«- _Oui, dites toujours._

 _\- Pourquoi disiez-vous que votre cicatrice irait bien avec les autres ?_ »

Emma soupira.

«- _Mon père adoptif avait pour habitude de faire rentrer dans ma chair ses principes moraux, j'ai connu le cuir de sa ceinture plus que de raison. Quand j'ai vu Elsa si mal chez ses parents, j'ai cru qu'elle avait connu le même traitement... Alors forcément... Je n'ai pas vu ou pas voulu voir qu'il y avait vraiment un autre problème. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait les filles, j'ai pensé que "notre" père lui avait flanqué une correction._

 _\- Je vois_ » fit Regina pensivement.

« _\- Ouais, j'ai été aveuglée..._

 _\- Vous avez connu cet endroit comment ?_ » S'enquit Regina brusquement, comme si s'imaginer la jeune femme en souffrance lui était insupportable.

«- _Et bien simplement en me baladant, je venais d'arriver chez Ingrid, une tante d'Elsa, je la connaissait vaguement et elle était mon seul point de chute._ » Emma reprit sa respiration. « _J'ai connu un garçon dont je me suis entichée, avec qui j'ai vécu une expérience amoureuse. Il était bohème et vivait sur la plage ici et là, puis je suis rentrée en formation pour devenir policier, alors notre relation a rapidement trouvé sa fin._

 _\- C'est un peu triste._

 _\- Il passait son temps à voler des choses pour vivre et moi j'étais censée apprendre à arrêter les voleurs, ça n'était pas très compatible_ » rit la blonde.

«- _Vous n'avez plus de nouvelles de ce garçon ?_

 _\- Neal ? Non, il paraît qu'il est parti en Floride selon ses amis. Il m'a juste laissé sa voiture jaune._

 _\- Ah, ce tas de ferraille_ » lança Regina, légèrement piquante.

«- _Hey ! C'est un beau tas de ferraille_ » répondit Emma en donnant un faux coup de poing dans le bras de la brune en signe de protestation.

Regina rit avec elle. Emma pouvait apprécier le rire de l'autre jeune femme, il était enchanteur, comme l'endroit où elles étaient. La proximité de la brune la troublait, elle sentait parfois son ventre se contracter d'un spasme d'excitation et à la fois, elle se sentait suffisamment bien avec elle pour lui parler de tout. Ces sensations, elle les avait ressenti parfois avec Neal, mais jamais avec Killian, elle avait plus souvent ressenti de l'inquiétude ou de l'excitation un peu animale après quelques verres de trop.

Elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Regina sur elle, assombri. Le soleil aveuglait plus ou moins Emma, mais elle vit que la brune fixait ses lèvres et son regard se porta naturellement sur celles de l'autre femme. Son cœur battait rapidement, elles étaient assises l'une à coté de l'autre et elles se sentaient en totale communion avec la nature et leurs envies semblaient réciproques. Emma avait presque fermé les yeux, sentant Regina bouger légèrement vers elle, sentant la main de la jeune femme couvrir la sienne. _« oh mon dieu, elle va m'embrasser. »_ C'est un peu tout ce qui résumait la pensée d'Emma. Elle eut le temps de sentir la chaleur de la main de Regina quelques secondes. Un bruit derrière elle se fit entendre, elle ouvrit alors rapidement les yeux.

«- _Hey les filles !_ » s'exclama Ruby en arrivant brusquement avec le chien et Henry à sa suite.

Regina se releva promptement, les joues empourprées et un sourire forcé sur le visage, fuyant le regard d'Emma. La blonde se leva à son tour et remit ses lunettes de soleil, cachant son propre trouble.

«- _Il y a un orage qui se prépare, donc je préfère vous ramener à la maison. Vous restez manger ce soir bien sûr !_ » Dit la brune d'un ton enjoué en caressant son chien.

«- _Avec joie_ » répondit Emma, la voix quelque peu enrouée et troublée.

«- _Merci beaucoup._ » Ajouta la brune.

Regina se demandait quant à elle ce qui lui prenait, la magie de l'endroit l'avait quelque peu transportée, elle s'y était cru un bref instant, Emma allait l'embrasser ou bien l'inverse, peu lui importait ; elle s'était tenue à se dire qu'elle attendrait que la blonde fasse le point avec son ivrogne de motard, mais les choses ne semblaient pas aussi limpides et tout s'était étrangement précipité. Sans l'arrivée impromptue de Ruby, les choses auraient basculé dans une situation infiniment plus complexe. Henry regarda sa mère d'un air étrange, visiblement, ils avaient dérangés les deux femmes à un moment spécial.

La petite troupe arriva à la maison, et en effet l'orage éclata quelques minutes après. La température était lourde, tout comme l'ambiance. Granny proposa à Henry et ses accompagnatrices des morceaux de tarte aux myrtille,s ce qui ne fut pas refusé, et pendant que chacun était occupé à déguster les gâteaux, aucune phrase ne sortit de la bouche des jeunes femmes.


	19. Épisode 16 – D'une peinture à l'autre

**A/N : Salut tous ! Bonne lecture pour cette suite, avec du Elsana aussi pour les fans, attention un chapitre avec un peu d'humour, ça fait du bien ! Q** **ue la force soit avec vous pour cette fin de semaine !  
**

* * *

 _ **Épisode 16 – D'une peinture à l'autre.**_

La fin d'après-midi fut partagée entre les rires de Ruby et d'Henry à propos du chien et de ses tours. Emma souriait discrètement et tentait de cacher son trouble, alors que Regina restait pétrifiée dans son coin, elle craignait simplement d'avoir brisé leur amitié avec cette tentative de baiser infructueuse. Emma était bouleversée intérieurement, mais pour une fois elle se posait assurément les bonnes questions ; elle avait voulu les lèvres de Regina sur les siennes, elle avait même mis en œuvre, consciemment ou non, tout ce qui venait et tout ce qui avait failli se passer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas trahir Killian et ensuite rejeter Regina, ni l'inverse, car son cœur commençait à battre la chamade dès qu'elle croisait le regard de la brune. Elle devait impérativement faire le point avec son petit ami, savoir s'il y avait encore des sentiments de son coté. Le problème était-il simplement son couple qui dysfonctionnait ? Ou était-elle en train de tomber amoureuse de Regina ? _« Bordel... Mais quel bordel »_ pensa-t-elle. D'autre part, n'avait-elle pas simplement imaginé ce qui s'était passé ? Il était possible que Regina n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'embrasser. Tout cela prenait une tournure embarrassante pour les deux femmes.

Regina s'éclipsa un moment pour envoyer une somme impressionnante de messages à son amie Ursula, lui expliquant avec force et détails la situation, s'enfermant ainsi dans les sanitaires. Elle attendit quelque temps une réponse.

 **.~.~.~.**

Elsa avait attendu l'arrivée d'Anna, venue avec son fils Jan. La situation avait été quelque peu comique puisque la rousse, ayant à peine franchi le pas de la porte, avait été changer Jan qui n'était pas encore propre. Voici une entrée en matière des plus parlantes pour Elsa qui aurait ris de bien des personnes si ces dernières lui avaient dit qu'elle aurait voulu se mettre en couple avec une jeune mère de 22 ans. Elle s'amusait légèrement devant la gène de la jeune femme, elles auraient pu trouver un moyen plus glamour de se retrouver que de rester devant un changement de couches. Elles furent prises d'un fou rire quand Jan décida de rebaptiser définitivement les chaussures de sa mère. Elsa prit le fils d'Anna pour la première fois dans ses bras, c'était pour elle une sensation bien étrange, elles avaient bien changés toutes les deux. Anna lui souriait, l'air légèrement charmée sûrement par le portrait. Jan était comme sa mère, couvert de tache de rousseurs, mais absolument blond comme l'était Kristoff. Mais cela ne semblait pas être un problème, Elsa n'y pensait pas vraiment, elle voyait plus les ressemblances avec Anna qu'autre chose. Elles mangèrent ensemble puis discutèrent, pendant que Jan s'amusait avec de vieux jouets qu'avait trouvé Elsa pour l'occasion.

«- _J 'ai quelque chose à te dire Elsa. Je me suis dit sur le coup que ça n'était pas une super idée mais... Enfin va savoir pourquoi ça m'a traversé la tête et..._

 _\- Que veux-tu me dire ?_ » Fit Elsa, méfiante.

«- _Et bien, je ne suis pas chez une amie... Je t'ai menti, en fait._.. » Anna prit alors une longue respiration. « _Je suis partie chez un ami que j'ai connu via un site de rencontres amicales... Et je suis chez lui actuellement._

 _\- De rencontres amicales ?_ » S'enquit la blonde, suspicieuse.

«- _Non non mais, va pas t'imaginer un truc de drague hein ! Je cherchais un correspondant dans la région pour venir visiter au cas ou je te retrouverais et..._

 _\- Et bien..._

 _\- Hans est un chouette gars, il est vraiment un gentleman avec moi._

 _\- Manquerait plus que l'inverse_ » dit Elsa en serrant les poings. « _Écoute, je ne sais pas, que veux-tu dire à la fin ?_

 _\- Je ne sors pas avec lui, je n'en ai pas l'intention d'accord ? Je vais juste rester un peu chez lui, le temps que toi et moi on voit plus clair voilà tout._

 _-Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas une location, tout simplement ? »_ Dit Elsa pragmatiquement.

«- _Je pense qu'il le prendrais mal..._

 _\- Non mais... Tu n'es pas mariée avec ce type à la fin !_ » S'emporta la blonde.

«- _Ça se fait pas Elsa ! Il m'a accueilli il y a quelques jours, si je prends une location il va s'imaginer que je suis en colère ou je ne sais quoi contre lui..._

 _\- On s'en fout ?_

 _\- Non on s'en fout pas ! Enfin quoi... Il a eu la gentillesse de m'accueillir ça n'est pas pour jouer les ingrates après.._. »

Elsa se laissa tomber sur le canapé, était-il possible qu'Anna soit aussi naïve qu'Emma dès qu'il s'agissait des hommes ? Elle attrapa son visage et ferma les yeux, elle sentit les petites mains de Jan sur sa cuisse. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et regarda le petit garçon qui jouait à coté d'elle. Anna n'avait que 22 ans, la naïveté était peut-être due à l'âge ou l'éducation en dehors de la réalité qu'elles avaient reçu, pourquoi diable était-elle la seule à être moins stupide ? Elle passa la main dans le cheveux du petit garçon ce qui fit sourire la mère de celui-ci.

 **.~.~.~.**

Assise seule sur le fauteuil, Emma faisait semblant de compulser un magazine, pendant qu'Henry était parti à l'étage jouer avec le chien. Regina semblait ne plus sortir de la pièce d'eau.

«- _Alors comme ça... Regina hein ?_ » Fit Ruby s'asseyant à coté d'elle brusquement.

«- _Je... Quoi ? »_ Répondit Emma décontenancée.

« _\- Moi qui te pensais résolument, et contre toute attente, d'une hétérosexualité à toute épreuve._

 _\- Je... Mais de quoi tu parles ?_ » Dit Emma tentant de ne vraiment pas comprendre.

«- J _e suis idiote et artiste certes, mais pas aveugle._

 _\- Non mais..._

 _\- Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. Elle a l'air tellement plus intéressante que tes précédentes conquêtes... J'dis pas ça parce que c'est une femme, hein... Mais vraiment là Emma..._

 _\- Non mais je ne sors pas avec »_ soupira la blonde.

«- _Ça va pas tarder sans doute... Faudrait vraiment que tu plaques ton motard du dimanche._

 _\- Tu ne le connais même pas !_

 _\- je suis désolée, mais si, il s'agit de Killian Jones, je l'ai déjà croisé à trois reprises le mois dernier dans un bar de la cinquième... On peut pas dire que ce soit un gentleman._

 _\- Je n'aime pas les gentlemen._ » Argua Emma amère.

«- _D'accord mais ce type sans sa moto c'est un bouseux mal dégrossis, tu mérites vraiment mieux._

 _\- Regina n'est pas intéressée par moi._ » Dit Emma tentant de garder son calme.

« _\- Ça... C'est la pire connerie que j'ai jamais entendu._ » Annonça Ruby, se levant du canapé en voyant Regina revenir vers elles.

«- _Hey_. » Dit Emma, définitivement décontenancée.

«- _Hey_ » répondit la brune ne sachant plus quoi dire.

«- _Bon, si on buvait un coup ?_ » Fit Ruby pleine d'énergie.

«- _Oui c'est ça._.. » Essaya Emma, tentant de se rattraper en forçant un sourire.

Regina tritura son téléphone nerveusement, elle, la psychologue, perdait totalement pied devant la jolie blonde, et était maintenant incapable de tirer une idée claire de sa tête. Elle se contenta de sourire à Ruby.

«- On vous déjà dit que vous étiez magnifique ? » Demanda Ruby sans ambages à la brune, qui eut d'un coup du mal à déglutir.

«- _Je... Enfin oui et non_ » répondit-elle très gênée.

«- _Je vous en prie, c'est l'artiste en moi qui s'exprime. Vous avez déjà posé comme modèle ?_

 _\- Ruby !_ » Protesta Emma.

« _\- Oh hey... Sois pas jalouse Emma, tu as déjà posé pour moi je te rappelle._

 _\- Non mais._.. » Fit Emma, qui vira au rouge puis au pourpre.

«- _Ah vraiment ?_ » S'enquit Regina, contente de trouver un moyen de parler sans avoir l'air stupide.

«- _Non non mais... Elle dit ça pour m'embêter._ » Dit doucement la blonde dont la voix se perdait.

« _\- Elle vous a pas dit ?_ » Questionna Ruby en servant un verre à tout le monde.

« _\- Ruby, s'il-te-plaît.._. » Protesta une nouvelle fois Emma.

«- _Et bien oui, elle a posé en nu intégral pour moi, j'en ai de la chance, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Sourit Ruby vers Regina.

Le regard de de cette dernière vira au noir absolu ; Ruby n'avait pas conscience que Regina voulait juste lui arracher le cœur, symboliquement parlant.

«- _Oui, vraiment de la chance._ » Dit Regina, portant son verre à sa bouche et enfonçant ses deux orbes noires dans le vert de la brune en face d'elle.

« _\- Non mais j'avais bu... Et tu avais insisté.._. » Fit Emma en tournant la tête.

«- _Dis aussi que j'ai abusé de la situation_ » rit Ruby.

«- _Gnagnagna..._

 _\- Vous avez peint Emma alors ?_

 _\- Oui._ » Répondit Ruby, très fière d'elle.

«- _Et, où sont donc ces peintures ?_ » Demanda Regina en lançant un sourire prédateur.

«- _Ça dépend, vous avez l'intention de m'en acheter une ?_

 _\- Cela dépend de la qualité et du sujet._ » Rétorqua la brune du tac-au-tac.

«- _Non mais... Attendez là, je suis pas un objet !_ » Protesta la blonde.

« _\- On parle de peinture chérie, pas de toi._ » Fit Ruby.

«- _Non mais c'est quand même moi nue ! Je vous interdis de regarder ces peintures_ » annonça-t-elle aux deux autres femmes.

«- _Suivez-moi._ » Dit Ruby à Regina, ignorant totalement la blonde.

Emma ne savait plus quoi penser ou faire. Elle prit une longue gorgée de l'alcool dans son verre qu'elle identifia comme de la sangria. Regina attrapa son verre et suivit Ruby dans son atelier. La brune ouvrit les portes de celui-ci et se mit à chercher des peintures derrières d'autres plus fraîchement réalisées.

«- _Ça n'est pas fair play du tout_ » fit Emma à Regina.

«- _Beaucoup de choses ne sont pas... Fair play._ » Rétorqua la brune en évitant son regard.

«- _Je vous imaginais pas ainsi..._ » Dit la blonde faussement choquée.

«- _Désolée, je ne suis pas aussi... Gentille que vous l'imaginiez._ » Répliqua Regina pour la décontenancer.

« _\- Quel intérêt vraiment ?_ » Soupira Emma.

«- _La beauté est toujours intéressante._ » Annonça Regina avant de s'éloigner.

Emma resta bouche bée, Regina venait de lui dire de façon très détournée qu'elle la trouvait belle. La blonde fronça les sourcils, elle n'osait croire que Regina ne puisse voir autre chose que sa plastique, comme beaucoup de gens d'ailleurs.

Ruby sortit trois peintures d'un recoin sombre. On y voyait clairement la blonde allongée, presque endormie. Si le visage n'était pas spécialement reconnaissable, l'on pouvait voir les formes de son corps dévêtu, il n'y avait rien de pornographique, c'était juste assez beau et les traits étaient assez bien faits. Regina sentit son cœur battre plus fort, la courbe des seins et des fesses était encore plus belle que dans son imagination.

«- _Très joli._ » Remarqua-t-elle, buvant à nouveau une gorgée pour tenter de cacher son trouble.

«- _J'ai voulu qu'elle pose à nouveau pour moi, mais elle n'a pas voulu..._ » Soupira tristement Ruby

« _\- Vous les vendez ?_ » S'enquit l'autre femme, regardant Ruby qui la provoquait clairement.

«- _Assurément, je ne vais pas garder ceci indéfiniment. Et entre nous, j'aimerais pas que quelqu'un que d'autre que vous en fasse l'acquisition._ » Sourit la brune.

«- _Vous racontez quoi ?_ » Les interrompit Emma se mettant à leur niveau.

«- _On parle affaire Emma._ » Répondit Ruby.

«- _Me dites pas que-_

 _\- Mademoiselle Lucas, j'attends votre offre dans la semaine_ » fit Regina en tendant sa carte personnelle.

«- _Croyez-moi que je saurais m'en souvenir._

 _\- Regina ! Me dites pas que vous achetez ses croûtes ?!_ » Protesta la blonde.

La brune la regarda en levant les sourcils, puis but le reste de son verre. Emma plongea ses mains dans les poches de son jean, terriblement gênée. Regina quitta l'atelier et se dirigea vers son fils et le chien, qui avaient regagné le rez-de-chaussée.

«- _Après, me dis pas qu'elle s'intéresse pas à toi._ » Dit Ruby en reposant les peintures derrières les autres.

« _\- Tout ça pour me prouver que j'ai tort ? Tu vas pas lui vendre ces peintures finalement._ » Sourit la blonde.

«- _Oh hey... J'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai besoin de vivre aussi..._

 _\- Ruby ! Je t'interdis de vendre ça !_

 _\- Achète les moi alors !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas les moyens !_

 _\- Alors c'est trop taaaaaard._

 _\- Et le droit à l'image !_

 _\- Tu as signé du décharge..._

 _\- J'avais bu !_

 _\- Écoute Emma, il vaut mieux que ce soit Regina qui les achète que n'importe qui d'autre et que tu finisses accrochée dans un bar douteux pour motard. Ce ne sont pas des chefs-d'œuvre, mais quand cette femme a regardé mes peintures j'ai eu l'impression d'être Léonard de Vinci, alors ça n'a pas de prix que de les vendre à quelqu'un qui saura les apprécier._ »

Emma se tut, ne sachant pas quoi rétorquer.


	20. Épisode 17 -Le bel orage que voilà,1sur2

**A/N : un petit rayon de soleil pour vous, je remercie ceux qui laissent une petite review toutes les semaines, merci beaucoup :)**

* * *

 _ **Épisode 17 - Le bel orage que voilà, Partie 1/2.**_

L'orage annoncé finit alors d'éclater. Un craquement assourdissant se fit et plongea quelques minutes les pièces dans l'obscurité.

«- _Débranche les choses_ » demanda Granny à sa petite fille.

Bien qu'équipée, Ruby avait renoncé à faire comprendre à sa grand mère que lesdits objets ménagers ne craignaient plus grand chose. Henry, avachi sur le canapé, caressait le chien. Emma était assise à coté de Regina. Elle avait fini son verre, ne voulant pas rouler sous la table avant le repas, elle avait préféré arrêter là dégustation.

«- _Man à peur de l'orage_ » chuchota le gamin à l'oreille de la blonde.

Effectivement, Regina n'en menait pas large. Elle se tordait les mains nerveusement, regardant le plafond comme si celui-ci allait s'ouvrir sous ses yeux. Emma passa sa main dans le dos de la brune qui tremblait.

«- _Hey, ça va passer, il va pas rester longtemps._

 _\- Je le sais bien Miss Swan_ » répondit Regina d'un ton cassant.

«- _Woow... Tu m'appelles pas comme ça._ » Rit la blonde.

«- _Oui désolée... Je hais les orages._

 _\- Et bien parlons d'autre chose... Je peux savoir où vous allez accrocher les horreurs que vous avez acheté à Ruby ?_

 _\- Sûrement dans un endroit où je pourrais en apprécier la vue sans perturber Henry._

 _\- Ahahah... Pourquoi les acheter ?_

 _\- Je les aime bien._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour débourser une somme astronomique pour deux croûtes mal peintes._

 _\- Trois._

 _\- Oui enfin, peu importe..._

 _\- Elles ne sont pas mal peintes. Vous sous-entendez que votre amie n'a pas de talent ?_

 _\- Non, mais je sous-entends que peindre une femme qui a trop bu... Et bien ça n'est pas..._

 _\- Fair play. Je sais vous me l'avez déjà dit... Écoutez, j'ai d'autres peintures chez moi, des nus moins... Explicites, et ça n'est pas un problème pour qui que ce soit._

 _\- Vous allez perturber Henry, n'oubliez pas._

 _\- On vous reconnaît à peine de toute façon..._

 _\- Moi je me reconnais et c'est déjà bien assez perturbant comme ça..._

 _\- Me perturber avec quoi ?_ » Demanda Henry qui soudainement leur rappela qu'il était à coté.

«- _Rien_. » Rétorquèrent les deux femmes en même temps.

C'est à ce moment là que l'orage gronda le plus fort et que Regina se replia dans les bras de la blonde instinctivement. L'action surprit Emma qui ne protesta pas non plus, restant étonnée, mais aussi amusée par la situation. La brune avait posé sa main sur le ventre de l'autre femme, elle pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée d'Emma ainsi que les muscles qui se contractaient. Elle finit alors de joindre son regard à celui de la blonde, qui s'empêchait de rire au vu de la situation.

« _\- Vous avez vraiment peur hein?!_ » Rit Emma.

«- _Idiote_. » Soupira Regina en se détachant des bras de la blonde vivement, prise dans son orgueil.

Emma regretta tout de suite de s'être moquée de l'autre femme, surtout que cette dernière s'était écartée rapidement de ses bras et elle en ressentait expressément le manque. Regina resserra ses bras autour de son corps, totalement effrayée, ce qui serra le cœur d'Emma qui arrêta immédiatement de rire.

«- _Ok qu'est-ce que vous faites en général dans ces cas-là ? Pour ne pas avoir peur ?_ » Demanda Emma.

«- _Man met son casque sur les oreilles et elle écoute de la musique, ça la calme._ » Fit Henry.

«- _Ok_. »

La blonde se leva et revint alors avec son Ipod et son casque, qu'elle tendit à Regina.

«- _Je sais pas si nos goûts musicaux sont compatibles mais... C'est mieux que rien._ »

Regina se saisit de l'objet et mit les écouteurs dans les oreilles, mais l'orage était particulièrement violent et la musique pop couvrait à peine les bruits extérieurs. Emma la regardait, inquiète de savoir si son plan avait marché, mais les éclatements sourds de l'orage indiquèrent qu'il était presque impossible de couvrir un tel vacarme. Emma écouta ses instincts et passa une main dans le dos de la brune, qui la regardait, les yeux hagards et inquiets. La blonde, connectée soudainement au regard perdu et apeuré de Regina, l'attira contre elle doucement. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre, la brune s'étant perdue dans son cou, sa chevelure se mêlant à la sienne. L'orage pouvait faire tout le bruit qu'il voulait, Regina était prise d'un tournis immense, sentant l'odeur du parfum de la blonde, sentant presque sa peau contre son front, elle réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de la mâchoire d'Emma. Elle ne dit rien et ferma simplement les yeux, l'orage laissant alors passer le frisson d'un rapprochement physique inattendu.

Ruby, qui venait d'assister à la scène, ne dit rien et échangea un regard avec Henry qui était tout sourire, visiblement très fier de son plan absolument pas subtil. Granny aussi avait remarqué ce qu'il se passait et toussota légèrement, puis posa les bougies sur la table, donnant ainsi à l'ensemble de la maison une ambiance peu ordinaire.

L'orage s'éloignant, la lumière revint et les deux femmes se séparèrent. Emma n'avait plus osé bouger, prise de court par ses propres impulsions. _« Wow... Merde, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris »_ songea-t-elle. Mais c'était trop tard, elle tenait la brune dans ses bras, quitte à ce que sa blessure tire quelque peu. Elle massait l'épaule de Regina comme si cela allait changer quelque chose, et son action avait son effet, mais elle doutait fortement que la brune appréciait tant que ça. Quand elle la sentit se caler définitivement de tout son poids contre elle, elle comprit que cela était bénéfique, mais dans quel sens ? La nuée de papillon logé soudainement dans son ventre, l'envie d'embrasser cette peau contre la sienne, tout cela la laissa sans voix, capturer les lèvres de Regina comme lors de l'après-midi n'était pas une idée si absurde pour le coup. _« Bon... Elle t'attire, vraiment... »_ Que dire ou penser d'autre ? Regina contre elle, apeurée par un orage, peignait une image terriblement romantique certes, mais que pouvait-elle en tirer à part ce sentiment confus, amoureux et terrible ? _« Faut que je parle à Elsa... Je suis en train de virer de bord ou quoi ?! C'est donc ça les « trucs » que je voulais pas voir ? Tout le monde le voit sauf moi ? Même Ruby... Même Killian... Ah merde elle me regarde... Aie l'air détendue Swan... Détendue... Normale, tout est normal. Tu réconfortes une amie. »_ Le monologue intérieur était prenant, sa mâchoire se serrait : petit à petit, la peur prenait place, et si Regina lui faisait confiance et qu'elle était en train d'être une "mauvaise amie" qui profitait de la situation ? Emma avait honte d'elle-même à ce moment précis et se détacha doucement de Regina en toussant un peu.

« _\- Ça va mieux ?_ » Demanda la voix enrouée Emma.

« _\- Ça va... L'orage est passé visiblement_. » Répondit Regina, enlevant les écouteurs sans oser regarder la blonde dans les yeux.

«- _Bon ! On va manger_ » fit soudainement Ruby d'un ton enjoué, coupant court aux questionnements internes des deux femmes.

Henry se leva prestement, il mourrait de faim et s'assit alors avec empressement autour de la table.

«- _Henry_... » Le reprit Regina, pas très contente des manières de son fils.

«- _Pardonnez-le, il a faim._ » Dit Granny.

«- _Ce n'est pas une raison non plus_ » répondit doucement la brune.

« _\- On mange quoi ?_ » Demanda Emma sans faire attention.

Regina roula des yeux et fixa Emma, qui avait l'air quelque peu perdue et n'avait rien suivi de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ruby éclata de rire et ce fut ainsi que le repas commença. Regina, assise en face d'Emma, se penchait sur son assiette. Tout ceci était très confus, ce baiser raté, et maintenant elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se réfugier dans les bras d'Emma ; elle sentait idiote et terriblement vulnérable. Heureusement qu'Henry et Ruby faisaient la conversation, autour de super-héros et d'autres choses. Emma, quant à elle, était sous le charme de Regina qui, les joues rosies, n'osait pas la regarder. Ruby avait l'impression d'avoir deux adolescentes à table qui venaient de découvrir leurs sentiments. Elle regarda Emma qui n'en menait pas large, tout comme la brune et cela la faisait sourire. Elle n'avait jamais vu deux personnes aussi peu douées pour communiquer sur la chose la plus flagrante entre elles, l'amour.


	21. Épisode 17 -Le bel orage que voilà,2sur2

_**Épisode 17 - Le bel orage que voilà, Partie 2/2.**_

Le repas se passa rapidement, la lumière revenue et les différents appareils en marche permirent un dernier moment de calme avant le coucher. Regina s'éclipsa un moment pour avoir Ursula au téléphone, pendant qu'Henry jouait à un jeu sur la playstation avec Emma, devant Ruby qui riait de certaines de leurs erreurs. Emma était contrariée de voir Regina disparaître pour parler à une autre personne, ce qu'elle ressentait était quelque chose proche de la jalousie et plus elle s'en rendait compte, moins elle était concentrée au jeu. Au téléphone, Regina expliqua à Ursula à demie-voix ce qu'il s'était passé.

«- _Ben ma vieille, il serait temps que tu poses cartes sur table avec ta blonde._

 _\- Elle a quelqu'un, que veux-tu que je dise ? Je pense qu'on a frôlé la catastrophe cet après-midi._

 _\- Ce quelqu'un n'a pas l'air de compter en ce moment, faut peut-être justement en parler aussi non ?_

 _\- Je vois bien qu'elle est déboussolée et moi aussi. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse, qu'on se jette dessus, sans mesurer quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis d'Elsa, d'Henry et de son crétin de motard ?_

 _\- Je trouve que tu es trop prude, enfin on va pas te changer..._ » Répliqua son amie.

«- _Je ne veux pas qu'elle quitte quelqu'un pour moi, je veux qu'elle pense et réfléchisse vraiment à sa relation actuelle, ça ne doit avoir rien à voir avec moi._

 _\- Et bien peut-être un peu de distance alors hein, parce que si tu passes tout ton temps libre avec Emma, à un moment ou à un autre, ça va déraper. Si tu crains tout ça..._

 _\- Je le crains parce que simplement je ne veux pas être celle qui une fois de plus reste sur le carreau, je n'ai pas besoin de vivre ça..._

 _\- On arrive vraiment au fond du problème, c'est un risque à prendre Regina... Peut-être qu'elle ne te choisira pas, mais... Je suis plutôt optimiste._

 _\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai peur de faire une bêtise, vraiment._

 _\- Écoute, continue comme tu fais actuellement mais si, et bien..._

 _\- Si quoi ?_ » S'enquit Regina.

« _\- Si vous avez envie encore de vous embrassez, quitte à casser un peu l'ambiance, demande-lui de faire le ménage dans sa vie avant..._

 _\- C'est un peu... Directif, on dirait du chantage._

 _\- Au fond, c'est un peu toujours violent de renoncer à quelque chose mais tu as raison elle doit le faire avec conscience du pourquoi réel._

 _\- Bien. Je vais tenter de prendre un peu de distance, mais on reprend dans deux jours les répétitions pour le tango._

 _\- Tu vas y survivre, et elle aussi. Courage !_ »

Les deux femmes raccrochèrent. Regina rentra à nouveau dans la maison et essuya un regard noir de la part d'Emma. La brune sourit de façon un peu ironique, Emma était-elle jalouse ? Elle décida de rompre tout malentendu.

« _\- C'était Ursula._ » Annonça-t-elle façon décontractée.

«- _Vous faites comme vous voulez_. » Répondit Emma, moins détendue.

Regina sourcilla à la réponse froide de la blonde.

«- _Je lui ai dit que j'avais passé une merveilleuse journée en ta compagnie._ » Dit doucement Regina en se penchant vers l'oreille d'Emma qui faisait mine de se concentrer sur sa manette de jeu.

La blonde sentit la main de Regina passer sur le haut de ses épaules, puis la brune s'éloigna en se retentant de rire. Emma fit une moue surprise, elle était un peu déstabilisée ; est-ce que Regina venait clairement de se moquer d'elle ? Et de... De lui caresser les épaules ?

Emma avait demandé à Ruby de changer son pansement, un peu perdue elle n'avait osé déranger Regina qui parlait à son fils avant le coucher. Discrètement dans la cuisine, Ruby lui avait fait ses soins et Regina constata d'elle-même sans un mot que Ruby avait pris sa place en tant qu'infirmière personnelle. Emma lui décocha un sourire gêné, comme si elle l'avait trompé. Regina sourcilla et monta à l'étage prendre une douche. Ruby avait vu l'échange de regard.

«- _Me dit pas qu'elle change ton pansement ?_

 _\- Si._ » Soupira la blonde.

«- _Oh je comprends mieux le regard que je viens de me ramasser._

 _\- Tu extrapoles..._

 _\- Rappelle-moi de te dire ça le jour de ton mariage !_ » Sourit Ruby pendant qu'Emma soupirait une nouvelle fois. « _Viens on va se détendre, j'ai de quoi fumer..._

 _\- Un jour je viendrais te coffrer pour ça..._ » Rit la blonde doucement

«- _Hey, il n'y a que ma consommation personnelle._ »

Après quelques minutes de marche, elles s'arrêtèrent et près d'un banc sous les arbres, et Ruby tendit le joint à Emma.

«- _Je pense pas extrapoler, elle a acheté des peintures de toi nue, je sais pas, te faut quoi exactement comme preuves ?_

 _\- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, c'est pas parce qu'on veut voir des femmes nues sur une toile que ça n'est que les lesbiennes ou bisexuelles qui veulent les voir..._

 _\- Ce sont des peintures de TOI._ » Répliqua Ruby d'un air blasé.

«- _Je ne sais pas._ » Fit Emma gênée et grattant le sol du bout de sa chaussure comme une petite fille.

«- _Fais-moi confiance, elle est intéressée, pourquoi tu ne vivrais pas des moments avec elle ? Oh, suis-je bête, c'est déjà le cas. Intéressante ton idée de l'emmener ici... Tu voulais marquer des points ?_

 _\- Hein ? Non pas du tout... Je voulais partager des choses importantes..._

 _\- Avec elle, on est d'accord... Et bien ça a marché Emma, elle est sous ton charme maintenant._ »

Emma ne disait rien, totalement secouée par les propos de Ruby.

«- _Ben en admettant que... Enfin que je sois attirée par Regina... Pour l'instant je lui connais pas d'aventures avec des femmes, elle était mariée à un homme... Et le père de son gosse est mort, je ne sais pas mais j'y vois pas des grands signes d'intérêt pour la gente féminine._

 _\- Et ? Vous avez quoi, 30 ans tout au plus, et tu veux déjà que les gens soient dans des cases toute leur vie ? Bordel Emma, cette femme est amoureuse de toi... Ouvre les yeux et si ça te dit pas, ben franchement tu devrais pas faire ce que tu fais actuellement, à savoir la faire rentrer dans ta vie à ce point._

 _\- Tu m'as dit la même chose avec Neal rappelle-toi, et on sait comme ça a fini._ » Rétorqua la blonde, amère.

«- _Ah c'est donc ça... Emma, Neal t'a aimé même si ça pas duré car ses envies de voyages et de conneries étaient plus fortes que tout, c'était pas toi le problème, mais lui. Il aurait pu très bien arrêter ses vols aussi... Mais au fond c'était un con, un gentil con mais un con quand même. Regina c'est pas la même chose, ne les compare pas, ça n'est pas possible._

 _\- Tout le monde a l'air d'oublier que je suis déjà avec quelqu'un..._

 _\- Oh oui Killian... Mais la question Emma, c'est avec qui tu te sens bien ? Est-ce que Killian arrive à la cheville de Regina pour le peu qu'elle ose te donner ? Elle te confie son fils, elle se confie à toi, elle fait attention à toi... Elle a l'air de voir en toi plus que tu n'es actuellement._

 _\- Tu me conseilles de plaquer Killian ? Pour une relation dont je ne connais pas les tenants ni les aboutissants ?_

 _\- Je te dirais surtout, si possible, de voir ce que tu veux dans la vie Emma._

 _\- Je ne suis pas lesbienne, ni bi... Je sais pas, j'aurais senti venir le truc non ?_

 _\- Avant de t'occuper des étiquettes à te donner, tu devrais plutôt te demander ce que tu veux de l'autre, ce que tu veux dans ta vie.._. » Répliqua Ruby.

« _\- Je... J'ai jamais pris le temps d'y réfléchir, je l'avoue._ » Soupira Emma tirant sur le joint une dernière fois.

«- _Ben... Serait plus que temps._ » Répondit Ruby se levant du banc pour rentrer, suivie de la blonde.

Ruby et Granny proposèrent aux deux femmes de rester dormir, jugeant que l'alcool n'était pas de bon conseil, puis ayant été mises au courant de la blessure d'Emma, elles préférèrent que celle-ci se repose. Installées ensemble, alors que Henry dormait dans la même chambre que Ruby, les deux femmes avaient chacune leur propre lit, dans une pièce qui sentait le pin et les huiles essentielles, dont les coussins jonchaient les matelas à même posé au sol. L'odeur était agréable mais lourde avec la chaleur, et tournait quelque peu la tête à Regina. Emma, ayant fumé de la marijuana en cachette avec Ruby avant de monter se coucher, avait croisé le regard interrogatif de la brune qui sortait de la douche, vêtue d'un t-shirt prêté par Ruby et de son shorty. Emma avait dévié le regard pour éviter de se faire piéger par ses émotions. Regina sentit les effluves de fumée mais ne dit rien et s'allongea sur le matelas avant de remonter le drap sur elle. Le moment était peut-être propice à communiquer mais elle n'osa rien dire et préféra lâcher un laconique « _bonne nuit Emma_ » avant de se tourner et espérer trouver le sommeil. Emma s'endormit rapidement après.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Emma se leva, elle avait chaud et descendit boire un verre d'eau fraîche. Elle voyait dehors la lune scintiller, elle pensa à Regina en haut endormie, elle n'avait même pas jeté un regard en sortant la chambre. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte et vit sans doute la chose la plus belle qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de contempler. Regina dormait nue et découverte, la chaleur de la pièce n'aidant pas elle avait sûrement opté pour se mettre à son aise. La lumière de la lune couvrait son corps près de la fenêtre et jouait avec ses courbes, les cheveux en bataille lui barraient le visage et son souffle bougeait légèrement les mèches brunes. Endormie sur le ventre, un genou relevé, la courbe de ses fesses était visible et son bras dissimulait ses seins. Emma resta bouche bée devant le spectacle de cette hallucinante beauté et se retrouva assise sur son lit.

Cette nuit là, elle sut que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Regina n'était pas de l'admiration ni même une belle amitié, et bien plus qu'un simple béguin. Abasourdie par les battements de son propre cœur, elle le savait maintenant. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Regina et le sentiment lové dans son cœur et qui irradiait dans tout son corps n'était pas qu'une attraction animale. Si seulement elle savait si Regina éprouvait la même chose pour elle, pour ses nus peints et tout simplement sa personne dans son entièreté. _« Ah, si seulement c'était la même chose »_ se dit-elle, elle quitterait tout dans l'instant, puis un sentiment plus serein se fit. Allongée sur le dos, elle devait faire le point, Ruby avait raison. Elle devait être raisonnable et parler avec Killian et voir ce qu'il en était, pourquoi donc il n'éveillait pas ces mêmes choses, pourtant elle avait aimé certains moments passés avec lui. La moto, les rires, le sexe débridé... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne moins agréable ces derniers temps. Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti cette attraction si forte pour Regina alors qu'elle n'avait que subit celle du brun ? Aimait-elle deux personnes ? Ou une seule ? Ou personne ? Emma soupira. Oui, il fallait parler à sa sœur de tout cela et puis surtout, savoir si oui non elle aimait Killian, et si tel était le cas, alors elle devrait s'éloigner rapidement de Regina, pour leur bien à elles deux.


	22. Chapitre 18 – Attraction, répulsion

**A/N : désolée pour le retard, des petits soucis perso avec en plus la chaleur, ça n'a pas aidé, en plus c'est un chapitre qui éclaire plus la relation Elsa x Anna, du coup j'ai du me replonger dans la relation. Que dire d'autre, si ce n'est j'espère vous offrir un peu de fraicheur dans cette ambiance particulière de cet été difficile.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18 – Attraction, répulsion.**_

Pour Elsa les choses s'étaient déroulées de manière différente. La journée s'était très bien passée avec un Jan très joueur, sur une plage ensoleillée avec la mer en fond sonore. L'enfant s'amusait avec sa mère et Elsa, tout était très bien, jusqu'au moment où après le repas il a fallu que Jan fasse la sieste, et il ne fut pas très coopérant. Anna était souriante et très heureuse d'être aux cotés d'Elsa, elles arrivaient à être tactiles et à échanger des airs de connivences, leur rapprochement semblait être heureux. L'enfant finit par céder à son envie de dormir par cet après-midi lourd.

L'orage avait éclaté subitement en fin d'après-midi alors qu'Elsa se remémorait quelques souvenirs de leurs adolescences communes. Jan visiblement n'avait pas été réveillé et dormait profondément. Alors qu'Anna admirait l'orage dehors et qu'Elsa tentait de lui prendre la main, avançant ses doigts vers les siens, elles n'eurent que le temps que d'échanger un bref regard, une personne tapant alors à la porte, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Elsa ouvrit et une forme rentra sans qu'elle puisse voir de qui il s'agissait, couverte par un parapluie.

«- _Qui est ce ? »_ Questionna Anna.

«- _Ariel_... » Dit Elsa de façon peu audible.

« _\- J'vois que tu as pas attendu longtemps pour me remplacer_ » fit Ariel acerbe, laissant tomber son parapluie au sol.

«- _On s'est dit tout ce qu'on avait à ce dire je crois, non ?_ » Répondit Elsa froidement.

«- _Ouais, tu as expliqué à ta nouvelle copine qu'elle est qu'un nom sur une longue liste de filles que tu as laissé en plan après une soirée ?_

 _\- Écoute Ariel, je me mêle pas de ta vie donc..._

 _\- Ouais, tu te contentes de bousiller celle des autres et ensuite faire ta belle, mais tu sais Elsa, un jour toute la ville va savoir quel genre de personne tu es._ » Lança Ariel en souriant méchamment, fixant Anna avec dédain.

« _\- Bon maintenant ça suffit, tu dégages_ » fit Elsa tout aussi froidement et elle reconduisit l'autre fille à la porte en lui prenant le poignet.

«- _Lâche-moi toi !_ » Cria Ariel en sortant.

Anna regarda Elsa décontenancée, alors ainsi la jeune femme était visiblement une odieuse prédatrice qui laissait ses proies le cœur brisé ?

 _«- Et bien..._ » Finit par dire la rousse.

Jan cria et pleura, la sieste était finie et le bruit fait par Ariel l'avait réveillé. Elsa soupira en voyant Anna monter voir son fils, la délaissant à ses pensées. La rousse redescendit avec Jan encore grognon. Elsa aurait voulu parler et s'expliquer mais Anna avait juché une paire de lunettes de soleil sur son nez, et son fils dans les bras interdisait visiblement tout contact oculaire ou même un début de semblant d'explication. Elle finit alors par donner à l'enfant un laitage et s'installa dehors quand l'orage eut cessé, accoudée à la rambarde.

« _\- Je... Enfin, je suis désolée._ » Fit Elsa.

« _\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, je me suis bien dit que tu m'avais pas attendue non plus, et que tu allais pas le faire toute la vie, néanmoins... Ce n'est pas une sensation agréable._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Cette fille me ressemble physiquement, ça donne une drôle d'impression tu sais Elsa..._ »

La blonde rougit alors et ne savait plus où se mettre.

«- _Ouais_. » Dit-elle pour toute réponse.

« _\- Ouais ? C'est tout ?! Enfin j'ai l'impression que tu as collectionné les femmes comme des papillons, combien de partenaires tu as eu ?_

 _\- Anna._ » Protesta Elsa.

« _\- Combien ?!_ » S'écria la rousse.

«- _Mais merde... Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas compté, moi je-_

 _\- Tu peux pas dire que tu m'as attendue comme tu l'as dit en t'enfilant la moitié des lesbiennes de la côte ouest !_

 _\- Non mais... Attends je te fais pas de crise pour Kristoff ou je ne sais qui encore, je te reproche pas d'avoir couché ailleurs !_

 _\- Tu aurais peut-être du !_ » S'exclama l'autre femme en se dirigeant vers Jan pour l'aider à finir son goûter.

 _«- Anna, ce n'est pas juste ! J'ai essayé surtout de t'oublier et je n'ai pas pu, je ne t'ai pas attendu c'est vrai parce que... Parce que je n'avais plus d'espoir._ »

Anna souffla et ne savait visiblement plus trop quoi penser de la situation.

« _\- Qui me dit que je ne suis pas effectivement la prochaine sur la liste ?_

 _\- C'est simple_ » répondit Elsa froidement, « _Ariel te ressemble et non l'inverse à mes yeux.._. »

Anna ne répondit pas et la fixa intensément.

« _\- Je vais rentrer avec Jan, il est tard et j'ai promis à Hans de manger avec lui ce soir._ »

Mensonge éhonté, mais elle avait envie de blesser Elsa autant qu'elle se sentait blessée par elle. La blonde reçut donc cette annonce avec le peu de délicatesse voulue par Anna, elle sentit comme un coup au ventre, ses émotions étaient diverses.

« _\- Ok alors tu pars comme ça... Et juste parce qu'une ex a débarqué déverser son venin... Du coup quoi, c'est fini ? On remet des kilomètres entre nous ?_ » S'enquit la blonde au bord des larmes.

« _\- Je n'ai pas dit ça Elsa, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir._

 _\- Okay..._ » Répondit-elle, dépitée et attristée.

Anna passa la porte avec Jan et Elsa se sentit alors très mal, elle avait envie de pleurer et de crier. Elle se contenta d'allumer la télévision, puis sentant que ça n'irait pas mieux, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur sachant qu'elle y trouverait ce qu'elle cherchait, de l'alcool ferait l'affaire.

Il était évident que les sœurs Andersen ne savaient pas gérer leurs émotions de façon convenable.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le lendemain matin sur la route, après avoir remercié Ruby et sa grand-mère pour leur accueil, Emma fut très distante. Elle avait réussi à changer son pansement et ne croisait pas souvent le regard de Regina, elle devait rester concentrée sur son objectif, à savoir la route et son couple avec Killian, ainsi que faire le point avec elle-même. Regina sentit la jeune femme terriblement distante par rapport à la veille et se sentit frustrée. Henry voyait bien un malaise mais n'osa pas en rajouter. La brune se lança pourtant à un moment.

« _\- On pourra reprendre l'entraînement bientôt pour le tango ? Tu penses que ça sera possible ?_

 _\- Oui, bientôt_ » répondit d'une petite voix la blonde, pas si sûre de pouvoir rester silencieuse trop longtemps envers Regina.

«- _Je ne veux pas te forcer mais s'il faut se désinscrire... Autant le faire suffisamment à l'avance._ » Dit Regina qui avait été surprise par la voix fluette de la blonde.

«- _Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera se concours._ » Répondit en souriant l'autre femme qui replongea à nouveau dans son silence.

Regina sourcilla et pensa que peut-être Emma réfléchissait tout simplement à la situation. Elle se contenta de répondre au sourire de l'autre jeune femme qui se voulut sincère. La blonde pensa que c'était le plus joli sourire avec le plus joli corps qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ; elle se souvint de sa vision nocturne et piqua un far.

En arrivant chez elle, Emma nota que la lumière était allumée dans le salon alors que soleil était largement levé, elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle vidait le coffre de sa voiture.

«- _Un problème ?_ » Nota Regina.

«- _Ouais, pourquoi la lumière est restée allumée ? Ça ressemble pas à Elsa ça._ »

En deux enjambées rapides, Emma ouvrit la porte de la maison et le spectacle qu'elle y trouva était assez étonnant. Elsa était recroquevillée sur le canapé, visiblement endormie, une bouteille à la main tandis que d'autres jonchait le sol. Regina et Henry l'avaient suivie.

«- _Wow_... » Pouffa de rire le jeune homme.

«- _Rentre à la maison veux-tu ?_ » Demanda Regina en tendant les clefs.

«- _Merde alors.._. » Siffla Emma.

«- _Je vous laisse régler ça ?_ » S'enquit la brune.

« _\- Euh... Non, je crois qu'on va pas être trop de deux_. »


	23. Chapitre 19 – Sur la touche

**A/N : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord, désolée mais les mises à jour sont un peu chaotiques, c'est un peu la vie, mais il y aura toujours un chapitre de neuf à un moment ou un autre. Sinon je suis très déçue de la SDCC qui a indiqué de la bouche des acteurs que le CS était TL... Reste à savoir si ça sera du genre permanent, mais à deux saisons de la fin, je me fais de moins en moins d'illusions et j'éprouve beaucoup de lassitude, surtout si c'est pour se servir de l'Evil Queen pour faire de l'audience et promouvoir en CS en sous main... Je suis stupide mais pas au point de tomber dans le panneau. Bref, heureusement il reste beaucoup de FF en cours d'écriture !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19 – Sur la touche.**_

Regina et Emma réveillèrent Elsa qui répondit par des grognements. Emma conduisit sa sœur sous la douche en silence pendant la brune prépara un café bien serré, et lui parla tandis que que celle-ci reprenait ses esprits sous la douche.

« _\- Écoute Elsa... Je suis au courant pour Anna._

 _\- Ah.._. » Répondit Elsa passant le jet sur sa figure comme si elle pouvait disparaître grâce à cette action enfantine.

«- _Ouais... Bah, euh comment dire c'est pas enfin..j'aurais dû le voir avant, je suis désolée, je suis vraiment nulle comme sœur... Et aussi comme amie_ » fit Emma doucement, alors qu'Elsa ne disait rien et laissait couler l'eau sur elle. « _Il s'est passé quoi ?_

 _\- Rien... Elle s'est fâchée contre moi et est partie avec son fils._

 _\- Fâchée fâchée, ou un petit peu ?_

 _\- Emma... C'est difficile d'en parler là maintenant sous la douche avec toi._

 _\- Okay... Bon ben sors de là-dedans et rejoins-nous en bas._ » Fit Emma déconfite.

Elsa descendit des escaliers vêtue d'un jean déchiré et d'un t-shirt bleu nuit, elle souffla et prit place sur le canapé. Emma la prit dans les bras quelques minutes pour la réconforter, alors que Regina posa un café et des pancakes devant elle.

« _\- Y a des pancakes ?_ » Demanda sans subtilité Emma qui se vit servir la même assiette.

«- _Tu es incorrigible._ » Soupira la brune.

«- _Faut pas me juger d'aimer les bonnes choses._ »

Elsa fixa sa sœur en sourcillant. Regina se retourna, pas très sûre de savoir si Emma faisait des sous-entendus.

«- _Ben quoi..._ » Dit Emma en enfournant son pancake dans la bouche.

« _\- Toujours aussi gracieuse._.. » Soupira Elsa.

«- _Je vous laisse entre vous ? Ça va aller Elsa ?_ » Demanda Regina.

«- _Yep_... » Acquiesça la blonde qui commença son petit déjeuner.

Regina fit un clin d'œil à Emma et quitta la maison. Elsa finit son assiette, le regard morne et sans conviction.

«- _Elsa, tu veux parler ?_ » S'enquit Emma.

«- _Non_ » fit la blonde en repoussant son assiette sur la table basse, elle se leva et s'apprêta à monter aux escaliers.

«- _Elsa... Je sais pour toi et Anna._ » Dit Emma en insistant une nouvelle fois, voyant sa sœur se dérober à la conversation.

«- _Regina te l'a dit._ » Fit Elsa en fixant devant elle.

Emma se tourna et posa son bras sur le dos du fauteuil, la jambe recroquevillée vers elle.

« _\- On va dire que j'ai fini par deviner au cours d'une discussion._

 _\- Ah._ » Dit Elsa nerveusement.

«- _Écoute Elsa... Ça change rien pour moi, je t'aime tu es toujours ma petite sœur, Anna n'a jamais été, enfin pour moi... Enfin ça n'a jamais été pareil, je ne la connais pas._

 _\- Elle n'a jamais été une sœur pour moi, même si j'ai essayé d'y croire._ » Admit Elsa toujours nerveuse, qui s'était retournée et faisait face à Emma.

«- _Écoute, je sais que ça doit pas être facile... Elle a peut-être pas compris les mêmes choses que toi et-_

 _\- C'est réciproque._

 _\- Quoi qui est réciproque ?_

 _\- Nos sentiments, Anna... Enfin elle aussi.._. »

Emma ne savait si elle se sentait soulagée ou confuse.

«- _Okay... Cool. Alors c'est quoi qui ne va pas ?_ »

Elsa reprit sa place et se laissa tomber lourdement avant d'expliquer la scène de la veille. Emma prit sa sœur dans ses bras qui pleura alors.

« _\- Okay... Ben écoute, elle va réfléchir et je suis sûre qu'elle va te donner une chance._

 _\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?_ » Fit Elsa en se mouchant.

«- _Et bien... Quand on dit aimer quelqu'un, ou du moins avoir des sentiments, on se doit de donner tout de même une chance à la personne de s'expliquer._ »

C'est à ce moment là que le portable d'Emma sonna. Elle y lu un message de Killian lui indiquant son retour d'ici 24h. Elle soupira, finalement il revenait plus vite que prévu, voilà qui allait bouleverser ses plans. Elle remit le téléphone dans la poche de son jean, incertaine que le « _ok faudra qu'on parle_ » qu'elle venait d'envoyer à Killian serait bien réceptionné par l'homme.

« _\- Ouais... Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Emma, et Anna me donnera peut-être pas une autre chance... J'ai peut-être tout gâché..._

 _\- Oh hey... Sois pas si amère... Tu mérites qu'on te donne ta chance Elsa et inversement, laisse à Anna le temps de digérer, vous vous êtes tout de même perdues de vue pas mal de temps._

 _\- Et toi... Tu en es où ?_ » S'enquit Elsa de but en blanc.

Emma soupira et but une longue rasade de café, avant de se lever et se diriger vers dehors, où elle s'alluma une cigarette nerveusement. Elsa l'avait suivi et l'observait.

« _\- Je crois que je suis dans une sacrée merde aussi._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ » Questionna Elsa, en étant presque sûre de la réponse.

« _\- Je... Enfin... Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour Regina._ » Fit la blonde plongeant son regard vert dans celui de sa sœur.

«- _Ah, enfin !_ » S'exclama Elsa en regardant le ciel et levant les bras.

«- _Comment ça enfin ?_

 _\- Et bien... Ça fait un bail que je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose d'électrique entre vous... Je ne sais pas, vous semblez connectées... Sexuellement... Et y'a d'autre chose._

 _\- Hey, commence pas tes délires new age... Je suis pas prête pour ça._ » Répliqua Emma.

Elsa rit alors, chassant ses larmes.

« _\- Que tu es con._

 _\- Te moque pas de ta sœur aînée !_ » Protesta faussement Emma.

«- _Tu vas faire quoi ?_

 _\- Voir Killian, je dois savoir..._

 _\- Savoir quoi ?_ » Soupira Elsa frustrée.

 _«- Si je l'aime encore.._. » Répondit Emma tirant sur sa cigarette.

Elsa vola la cigarette de sa sœur et tira une bouffée dessus.

« _\- Si tu aimes ce type Emma... Alors il serait mieux que tu habites avec lui, je ne veux plus le voir et subir sa présence, je suis désolée, mais je m'infligerais pas ça en ce moment._

 _\- Je comprends_ » fit Emma simplement, « _mais tu crois que Regina, enfin..._

 _\- Je crois que c'est réciproque Emma, mais je ne sais pas si c'est "sérieux" ou non de sa part, c'est à toi d'en parler avec elle... Quand tu sauras ou tu es avec l'autre c- enfin, Killian._

 _\- Tu as déjà choisis ton camp toi._

 _\- Affirmation ou question ?_ » Répliqua la blonde qui vola la réplique de Regina dans sa tête.

«- _Idiote_. » Répondit Emma.

 **.~.~.~.**

La journée se déroula simplement, Emma eut la visite d'August qui lui parla des enquêtes en cours, elle échangea quelque peu avec lui sur la plage.

«- _Euh... Je dois te demander, quand tu as viré de bord tu avais quel âge ?_ » Demanda Emma en rougissant.

« _\- Wow... C'est quoi cette question ?_

 _\- Je te demande car visiblement ma sœur avait déjà quelqu'un quand elle était plus jeune et j'ai rien vu du tout..._

 _\- Tu es sûre que tu parles de ta sœur Swan ?_

 _\- Bon ok... S'il-te-plaît me rends pas les choses difficiles._ »

August prit une longue respiration pour ne pas rire.

«- _J'avais 19 ans, j'étais sorti avec une fille et... Il ne s'était rien passé, j'avais pas eu... De réactions rien, même pas... Physiquement, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

 _\- Ouais... Merci._ » Fit Emma en plissant les yeux.

«- _J'ai enchaîné deux trois filles et puis je suis tombé amoureux à 21 ans d'un beau garçon lors de mes années de préparation pour l'école... Et puis et bien, je me suis pris un beau râteau... Enfin il s'est foutu de moi... Bref, j'aime pas trop en parler._

 _\- Tu as ressenti quoi ?_

 _\- Plein de choses Swan... Mais t'arrive quoi, tu veux écrire ma bibliographie ?_

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Alors ?_

 _\- Ben... Tu sais, et bien Regina..._

 _\- Ah Regina... Je vois, alors ? Ça y est, tu, enfin tu as..._

 _\- Non !_ » Protesta Emma.

«- _Comment ça non ? Elle est raide dingue de toi... T'attends quoi ?_

 _\- Mais... Enfin August j'ai jamais aimé les femmes..._

 _\- Non écoute, je t'arrête hein... Regina c'est pas "une femme" c'est une déesse, donc..._

 _\- Tu es..._ » Soupira Emma, qui n'arrivait plus à finir ses phrases sous le coup de ses émotions.

« _\- Bon, tu veux savoir ? Si ton cœur bat à toute vitesse quand tu la vois, quand elle te manque chaque minute, quand tu t'éloignes tu te sens comme si tu avais le mal de mer ? Des trucs de filles là... Des papillons dans le ventre ?_

 _\- Comment ça des trucs de filles... Tu ressens pas ça ?_

 _\- Si je ressentais ça, dis-toi bien Swan que jamais je te l'avouerais... Alors toi ? Oui ?_

 _\- Oui. » Fit Emma, le cœur battant devant son aveu._

 _«- Alors pourquoi tu tentes pas ta chance ?_

 _\- Je veux faire ça bien... Je veux discuter avec Killian._

 _\- Quoi, tu veux faire couple à trois ?_ » Dit August en riant sous cape.

«- _Pourquoi ça te fait rire ?_ » Demanda Emma.

« _\- Parce que c'est juste pas possible avec eux, ils sont jaloux l'un de l'autre... Et y a des gens pas taillés pour ça et ils en font parti, pour le peu que j'ai pu en observer ça me suffit._

 _\- Okay mais... Enfin c'est pas ça que je voulais..._ » Dit la blonde, confuse de la tournure de la conversation.

«- _Donc ?_

 _\- Et donc non je vais faire le point avec Killian._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Le voir, parler... Voir quel genre de vie il pense avoir avec moi..._

 _\- Et tu veux comparer avec Regina ?_

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je sais parfaitement déjà comment ça pourrait être avec Regina, je le ressens._

 _\- Wow... Avec de telle certitudes, pourquoi perds-tu ton temps à faire je ne sais quoi avec ton motard... ?_

 _\- Parce que je l'ai aimé jusqu'alors et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi là d'un coup ça aurait disparu..._

 _\- Peut-être que ça rien à voir avec Regina_... » Dit August pensivement.

«- _C'est justement ce que j'aimerais savoir, je ne veux pas quitter quelqu'un juste parce que j'ai envie de baiser ailleurs._

 _\- Okay vu comme ça, ça paraît beaucoup moins romantique._ » Conclut August.


	24. Chapitre 20 – La dernière balade

**A/N : Salut tous ! Donc petite reprise, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture, beaucoup de changements à mon travail ont vu mon temps libre réduit.**  
 **D'autre part, des problèmes également qui ont pour répercussion de me fatiguer beaucoup plus. _Peine Perdue_ n'est pas oublié, il est en stand by, je pense le reprendre bien entendu. Pour le vouvoiement/tutoiement, un post explicatif a déjà été fait.**  
 **La suite dans LSA va continuer, on va avoir l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes, on va aussi arriver à la dernière partie, Emma est un personnage qui a une enfance handicapante pour ses sentiments et elle a été élevée avec des principes qui sont contradictoires, ainsi non elle ne quitte pas son amant pour un autre, elle préfère bien réfléchir, ce qui m'apparait évident pour une jeune femme allant vers ses 40 ans. Emma fait preuve de maturité pour une fois et nous allons voir comment justement elle va réaliser les choses. Elsa a bien sûr passé un mauvais moment mais Anna et elles sont encore jeunes et ont encore à apprendre des choses, donc oui elles vont se retrouver.**  
 **Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews, merci beaucoup, n'hésitez pas découvrir mes OS qui sont certes bien différents de l'état actuel de mon écriture car écrit il y a longtemps mais pourquoi pas aussi me laisser un petit mot.**

 **bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20 – La dernière balade.**_

Emma fumait une cigarette et soupira. Elsa était partie pour ses cours, elle était donc seule et contemplait la mer. Il faisait encore beau et conclut que Regina était chez elle ; elle avait envie de la voir, mais pas celle d'aller parler d'Elsa et de ses problèmes. Elle voulait faire quelque chose de significatif avant l'arrivée de Killian dans la soirée, quelque chose qui pourrait marquer un signe d'intérêt sans pour autant avouer à la belle brune son béguin grandissant. Elle se promena et regretta alors de pas pouvoir se jeter dans la mer, son pansement n'apprécierait pas le frottement de la combinaison, ni l'eau. Elle jeta un regard sur la moto offerte par Killian et une idée lui traversa la tête. Emma jeta sa cigarette et se précipita chez Regina.

«- _Regina ? Ouvre-moi s'il-te-plaît_ » fit Emma en frappant à sa porte

«- _Un problème ?_ » Répondit la brune, portant en peignoir et sortant visiblement de sa salle de bain.

«- _Je, bha.._. » Bafouilla la blonde.

« _\- Un souci avec Elsa ?_

 _\- Non non, du tout, enfin... Si, mais euh, je suis pas là pour ça... Ça te dirait de faire un tour ? Un tour en moto ?_ »

Regina sourcilla. Emma lui demandait de faire un tour sur la moto que cet abruti lui avait offert ? Elle osait, sérieusement ? Pour une fois, Emma comprit que le fait que la moto était un cadeau de Killian était peut-être un problème.

«- _Non mais euh, on s'en fout si bha, c'est Killian qui me l'a offerte, je l'aurais acheté que ben... Voilà hein pareil._ »

 _« Oh mon dieu je m'enfonce »_ pensa Emma. La brune ouvrit la bouche et puis la referma, pas très certaine de savoir si oui ou non elle voulait répondre à l'invitation. Elle ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit à nouveau.

«- _Emma, ne m'en voulez pas, mais je n'aime pas Killian ni les... Extensions de sa personne, je vais être franche avec vous..._

 _\- Et... Si on oublie qui me l'a offerte et, juste vous, moi, une balade ? Allezzz..._ » Implora la blonde.

«- _Emma..._

 _\- Je vous promets de ne pas rouler vite et ça sera chouette, vous avez déjà fait de la moto ?_

 _\- Bien..._ » fit Regina en soupirant et faisant signe qu'elle se pliait à la demande.

« _\- Ok ? Super ! Alors faut mettre un jean, des bottes, je vais vous prêter une de mes vestes en cuir et ça ira et j'ai un casque en plus._

 _\- Bien, laissez-moi me changer et j'arrive._

 _\- Cool à tout de suite !_ »

Regina rejoignit la blonde près de sa moto, incertaine de quoi penser ou ressentir. Emma, tout sourire, lui tendit une veste et un casque. La jeune femme put ainsi apprécier les courbes de Regina dans un jean et un chemisier bleu qui semblait parfaitement s'adapter à la poitrine généreuse offerte à sa vue. Gênée par ses propres errements, elle mit ses lunettes de soleil.

«- _Vous avez déjà fait de la moto ?_ » Demanda Emma.

« _\- Comme conducteur ou passager ?_

 _\- Les deux ?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais conduit de moto, mais je suis déjà montée derrière quelqu'un._

 _\- Ok alors tenez-vous à moi, je tiens pas à vous perdre dans les virages._ » Rit Emma.

«- _Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.._. » Répondit Regina à mi-voix.

Emma alluma la moto et les deux femmes partirent pour une balade. Regina s'accrocha à Emma et elle se sentait assez nerveuse. Le vrombissement couvrait sa respiration saccadée, tandis que la blonde se sentait particulièrement heureuse, mais ce bonheur fut interrompu quand elle sentit les doigts de Regina glisser contre son t-shirt et courir le long de ses abdominaux, lui faisant éprouver de délicieux frissons qui commencèrent à se muer en tison ardent dans ses veines. Se concentrant sur la route, Emma tentait de garder son esprit intact avec difficulté. Elles s'arrêtèrent un moment sur les hauteurs pour regarder la mer scintiller au loin, le vent balayait leurs visages. Regina avait enlevé son casque, tout comme la blonde, elles se souriaient en profitant du moment.

«- _Demain soir, je viendrais pour reprendre les cours, ma blessure s'est bien refermée, je te remercie pour les soins d'ailleurs_ » dit Emma.

«- _On ira tout de même doucement, l'important est que tu ne rouvres pas ta plaie non plus._

 _\- Ça va, j'ai résisté au roadtrip et à cette balade de moto, je pense que ça va aller._ » Rit la blonde.

« _\- Soit._

 _\- Et puis dans une semaine je pourrais retourner faire de la planche à voile et continuer mes cours avec Henry._

 _\- Oui._ » Fit pensivement Regina

« O _ui et non_ », pensait réellement la brune, tout dépendait de comment Emma voulait vivre les choses, Regina pensait aussi à son départ ; si Emma continuait sa relation avec Killian, elle devrait alors s'éloigner des deux sœurs, chose qui ne lui faisait guère plaisir. Mais revivre ce qui l'avait bouleversée il y a quelques années, n'était pas une chose concevable pour Regina, à savoir voir la femme aimée partir au bras d'un pauvre type. Il était hors de question qu'elle retraverse ce désert là.

Elles restèrent là quelques minutes à sentir le vent jouer avec leurs cheveux, proches, l'une à coté de l'autre contre la moto, se touchant presque ; une proximité physique qu'aucune des deux ne voulait rompre.

«- _J'dois... Y aller_ » annonça Emma à contre-cœur.

«- _Bien._

 _\- Ça t'a plu ?_

 _\- Oui, c'était très agréable_. » Répondit la brune en souriant.

Elles descendirent la côte à moto, Regina accrochée à Emma qui suivait la pente tout sourire. Au loin, juché sur sa moto, Killian observait la scène tout en mâchonnant un cure-dent qui se cassa alors sous la tension de sa mâchoire. Encore invisible à l'œil de la blonde, il avait tout à loisir de surveiller la scène. Emma gara la moto et aida Regina à se débarrasser de son casque. Elles riaient car la brune avait coincé la lanière de son casque et Emma tentait tant bien que mal de la dégager tandis que leurs doigts se frôlaient. Regina enleva enfin son casque dans un geste gracieux et désinvolte qui laissa l'autre femme sans voix, qui l'admira sans se cacher, son regard finissant alors de faire baisser les yeux de Regina. Emma enleva alors son casque, laissant ses cheveux reprendre l'air libre.

Killian descendit la côte d'en face avec sa moto, surprenant Emma qui vit l'homme arriver vers elle. Regina fronça les sourcils ; oh, combien aurait-elle donné pour qu'il ne revienne jamais ! Elle fixa Emma qui était impassible. La blonde sentait son cœur battre et un sentiment de malaise et de gêne la submergea. Killian arrêta sa moto et commença à sortir la quille de celle-ci pour la stabiliser. Regina fut alors prise d'une envie de marqué le coup, ou peut-être son territoire. Elle se pencha et embrassa Emma sur la joue, qui fut surprise par l'action.

«- _Merci pour la balade, à demain._ »

Regina laissa la blonde décontenancée, devant Killian dont le visage avait pris un rictus de haine soudain. Emma se toucha la joue quelques secondes et essaya de se reprendre quand le brun vint vers elle.

«- _Salut Love._

 _\- Salut... Tu reviens plus tôt que prévu_ » fit Emma en prenant son casque contre elle.

Killian se pencha alors pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, et la blonde se laissa faire sans pour autant répondre au baiser.

« _\- Curieuse façon de m'accueillir... Ouais j'ai pu régler cette affaire plus rapidement, j'ai changé de fournisseur entre temps._ » Répliqua le brun.

« _\- Ok cool._

 _\- On va sur le bateau ? Tu y as été dessus ?_

 _\- Non j'ai été chez une amie... Et je n'ai pas eu le temps pour ça._

 _\- Ok... On se rejoint chez moi, tu peux prendre quelques affaires non ?_

 _\- Oui j'arrive._ »

Regina n'avait pas osé se retourner et regarder ce qui se passait, son estomac se serrait d'angoisse et de peur de voir Emma repartir avec Killian. Assise chez elle, elle était pétrifiée par ses ressentis. Elle entendit les deux motos vrombir ensemble après quelques minutes d'attente, la laissant seule. La brune s'enfonça dans le fauteuil avec la veste en cuir que lui avait prêté Emma dans les bras, caressant la texture de celui-ci avec anxiété, se pinçant la lèvre supérieure avec ses dents.


	25. Chapitre 21 – Sortie de route

**A/N : Voici un chapitre important, je préviens, vous aurez sans doute des questions et surement des tonnes de choses à dire, néanmoins vous aurez les réponses plus tard, soyez en certain-e-s. Un chapitre que je n'ai pas voulu alourdir plus, on sait ce que ressent Emma et elle n'est pas du genre à s'éterniser quand elle a compris quelque chose, mais a-t-elle bien tout compris ? Nous allons voir.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21 – Sortie de route.**_

Killian semblait tendu ; arrivé au bateau, il se servit un verre d'alcool. Emma tiqua mais ne dit rien, après tout leur couple était vraiment dans une mauvaise phase, en étaient-ils d'ailleurs encore un? Killian pensait encore au baiser donné à Emma par Regina et l'image tournait dans sa tête.

« _\- J'pense que tu devrais t'installer ici pour de bon._

 _\- Wow... Euh attends Killian, il est vrai qu'on en avait un peu parlé mais là..._

 _\- Tu as peur de t'engager vraiment avec moi ?_ » Demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

« _\- Peut-être, j'avoue que notre relation est pas au beau fixe actuellement._

 _\- Okay, peut-être que si on passait un peu de temps ensemble ça irait mieux, que penses-tu d'une sortie ce soir ?_ »

Emma soupira, avait-elle envie de sortir avec lui, de recommencer tout depuis le début, les sorties, les balades ?

«- _Ouais okay.._. » Accepta-t-elle finalement, après tout elle était là pour voir ou ils en étaient.

Killian lui sourit alors et fila sous la douche. Emma prit place sur une chaise et regarda l'intérieur du bateau. Se sentait-elle chez elle ? À l'aise ? Les goûts de son compagnon étaient-ils aussi les siens ? En vérité, elle pensait à Regina et à leur courte escapade en moto, elle aurait voulu passer la soirée avec la brune et cette réalité là éclatait à la tête d'Emma.

 **.~.~.~.**

Une heure plus tard, le jeune couple quittait le bateau pour se rendre à un restaurant. Killian avait fait un effort pour porter une chemise bleue et une veste, ce qui changeait de son éternel look de biker. Emma nota l'effort, mais hélas cela ne lui faisait aucun effet. Elle trouvait son petit ami sympathique mais insipide, le moindre début de conversation avec lui l'ennuyait, il ne parlait que de sujets le concernant : les motos, ses clients, ses fournisseurs, la panne impossible ou le dernier cri en matière de mécanique. Killian mentionna également le bateau et les rénovations qu'il comptait faire. Emma répondait de façon détachée à ses questions et n'arrivait pas à rentrer dans la conversation avec lui. Cette situation finit par faire soupirer le brun qui prit trois verres supplémentaires.

«- _Tu voudrais des gosses ?_ » Demanda à un moment Killian qui visiblement s'était creusé la tête pour trouver un vague sujet à discuter qui pourrait intéresser Emma.

«- _Pardon ?_ » Répondit la blonde, surprise.

«- _Bha... Est-ce que tu veux des enfants ? Je sais pas, on en a jamais parlé._

 _\- J'en sais rien, je suis pas trop passionnée par le fait d'être comme une baleine pendant 9 mois._

 _\- Je te vois tourner autour d'Henry, donc peut-être que je me suis dit que tu étais en manque de quelque chose._ » Dit Killian en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

«- _Je ne pense pas que ce soit lié, j'aime bien Henry, mais tous les gosses ne sont pas Henry._

 _\- Yep... Moi j'aimerais bien avoir des enfants._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que j'aurais l'impression que les Jones ne vont pas disparaître du jour au lendemain, que quelqu'un prendrait la suite, j'aimerais que mon fils soit un vrai petit mec sur une moto, je serais vraiment fier de ça._

 _\- Et si c'est une fille ?_

 _\- On aura le droit à plusieurs essais !_ » Rit Killian.

«- _Sérieux... Tu es-_

 _\- Je plaisante. Si c'est une fille, elle aura intérêt à se tenir à carreau, je veux pas d'une gamine qui rapplique avec un bronzé enceinte jusqu'au cou._ »

Le brun finit son verre, laissant Emma estomaquée par ses propos racistes et sexistes. Emma comprit alors qu'une fois que Killian avait bu, il avait peu de filtres à ce qu'il pensait vraiment ; il n'avait même pas été très passionnant dans ce qu'il racontait jusque là, mais il tenait désormais des propos qu'elle ne supportait pas. Visiblement l'homme s'était bien gardé au début de leur relation de développer ses idées racistes, homophobes et sexistes, ou avait-elle simplement été aveugle à ce point ?

La balade main dans la main le long de la mer n'avait pas calmé les mauvaises sensations d'Emma. Elle voulait partir très vite et ne plus jamais revoir l'homme qui lui souriait et faisait des blagues visiblement pour la détendre.

« _\- Love... Tu es importante pour moi, j'ai bien l'intention d'être sérieux avec toi, si tu veux même je vendrais le bateau si ça te plaît pas, et on pourrait s'acheter une petite maison._

 _\- Tu vendrais ton bateau pour moi ? »_ Demanda Emma, surprise.

«- _Je me dit que pour des questions de sécurité... Ça serait mieux ouais._

 _\- De sécurité ? Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Bha pour les enfants... Le bateau serait d'ailleurs trop petit et je te vois pas prendre des risques non plus._ » Répondit-il un charmant sourire, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était l'équivalent de la plus belle preuve de son amour.

Mais Emma ne le comprenait pas ainsi. Elle lui avait clairement dit que la maternité ne la tentait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait donc pas compris dans « _non, je ne veux pas d'enfants_ » ?

«- _On en est pas là_ » rétorqua Emma simplement.

«- _Oui bien sûr il faut du temps, je pensais à déménager le bateau de marina, aller plus vers Alameda._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Besoin de changer d'air, de voir autre chose._ » Sourit-il, mais ce qu'il voulait vraiment était surtout éloigner Emma de Regina et sa sœur.

«- _Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller aussi loin, je suis très bien ici._ » Dit la blonde, sur ses gardes

Arrivés au bateau, Emma n'y tenait plus, elle devait dire à Killian le fond de sa pensée. Le brun avait entouré la taille de la blonde de ses bras alors qu'elle était occupée à essayer de faire un café. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de son petit ami sur sa nuque mais elle ne ressentit aucune excitation, et encore moins une envie pressante d'un moment de tendresse. Elle se dégagea tout simplement de ses bras. Le brun soupira et eut un rictus cynique sur son visage, avant de se diriger vers le bar où il servit deux verres. Emma s'était assise dos à lui en soufflant fortement également, ayant renoncé à faire le café.

« _\- Okay. Swan qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ » Demanda Killian lui donnant un verre, qui était bien le troisième de la soirée pour Emma et au-delà d'un certain nombre pour le brun.

«- _Je suis désolée Killian, mais je crois que toi et moi... C'est une erreur._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ » Fit-il cyniquement.

« _\- Ouais... Tu as... Des qualités, j'en doute pas, mais tes défauts... Enfin je suis pas parfaite non plus hein._

 _\- Oh ma puce, j'ai encore dit des choses qui te plaisent pas ? Tu sais j'ai beaucoup bu ce soir._

 _\- Le problème Killian, c'est que ces conneries, tu les penses et tu les vis, c'est tes choix et... J'ai pas envie qu'ils deviennent les miens._

 _\- Je croyais que toi et moi on avait une vrai connexion..._

 _\- Je le pensais aussi._ » Fit Emma en avalant une gorgée de la boisson du brun.

«- _Et bien moi je vais te dire ce que je pense. Moi je pense que Regina et ta sœur t'ont monté contre moi, et au passage, pardon si je t'offusque mais cette femme a des vues sur toi, que ça te surprenne ou pas, c'est comme ça et tu... Bha tu commences à subir une espèce de tentation... Je dit pas que tu vires de bord love, mais bien que tu te fais laver le cerveau... C'est vrai qu'elle est pas moche Regina... Mais c'est juste qu'une passade._ »

Emma resta quelque peu surprise par l'analyse rapide de Killian, il avait donc bien vu quelque chose, mais il avait tout mis sur le dos de Regina sans se dire vraiment que ça venait d'elle. Killian parlait de sa vie sexuelle comme si c'était une évidence de tous les jours _« De quel droit se permet-il... »_ pensa-t-elle.

« _\- Si tu y tiens vraiment, je peux inviter la petite serveuse du nouveau bar dont je t'ai parlé, Rose est pas mal tu verras... Et puis je crois qu'elle verra pas d'inconvénients à passer un bon moment avec nous de temps en temps._ »

La jeune femme resta bouche bée, sa tête tournait légèrement, Killian lui proposait une expérience à trois avec une autre femme, qu'il avait repéré. Choquée était un terme trop fade pour définir la sensation qui l'envahissait.

«- _Non mais Killian, ce que je ressens pour toi à rien à voir avec Regina ou ce que pense ma sœur... Tu t'embarques trop loin là, et ma vie sentimentale ou sexuelle ne te regarde plus._ » Dit sombrement Emma en finissant le verre devant elle.

« _\- Comment tu y vas._ » Répondit l'homme écrasant toujours un sourire étrange.

«- _Je suis désolée mais très franchement toi et moi, on a moins en commun que je le pensais_. »

Et c'était vrai. Emma se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'une illusion, un gars rebelle au grand cœur qui l'emmènerais vivre de nouvelles sensations, sûrement une quête de sa liberté perdue quand elle était adolescente. Mieux encore, Killian aurait déplu à ses parents adoptifs, mais bien moins que Regina ; Killian avait l'avantage d'être un homme blanc et hétérosexuel alors que Regina avec ses origines et sa bisexualité était exclue, et de loin. Emma eut soudainement envie de vomir. Killian s'approcha d'elle et vint la coller physiquement, ses mains sur ses cuisses et sa bouche se pressa contre la sienne. Ce qui suivit fut un immense trou noir pour Emma.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle était nue dans le lit de Killian, celui-ci dormait profondément. _« merde, putain de merde... »_ pensa-t-elle, qu'était-il arrivé ? Elle avait bu certes, mais pas assez pour perdre pieds ainsi, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis Neal et ses soirées de fumette intensive. Elle se leva et enfila ses vêtements que le brun lui avait visiblement enlevé. Elle releva quelques griffures sur le dos de Killian et elle sentit la douleur de bleus profonds au niveau de ses cuisses. L'avait-il forcé ? Prise d'un mouvement de panique teinté de colère envers elle-même, Emma enfila ses bottes et laissa un mot à Killian.

 _ **#Je viendrais dans quelques jours prendre mes affaires, c'est fini entre nous, ne cherche pas à me contacter. E.**_


	26. Chapitre 22 – Renversement

**A/N : Salut, je remercie tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ceux qui m'en laissent tout le temps ou ceux comme weakness shadow qui me donne la pêche.**  
 **merci en tout cas. Pour la question du pourquoi des chapitres courts, la raison est simple, ça équivaut à trois pages word, ma correctrice n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps à m'accorder pour de longs chapitres, je m'adapte, d'autre part je n'écris pas au kilomètre, je préfère la qualité à la quantité, et puis pour finir pour des raisons de dynamisme au niveau du scénario écriture, je préfère écrire des scénettes pour LsA que de me lancer dans de longs descriptifs. A la question de qui veut la tête de Killian, je pense que tout le monde veut le voir pendu... Mais nous en sommes pas là.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 22 – Renversement.**_

Regina avait pressé la veste contre elle longuement et puis s'était levée prestement avant de la ranger dans le placard de son entrée. Elle referma la porte sur la veste et fit bon accueil à son fils qui avait passé son premier jour de vacances chez son ami. Henry voyait bien l'air chiffonné de sa mère, malgré sa grande volonté de lui cacher son trouble.

«- _Man, ça va ?_

 _\- Ça va, Henry_ » répondit-elle tout en tournant les légumes dans la poêle.

«- _Emma est pas là ?_ » Questionna-t-il, s'étant habitué à voir la blonde dans les parages.

«- _Non._

 _\- Ah, je vois, Killian... T'inquiètes pas Man, je suis sûr qu'elle va revenir à la maison._ » Dit-il doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

Celle-ci versa une larme, se demandant si son fils n'était pas trop intelligent et si oui ou non, Emma allait cesser de mettre son cœur en miettes à chaque fois. Elle allait fêter prochainement son anniversaire et elle tenta de se préoccuper de cela. Henry était assoupi depuis une heure dans sa chambre après le repas, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Elsa toquer à sa porte. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu, celui des personnes qui se sentent sur la touche.

«- _J'te demande pas où est fourrée ma sœur._

 _\- Non effectivement ça n'est pas nécessaire._

 _\- Bon. C'est pas le remède à nos angoisses mais j'ai amené une petite bouteille de vin._

 _\- Non, ce n'est clairement pas la solution._ » Fit Regina en souriant.

Elle déboucha la bouteille et elles échangèrent sur Anna qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Elsa lui avait juste envoyé un seul texto, car ça n'avait jamais été dans sa nature d'harceler l'autre. Elles parlèrent quelque peu sur la tournure de leurs situations sentimentales, complexes. Elsa se retenait de dire à Regina qu'Emma avait parlé de ses sentiments à son égard. Mais si jamais la blonde avait fait un revirement sentimental, elle ne voulait pas donner trop d'espoir à la brune ; elle se contenta ainsi de dire qu'elle était sûre qu'Emma avait perçu certaines choses malgré tout.

Les deux femmes burent deux verres, puis trois, et vers 23h Elsa reçu un message d'Anna, lui indiquant qu'elle la verrait le lendemain dans l'après midi. Elsa ne savait pas trop quoi penser ni dire. Elle avait répondu un « _très bien_ » et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elsa était soucieuse, la rousse risquait-elle de vouloir repartir après les braillements d'Ariel ? Elsa se demanda si elle avait manqué toutes ses chances dans cette histoire. Regina se voulu consolatrice mais au vu de son propre état, elle se trouva bien piètre dans la rôle.

Elsa rentra chez elle et passa une partie de sa nuit sur son ordinateur, comptant tromper ses ennuis actuels. Regina quant à elle avait pris un bain afin de réfléchir à la situation, mais aucune solution ne lui paraissait acceptable ; elle fêterait son anniversaire et finirait par s'en aller après la compétition, la situation avec Emma était de trop ambiguë à son goût.

La brune se jugea sévèrement, trouvant qu'elle était trop axée à ne pas saisir les nuances et plutôt à voir les choses de façon manichéenne ; mais elle ne se sentait plus le courage de faire face à la situation. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avouer ses sentiments à une personne qui avait jeté son dévolu sur une autre, ça semblait trop inconfortable pour elle. Elle soupira de rage et de tristesse, tentant de finir son verre de vin, des écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles. Elle s'en voulait de réagir comme la jeune femme qu'elle était il y avait quelques années, et d'avoir au final si peu appris à encaisser ce genre du coup du sort.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma arriva tôt, la moto ne réveilla aucun d'entre eux ; la blonde s'était tâtée à la laisser à Killian, mais elle ne se voyait pas faire le chemin à pied ce matin. Elle pensa que plus tardivement, elle demanderait au brun de reprendre son cadeau, il était hors de question de garder ce genre chose.

Elle se précipita sous la douche, enlevant ses vêtements, elle ne voulait plus porter son odeur à lui. Elle avait trop bu, elle ne se souvenait pas, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle soupira longuement, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout ça, elle avait été incapable d'esquiver ses assauts, elle se sentait terriblement mal envers elle-même. Elle se rappela les phrases terribles de son père adoptif quand elle faisait ses exercices « _tu es trop molle Emma, trop douce avec toi-même._ » Elle frappa le mur de la douche de rage.

Emma courut ensuite sur la plage en traînant sa planche, elle avait plus que besoin de cette rencontre avec les éléments, sa vie était un merdier sans nom pensait-elle, mais il y avait une chose où elle n'était pas mauvaise, c'était sur cette foutue planche et dans son élément. Quand Henry se rendit compte de la présence sur la plage d'Emma, il bondit hors de son lit d'où il pouvait voir le littoral et se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère.

«- _Man ! Emma est là ! Elle fait de la planche._ »

Le gamin déboula des escaliers et se précipita vers la plage voir la blonde. Regina sortit de son lit, incertaine de savoir quel jour il était et de quoi venait de parler son fils. Elle avait une migraine carabinée et elle était accessoirement d'humeur massacrante. Le soleil lui fit horreur au premier abord, le ciel était radieux quand elle sortit sur la terrasse pour voir de quoi parlait Henry. Elle marmonna des choses incompréhensibles sans doute en premier lieu liées au fait que le soleil faisait une attaque perçante ce qui n'arrangeait pas sa migraine. Elle vit Emma sortie de l'eau, qui parlait avec Henry. La blonde était rentrée. Elle était là et riait avec le garçon. Ils arrivèrent vers Regina qui les salua. Diverses émotions étreignirent la brune. Elle prépara le café et le petit-déjeuner qu'ils partagèrent avec Emma. Cette dernière souriait à Regina et l'aidait, tandis qu'Henry était parti se laver.

« _\- Déjà de retour ?_ » Fit Regina en détournant le regard et tentant de camoufler son aigreur.

«- _Yep_. » Répondit Emma en souriant devant sa pille de pancake.

« _\- Et... C'est tout ?_

 _\- Ben... C'est fini c'est tout._ » Dit Emma en sourcillant et enfournant un morceau.

« _\- Ok, bien._ »

Regina aurait bien dansé de joie et chanté, ou bien même crié. Mais quelque chose en Emma montra que ça n'avait pas été si facile, peut-être qu'avec le temps la blonde pourrait s'exprimer.

«- _Je serais là cet aprem, si tu as du temps pour la répétion de tango._

 _\- Oui ça serait bien qu'on s'y remette._

 _\- Là j'ai promis à Henry de reprendre ses cours, alors on va y retourner dans une petite heure._

 _\- Il va être très content._ » Répondit la brune qui cachait plus son sourire.

Emma fit un clin d'œil et partit chez elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, son téléphone vibra sur la table. La brune reconnut le nom de Killian s'afficher. Emma fronça les sourcils et l'éteignit froidement.

« _\- Ah au fait, dimanche prochain je fête mon anniversaire, serais-tu libre de venir avec Elsa ?_

 _\- Oh et bien sûrement._ » Acquiesça la blonde, ravie qu'on lui change les idées.

C'est alors qu'une personne frappa à la porte de chez Regina. Celle-ci sursauta surprise tandis qu'Emma fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Regina ouvrit alors la porte.

«- _Toi ?!_ » S'exclama-t-elle.


	27. Chapitre 23 – Les indésirables

_**Chapitre 23 – Les indésirables.**_

Un homme plutôt séduisant était devant Regina, tendant un bouquet de roses rouges et sans doute arborait-il son meilleur sourire.

«- _Robin_... » Dit Regina qui ne prit pas la peine de saisir les fleurs.

«- _Salut, je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit qu'il aurait été bien qu'on parle un peu tous les deux, toi et Henry vous me manquez._ » Lâcha l'homme à brûle-pourpoint.

Emma se dirigea vers Regina et se tenait derrière elle, les bras croisés en fixant froidement l'homme avec peu d'empathie.

«- _Ah, tu n'est pas seule_ » remarqua l'homme en s'introduisant avec un certain toupet dans la maison.

«- _Non effectivement, je ne le suis pas. Tu croyais quoi au juste Robin ? Et pour ton information, tu ne manques absolument à personne._

 _\- Un problème Regina ?_ » Demanda Emma.

« _\- Absolument pas, Robin va repartir chez ma sœur, sa très chère femme maintenant, et me faire le plaisir de partir._

 _\- Calme-toi._ » Dit-il en déposant les fleurs sur le canapé.

«- _Non mais te gêne pas, fais comme chez toi._.. » Souffla Regina.

«- _Fut un temps ou les choses étaient plus simples..._

 _\- Et bien ce temps est fini Robin, que me veux-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ?_

 _\- Et bien déjà si ton amie pouvait partir, on pourrait discuter d'adulte à adulte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.._. » Fit-il, très sûr de lui et de sa tentative de séduction.

Emma pouffa de rire, comment ce bouffon suffisant pouvait-il penser qu'elle partirait ?

«- _Emma ne va nulle part, et toi tu t'en vas._ » Rétorqua très sèchement la brune.

«- _Ah, je vois._

 _\- Voir quoi._

 _\- Et bien tu as remis ça... Elle habite ici ?_

 _\- Écoute Robin, ça n'est pas tes affaires avec qui je vis ou avec qui je ne vis pas... Maintenant, dehors !_ » S'emporta Regina, rouge pivoine des propos de son ex-mari.

« _\- Je crois qu'elle vous a demandé de partir._ » Souffla Emma à Robin.

«- _Écoutez, vous je-_ »

Une autre personne fit alors son apparition sur le pas de la porte.

«- _Robin !_ » S'exclama la femme rousse qui entra comme une trombe dans le salon.

«- _Rebecca_... » Soupira l'homme, visiblement agacé.

«- _Tu peux me dire que ce que ton déchet de mari vient faire chez moi ?_ » Tempêta la brune.

« _\- Oh sans doute il a été attiré par le coté vieillot, la nostalgie Sis, la nostalgie._ »

Rebecca faisait de grands gestes théâtraux qui faisait penser à Emma que cette femme n'avait potentiellement pas toute sa tête. Regina fonça sur sa sœur, prête à la sortir de chez elle par la force. Robin se tint alors entre les deux femmes tentant de les calmer.

«- _Oh ma chère sœur, tu viens quoi constater que ton cher et tendre a déjà déserté ta chambre à coucher ?_

 _\- Robin est soupe au lait, tu l'as pratiqué avant moi, donc il est là juste pour me provoquer._

 _\- La prochaine fois, tu le trouveras chez sa maîtresse qui sait_ » dit Regina sombrement.

Emma n'avait jamais vu Regina si furieuse et si ténébreuse dans sa façon d'être. Et elle était terriblement sexy et attirante même en étant ainsi.

« _\- Je ne crois pas que Robin ait l'idée de me tromper, il sait très bien que s'il fait ça, je risque de lui couper certaines choses._

 _\- Oh fort bien, quand tu auras fait cela, envoies-moi ses couilles par la poste, je les accrocherais à mon arbre de Noël. En attendant, déguerpissez de chez moi !_ »

Emma se retint d'éclater de rire, déjà parce que le mot « couilles » sorti de la bouche de Regina était en soit assez comique et improbable, mais la tête déconfite de son ancien mari était tordante. Rebecca soupira et prit son amant par le bras avant de s'éloigner.

«- _Quel duo._

 _\- Oh oui, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ces deux là sont complémentaires, un lâche et une folle... Je peux vous garantir que c'est la dernière fois que j'en entends parler » dit Regina en refermant sa porte lourdement._

 _«- Et votre ex mari rapplique souvent comme ça ?_

 _\- Non c'est la seconde fois, j'ai cédé une fois... Il y a longtemps, je... J'étais faible_. » Fit la brune en regardant ses pieds.

« _\- Hey... Pas de soucis_ » dit Emma en se rapprochant de la brune, « _je suis bien la dernière à vous juger, voyez je suis sortie trop longtemps aussi avec un pauvre type..._ »

La blonde avait passé sa main délicatement sur le bras de Regina pour la réconforter.

« _\- Merci Emma._ » Répondit cette dernière, consciente qu'Emma venait de lui faire passer un double message.

«- _Si on finissait ce petit-déjeuner ? Ça te dérange pas si je traîne un peu du coup, pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions ?_

 _\- Non du tout, Je vais faire réchauffer le café._

 _\- Super... Ça vous dérange si je mange aussi ça ?_ » Demanda la blonde en pointant un reste de crêpes.

« _\- Vous êtes un gouffre._ » Sourit la brune.

« _\- Ça veut dire que je peux ?_

 _\- Fais donc._ » Acquiesça la propriétaire des lieux en souriant.

Bien entendu qu'elle voulait qu'Emma reste le plus longtemps possible. Regina lui avait expliqué un peu le contexte de son divorce lorsqu'elles étaient chez les Lucas, lors de leur balade ; elle s'était confié à la blonde sur ce sujet et elle apportait à son récit encore plus de détails, Emma l'écoutant sans en perdre une miette. Son mari l'avait trompé avec sa propre demi-sœur et Regina en avait terriblement souffert, perdant à la fois son mari et Rebecca. Ce désastre l'avait fait déménagé assez loin, pour ne plus entendre parler d'eux deux.

Regina serrait les lèvres, son ex- mari avait fait des allusions à sa sexualité, et visiblement Emma n'avait peut être pas entendu, ou peut-être que si... Elle craignait que la blonde la questionne dans ce contexte mais Emma était occupée à s'empiffrer comme une gamine, ce qui la rassura.

Emma avait parfaitement entendu les propos de Robin, seulement elle n'osait pas demander ce qu'il sous-entendait par là et elle resta sur son quant-à-soi concernant ces fameuses paroles. Elle plissa les yeux de bonheur en sentant la confiture se mêler au goût du pancake, mais le flic en elle avait sagement retenu l'information ou plutôt le manque d'information.

«- _Mais en détails Regina, il s'est passé quoi entre vous, votre ex mari, et votre demi sœur ?_

 _\- C'est simple, je n'ai rien vu venir._ » Soupira la brune

«- _Vraiment pas ?_

 _\- Non. Après la mort de Daniel, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me rattacher à quelqu'un, Robin semblait un homme bienveillant, une belle situation.. Je me suis laissée embobiner, tout simplement, il a commencé à me tromper avec une fille qui travaillait pour lui et puis... D'autres femmes._

 _\- Pourquoi faire un truc pareil..._

 _\- On a été voir un thérapeute pour couple, j'y ai cru... Je l'ai cru et puis... Un jour je suis rentrée plus tôt d'un colloque, il était au lit avec ma sœur, enfin dans NOTRE lit, dans ma maison._

 _\- Hum. C'est toujours très-_ »

Henry déboula alors dans la cuisine, les interrompant.

« _\- Il est parti ?_

 _\- Oui mon chéri, Robin est reparti._

 _\- Je ne suis pas descendu le voir Man, tu m'en veux pas ?_

 _\- Non, je comprends._

 _\- Je vais sortir voir Brian et je reviens cet après-midi pour mon cours._

 _\- Bien, j'appellerai les papas de Brian tout à l'heure._

 _\- Ok !_ »

Regina embrassa son fils et Henry fit de même, il hésita et puis il embrassa Emma également. Peu habitué au contact, celle-ci fut surprise mais heureuse du geste du garçon. Le gamin partit en trombe rejoindre son ami, laissant les deux femmes à leur conversation.

«- _Donc... Ouais, pas facile, mais entre ça et votre premier mari..._

 _\- Oui , comme vous dites ça n'est pas facile._ »

Regina pensa bien entendu tenter de lui parler de Kathryn ; si la trahison de Robin et de Rebecca avait été difficile, si la mort de Daniel fut un moment des plus pénibles, il était aussi clair que l'abandon de Kathryn n'avait rien arrangé à sa vie. Mais elle avait l'impression que sa vie était une sorte d'échec répété et elle était désormais pétrie de craintes d'aimer à nouveau, elle en avait même déduit que Robin avait fait le choix inconscient de se mettre dans une situation inconfortable. Robin lui avait toujours paru « creux » dès le départ, mais la solitude pesante avait fini par faire pencher la barre du bon coté pour lui, alors que l'instinct de la brune lui disait le contraire.

« _\- Vous êtes très courageuse, moi après tout ça, je serais sûrement tombée dans l'alcool ou je ne sais quoi, vous avez une sacrée trempe._

 _\- Merci du compliment_ » répondit Regina, les joues rosies.

Le regard d'Emma était rempli d'admiration, ce regard-là la brune l'avait saisi. À défaut d'avoir gagné l'entièreté du cœur de la blonde pensa-t-elle, elle avait au moins celui-ci et elle était assez heureuse de ressentir cela. Mais il lui fallait plus, beaucoup plus, elle voulait ce regard quand Emma dansait avec elle, dont elle ne savait s'il était sincère ou juste « joué » pour l'occasion, elle aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de la blonde.


	28. Chapitre 24 – Passe d'armes

**A/N : Bon avis qui lira, les chapitres sont courts, les raisons on déjà été évoqué et ça ne changera pas à ce jour :) Chapitre essentiellement Elsana, normal il faut bien aussi traité le second pairing annoncé, on va voir ce que Hans à derrière la tête.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 24 – Passe d'armes.**_

Hans tapotait des doigts sur la table de sa cuisine, l'îlot central était luxueux et propre car sûrement personne n'en faisait usage.

«- _Anna, je suis sûr que demain après-midi tu auras une réponse pour ce poste. Kenny est plutôt cool comme boss et je lui ai parlé un bon nombre de fois de tes compétences._

 _\- Je vais être franche, Hans. Mon argent se tarit de jour en jour, je dois avoir une réponse sous peu._

 _\- Tant que tu es ici avec Jan, tu ne paies rien. Je te reçois avec joie_ » fit l'homme en souriant et attrapant les deux bras de la rousse de façon rassurante.

Mais Anna se sentait plus emprisonnée que rassurée. Elle aimait sa liberté et avec Jan, elle avait eu sa part de convenances et d'arrangements.

«- _Je doute que ce soit purement désintéressé de ta part_ » répondit Anna, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Hans sourcilla alors.

 _«- Écoute visiblement, tu as retrouvé cette personne dont tu ne veux pas me parler, mais soit, ça n'a pas l'air de te convenir. Je pense être la personne qu'il te faut Anna, pour toi et Jan. Les gens changent_ » reprit-il en marchant de long en large.

« _\- Je sais merci._

 _\- Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on aime parfois un souvenir mais ça ne dure pas. Faut passer à autre chose, Anna. Aller de l'avant et ne pas rester dans le passé. Cette personne n'est plus, tout simplement_. » Continua-t-il en souriant de façon carnassière, les dents blanches et le regard fixe sur Anna.

La rousse le fixa alors étrangement et rit. Elle avait l'impression qu'Hans lui faisait des avances dignes d'un concessionnaire d'occasions.

« _\- Peut-être que pour toi Hans les choses marchent comme ça, mais pour moi et- enfin, cette personne, les choses sont très différentes._

 _\- Okay okay. Mais au moins présente-moi à cet ami et je te dirais mon opinion réelle en toute amitié, car c'est ce qu'on est n'est-ce pas Anna, des amis avant tout ?_ » S'enquit-il de façon sirupeuse.

« _\- Jusqu'alors._

 _\- Alors, on va voir cette personne pour qui, soi-disant, tu as fais des kilomètres..._

 _\- Bien._ »

Anna envoya alors un sms à Elsa pour lui dire qu'Hans la déposerait avec Jan chez elle. La blonde fut surprise, mais soupira un grand coup. Après tout, il était peut-être temps de se confronter à certaines choses ; qui était ce Hans et que voulait-il à l'amour de sa vie ?

 **.~.~.~.**

Une heure plus tard, Hans débarqua avec Anna. Elsa ouvrit la porte, l'homme lui sourit sans la calculer. Il était grand, les cheveux un peu auburn, des tâches de rousseur sur le nez ; il n'était pas spécialement laid ni beau, mais il avait le charisme des prédateurs, ce qui déplut à Elsa. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui faisait penser à Killian. Sans vergogne, il prit place sur le canapé en soupirant.

« _\- Alors, il est où ton Don Juan ?_ » Demanda-t-il.

Elsa leva un sourcil interrogateur et fixa Anna qui se retenait de rire.

«- _Il n'y a pas de Don Juan ici._ » Répliqua froidement Elsa.

« _\- Hein ?_

 _\- Je te présente Elsa_ » dit simplement Anna en prenant place sur le fauteuil d'en face.

«- _Bonjour, Elsa... Alors, il est où votre frère ou coloc ou... ?_ » S'enquit-il, toujours sur un ton des plus condescendants.

«- _C'est quoi ce délire ?_ » Demanda Elsa à Anna.

« _\- Hum... Hans. Elsa est la personne pour qui j'ai fait du chemin._

 _\- Euh..._ »

L'homme resta muet quelques minutes. Anna avait déposé Jan à coté d'elle. Il regardait un catalogue et faisait des bisous sur les peluches prises en photographie.

« _\- Je ne savais pas que tu... Enfin, je pensais que... Et bien, tu étais avec Kristoff donc je... Wow je suis un peu perdu là._

 _\- Je n'aime pas que les hommes._

 _\- Okay ! Cool. Moi je suis open hein !_ » Ricana-t-il.

« _\- Grand bien m'en fasse_ » fit sombrement Elsa.

« _\- Okay... Tu voulais savoir, tu sais maintenant_ » dit Anna à Hans.

«- _Vous auriez pas un truc à boire ? Pas de la limonade hein, truc d'homme qui, enfin... Si vous avez._ »

Elsa soupira. Bon dieu ! Encore un crétin. Au moins, la concurrence n'était pas terrible, mais quel affront si Anna lui préférait cet abruti à elle. Elle servit un whisky bon marché à Hans.

« _\- Alors comme ça vous vivez ici ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et vous êtes propriétaire ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- C'est grand pour une fille comme vous, toute seule. C'est assez froid la déco chez vous, blanc et bleu..._

 _\- Ça me convient_ » dit Elsa en plissant des yeux.

« _\- C'est triste je trouve. Ça manque de chaleur. On est pas en Suède ici hein..._ » Rit-il.

« _\- Je viens d'une communauté d'origine scandinave comme Anna, Kristoff ou ma sœur adoptive._

 _\- Oups, ouais, je vois ça. Mais je dirais que c'est la banquise ici. D'ailleurs, pourrais-je avoir un glaçon ou deux ?_

 _\- Ils sont dans le frigo, vous pouvez vous servir._ »

Dire que l'ambiance était froide était un euphémisme. Le comportement d'Hans avait fait l'effet d'une claque à Elsa qui avait visiblement très envie d'en découdre.

«- _Hum pour l'hospitalité, on repassera._

 _\- Je ne vous ai pas spécialement invité_ » argua Elsa.

Anna ricana doucement, ce qui énerva encore plus Hans.

« _\- Vous savez, j'ai hébergé votre amie gratuitement, j'espérais un peu de reconnaissance de votre part aussi. Elle est venue pour vous, alors que j'espérais qu'elle vienne pour moi... Mais je m'inquiétais inutilement._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ » Fit cette fois Anna, interloquée par les propos suffisants de Hans.

«- _Oh et bien, je pense que tu as besoin d'un homme, un vrai gars qui bosse dur, pas comme Kristoff et ses plans de carottes, de, comment on dit ça déjà, ce machin à la mode, perna, perma... Culte truc ..._

 _\- Permaculture_ » soupira Elsa devant l'imbécillité crasse de Hans.

«- _Oui et bien, bien qu'il ne soit pas mon fils, je suis prêt à reconnaître Jan, à lui donner un nom dont il sera fier et surtout, je pense pouvoir prendre soin d'Anna, lui offrir un foyer, la sécurité qu'un homme peut donner. Je gagne très bien ma vie. Et vous Elsa ?_

 _\- Je suis étudiante._

 _\- En quoi ?_

 _\- En littérature et arts plastiques._ »

Hans ricana.

« _\- Hans, tu n'as pas besoin d'être méprisant_ » fit sèchement Anna, surveillant son fils qui avait décidé que les vases d'Elsa avaient besoin d'attention.

« _\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça porte à rire._

 _\- En gros, vous n'avez pas les moyens de faire vivre Anna et son fils._ »

Ce fut le tour d'Elsa de ricaner.

« _\- Vous êtes un crétin suffisant, monsieur je sais pas qui. Déjà, j'ai de l'argent et bien suffisamment pour Anna et son fils et je pense qu'elle trouvera un travail facilement. Comme je ne travaille pas et que je suis assez avancée dans mes études, je peux garder Jan, au pire, j'ai des amis. Et pour finir, je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir des choses à la place d'Anna. Si elle veut un foyer avec moi, ça se décidera à deux. Si elle veut de la sécurité, elle se la procura elle-même et j'y contribuerais, si besoin._

 _\- Oh ! Une vrai lesbienne féministe_ » dit l'homme de façon cinglante.

«- _Hans_... » Souffla Anna, dégoûtée par le comportement de celui-ci.

«- _L'argent est important pour les futures études de Jan et il faut une présence masculine pour l'enfant, et pour Anna. Elle se lassera de vous mais avec moi, elle aura de la reconnaissance, on ne la traitera pas comme elle a été traitée dans cette fermette où elle a vécu._ »

Elsa regarda Anna, incertaine de savoir si elle lui avait expliqué qui elle était.

« _\- C'est à Anna de choisir quel type de vie elle souhaite. Ici, je suis très heureuse. J'aime ma vie. J'ai ma sœur Emma et mon amie Regina. J'ai une vie tout à fait équilibrée pour un enfant. Ensuite, la présence masculine n'est pas en soit une nécessité. Vous vous sentez si inutile dans votre vie qu'il vous faut inventer des rôles ? Vous faites quoi après vos heures de travail, Hans ?_

 _\- Ça ne vous regarde pas_ » fit-il, surpris par la contre-attaque.

«- _Laissez moi devinez ! Vous allez sur internet chercher une fille un peu perdue ou qui a besoin d'une épaule ?_

 _\- Elsa !_ » Protesta Anna à son tour.

«- _Oh ! puis quoi, un peu de porno ? Qui sait, lesbien ?_ » Interrogea-t-elle en riant sèchement et froidement.

Hans avait les joues rouges de colère ou de honte, on n'aurait su définir ses sentiments réels.

« _\- Votre vie est creuse, mec. Vous parlez que de votre fric pour ne pas parler de votre b-_ » Elsa s'interrompit, ayant reçu un coup sur le bras de la part d'Anna.

«- _Ton langage devant Jan, s'il-te-plaît._ »

Anna reconnaissait un nouvel aspect chez Elsa ; elle avait toujours été très insolente. Avec l'âge, ce trait s'était épaissit. Il y avait aussi dans sa voix de l'amertume et de la tristesse. La violence n'était pas loin, pourtant Elsa semblait calme en apparence, ses gestes étaient posés voire précieux. Elsa semblait princière. Elle pouvait dire des horreurs et paraître toujours aussi belle. Elle était moins colérique que dans les souvenirs d'Anna mais elle était d'une colère plus froide, peut-être plus terrible.

« _\- En attendant, je pense que j'ai largement de quoi satisfaire Anna et je ne parle pas que de l'aspect matériel._ »

Hans arbora un sourire entendu. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, peu certaines de vouloir comprendre les sous-entendus graveleux.

«- _Bon ! On assez rit comme ça_ » fit Anna.

«- _Anna_... » Soupira Hans

«- _Je t'ai amené ici pour voir un peu ta réaction et ton comportement. Je voulais te donner une chance de montrer le gentleman qui m'avait plu au début, mais maintenant... Je ne vois même pas ce que je fais là avec toi, tu es stupide, mesquin et... Enfin, change de mentalité, vraiment. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton argent, j'ai vécu comme serveuse pendant un an, seule avec Jan, je n'ai pas peur de l'avenir ou de ce qu'il me réserve. Je sais qu'Elsa ne me laissera pas à la rue, même si on n'est pas ensemble, ce qui fait une sacrée différence avec toi, et avant que je te sois redevable de quoi ce soit, je vais récupérer mes affaires tout à l'heure._

 _\- Pour aller où ?_ » Interrogea Hans.

«- _Où je veux, comme je veux et chez qui je veux._

 _\- Tu iras chez cette fille_ » argua-t-il en pointant la blonde du doigt.

«- _Elle est mon invitée si elle le désire._

 _\- Ouais, tu veux la coucher dans ton lit..._

 _\- Hans... Ça suffit. Tu me dégoûtes... Je te croyais pas comme ça._ » Fit Anna désillusionnée.

« _\- Ah ! Parce que tu croyais quoi, Anna... Je te pensais moins ingrate, mais je te rassure, j'ai d'autres petites dindes qui demandent après moi et elles se feront pas prier celles-là._

 _\- Bon dieu... Sortez de chez moi_ » siffla Elsa entre ses dents.

Emma se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, sortant du brunch de chez Regina et avait assisté à la moitié de la scène.

«- _C'est qui ce guignol ?_ » Demanda t-elle

«- _Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ?_

 _\- Emma Swan, la sœur d'Elsa et accessoirement officier Swan. Je crois que ma sœur vous a demandé de dégager de chez nous._

 _\- Ah je vois._ » Dit Hans en se levant et bousculant la blonde. « _Je reviens dans une heure déposer tes bagages, espèce de profiteuse ! »_

L'homme partit en marmonnant des insultes envers Anna.

«- _Ça va ?_ » Lui demanda Emma.

« _\- Oui, maintenant oui._.. »

La jeune femme retenait ses larmes. Elle avait cru trouver un ami, elle n'avait trouvé qu'un minable.

«- _C'est bon Anna, c'est fini. Tu es à la maison_ » dit Elsa, attirant la rousse dans ses bras.

Anna se dégagea doucement pour se diriger vers son fils qui pleurait.

«- _Sois patiente._ » Conseilla doucement Emma à Elsa en souriant.


	29. Chapitre 25 - Fêtes et défaites, 1 sur 2

**Désolée pour la longue attente de cette mise à jour, plusieurs problèmes d'organisation ont ralentis les choses. Nous vous annonçons un changement dans l'équipe, Fab Nicky nous rejoint et s'occupera désormais des corrections, il est donc normal que vous trouviez un changement dans la forme des chapitres.**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui se plaignent, nous les invitons à faire des FF et à devenir auteurs ou correcteurs pour peut-être se rendre mieux compte.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 25 - Fêtes et défaites, Partie 1 sur 2_  
**

Killian en était à sa cinquième bière, quand Dev, une de ses connaissances au bar, lui fit remarquer ceci.

 _\- Mec, tu devrais arrêter de boire pour aujourd'hui..._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné et je fête mon célibat... Je vais aussi lui défoncer sa gueule..._

 _\- Hey, ce n'est pas en étant agressif que tu la feras revenir, mec._

 _\- Pas à elle que je vais défoncer le portrait...mais à l'autre salope de latina..._

 _\- Ça t'apportera quoi ?_ dit le barman.

 _\- A lui faire comprendre qu'on ne vole pas ma femme. Merde ! C'est quoi ces putains de perverses !_ s'exclama-t-il _._

 _\- Ohé ! gars...regarde où tu es_ lui dit le barman

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Tu es en Californie mec, si tu ne voulais pas de gay, tu aurais dû ouvrir ton officine dans le trou du cul du Kansas._

 _\- Rien à foutre. Ici, c'est les US pas le pays de mexicains de merde._

 _\- Mec. Franchement, tu devrais te calmer et voir qu'il y a d'autres meufs ailleurs. Si ta copine a changé de bord, tu n'es pas le premier à qui ça arrive...remets toi_ fit Dev gentiment en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Killian.

 _\- Ecarte tes mains. Si tu veux des câlins, va dans un bar à PD_ argua le brun en portant sa bière aux lèvres.

 _\- Écoute Killian, provoque pas de bagarre ici encore, tu as déjà perdu des amis et des clients à cause de ça_ répondit sobrement le barman _._

 _\- Vous me fatiguez avec vos conseils, vous n'êtes pas ma putain de mère. Emma et cette salope auront ce qu'elles méritent._

Le brun régla son addition, prit sa veste et partit.

Le barman passa un chiffon sur le comptoir.

 _\- Emma est une chouette fille, elle ne mérite pas sa colère_ fit Dev.

 _\- Ouais, il file un mauvais coton le Killian, trop colérique un jour, il finira en taule avec ses conneries_ rétorqua le barman.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Jan était couché pour sa sieste, tant bien que mal, Anna avait essayé de manger ce que lui avait préparé Elsa.

Hans revint et lança violemment contre la porte de la maison, le sac d'Anna ainsi que les jouets et babioles de Jan.

Emma retint sa sœur de lui sauter dessus pour le frapper.

La jeune femme s'interposa et rappela la loi à Hans concernant les affaires d'autrui. Il soupira, haussa les épaules et démarra sa voiture en trombe.

Anna défit, l'air accablé par tout ça, les affaires de Jan et y trouva un jouet en bois à lui brisé. Ce qui la toucha profondément et elle fut prise par des sanglots incompressibles. Elsa la prit dans ses bras et elles pleurèrent toutes les deux peut-être y avait-il tout ce remue-ménage à cause d'Hans peut- être aussi la mort de parents qu'ils avaient aimés tant bien que mal.

Elles ne surent, vraiment de quoi il en retourna.

Emma les observait et ne s'imposait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu Elsa tendre ou aussi vulnérable. Anna avait du bon, mais la situation était encore très difficile pour toutes les deux.

Alors, Emma préféra aller se promener le long de la plage avant son cours de Tango. Sa blessure s'était refermée et elle pouvait à nouveau se mouvoir comme elle l'entendait.

Lundi, elle reprendrait sans doute le travail après la visite chez le médecin. Elle pensa à Killian et elle ressentait un manque spécifique, une angoisse latente. Qu'allait-il dire ? Faire ? Maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés. Elle s'étonnait qu'il ne fût pas en train de littéralement la harceler au téléphone ou même physiquement.

Elle soupira. Peut-être était-il passé à autre chose. Elle se sentait aussi jalouse mais plus par orgueil que par faiblesse que par un réel attachement et elle en avait pleinement conscience.

En fin d'après-midi, les deux femmes se rejoignirent au grenier pour leur cours. Regina avait installé un miroir assez grand pour les aider à mieux synchroniser leurs gestes.

La blonde siffla alors en voyant l'installation, et le parquet avait été visiblement ciré.

 _\- Ben, dis donc ! Vous en avez fait des frais !_

 _\- Même pas, j'ai récupéré un peu de matériel d'une école qui fermait._

 _\- Ah dommage...pour l'école, mais tant mieux pour nous !_ dit Emma en souriant _._

 _\- Tu n'as plus mal ?_

 _\- Non, ça va, je suis prête._

Les deux femmes se changèrent en évitant que leurs regards ne se croisent. Un silence s'était installé.

Pendant que Regina arrangeait ses cheveux dans le miroir, elle en profita pour observer Emma du coin de l'œil qui enfilait la robe, cette fois-ci noire que Regina lui avait réservée. Elle regarda subrepticement le corps félin de la blonde se glisser dans le vêtement, se pinçant les lèvres de désir.

 _\- C'est celle que je porterais ?_

 _\- Oui_ fit Regina.

 _\- Et donc, toi, la rouge ?_

 _\- Finalement oui. Ça te convient ?_

 _\- Oui. Je pense que les couleurs iront très bien_ fit la blonde.

Les premiers pas étaient à nouveau hésitants, mais très rapidement chacune retrouva le rythme nécessaire, elles rirent même de leurs faux pas du début.

Regina tentait tant bien que mal de paraître détendue, tandis qu'Emma faisait de même en espérant oublier les mains de la brune sur son corps, même si le toucher était délicat et professionnel. La musique les porta un moment.

La chaleur avait plombé le grenier et elles étaient rapidement en sueur.

Emma, les joues rosies et essoufflée, avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre Regina, si bien qu'elle faillit tomber à un moment et Regina dut la retenir alors comme elle put.

Regina tenant par la taille la blonde qui avait basculé en arrière, elle fut déséquilibrée et arriva, difficilement, à éviter la chute complète mais la robe l'empêchant de mieux se mouvoir, elle se retrouva sur Emma, entre ses jambes, les yeux écarquillés.

Les deux orbes verts s'étaient plantés dans les deux autres couleur caramel. Le trouble s'était agrandi très vite en millième de secondes, la poitrine de Regina s'offrant à la vue de la blonde. Emma n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près les seins généreux de l'autre femme. Elle avait alors quitté le regard de Regina pour mieux se perdre dans son décolleté plongeant.

Regina avait brièvement fixé, quant à elle, son regard sur le beau visage lumineux, puis sur les lèvres.

 _« Emma devait ressembler à ce portait après l'amour, les joues rosies, les cheveux en pagaille, le visage humidifié et le regard assombri »._

 _\- Man' ?_ fit Henry en entrant dans la pièce.

Regina se releva prestement.

 _\- Henry ?_

Le gamin n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il avait vu ou cru voir, mais sa mère était, quelques secondes avant son arrivée, avachie dans une drôle de position sur Emma qui, les jambes écartées, avait la robe relevée jusqu'au début de ses cuisses.

 _\- Euh...il est tard, on mange quand ?_

 _\- Tout de suite, je vais descendre dans quelques minutes._

 _\- Okay_! fit le gamin qui déguerpit, dérangé par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.

 _\- Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?_ dit Regina qui reprit son calme et son souffle.

 _\- N.… non, non_ répliqua la blonde qui se releva difficilement.

 _\- On n'aurait pas dû forcer pour ce retour à l'entraînement, tu aurais dû me dire d'arrêter_ fit Regina en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Je n'ai pas vu la fatigue venir._

 _\- Emma..._ soupira la brune.

 _\- Je t'assure... Je… Ben, la planche à voile ... et tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui..._

 _\- Bien. Je vais prendre une douche. Je t'invite à en faire de même._ Regina fronça les sourcils, elle ne pensait pas dire des choses ambiguës et ravala sa salive.

Emma s'imagina non sans peine prendre sa douche avec la brune, mais bien entendu, elle s'épousseta et répondit :

 _\- Oui, je vais faire ça._

 _\- Tu peux rester manger avec nous, peut-être qu'Elsa et Anna ont besoin d'un peu d'intimité..._

Regina se mordit l'intérieure de la joue, voilà qu'elle profitait largement de la situation pour rallonger les moments avec la blonde.

Emma fit un sourire de contentement, elle n'espérait pas autant.

\- _Avec plaisir, mais une fois rafraîchie, je reviens de suite_ fit Emma en prenant son sac.

Emma souriait béatement.

Regina lui rendit son sourire tout aussi _« idiot »_ pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle évoquait ce souvenir.

 _\- Mannnnnnnnn ! J'ai faim_ ! retentissant se fit entendre.

La brune rit alors, laissant Emma descendre en premier les escaliers.

 _\- Ne mange pas tout ! J'arrive_ fit Emma en rigolant également s'adressant à Henry.

Emma, heureuse et souriante, perdit son sourire quand elle vit une moto arrivée et lui rappela douloureusement qu'elle n'avait pas rendu la sienne à Killian.

Elle reconnut de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son ex petit ami et elle s'en retrouva soulagée.

 _\- Hey ! Emma !_ interpella l'homme, assis sur sa moto.

 _\- Karl ?_ fit la blonde interloquée. Elle reconnut alors le barman où traine assez souvent Killian.

 _\- Salut, ma belle, pardon de venir à l'improviste, tu as deux minutes à m'accorder ?_

 _\- Ouais_ fit Emma en s'approchant de l'homme.

 _\- Je suis inquiet pour toi. Killian a l'air assez en colère contre toi depuis votre rupture._

 _\- Ah et bien...il s'y fera_ fit Emma empoignant son sac, prête à partir.

 _\- Attends, Emma_ fit l'homme descendant de sa moto.

 _\- Ecoute, Karl..._ fit en soupirant Emma _. Si c'est pour me refoutre avec lui ou me convaincre..._

 _\- Non, pas du tout_ fit l'homme aux cheveux longs, qui arborait sûrement une cinquantaine d'années.

 _\- Alors ?_

 _\- Alors, écoute, je ne sais pas, il a beaucoup parlé d'une amie à toi. Vous devriez être prudentes toutes les deux._

 _\- Qui ? Regina ?_ fit Emma soudainement plus intéressée.

 _\- Je n'en sais rien. Il ne l'appelle pas par son prénom ...ça serait plutôt par des insultes._

 _\- Dis-lui bien, que s'il touche un cheveu de Regina, je le défonce !_ dit-elle agressivement.

 _\- Hey ...calme toi. Je viens juste te prévenir...à toute fin utile._

 _\- Ok...pardon. Que Killian vienne ici pour nous menacer et je le fais coffrer sur le champ._

 _\- Je ne pense pas le revoir d'ici une semaine à mon avis, le temps qu'il décuve mais en attendant, sois prudente, toi et « Regina » ...Killian n'a jamais été très tendre avec ses anciennes conquêtes, beaucoup de filles ne sont, au final, jamais revenues dans le secteur._

Karl mit ses lunettes, son casque et fila, laissant Emma pensive devant chez elle.


	30. -----

Bonjour à tous,

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que les histoires risquent de ne pas être up pendant un bout de temps, Ambre ayant de gros soucis de santé (elle est sortie récemment d'un séjour en hôpital) elle ne peut pas écrire actuellement. N'hésitez pas à aller lui faire un coucou sur la page facebook ( _SwA Editions - SwanQueen Community_ ) ou y aller pour prendre de ses nouvelles.


	31. Message

Bonjour à tous !

En Octobre 2016, j'ai eu un AVC. J'ai été hospitalisée assez longuement et j'avais des problèmes de vu (que j'ai toujours mais ça va mieux).

J'ai dû m'accommoder de beaucoup de choses en plus d'un déménagement.

Donc, nous reprenons la suite des Soeurs Andersen. J'ai des chapitres pré-écrits et d'autres pas.

Je vous remercie pour vos bons mots, mais je ne vais pas reprendre le même rythme du jour au lendemain...Je vais faire au mieux pour finir tous les chapitres en cours des sœurs Andersen et aussi clôturer « Peine perdue ».

Je me suis lancée aussi sur un autre projet (car j'avais l'inspiration) avec Karine-F. Nous espérons le finir prochainement.

Donc, je suis de retour !

Vous pouvez me rejoindre sur ma page FB pour lire les théories sur la série (qui me demande beaucoup moins d'efforts).

Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une traductrice FR/EN pour certaines de mes FF mais aussi pour des projets autre.

J'ai appris avec beaucoup de plaisir que Natalia Trujillo Rodríguez, qui a traduit en espagnol "Seven" et "Passé trouble", donnera un exemplaire à Lana Parrilla de « Passé trouble » en main propre lors de sa convention en Espagne.

J'ai besoin de vos encouragements car je suis loin d'être sortie de l'ornière au niveau de la maladie et aussi sur le plan administratif.

En vous remerciant de votre patience.

Ambre Edwards.


	32. Chapitre 26 - Fêtes et défaites, 2 sur 2

Chapitre 26 - Fêtes et Défaites - Partie 2/2

Regina se fit une fête de préparer le repas, elle chantonnait dans sa cuisine, sous l'œil amusé de son fils.

 _\- Alors, tu sors avec Emma ?_ Demanda-t-il directement

La brune s'arrêta de chanter pour échanger un regard rapide avec son fils.

 _\- Non, nous sommes proches, c'est tout._

 _\- Ça pour être proche..._ fit le gamin en sirotant sa limonade avec sa paille, prenant également un air goguenard en regardant sa mère.

 _\- Henry, je te demande d'arrêter tes sous-entendus. Je te le dirais s'il se passe quelque chose entre mademoiselle Swan et moi et, pour l'instant, je pense ... que nous n'en sommes pas là._

 _\- Ça ne saurait tarder._ Fit pensivement le garçon.

 _\- Jeune homme, je vous trouve bien insolent, fit Regina en souriant, se tournant vers sa poêle et à sa recette mexicaine._

 _\- Cela ne me gêne pas, je suis pour que tu aies quelqu'un, et Emma est super cool, plus que l'autre idiot de Robin._

 _\- Henry..._ soupira Regina.

 _\- Robin ne s'intéressait qu'à lui au moins, Emma s'intéresse à tout le monde sous ce toit, oh bien sûr, elle ira peut être pas à des galeries d'arts avec toi ou n'ira pas faire semblant de t'aimer pour ensuite partir avec la première personne qui passe._

 _\- Faut espérer ..._ fit Regina quelque peu abasourdie par les propos de son fils.

 _\- Mais oui, garde espoir, je suis sûr qu'elle va rappliquer dans cinq minutes pour manger et qu'elle dormira ici._

 _\- Henry, si pour une fois tu allais jouer à ton ignoble jeu et me laisser finir ma recette...fit Regina en plissant les yeux, surjouant faussement l'agacement._

Le gamin éclata de rire devant la mise en scène de sa mère.

Emma était très loin de toutes ces pensées, elle était inquiète par les paroles du barman. Sous la douche chaude, elle repensa au propos de celui ci, elle espérait que Killian se calme et prenne du recul avec tout ça.

Elle soupira. Quelque part, le fait qu'il ne réagisse pas l'inquiétait plus qu'une grosse dispute, mais le fait qu'il implique Regina aux raisons de leur rupture la laissait songeuse.

Elle était entrée dans la maison et avait trouvé Anna et Elsa affairées à s'occuper de Jan qui avait faim et était dans une période difficile.

Emma avait cédé sa chambre à Anna et son fils, ce qui avait mis dans l'embarras celle-ci, mais elle se sentait mieux chez Regina qui sûrement ne lui refuserait pas le petit lit de camp dans la buanderie au pire, elle pourrait dormir chez August.

Elle avait remarqué combien la maison était agencée au goût d'Elsa. Elle n'avait vraiment pas investi les lieux, seuls la paire de draps gris et l'armoire semblaient être ses choix et encore, une vague commande avait suffit sur un catalogue.

L'intérieure de chez Regina, avec ses couleurs chaudes, son canapé en cuir noir mais discret, son goût certain pour le bois, mettait plus à l'aise Emma et convenait plus à ses attentes.

Le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir un foyer avait finalement marqué la blonde plus qu'elle ne le croyait.

Elle quitta la maison alors que Jan pleurait à chaudes larmes ne voyant pas son repas arriver aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait.

Emma trouva rapidement ses marques, elle avait déjà repéré le meilleur endroit du canapé pour se sentir à l'aise, l'odeur de pin et de différentes épices lui rappela l'odeur de chez les Lucas, elle se sentait très bien.

Regina avait dressé la table, il faisait bon et chaud, la brune était souriante et lui lançait de temps à autre un regard doux et agréable.

Il était certain que quelque chose se passait, leur relation évoluait et depuis ce baiser raté, les deux femmes étaient restées sur leur garde, se réfugiant dans le déni « ceci ne s'était pas passé vraiment et elles avaient mal interprété ». Emma aurait voulu y croire et Regina aussi, mais l'obstacle majeur qu'avait constitué Killian venait d'être enlevé du jeu. Est-ce que ces choses pouvaient se reproduire de nouveau ?

 _« Peut-être que les choses pourraient avancer dans un sens ou dans un autre »_ pensa Regina.

Tandis qu'Emma s'étonnait de ne ressentir aucun manque concernant Killian, le brun ne comptait plus et elle pouvait à nouveau se sentir apaisée.

La soirée se passa à merveille. Comme à son habitude, Regina avait su être parfaite aux yeux de la blonde. Emma retrouva sa « chambre » et une pile de comics qui l'attendait déjà, présentée par Henry. Elle se sentait attendue et bien que le lit soit approximativement confortable, elle repensa à la fois où elle avait découvert Regina à ses cotés. Que se serait-il passé si Killian n'était pas apparu si tôt ce matin là ?

Emma, entendant Regina rire au téléphone avec une autre personne, en fut interloquée. Avec qui donc Regina parlait et riait aussi simplement ? Elle sentit une pointe de jalousie à nouveau, comme l'autre fois, chez les Lucas.

Emma descendit doucement vers la salle où Regina était installée au téléphone, elle ne sut pourquoi elle fit cela, elle n'était pas du genre à s'imposer pourtant.

La brune lui rendit un sourire alors que le visage d'Emma semblait impassible. Regina posa sa main sur son bras en riant, puis mit fin à sa conversation.

Emma sentit la chaleur de la main de la brune se propager tout du long, la laissant sans voix.

 _\- C'était mon ex belle-sœur, la sœur de Daniel, elle viendra ce week-end à mon anniversaire. Tu verras, elle est charmante. Belle est un enchantement._

 _\- Belle ?_ Interrogea doucement Emma, tout en attrapant l'idée qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un cadeau digne de ce nom à la brune.

 _\- Oui, mon ex belle-sœur. Elle vit à New York depuis quelques années. Elle est célibataire depuis peu, son ex-mari, bien plus âgé, a fini par la délaisser pour une femme plus jeune et plus riche, une sombre histoire... elle a mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre._

Emma écouta Regina parler de sa vie, de sa « famille » dont Belle, comme Ursulla semblait faire partie. Rebecca n'avait jamais été proche d'elle ou pas assez, elles s'étaient connues trop tard pour nouer une relation fraternelle saine et leur mère avait tout fait pour les dresser l'une contre l'autre.

La blonde se rendit dans sa chambre à nouveau et commença à se déshabiller pendant que Regina lui parlait depuis le couloir et la salle de bain. Emma détourna la tête, quand elle vit, par l'entrebâillement de la porte, la brune se déshabiller, rougissante, comme si elle avait été une voyeuse.

Il était vrai que Regina avait mis un haut cintré qui laissait sa poitrine généreuse s'offrir aux regards, et pendant tout le repas, à Emma, qui s'était sentie quelque peu bousculée par l'idée qu'elle voulait voir les seins de la brune mais surtout les toucher comme au moment de leur chute, ce qui lui a valu une fausse route à un moment et elle dut quitter la table pour tousser sans se donner en spectacle devant un Henry hilare et une Regina inquiète.

 _\- Trop de piment ?_ Avait-elle demandé.

 _\- Non, non…Ca va... Juste un verre d'eau et cela passera,_ avait demandé la blonde.

Le repas s'était par la suite passé sans incident majeur et ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Emma se sentait bien et avait le sentiment « de famille » qui lui avait fait défaut toute son existence, pas qu'Elsa n'était pas assez bien, mais Elsa était la plus part du temps un chat écorché vif qui n'était pas très dans les échanges physiques ou ni dans les conversations à bâtons rompus sur le temps qui fait. Bien qu'Emma ait noté que Regina était plutôt une personne conviviale et chaleureuse, il restait tout de même dans cette femme un petit fond piquant inattendu et parfois, elle était très franchement sarcastique, pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde qui riait de ses remarques acides.

Regina avait osé d'ailleurs lancé une pique un peu douloureuse à l'égard de Killian en demandant s'il était capable de faire autre chose que de visser des boulons toute la journée, mais elle se reprenait et tentait de garder sa jalousie pour elle même, après tout « il » n'était plus d'actualité, Emma l'avait quitté. Elle avait repris son calme et était passée à un autre sujet, laissant une Emma étonnée par sa réflexion acide.

Emma, de son coté, souriait. Peut-être qu'au final n'avait-elle pas tort et Elsa non plus. Regina était-elle un petit peu jalouse du brun ? Mais jalouse de quoi ? De sa liberté solitaire ? Se demanda la blonde. Regina était superbe et intelligente, elle n'était pas en manque de reconnaissances, et elle ne voyait pas ce que ferait Regina sur un bateau, concrètement, ils étaient différents. Emma tentait de voir ce qui la faisait craquer à ce point pour une femme en forçant la comparaison avec son ex petit ami, et elle était bien là à se rendre compte qu'en dehors d'un physique avantageux et l'air parfois ombrageux, ils avaient peu en commun. Regina avait fait un long chemin vers elle même, elle était épanouie et ça se ressentait.

Alors, la blonde s'était contentée d'être à l'écoute. Peut-être... que oui, elle avait une petite chance, finalement de séduire Regina. Et puis, elle se rétracta sur le sujet et devint plus timide et renfermée pendant la conversation, écoutant Henry et sa mère échanger.

Le changement d'attitude fut noté par la brune qui ressentait pareillement une douce tension entres elles, quelque chose de fort étaient en train de se nouer, de se construire mais qui n'avait pas encore trouvé sa définition.

Mais n'était ce pas là ses propres envies à elle ou bien les changements d'attitudes soudainement lunatiques de la blonde étaient là pour, au contraire, appuyer un sentiment grandissant de « non-dit ».

La brune but lentement sa limonade et lui rendit un regard qui se voulait doux, alors qu'Emma était mutique et tentait de plier sa serviette nerveusement.

Quand elles eurent débarrassé la table et qu'Henry fut parti se laver les dents avant de se coucher, elles s'étaient frôlées dans la petite cuisine. La brune s'était penchée d'un coup, envoyant sans le vouloir, une vue assez parlante de son postérieur, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir Emma qui sortit alors fumer une cigarette pour se changer les esprits.

A nouveau, la chaleur avait envahi son être, elle voulait toucher Regina, caresser sa peau, sentir son odeur un peu plus, toujours … un peu plus. L'attraction sexuelle était bien là, il ne s'agissait plus juste d'une envie fantasmée et passagère comme elle l'avait secrètement espéré.

Elle avait regagné sa chambre discrètement. Il lui fallait aussi penser concrètement à un cadeau à offrir à la brune pour son anniversaire.

 _\- As-tu encore besoin de soin ?_ Avait demandé Regina en entrant dans la chambre d'Emma, allumant la lumière alors que celle-ci s'était préparée dans le noir absolu.

 _\- Euh...ouais, juste pour les bleus mais ce n'est pas grave, je peux m'en passer_ dit la blonde.

 _\- Laisse, je vais le faire_ dit Regina qui s'était laissée emporter par son bon cœur mais dont les hormones venaient lui rappeler durement que partager le même espace que la blonde était devenu une chose plus compliquée qu'avant.

 _\- Euh... bien alors._ Emma avait farfouillé dans son sac et avait trouvé la pommade, et d'un geste nerveux, tendit le tube à la brune.

La blonde enleva sa chemise et la déposa sur le lit.

La buanderie sentait le bois de santal, visiblement, la brune avait parfumé l'endroit, c'était entêtant mais Emma appréciait le geste, l'odeur l'apaisait.

Regina se trouvait bien enhardie de refaire à nouveau les soins d'Emma. La blessure s'était refermée, quelques strip restaient, tout était parfaitement lisse. Les autres cicatrices, blanchies par le soleil, lui apparaissait sous un autre angle.

Alors qu'elle glissa la crème sur les bleus, elle se mit à frôler les autres marques doucement.

Emma ferma les yeux pour sentir les doigts de Regina dessiner doucement sur son dos sa propre histoire.

 _\- Ton beau-père te battait, n'est ce pas ?_ La voix de Regina était enrouée et grave.

 _\- Ouais..._ fit Emma saisissant son t-shirt nerveusement.

 _\- Et... ta mère adoptive ne disait rien ?_

 _\- Elle n'était pas là quand ça se produisait. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas le savoir... Je faisais des exercices dans la grange, il était totalement obsédé par ça... Il voulait que je sois une grande gymnaste, j'ai du rentrer chez les cheerleader de mon lycée, j'en étais convaincue aussi... Il avait cette façon de me faire croire que « c'était pour mon bien », quand je ne réussissait pas ou que je faisais autre chose ...et bien… Nous avions de « solides conversations »._

 _Quand ils ont eu Elsa, les choses ont changé. Ils étaient complètement obnubilés par elle... J'ai réalisé alors que je n'avais fait tout ça ... que pour... leur complaire._

 _\- Pour te faire aimer ?_

 _\- Ouais, peut-être... Elsa est née et c'en était fini pour moi. Je n'avais qu'à continuer et je ne serais rien d'autre qu'une insignifiante médaillée de comté, ils se sont fait une raison. Mais Elsa, très vite, s'est montrée récalcitrante..._

 _\- C'est-à- dire ?_

 _\- Elle ne voulait pas donc elle ne faisait pas. Il pouvait tenter de la poursuivre avec son ceinturon, jamais elle ne se laissait attraper, même une après-midi juchée sur le haut de son arbre, préférant mourir de faim …_

 _\- Pas le même caractère hein... ?_

 _\- Ça... mais elle était leur fille légitime, leur... poupée. Ils avaient vieilli aussi... donc cette enfant était providentielle... Elsa avait le droit à beaucoup de choses, comme s'habiller comme elle le voulait..._

Emma cachait mal son malaise devant les questions personnelles de la brune.

 _\- Tu étais jalouse d'Elsa ?_

 _\- Au début, oui mais c'était une enfant moi, j'allais me préparer à partir pour la faculté, nos relations étaient fraternelles mais l'écart d'âge... A la faculté, je me suis lâchée. J'ai fait enfin tout ce que je voulais, le vieux pouvait me menacer... je m'en fichais._

 _\- Oui, mais ses coups sont restés ancrés là_ fit tout doucement l'autre femme, qui caressa tendrement le dos d'Emma, qui en eut le souffle coupé.

 _\- Oui, c'est peut-être pour cela que je ne me rends pas bien compte quand on me bouscule... j'ai tendance à trouver ça normal...je ne sais pas._

 _\- Peut -être devrais-tu consulter ...un jour ? Pas avec moi, j'entends bien, mais avec quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à y voir plus clair._

 _\- Ouais, peut être...j'en ai parlé une fois à un psy...à la fac, c'était il y a longtemps..._

 _\- Et ta mère adoptive, elle n'a jamais été douce avec toi?_

 _\- Helena ? Non jamais. Enfin si, au début, elle s'occupait de moi, mais c'était, je ne sais pas, mécanique. Elle me lissait les cheveux avec la brosse...m'habillait comme elle le voulait, me faisait des nattes pendant des heures, des choses ...que je pensais être des trucs que font les mères._

 _\- En soit, ce n'est pas faux, mais Henry n'a jamais voulu._ Fit Regina pour adoucir la situation.

Emma ria légèrement.

 _\- C'est vrai que tu as de très beaux cheveux, c'est dommage que tu n'en prennes pas plus soin, avec l'eau de la mer et le soleil..._

Les doigts de Regina avaient quitté son dos pour jouer avec les mèches qui pendaient. C'était de trop pour Emma qui vira cramoisie. Elle ne rêvait pas. Cela n'était pas possible. Elle se faisait _« draguer »_ ou c'était juste _« gentillet »_ ?

C'est donc comme ça que les femmes font ? Jouent-elles à se toucher et à se faire des compliments ? Pourquoi Killian ne lui avait jamais dit ça ? Ni Neal ? Ils lui avaient toujours dit qu'elle était belle, athlétique, souple... mais il n'y avait jamais été question de prendre soin, ou d'esthétisme ... et Regina s'intéressait à elle, à son enfance, à sa vie... Killian ne l'avait jamais écouté vraiment sur ce sujet, il en revenait toujours à lui et à son enfance difficile sur les docks avec son frère, de sa mère qui buvait... Il ramenait toujours tout à lui.

Quant à Neal, il ne parlait que de contrés lointaines, de délires divers… jamais rien de sérieux et surtout pas du passé.


	33. Chapitre 27 - Affection évolutive

**Message : salut toutes et tous. Alors voilà, oui, je suis de retour pour la suite des FF en cours. Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard car j'ai eu beaucoup à gérer en plus de ma santé. Ça va mieux, puisque j'ai récupéré ma vue. Mes autres facultés sont aléatoires selon mon état de fatigue et de stress.**

 **Désolée s'il vous semble y avoir un décalage de style ou d'écriture, on a eu quelques petits soucis avec fan-fiction, ça devrait ne plus se reproduire.**

 **Merci à Fab Nicky pour la correction.**

Chapitre 27 - Affection évolutive.

Aussi tendre qu'était le moment, Regina reboucha le tube de crème et sourcilla. Emma était épuisée et bouleversée et elle le ressentait. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de franchir des étapes après tous les beaux discours qu'elle avait tenus. Visiblement, elle ne savait plus se limiter et n'hésita pas à se maudire d'être aussi faible et à se ruer sur la moindre petite occasion pour se rapprocher d'Emma, tant physiquement que mentalement.

Emma avait souffert. Elle voulait connaître son histoire, son parcours, ses blessures. Elle souhaitait ardemment que celle-ci se confie, et son approche n'était pas des plus subtiles, mais peut-être était ce nécessaire, cette petite régression adolescente, une balade improvisée. Elle savait qu'un jour Emma lui retournerait ses questions intrusives.

Elle chuchota plus qu'elle ne s'exprima, une bonne nuit et croisa vaguement le regard d'Emma qui se couvrait les seins de son t-shirt.

Regina savait, il n'y avait plus de doute, le charme de la blonde avait opéré, elle était prête à aller plus loin qu'une simple amitié.

Elle lâcha un léger sourire, demain sonnait le retour au travail pour Emma et cela commençait par un rendez- vous chez le médecin, puis la reprise de sa routine.

Pour Regina, c'était la fin des cours, les dernières copies corrigées, des lectures et des préparations à faire et elle effectuerait des permanences d'été à son association. Henry dormait déjà à poings fermés lorsqu'elle éteignit la lumière de sa chambre.

Il faisait terriblement chaud, l'été s'annonçait caniculaire et orageux, ce qui n'était pas pour ravir la brune qui s'endormit sur son roman.

Lire un roman, une façon comme une autre de chasser de son esprit les beaux yeux verts égarés qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle. C'était trop tôt pour se jeter aux pieds d'Emma, et puis, elle avait fait le serment de ne plus commettre la même erreur. Elle ne voulait plus se donner si facilement, comme elle l'avait fait avec Katherine et Robin. Les deux l'avaient trahi, comme sa sœur... Trop de chagrins s'étaient amassés devant sa porte au cours du temps, même Daniel, parti trop tôt... Elle sentit alors les larmes l'envahir. Elle avait peur... peur d'Emma et de sa sensibilité, de ses blessures et de sa force. Cette attirance qui allait faire sombrer corps et âme sa petite armada personnelle pour ne plus jamais retomber amoureuse et surtout pas à ce point, c'était-elle vaguement promit à elle-même.

Elle qui aimait les choses si « carrés », la voilà caressant le dos d'une jeune femme qui découvrait à peine combien son passé entravait son avenir. Donc, elle ne savait pas si ses fugaces avances étaient bien « comprises ». Elle ne voulait pas materner Emma, ce qu'elle attendait d'elle n'était point chaste et encore moins de l'ordre de la pureté.

Emma était hétérosexuelle. N'allait-elle pas droit dans le mur, à son âge... Comme une gamine ? Elle qui prenait la parole devant ses élèves et rabâchait à qui voulait l'entendre le besoin de s'aimer et combien la démarche d'honnêteté était importante... La voilà qui balbutiait et ne savait plus trouver les mots pour expliquer ses sentiments à l'ange blond qui commençait à faire de sa vie un enfer.

Et puis, ça n'était pas à elle de « soigner » Emma de ses blessures, elle ne le voulait pas de toute façon, mais il était clair pour elle qu'elle ne ferait pas le premier pas... Il faudra comme un accord, comme à la danse, quand les deux partenaires conviennent de qui le fera et elle n'était pas prête, pas plus que ne l'était Emma et pourtant...

La brune s'acharna jusqu'à l'ennui à lire son roman mais chaque mot, chaque tournure la ramenait à la blonde qui dormait à coté, sous son toit... jusqu'à ce que, lasse de se poser des questions sans réponse, elle s'endormit.

Pour Emma, la chaleur était d'une tout autre nature. Tout s'était noué dans son estomac quand Regina avait caressé son dos, elle avait ressenti mille fourmillements agréables, des décharges douces et électriques. Elle se sentait enveloppée par la douceur de cette femme, l'air était encore chargé des effluves de son parfum.

De leur proximité restait encore quelques traces qu'Emma voulut attraper en fermant les yeux, se remémorant ce moment.

Bientôt, elle passa sa main sur sa peau, elle avait envie de cette femme, de cet être et d'une façon si peu subtile qu'elle en était un peu choquée, non jamais Neal n'avait avivé la flamme au creux de ses reins de cette manière et encore moins Killian ou du moins pas comme cela.

Ça n'était pas juste animal, c'était bien plus que cela et ce sentiment et ce désir entremêlés se pressaient entre ses jambes mais aussi dans son esprit de façon entêtante.

Elle ne pensa pas à une autre femme, quand dans la pénombre de la nuit, elle découvrit que son imaginaire n'était pas si stérile en ce qui concerne les ébats qu'elle rêvait de partager avec Régina.

Ses doigts se pressèrent contre son sexe lentement, elle se mordit les lèvres, elle n'était pas chez elle...c'était déplacé. Elle rongeait son frein de ne pouvoir regagner la propre intimité de sa chambre mais c'était trop tard.

Le plaisir devait s'exprimer, le désir s'assouvir. Elle devait savoir après tout si elle était prête aussi de ce côté-là, à céder son intimité à nouveau après sa curieuse mésaventure avec son ex petit ami.

Elle chassa rapidement l'image de sa dernière expérience, et s'axa sur le souvenir des doigts lisses et longs de la brune, une image mentale furtive comme toutes les autres, seins, nuque, cheveux... Ah ! N'avait-elle pas des boucles brunes splendides, indisciplinées au matin ? Comment pouvait-elle résister à l'envie de les toucher ? Elle voulait la bouche rouge de Regina contre la sienne et plus bas. Comment une femme prendrait sûrement plus son temps à assouvir ses besoins ?

Les yeux clos, la blonde se laissa emporter par sa rêverie érotique bientôt muée en images plus pornographiques.

Emma ne tarda pas à se délivrer de son plaisir « coupable » et trop rapide, mais son corps, raidit sous le coup de la charge d'émotions et de plaisirs, stoppa net son imaginaire brûlant. Cette maigre consolation ne suffisait pas. Non, ce qui se nouait là dans le ventre et dans l'âme d'Emma était la passion. Elle put le dire à voix basse à elle-même, elle était amoureuse de Regina, elle en était sûre... Ça n'était pas que charnelle, c'était un sentiment encore plus grand.

Elle céda au sommeil, épuisée par ce court ébat et sa réflexion devint trop lourde, le plaisir obtenu donnant sa contrepartie.

Bientôt, toute la maisonnée fut endormie.

Au petit matin, Henry remarqua que sa mère était déjà sur son trente-et-un alors qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de la journée, cela lui arrivait de traîner en peignoir, mais là, ce n'était pas le cas.

Emma, quant à elle, avait déboulé dans la cuisine, apprêtée pareillement, jean serré, chemisier dans une espèce de satin bleu qui lui disait quelque chose.

 _\- Ton chemisier est parfaitement à ma taille,_ fit Emma. _Merci Regina, je ne me voyais pas aller de si bon matin chercher mes affaires à coté._

 _\- Pas de souci, il te va mieux qu'à moi..._ Regina balada rapidement son regard sur la blonde, en faisant mine de se concentrer sur son journal et en croisant les jambes.

Henry gloussa légèrement et ramassa un regard noir de sa mère. Elles en étaient donc là, à s'échanger leur vêtement sitôt. Il lui tardait de voir le jour où Emma emménagerait définitivement sous leur toit, peut-être qu'il s'en apercevrait même pas...mais ce chemiser, sa mère le mettait souvent, il était surpris ... Il but son lait et ses céréales et observa du coin de l'œil les deux femmes.

 _\- Bon, je file. Euh ! Bonne journée, gamin..._ Elle passa rapidement sa main dans les cheveux d'Henry, qui maugréa pour la forme. Elle s'avança, recula puis se pressa contre Regina, surprise. Emma l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue, appliquant à peine ses lèvres et sa main sur le dos de celle-ci.

La blonde prit sa veste et ses clefs et fonça vers la porte, rouge pivoine mais elle s'était fixée sous la douche cet objectif idiot, de montrer un peu son attachement. Elle s'était faite violence car ça ne cadrait ni avec son éducation, ni avec ses habitudes mais elle avait vu Regina embrasser souvent son fils...

Une fois dans sa voiture, elle soupira... « _Bon dieu ! Est-ce que Regina allait comprendre un petit peu... les choses ? »_

La brune était, elle, restée stupéfaite, la tasse de café dans sa main, son journal dans l'autre, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir...

Henry sortit de son silence en agitant sa main devant le visage de sa mère.

 _\- Youhou... La prochaine fois, je vais faire une vidéo youtube intitulée « ma mère s'est faite embrassée par une femme ». Dis donc... Ça à l'air d'être quelque chose..._

 _\- Henry... ça suffit. Ton mauvais esprit finira par te nuire et le jour où ça t'arrivera, c'est moi qui vais rire,_ fit sa mère en plissant les yeux, tout en ayant les joues rougis par l'action de la blonde.

 _\- J'ai de qui tenir ! Bon, je vais chez Brian et normalement Paula. Je t'ai laissé les numéros de tel. J'ai invité Brian et ses pères à passer pour ton anniversaire, ça va le faire ?_

 _\- Ok...pas de souci, c'est une bonne idée_ fit Regina machinalement.

 _-Bon... Je vois que tu es totalement sur ton nuage donc j'en profite pour te demander 20$ pour mes menus dépenses._

 _\- File...avant que je ne redescende de mon nuage._

Henry ria et ramassa son sac, laissant sa mère se caresser la joue béatement de ses doigts. Emma l'avait embrassée et son cœur palpitait à cents à l'heure.

La blonde s'enfonça dans sa chaise, toujours aussi désagréable l'odeur de tabac et de sueurs du poste de police, qui lui remplirent alors les narines, c'était son « univers », elle y avait ses repères.

Emma, après son agression, avait retrouvé son bureau, l'avait nettoyé. La bannette était vide, pas d'affaires en retard, pas de situations urgentes, un calme avant la tempête jugea t-elle... mais elle était heureuse de retrouver son poste.

Elle se sentait rassurée d'être en ces lieux, c'était son second chez elle jusqu'à ce jour maintenant, il y avait la maison de Regina. La visite chez le médecin avait été rapide, la blessure refermée, restait le traumatisme et le médecin lui avait conseillé vivement de débriefer cette histoire avec un professionnel.

 _\- C'est David, il t'a remplacé pendant ton absence_ fit August en entrant dans le bureau.

\- _Oui. On a été présenté rapidement_ , fit Emma souriante et bouscula du coude son collègue, _« il est pas mal »_ lui glissa t-elle dans l'oreille.

 _\- Ouais mais hétéro..._ fit August en faisant la moue et s'asseyant à coté de sa collègue.

\- _Ça existe encore_ _?_ Répliqua Emma souriante.

 _\- Oh, toi, tu as des trucs à me raconter._

 _\- Pas tant que ça ... Juste… et bien, ça évolue doucement, je viens de quitter Killian alors bon...voilà...tu sais bien la situation._

 _\- Ouais, je comprends mais reste pas ...sur cette histoire. Ce mec...je l'ai jamais senti, il t'a concrètement rien apporté... Regarde David, il a perdu sa femme y a quatre ans dans un accident de voiture, il est papa d'un petit garçon... Sa vie tourne autour de son gamin. Il fait plus rien le mec, il bosse et puis c'est tout…_

\- _Un deuil c'est différent August...c'est long et difficile. Regina est passée par là._

 _\- Ouais. Ben moi, je dis y a un moment où tu dois remettre le pied à l'étrier._

 _\- Tu utilises de drôles d'images..._ répondit Emma en levant un sourcil.

 _\- Ouais, je sais. Enfin… je veux dire...que bon...la vie nous en réserve de bien bonne, j'ai viré Will y a deux semaines._

 _\- Ah bon ?_

 _\- Ouais. Il se tapait une meuf en plus de moi à coté, j'aime bien le coté débridé de nos vies, je ne me plains pas mais je n'aime pas les mensonges...il aurait pu me le dire...enfin j'aurais décidé. Là, j'ai tout pris en plein figure._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Il a été chercher sa meuf à l'aéroport alors que je passais à la douane pour une histoire de drogue et là, PAF ! Je tombe sur lui et sa trai...enfin sa blondasse, il lui roulait une pèle...il m'a vu, je l'ai vu... Je suis rentré chez moi... J'étais dég._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?_

 _\- Pour faire quoi ? Boire des coups ? Déprimer ensemble sur nos vies sentimentales ? Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta love story avec Regina._

 _\- Wow...tu y vas fort... Pour l'instant, y a une relation...forte mais pas de love story._

 _\- Ouais. Bah ! Je n'ai pas ta chance...de tomber sur une veuve magnifique qui attend juste que princesse Barbie de la plage se déplace jusqu'à son château..._ répliqua August en riant.

 _\- C'est moi que tu appelles Barbie de la plage ?_

 _\- Barbie planche à voile, tu préfères ?_

 _\- Connard !_ Fit Emma en lui enfonçant un coude dans les côtes...

 _\- Hey ! Me tape pas...tu es encore en convalescence, je pourrais te casser...en deux si je réplique._

 _\- Je suis totalement retapée. Je ne suis pas handicapée, je peux me battre..._

 _\- C'est ça et du coup pas de tango pour miss Swan, je n'ai pas envie de me faire décapiter par ta belle « reine », car je suis sûr qu'en colère c'est quelque chose et ...je ne tiens pas à voir le spectacle...de ma tête loin de mon corps._

 _-_ _Je confirme mais elle est tellement..._

 _\- Tellement ?_

 _\- Oh ! Tais-toi, tu as parfaitement compris..._

 _\- Sexy ? Chaude ? Classe ? Parfaite ?_

 _\- Dit comme ça...ouais, ça doit se rapprocher de la définition. Par contre, j'ai un gros souci, August..._

 _\- Quoi ? T'as choppé une MST avec ton biker des quais ?_

 _\- Non..._ soupira Emma... _Je dois trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Regina..._

 _\- Ah ouais ?_

 _\- Ouais et elle n'est pas juste chaude ou classe, c'est plus que ça. Elle m'apporte vraiment, elle s'intéresse à moi..._

 _\- Ouais, le genre à s'intéresser à toi avec ou sans tes menottes ?_

 _\- Oh ! Arrête. Sois sérieux deux minutes !_ Protesta la blonde.

 _\- Okay... Tu te sens bien avec elle, elle a un gosse qui t'adore, il est où le souci Emma ?_

 _\- Et bien ! J'ai...peur qu'elle me dise qu'elle n'est pas intéressée. J'ai l'impression que ça serait le coup de trop... Que cette fois-ci, je me rétamerais... et ça aurait des conséquences..._

 _\- Du genre ? A retourner chez Killian ?_

 _\- Non…J'en suis pas là...du genre à baiser à droite à gauche et ne plus être foutu de m'investir émotionnellement et repartir dans les mêmes conneries qu'avant mais en pire...que je partirais d'ici que ...bref, j'aurais besoin d'un nouveau départ et putain...j'aime aussi ma vie ici !_

 _\- Oula ! Sois pas si dramatique... D'abord, je pense que Regina est totalement sous ton charme. Tu n'es pas bête, tu es une très belle femme. Tu es blessée par la vie sûrement comme nous tous ...et visiblement, ça ne la révulse pas. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir...quelqu'un ? T'as toujours eu un goût pour les trucs chelou où tu te mettais en danger et j'avoue pour une fois...hein, tu as choisi une personne qui a l'air d'avoir toute sa tête. Cela mérite peut-être que tu te poses la question deux minutes... En plus, tu viens de te faire agresser et tu viens de plaquer ton mec, tu découvres des trucs sur toi, ça fait peut-être beaucoup ?_

 _\- J'ai peut-être grandi mais je n'ai pas l'impression de choisir grand-chose. Simplement, j'ai arrêté une relation néfaste pour connaître les joies des tourments lesbiens. Ah ! Et mes parents adoptifs sont morts et ça me fait ni chaud ni froid... je me sens en total décalage avec ce que je devrais ressentir ou non._

 _\- On avait dit pas de tirades dramatiques et en plus, tu verses dans l'ironie. Finalement Regina déteint sur toi..._ répondit en riant August.

David arriva alors interrompant la conversation des deux amis. Le grand blond avec une chemise avec deux superbes auréoles de sueur sous les bras, prouvait qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de la journée.

 _-Hey salut !_ Fit il en déposant une pille de dossiers devant Emma.

 _\- C'est quoi_ ? fit August en plissant les yeux.

 _\- Les nouvelles affaires en cours... Trois braquages sur la deuxième, une tentative de suicide la nuit dernière qui a foiré, une personne âgée maltraitée. On a coincé le chef de la bande qui t'a passé à tabac, Emma et pour finir et bien, toujours ces histoires de viols._

Le dernier mot prononcé par David était retentissant dans la tête d'Emma. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle n'était pas prête. Killian n'avait pas fait ça... pas à elle. Il l'avait aimé...mal certes mais pas ça non... il n'en était pas capable.

 _\- C'est quoi ces histoires de viols ?_ Fit placidement August.

 _\- Simple, un gars raconte qu'il va dans un bar, il se sent suivi et après pouf le vide. Ça fait le troisième en trois moi, des jeunes entre 17 et 25 ans, gays pour la plus part ou du moins certains. Ils ne voulaient pas que ça se sache. On n'a que trois plaintes alors que je pense qu'on peut compter sur au moins 7 « incidents » du genre, selon les urgences qui ont ramassé de jeunes hommes dans la rue qui n'étaient pas SDF, totalement désorientés, et pour certains blessés par le violeur, j'ai fait un premier recoupement._

 _\- Super... Ça va mettre une ambiance du tonnerre cet été._ Répliqua de façon âpre August.

Emma ne pipa mot, elle était secrètement soulagée qu'il s'agisse de viols à caractère homophobe et dans la communauté gay, elle eut honte de sa propre pensée.

 _\- Je vais me charger de ça_ fit August. _Je connais bien le milieu. Je pense qu'on va faire équipe, David. Emma, je pense qu'on va te laisser la mémé en péril et les braquages, ça te va ?_

 _\- Ouais, j'avoue que pour les histoires de viols, je n'ai pas trop envie de lire de dépositions sur le sujet pour me remonter le moral._

 _\- Hey ! Emma... ?_ fit August. _Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Ouais, sûr..._ La blonde prit les dossiers de braquages et commença la lecture des dépositions.

 _\- Je n'oublie pas ton histoire de cadeau, ma belle, mais le devoir m'attend. On se voit plus tard ! Content de te revoir._

August fila avec David sur son enquête.

Emma était rentrée de sa première journée de travail relativement tôt, assez pour voir le soleil se coucher sur la mer qui était un moment qu'elle appréciait. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, c'était vrai ... ses cheveux étaient secs, elle ferait bien de faire un peu attention à elle.

Elle se dirigeait vers sa maison quand elle entendit les braillements de Jan qui, une fois de plus, faisait une crise ... Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez « elle » enfin, « chez Elsa ». Il était peut-être temps de penser à un appartement ou quelque chose du genre...depuis le temps mais elle était si bien chez Regina. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la plage.

Elle vit Regina qui faisait du Taï Chi Chuan. Ça, c'était « nouveau » ! Le tango d'accord, mais ça, c'était inattendu.

L'autre femme calme, enchaînait ses gestes avec précision, et sa lenteur faisait émaner une force de son corps assez incroyable.

Emma glissa ses pouces dans les poches de son jean et admira la brune longuement, avant d'oser signaler sa présence.

Regina était si concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas la blonde approcher. Elle sourit alors quand elle vit la blonde apparaître.

 _\- Ah ! Emma..._ fit elle en arrêtant son geste.

 _\- Impressionnant ! Je ne savais pas que tu faisais un art martial._

 _\- Je fais surtout ça pour me détendre et retrouver de l'énergie. J'ai pris cette habitude quand je suis tendue._

 _\- Tendue ?_

 _\- Je... Oui enfin, ça m'arrive parfois._ Regina éluda la question d'Emma.

 _\- Tu as des soucis ?_

 _\- Non, juste un anniversaire à préparer et un concours de Tango. Tu es prête ce soir pour une répétition ?_

 _\- Euh ! Oui. Je vais me changer et j'arrive dans dix minutes max._

 _\- Bien. Je vais faire de même,_ fit la brune avec un demi-sourire.

Emma resta plantée quelques minutes à regarder le soleil jouer avec les boucles brunes devenues quelque peu plus claires et éclairant les prunelles caramel qui la regardaient également.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_ S'étonna Regina qui avait ramassé une veste blanche posée au sol qui faisait partie de sa tenue.

 _\- A vrai dire..._ soupira Emma. _Non, ça ne va pas trop fort…_


	34. Chapter 30 - Grandir

Chapitre 30 - Grandir.

La brune fronça les sourcils, s'approcha de la blonde et mit sa main sur son bras. Emma fixa sa main.

 _\- Ouais... Je me rends compte que ... et bien... J'ai des choses à régler avec moi-même. Je voudrais... que... enfin... tu..._

Regina pencha la tête, tentant du regard, d'encourager Emma à s'exprimer sans la couper dans son élan.

 _\- Que... enfin... tu... As-tu quelqu'un à me conseiller ? J'ai besoin de parler à un professionnel_ fit d'une seule traite la blonde, au bord des larmes.

La brune ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de déclaration. Elle avait espéré quelque chose de différent.

Regina se racla la gorge et serra légèrement le bras d'Emma puis retira sa main.

 _\- Bien sûr, un professionnel. J'ai une personne en qui j'ai totalement confiance et ça n'est pas mon ancien thérapeute ni un ami, mais quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré lors d'un échange sur certain sujet, c'est une personne qui sera à la hauteur. Au pire, j'ai bien entendu une liste..._

 _\- Merci._ Répliqua Emma qui fit demi tour et partit se préparer pour leur répétition de Tango.

Regina regarda la blonde s'en aller vers l'autre partie de la maison. Elle soupira et plongea son regard vers la mer. Emma avait décidé de faire face aux différents tourments qui s'agitaient en elle. La brune repensa au travail qu'elle avait accompli sur elle-même à une autre époque, une autre douloureuse rupture. La mort des parents adoptifs d'Emma puis sa récente rupture avec Killian étaient des épreuves compliquées pour la blonde. Regina n'osait penser un seul instant être ajoutée à la liste des tourments d'Emma, mais peut- être ... Il y avait une petite chance que la jeune femme ait saisi l'opportunité de se questionner aussi sur leur relation. Peut-être était-il temps de parler aussi de son passé à Emma...plutôt que de tourner autour du pot éternellement.

Dix minutes plus tard, Emma avait rejoint Regina, mais au lieu de leur cours habituel, celle-ci l'avait invitée à danser sur la plage car il faisait trop chaud de toute façon sous les combles.

Sans chaussures, elles avaient répété, habituées l'une à l'autre. De plus en plus, leurs pas semblaient plus naturels.

 _\- Bien. Maintenant, Emma, il va falloir jouer un peu la comédie de la séduction. Le tango, ce n'est pas juste quelques pas de danse_ commença la brune.

 _\- Euh...ouais... ?_

 _\- Les jeux de regards sont importants. Il faut que nous électrisions nos spectateurs. Si on a l'air de justes parfaites inconnues, on ne verra pas le podium même si nos pas sont justes. Déjà deux femmes... Il va falloir faire comprendre qu'on n'est pas deux sœurs ni qu'on est en manque d'un partenaire masculin. Est ce que tu...saisis ?_

 _\- Oui, je vois. Tu veux qu'on... soit enfin...que...on paraisse un couple pour le jury ?_

 _\- Tout à fait. Pas besoin de surjouer non plus mais tes mains ne doivent pas connaître d'hésitations quand elles se posent sur moi._

Emma déglutit alors péniblement, tandis que la brune semblait presque prendre un malin plaisir à la troubler. Enfin, elle le croyait alors qu'en vérité, Regina dictait simplement les choses de façon humble et logique concernant le tango.

 _\- Je sais que ça n'est pas facile de jouer la comédie en plus de danser_ fit la brune en regardant ses pieds.

 _\- Je...euh ...jouer la comédie, oui, bien sûr, non mais... je enfin..._ Emma ne voulait pas entendre le mot « comédie » pas plus que d'autre mot. Non, elle ne jouait pas la comédie quand elle dévorait des yeux sa partenaire de danse, lui lançant des regards troublés et lancinants, tandis que Regina était plus dans un registre incandescent... Elle ne faisait pas semblant... Son cœur se serra alors.

 _\- La pointe de sincérité est toujours nécessaire lorsque nous jouons et dansons. Le jury doit sentir cette synergie entre nous_ fit la brune.

 _\- Ça doit être... magique ?_ Demanda la blonde.

 _\- C'est ça... Il faut qu'on soit emportées. Déjà que nous avons un bon niveau, maintenant nous devons nous élever encore plus. Allons, enchaînons_ et Regina remit la musique.

Regina avait laissé la blonde conduire pendant l'entraînement.

Emma fit un sans faute concernant sa partie pour la première fois, tenant le corps souple de Regina qui se pliait en arrière, soutenu par les mains d'Emma, assurées et fermes autour de sa taille... La blonde soutenait la jeune femme brune qui, alanguie, laissa ses bras et son corps tomber, le regard vaporeux et lointain.

Regina se redressa alors tout en s'accrochant à l'épaule d'Emma. Le bruit de la mer, le soleil qui était presque couché à ras des flots.

Le regard perdu, l'une et l'autre cherchait à connaître l'intention, le prochain pas, le premier mot...

Regina ouvrit la bouche comme pour commencer à parler quand elles furent interrompues.

 _\- Waouh !_ Fit Elsa s'approchant des deux jeunes femmes.

 _\- Bonsoir_ répondit promptement Regina, s'écartant à regret des bras de sa partenaire.

 _\- Vous êtes superbes ! Vous dansez vraiment bien !_

 _\- Euh ! Merci_ fit Emma, rouge pivoine.

 _\- Il n'y a pas Ana et Jan avec toi ?_ Demanda Regina, le sourire en coin.

 _\- Euh ! Je m'octroie ce soir une petite pause et je voulais lire un peu dehors avant que le soleil se couche définitivement ... Jan est adorable mais avec tous ces changements brusques, il est un peu difficile en ce moment..._

 _\- Je vois_ fit Regina en riant.

 _\- Je crois que je vais demander l'asile politique définitivement_ fit Emma en riant, s'adressant à Regina, toujours souriante.

 _\- Hey ! Je ne te chasse pas_. T _u reviens quand tu veux..._ Fit Elsa.

 _\- Oh tu sais, euh...les bébés qui pleurent, ce n'est pas trop mon truc en ce moment_ fit la blonde.

 _\- Il ne pleure pas tout le temps !_

 _\- Je demande à voir..._

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à venir manger à la maison ce soir avec Regina et Henry._

 _\- Henry est chez un ami ce soir mais...oui, avec plaisir_ fit la brune. _N'est-ce pas, Emma ?_

 _\- Oui, oui... Enfin, espérons que ce soit calme. On a le droit de boire ?_

Les jeunes femmes se moquèrent alors d'Emma, peu convaincue par la chose et son espoir d'un repas en tête à tête avec Regina s'éloignait également.

Ana s'était démenée pour faire le repas. La chaleur avait fini par vaincre Jan qui dormait déjà, alors que les jeunes femmes se posaient enfin.

Le lendemain, Emma s'était réveillée chez Regina, prise confortablement dans une routine naissante partager son petit déjeuner avec Regina et Henry, partir au travail. Découvrir tous les matins une petite chose nouvelle, comme la marque de jus d'orange préférée de Regina, la couleur qu'elle appréciait le plus.

Elle fut surprise de voir que Red avait envoyé ses peintures à Regina. Encore en carton, ils trônaient dans le couloir. Même si personne ne pouvait savoir que les nus dessinés était elle, elle était quelque peu gênée de les voir là, mais l'idée que Regina pourrait admirer son corps dénudé tous les matins avait quelque chose de grisant.

Regina lui avait donné le nom d'un psychologue à contacter, un certain Archibald Hopper. Elle était bien déterminée à faire le point. Elle avait glissé la carte et le nom du confrère de Regina et l'avait appelé à sa pause pour convenir d'un rendez vous.

Elsa, de son coté, avait beau faire, Ana maintenait des distances avec elle. Elle sentait que leur relation avait pris un coup de « vieux ». Elles n'étaient plus des adolescentes tremblantes devant leurs émotions naissantes. Même si elles étaient plus proches, il restait des difficultés à aller plus loin.

Elsa en voulait à Ana pour cette histoire avec ce pauvre type et, inversement, Anna lui en voulait pour ses frasques avec ces filles d'un soir et surtout avec une certaine Ariel qui lui ressemblait que trop physiquement.

Regina lui avait conseillé de pardonner à Ana d'avoir voulu aussi une vie avec Kristoff, d'avoir essayé de tourner la page et de se concentrer sur le fait qu'Ana avait œuvré pour la retrouver...finalement.

Tout ce déploiement d'efforts était une preuve en soi d'un réel attachement.

La jeune femme avait fait plusieurs essais pour qu'Ana et elle soient plus intimes, mais celle-ci semblait se concentrer sur Jan et ses besoins, bien que consciente qu'un jeune enfant ait besoin d'attentions. Les moments seule à seule semblaient se résumer à un échange de petites banalités sur le quotidien, ce qui la frustrait de plus en plus.

Quand la vente de la ferme des Andersen avait été conclue, le chargé des affaires de ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'Elsa vienne signer des papiers en main propre, elle devrait donc prendre l'avion et partir. Elle proposa alors à Ana et Jan de l'accompagner.

Elsa avait été très remuée de retourner dans la maison de ses parents. Elle avait rompu tout lien avec eux. Sa mère n'avait jamais montré une affection très importante envers elle seule Ana avait comblé leurs désirs parentaux, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci prenne du recul avec eux également, persuadée que si Elsa était partie précipitamment c'était à cause de leurs comportements. Ces derniers avaient justifié le fait qu'Elsa était tombée sous la coupe d'Emma, sans se remettre une seule fois en cause.

Ana avait fini par laisser tomber et entreprit de rechercher Elsa par ses propres moyens. Elle avait engagé trois privés qui avaient fini par retrouver la trace d'Emma Swan sur un réseau social, puis, par ce biais, sur Elsa.

Ana et Elsa avaient donc prévu de partir dans la semaine après le concours et l'anniversaire de Regina qui tombaient le même week-end.


	35. Chapitre 31 - La vérité en face ?

**Chapitre 31 - La vérité en face ?**

Emma avait tout déballé à Archibald Hooper. Celui-ci l'avait prise en urgence à la demande de Regina, qui était restée évasive sur cette recommandation, mais il lui devait un petit service, alors il avait accepté.

Il avait proposé à Emma de se voir après son service.

Emma raconta alors toute sa version de l'histoire a l'homme, _qui était habillé comme un vieux gentleman excentrique, un peu le cliché du psy avait- elle pensé._ Elle était pressée de trouver une solution à sa situation. _Cet homme pouvait l'aider. Il ne la connaissait pas et il n'était pas un intime de Regina. Il ne la jugerait pas pensa t-elle._ Elle était très nerveuse et au bord des larmes lors de sa première consultation.

Elle y parla de ses parents adoptifs, maltraitants des conditions dures dans lesquels elle avait grandi l'arrivée d'Elsa, qui lui avait donné un peu de répit puis la force de s'éloigner au plus vite sa colocation avec sa sœur adoptive et l'arrivée de Regina et sa récente rupture avec son petit ami.

Une fois qu'ils eurent balayé rapidement les choses et ce qui se passait présentement, Emma et le thérapeute rentrèrent dans le vif du sujet concernant la situation troublante entre elle, Regina et Killian.

 _\- Vous me dîtes vous étiez en couple depuis presqu'un an avec ce Killian et d'un coup, les choses ne se sont pas concrétisées dans le sens que vous le vouliez ?_

 _\- Disons que j'ai revu à la hausse mes besoins, je pense..._ répondit nerveusement Emma assise dans un fauteuil.

 _\- Et avant non ?_

 _\- J'ai toujours eu peur...peur de ne pas lui suffire. Je disais « amen » à tout...à ses fantasmes, au fait qu'il me voyait que quand il en avait envie...et en même temps, il me harcelait au téléphone. C'est devenu de plus en plus...fort, on buvait beaucoup, souvent..._

 _\- Un élément déclencheur à cette façon d'agir ?_

 _\- Oui, quand j'ai connu Regina... Il est devenu de plus en plus intransigeant, il tenait des propos... honteux, il me faisait...horreur._

 _\- Jalousie ?_

 _\- Ouais, peut-être... Je ne sais pas. Enfin, si... Il était obnubilé par elle. Il pensait qu'elle me voulait pour elle... et je... Enfin, Regina a toujours été distante, jamais elle ne s'est permise de... Enfin, elle n'agit pas comme lui..._

 _\- Vous aimeriez ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Vous aimeriez que Regina agisse comme Killian ?_

 _\- Euh ! Non. Et puis, elle n'est pas comme lui, heureusement._

 _\- Pensez-vous que les propos ou les craintes de Killian soient justifiées ?_

 _\- Justifiées ? Bordel, non... Il était odieux avec elle. Il l'a insultée, tenu des propos racistes..._ s'énerva la blonde.

 _\- Calmez-vous, Emma ! Je ne parlais pas de la façon dont il a dit ou exprimé les choses mais les raisons. Est- ce que Killian a ou avait des raisons de craindre quelque chose ?_

 _\- De la part de Regina ? Je ne pense pas. Elle est protectrice à mon égard et très gentille, douce... Notre relation est amicale... très amicale..._

 _\- Et vous ?_

 _\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je me dis que c'est peut-être moi qui ait tout fait foirer, encore que Killian a paniqué quand il a vu que je m'intéressais à Regina, à sa vie, à son fils... En même temps, il était jaloux d'August, mon collègue d'Elsa, ma sœur adoptive... Il était juste encore plus énervé dès que Regina respirait le même air que moi..._

 _\- Comme une amie ou comme une amante possible ?_

 _\- Je... Non ! Je n'en sais rien ! Si je le savais peut-être que je ne serais pas dans ce foutu bureau ! Et je n'ai jamais couché avec Regina !_ Emma fuya le regard bienveillant du thérapeute et tritura nerveusement ses clefs.

 _\- Emma ! Quand vous avez fait la connaissance de Regina, qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti au juste ?_ L'homme réajusta ses lunettes paisiblement.

La blonde souffla et ferma les yeux tentant de se remémorer ses souvenirs...

 _\- Elle était attractive, très... J'ai toujours regardé les femmes, mais pas comme ça... pas autant... Je l'ai trouvée magnifique de suite mais pas seulement. Regina est une personne intelligente, agréable. On sent qu'elle a une histoire. La plupart des gens sont souvent creux et inintéressants, je m'ennuie souvent... Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec elle... Je pensais que j'étais simplement en admiration devant elle... Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de références en matière de figure maternelle. Ma mère adoptive était une femme effacée et froide...fade même. Elsa est plus jeune que moi. Bref, les rares femmes que j'ai croisées et qui ont retenues mon attention, il y a mon amie Red mais elle...c'est une artiste, fofolle la tante d'Elsa, qui nous a cédé sa maison, était en fin de vie. On ne peut pas dire qu'on ait eu une grande relation avec elle... Je ne peux pas dire non plus que ce soit ma référence... Je crois que j'ignorais qu'une femme pouvait être pour moi autre chose qu'une amie._

Emma marchait maintenant de long en large dans le bureau, puis se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

 _\- Regina a perturbé votre vision amoureuse, vous pensez ?_

 _\- Perturbé ? Ça me semble un mot négatif ... Je dirais « changé » tout simplement._

 _\- Et ce changement, vous le percevez comment ? De façon négative ou positive ?_

 _\- Positive. Je me sens bien en sa compagnie, je ... Le fait que je sois attirée par elle me pose quand même pas mal de questions, je me demande si j'étais dans le déni ou un truc du genre... genre tout le monde le voyait sauf moi... Mon collègue August a souvent fait des allusions à mon orientation sexuelle... Mais bon, comme il est gay, je prenais ça sous le sens de la plaisanterie... mais là, ça me fait plus du tout rire...et puis je pourrais perdre son amitié._

 _\- Je vois... vous avez peur que les autres vous jugent parce que vous êtes ou seriez homosexuelle ou bisexuelle ? Pire encore que certaines personnes le devinent ? Et en plus, Regina, vous pensez, pourrait vous rejeter ?_

 _\- Ouais, peut-être... J'ai passé ma vie à ... Je pense... à complaire à ce que voulaient les gens de moi, alors là ...c'est beaucoup._

 _\- Beaucoup, vous affirmez ?_

 _\- Ouais..._

 _\- Donc, si je résume, Killian a senti les choses venir avant vous ... Vous culpabilisez pour ça ? Alors qu'il s'en est pris essentiellement à Regina, Regina qui vous attire mais dont vous doutez de la réciprocité ?_

 _\- En gros..._

 _\- Ça n'apparaît pas logique, Miss Swan... Parce que voyez-vous, si Killian avait senti que Regina était attirée par vous, vous ne me parlez que de votre attirance, à vous hors, en admettant que votre ex petit ami n'ait pas spécialement tort, je crois que vous n'êtes pas la seule à ne pas vouloir voir arriver les choses._

Emma se gratta la nuque, elle avait chaud, tout était moite dans ce bureau... Emma parlait de sa relation avec Killian, des déboires... et boire de leur histoire, de l'intervention de Regina... et du comportement plus que discutable de son ex petit ami.

 _\- Peut-être... vous avez sans doute raison mais alors, j'ai fait foirer ma relation avec Killian ?_

 _\- Est ce qu'on « foire » une relation juste parce qu'on trouve mieux ailleurs ? Ou parce que la personne avec qui l'on est soit juste insupportable ? Vous savez, un couple n'immunise pas contre d'autres rencontres... Regina vous a semblé une femme intéressante à connaître, vous n'y mettiez pas spécialement plus d'entrain à la chose au final, c'est Killian qui s'est plus accroché à votre relation mais...en disant ce qu'il attendait de vous, de la relation, vous vous êtes rendue compte que c'était très éloigné de vos attentes à vous... Regina ou pas de Regina... oserais-je dire même qui sait un autre homme, je crois que d'une façon ou d'une autre...cette relation tenait essentiellement au fait que vous ne vouliez pas vous retrouver seule à nouveau... Killian vous aurait précipité dans les bras de n'importe qui avec le comportement qui fut le sien à ce que vous dites... même à tors ou à raison._

 _\- Me donnez pas trop d'espoir... Je ne peux pas croire que Regina s'intéresse à moi._

 _\- Pourquoi pas ?_

 _\- Elle est hétéro et moi aussi, enfin je crois... même si on a eu des moments assez tendres et peut être qu'on a faillit s'embrasser une fois... enfin, j'ai sûrement mal compris... hein ?_

 _\- Je n'y étais pas, ria doucement l'homme._

 _\- Ouais, c'est assez ridicule..._

 _\- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit ridicule, Emma. Je crois que vous vous êtes mise dans l'idée que vous n'étiez pas quelqu'un de bien pour elle. Vous l'avez mise sur un piédestal. Vous préférez séduire des personnes à votre portée selon vos critères mais là... ça vous fait juste peur._

 _\- Je suis une trouillarde, c'est ça ?_

 _\- On l'est tous plus ou moins à certains moments de nos vies. Certaines personnes traversent mon bureau juste pour parler de leur peur envers leur belle mère, leur dentiste, leurs médecins... les examens, les chiens, la mort... Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir pour ça. Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui Emma...je crois qu'on a bien avancé et je pense, sincèrement, que vous ne devriez pas caser Regina dans un « dossier » et essayez de mieux connaître la personne avant soit de vous amouracher pour rien ou soit au contraire trouver du répondant à vos attentes._

 _\- C'est beaucoup de risques ?_

 _\- On n'a rien sans rien, Emma. Vous devriez le savoir, vous si adepte de l'effort..._

Emma était sortie moyennement satisfaite de son échange avec le thérapeute, car elle n'avait pas osé parler de ce qui c'était passé, surtout qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'il y ait une probabilité... une monstrueuse possibilité que Killian ait abusé de sa personne et le terme « abus » était encore éloigné du réel mot qui ne sortait pas de sa bouche.

Tout restait encore cloisonné dans l'esprit d'Emma « ça n'était pas possible, il n'était pas comme ...ça » « il n'aurait pas osé, je suis flic ... » et bien d'autres choses encore qui faisaient obstacles à l'idée que tout ça était « réel et possible ».

Elle avait reçu un sms d'Elsa qui lui indiquait qu'elle partait le soir même avec Anna et son fils pour régler les histoires de vente de la ferme de ses parents et aussi prendre connaissance dudit testament et différents tracas administratifs. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé parler avec Elsa de tout ça peut-être aurait-elle osé en parler à elle, de cette situation passé avec Killian, mais elle savait que sa sœur serait de parti pris et aurait sûrement crié et elle aurait au final culpabilisé de ne pas avoir réagi.

Elle soupira, il était tard et elle traina dans la galerie commerciale en quête d'un cadeau pour la brune, elle n'avait hélas aucune idée en tête de ce qui pourrait plaire à Regina.

Bien qu'elles aient eu moult discussions, il y avait encore beaucoup à connaître de la brune, elle savait qu'elle aimait les films fantastiques, elle avait une collection de livres sur le sujet, mais Emma ne se sentait pas suffisamment experte pour se lancer à la recherche d'un ouvrage qui pourrait plaire à Regina traitant du sujet.

August lui avait suggéré de faire simple, de ne pas chercher à « marquer » un point, néanmoins il fallait éviter un cadeau trop impersonnel et fade.

Elle pensa qu'elle pourrait poursuivre sa quête sur internet en rentrant tout en buvant une bière ou deux.

Elle prit le chemin de la maison, et vit Regina dehors, a rempoté une plante. _Voilà encore une activité que faisait cette femme, qui décidément, du soir au matin, n'arrêtait pas_ pensa-t-elle.

Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la brune perdre son temps sur un réseau social, à regarder des séries en boucle ou je ne sais quelle activité que la blonde faisait parfois. Emma constata, surprise, qu'elle n'avait pas lu ses mails depuis longtemps, ni même tenté de répondre à des sollicitations de pseudo amis très creux, amassés ça et là.

Des relations superficielles, des gars intéressés par un coup d'un soir, rencontrés lors de compétitions de planches à voile, des ex collègues, des filles idiotes rencontrées sur la plage qui « likaient» des images de chatons mêlées à ceux de gars idiots. Seule Ruby devait être sa seule amie réelle. Elsa avait préféré éviter de rentrer en contact avec cette faune.

Henry débarqua au coté de sa mère en criant qu'il voulait regarder son épisode de « acier et fureur », une nouvelle série pour ado à la mode.

Regina soupira et permis au gamin de voir son épisode avant de se coucher.

 _\- 'Soir,_ fit Emma en s'approchant de la brune qui sursauta légèrement surprise par la blonde.

 _\- Oh ! Bonsoir Emma. Ça va ?_

 _\- Ouais, j'ai vu Archie, ça va... Enfin, on va dire qu'on commence le travail._

 _\- Déjà ? C'est rapide. Il a su te mettre en confiance, alors ?_

 _\- Ouais... Et toi ? Ta journée ?_

 _\- Atroce. J'ai...eu un souci avec une étudiante, elle m'a rendu un début de mémoire totalement catastrophique, j'ai dû être un peu « dure », je ne sais pas... Elle s'est écroulée en larme dans mon bureau... j'ai eu l'impression d'être un monstre..._

Regina semblait énervée et bouleversée, mais en vérité, elle était inquiète pour Emma. Elle s'était sentie terriblement frustrée de ne pas être « la personne » qui pouvait la soutenir, elle avait dû passer la main... Elle s'était rendue compte que la blonde n'allait pas bien et elle n'avait pu mettre en corrélation tous les éléments.

La brune aussi avait du mal avec l'idée que peut-être Emma était troublée par sa personne. La pauvre étudiante avait pâti du manque de patience de la brune. Regina au fond le savait, elle avait été limite sur le sujet, trop nerveuse et pas assez compréhensive.

Emma sourit.

 _\- Ça arrive. Y a des jours où on n'est pas toujours des « super héros », on croit bien faire et puis finalement ce n'était pas le bon moment. On peut faire foirer les choses assez rapidement._

 _\- Oui... Enfin, je ne suis pas censée réagir aussi stupidement du coup, j'ai remis ce travail à plus tard avec cette jeune femme._

 _\- Regina, tu es un être humain. Tu as le droit de ne pas être toujours au top... Tu veux une bière ?_

 _\- Je ne dis pas non, mais demain... on a encore du boulot sur la planche et on doit répéter._

 _\- Okay, miss bourreau du travail ! Mais ce soir, on se détend._

Regina afficha un sourire et prit la bière débouchée par la blonde avec son briquet. La boisson n'était pas encore trop chaude, elle en avala une gorgée, l'amertume de cette bière bon marché l'avait surprise puis elle s'était habituée.

Emma parla de ses enquêtes en court, de ce violeur de jeunes gays en sortant des bars et des suites de l'enquête concernant la bagarre où elle avait été blessés, le quotidien... les blagues d'August.

Emma et Regina rentrèrent alors dans la maison et Emma constata que les peintures n'y étaient plus.

 _\- Elles sont où ?_ Demanda doucement Emma.

 _\- Ah... ! Euh... ! Et bien, la plus petite est dans mon bureau à la faculté et les autres... je les ai mises... dans ma chambre._ Fit Regina qui traversa le couloir sans se retourner, les joues rougies.

 _\- Ah ! Bien... bien._ Répondit Emma qui elle aussi ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Elle pensa à celle qui était la plus grande où elle était dénudée au possible dans une position des plus...érotiques il lui fallait d'urgence une nouvelle bière, elle avait chaud.

Regina ne disait plus rien et prit la seconde bière proposée par Emma sans discuter de l'idée. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils étaient troublés.

La brune fut la première à briser le silence en glissant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière une des oreilles.

Emma détailla le geste, elle trouvait ça hypnotisant. Elle porta le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'aperçut que le premier bouton du chemisier de Regina était ouvert, elle laissa ses yeux glisser sur le décolleté.

 _\- Et bien ! On pourrait peut-être regarder cette série qu'Henry semble tant affectionner ?_

 _\- Mmhh._ Répondit distraitement Emma.

 _\- Emma ? Tu m'écoutes ?_ Fit plus impétueusement Regina qui ne savait pas si elle devait être amusée ou interpellée par le regard fiévreux d'Emma à son égard.

 _\- Euh ! Oui ! Bien sûr... Bien sûr._

Henry intima aux deux femmes de faire moins de bruit, alors qu'il était déjà plongé dans l'univers de « Acier et fureur ».

Regina et Emma en profitèrent pour calmer leur esprit qui était bien raccord mais aucune des deux femmes étaient en état de reconnaître leur trouble commun. Assises dans un fauteuil différent, elles tentèrent de s'intéresser à la série d'Henry, mais ce fut un échec cuisant. Emma adressait des regards vers la brune qui feignait de regarder l'écran. Cette femme la rendait électrique et elle réalisa, subitement, avoir envie, réellement sexuellement de Regina. Le désir était envahissant, oppressant et elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, perdue dans la contemplation furtive de la brune.

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise...au moins, qui sait, se faire rabattre le caquet lui ferait sans doute du bien et elle passerait à autre chose Regina pourrait même lui pardonner... Elle soupira légèrement... Elle était idiote mais une idiote amoureuse de la pire espèce.


	36. Chapitre 32 - En avant la musique !

Chapitre 32 - En avant la musique !

Les jours passèrent et après plusieurs recherches infructueuses, Emma trouva enfin le cadeau espéré. August avait été d'une aide certaine. Ils avaient fait le tour de tout ce qu'Emma avait grappillé comme information sur les goûts de Regina. Et il était certain que la brune avait des goûts éclectiques mais peu commun. Elle aimait les vieux livres mais c'était de la poésie ou de la science fiction les photos mais enfermées dans un livre les plantes étaient plus une passion d'Henry que de sa mère.

Les objets de décos intérieurs étaient largement suffisants chez Régina et puis, c'était peut-être un peu « trop » d'un coup. Elle trouva son bonheur chez un petit vendeur de vieilleries en tout genre : des disques en vinyle de musiques cubaines et d'autres de pays d'Amérique du Sud. N'y connaissant rien, elle demanda à August qui avait un ami passionné de musique et celui-ci put la conseiller dans ses achats.

Après avoir mis de côté le répertoire trop mainstream, elle fit l'acquisition de trois disques sur le sujet, en étant à peu près sûre de ne pas les avoir vus, ni entendus néanmoins, elle avait noté quelques œuvres similaires lors de leurs cours de danse commune qui plaisaient à la brune. Elle avait remarqué un tourne-disque chez Regina, en état de marche, elle était donc rassurée sur son cadeau.

De son coté, Regina, qui tentait par mail de remonter le moral de son étudiante vue la veille, fut alors dérangée par un coup de fil inattendu.

 _\- Salut Ursulla. Comment vas-tu ?_ Demanda la brune en prenant l'appel.

 _\- Salut Regina. Il faut que... je te dise un truc mais ça va pas te ravir, enfin je ne pense pas..._

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Fit la brune, interloquée par le ton de son amie.

 _\- Y'a que... et bien... j'ai eu de la visite._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Et, ça te concerne... Quelqu'un que je ne m'attendais pas à revoir de toute ma vie_ fit nerveusement Ursulla.

 _\- Ne me dis pas que ma sœur est venue t'enquiquiner ?_

 _\- Non, pas ta sœur... Katherine._

Regina se tut brièvement, une vague de souvenirs... un sourire, des odeurs, une chambre d'étudiante partagée... et le chagrin. La brune serra son téléphone, reprit sa respiration et le cours de la conversation.

 _\- Que te voulais-t-elle ?_

 _\- De moi rien, elle voulait de tes nouvelles, je l'ai rembarrée, tu me connais... mais elle a exigé que je lui donne ton adresse._

 _\- Ursulla ! Tu n'as pas fait ça, si ?_

 _\- Désolée, j'étais énervée... Elle me tenait tête en disant que le temps était passé que l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts que tu... ne lui en voulais plus. Elle m'a fait tout un laïus comme quoi tu devais... être assez adulte pour décider... Bref, je me suis fait avoir._

 _\- Je vois_ fit Regina en papillonnant des cils, nerveusement.

 _\- Je pense qu'elle va venir te voir._

 _\- Et bien, elle sera reçue comme il se doit,_ répondit durement Regina.

 _\- Je suis désolée... Vraiment. J'aurais dû t'appeler, quand elle était là... Je..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais faire face et elle repartira comme elle est venue._

 _\- Bien, je te dis à samedi pour ton anniversaire,_ dit d'une petite voix Ursulla.

 _\- J'y compte bien !_ ajouta Regina, tentant d'être souriante.

Regina sortit respirer l'air marin. Katherine était juste un prénom... un souvenir, une histoire d'amour qui avait mal fini, ou du moins... elle avait ressenti de l'amour, aussi jeune fut-elle. C'était une histoire importante dans sa vie, plus que celle avec Daniel ou avec Robin mais elle avait tourné la page.

Personne, à part ses amies proches n'avait su. Daniel était au courant mais elle était restée évasive Robin avait été informé à son insu par sa sœur et la suite avait été révélée. C'était bien là un secret de polichinelle.

Elle attendait Katherine de pied ferme et elle en aurait fini avec ce passé une bonne fois pour toute.

Regina se sentait prête.

Emma revint en catimini dans l'après-midi cachant ses achats dans sa chambre, profitant de l'absence d'Elsa et Anna. Souriante et sûre d'elle.

Elle fut surprise de voir un SUV blanc, dernier cri, garé devant la maison. Regina avait de la visite.

Katherine était là, devant Regina dans le salon.

La brune se tenait debout et n'avait pas invité la blonde à s'asseoir, ni même lui proposer un verre d'eau.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard noir fixant l'autre femme.

Emma avait frappé à la porte et s'était présentée. L'invitée de Regina arqua un sourcil et balaya sa personne de haut en bas, avec un rictus hautain.

Emma jaugea rapidement la situation, elle tombait mal. Il y avait de la tension dans l'air.

 _\- Emma, je te présente Katherine Virk, une...ancienne connaissance de la faculté._ Lança froidement Regina ayant perdu de vue qu'elles pourraient se croiser.

Ladite Katherine lui avait serré la main du bout des doigts, avec une mine d'hypocrite sur le visage. C'était une belle femme, blonde et élancée mais elle avait un air froid et mesquin qui gâchait son charme.

 _\- Connaissance... Regina veut dire « amie ». Nous étions très proches... si proches. Peut-on dire que je suis une de tes anciennes conquêtes ?_ Rétorqua Katherine tournant la tête vers Regina avec un sourire victorieux.

Regina resta de marbre, cela devait arriver. Emma aurait été au courant un jour ou l'autre.

 _\- Appelle ça comme tu veux..._ répliqua très durement Regina.

Emma était estomaquée. Voilà une information majeure qui bouleversait ses idées et ses a priori sur Regina... Regina aimait ou avait aimé les femmes ! Elle questionna la brune du regard qui voulait dire « est-ce vrai ? » mais la brune ne répondit pas. Regina était gênée de l'intrusion de Katherine et ne lâchait rien, elle ne voulait pas paraître perturbée et donnée la moindre satisfaction à son ex petite amie.

 _\- Emma, peux-tu emmener Henry à la plage, s'il te plaît, je dois discuter avec Katherine, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr ?_ Fit Regina plus douce envers Emma.

 _\- Non, non..._ balbutia Emma.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Il est où ?_

 _\- Dehors, il lisait il y a encore quelques minutes._

 _\- Okay ! J'y vais... A plus tard._

Emma interpella Henry qui, déjà en maillot de bain, n'attendait que la blonde pour commencer son cours de planche à voile, le garçon n'avait pas entendu ni vu l'autre femme et Emma jugea que c'était mieux ainsi.

Emma partie, Regina était sortie sur la terrasse pour les observer, suivie de près par Katherine.

 _\- Oh ! Regina. C'était il y a si longtemps. Tu me tiens encore rigueur de tout ça, je vois ?_ Fit Kathryn en souriant légèrement, décroisant ses jambes bronzées et se relevant du bras du fauteuil où elle s'était assise.

 _\- Oui, et je pense que je t'en voudrais encore une bonne partie de ma vie, mais maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance, sincèrement. Une expérience malheureuse qui pour moi n'est plus centrale à ma vie... Heureusement._

 _\- Mhh... Je vois que tu as trouvé ton genre...de femmes ? La soft butch là qui fait du surf avec ton fils. Je t'avoue être assez surprise, je te pensais... plus « stricte » dans tes goûts._

 _\- Planche à voile._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Elle fait de la planche à voile, pas du surf._ Répliqua Regina.

 _\- Pour l'importance que ça a..._ soupira Kathryn.

 _\- Je ne te suis pas, Kathryn. Ça fait plus de dix ans que nous ne sommes pas vues et tu me parles comme si nous nous étions quittées hier et je t'interdis de coller des étiquettes sur Emma._

 _\- Tu oublies, ma chère, que j'étais là au début, quand ta personnalité était encore fraîche et si pure..._ La blonde passa le bout de son doigt sur le dessus de la main de Regina. La brune sursauta face à cette approche des plus directes.

 _\- Tu me connaissais surtout comme étant la fille de ma mère, et uniquement_ fit Regina en retirant sa main.

 _\- Et bien, tu étais peut-être maniérée avec tes airs d'européenne fraîchement débarquée mais tu étais si classe, faut bien le dire... Je suis toujours sous le charme... Là-dessus, tu n'as pas changé en dehors de tes cheveux plus courts, ça te va à merveille._

 _\- C'est vieux, Kathryn. J'ai changé et mes goûts aussi_.

 _\- Oui ? Enfin, Daniel et puis Robin n'étaient pas un choix des plus judicieux. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux après moi... Et là, tu as la version féminine de tes inclinaisons pour les hommes. Tu vas vite perdre pied avec cette femme. Elle est sûrement dénuée d'intérêt ou du moins ne partage t-elle pas tes intérêts pour l'art, la littérature ou la psychologie... J'imagine la platitude de vos...discussions... mais visiblement...toujours les blondes, hein ?_

Katheryn envoya un sourire des plus hypocrites vers Emma qui lançait des regards en coin de temps à autre, trop éloignée pour saisir des brides de leur conversation.

 _\- Tu ne connais rien d'Emma et je te prierais de ne pas cataloguer mes amies par pure jalousie, qui par ailleurs est totalement déplacée à ce jour. Tu crois quoi, Kathryn ? Que je cherche une doublure ? Quelqu'un qui sera exactement comme moi ou toi ? Mais ce piège, ma chère amie, je l'ai connu déjà, avec toi... Rappelle toi, les musées, les colocs, les concerts... Je me croyais comprise, écoutée... enfin quelqu'un qui me sortait de ma solitude, avec qui je pouvais m'exprimer... Tu oublies que tu as été ma première fois aussi... Tu as tout eu de moi, jusqu'à la moindre parcelle. Je me dégageais, enfin, de l'emprise de ma mère et tu as tout foutu en l'air par pur lâcheté_.

 _\- Quel esprit revanchard que tu as ! Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas été, jusqu'au bout, ton sauveur personnel vis-à-vis de ta mère._

 _\- Oh ! Ça n'est pas grave, Kath, parce que vois-tu, j'ai compris une chose, c'est que je devais me sauver toute seule... je n'ai plus besoin que de moi-même sur certain sujet._

 _\- Ecoute, Regina, je suis plus mûre à présent. J'ai eu aussi mon lot de...mauvaises surprises. J'ai fait le tour et je pense que j'ai loupé le coche avec toi. On était trop jeunes pour s'engager sur ce terrain là. Ma mère n'aurait pas supporté que je change de bord, paix à son âme. Elle m'aurait fait vivre un enfer ! Mais maintenant... tout est possible. Pourquoi ne pas redonner une seconde étincelle à notre ancienne passion ?_

 _\- Mais que crois-tu que j'ai vécu quand tu es partie ?_ Répondit Regina dont le regard s'assombrissait par la colère.

\- _Regina !_

 _\- Tu as fui. J'ai loupé mon année, ma mère était dans une colère noire, ma sœur jubilait de mon échec. Elle m'a envoyée chez un psychologue parce que, pour elle, j'étais incapable d'avoir confiance en moi, alors qu'elle et toi étiez le centre du problème et elle n'a pas cherché à comprendre. Je me suis coupée les cheveux, j'ai changé de vêtements, j'ai envoyé tous les signes possibles pour qu'elle voit d'elle-même que je ne serais plus jamais la petite poupée qu'elle pourrait habiller toute sa vie. Je suis partie vivre au Canada pendant plusieurs années avant de tomber sur Robin, j'ai revu Daniel. C'est amusant comment tu l'as oublié. Tu sais Daniel, le « gentil Daniel » qui me courrait après à la faculté, alors que je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi... Daniel, que j'ai fini par apprendre à aimer malgré tout et qui m'a fait un enfant._

 _\- Que tu peux être dramatique aussi ! J'avais oublié ce penchant naturel que tu avais, sûrement ton coté...méditerranéen..._ soupira la blonde cherchant ses cigarettes dans son sac à main.

Regina resta estomaquée par les propos de Kathryn. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva de sa chaise.

 _\- Écoute Kathryn, je ne veux pas te paraître désagréable mais je pense que nous avons assez discuté du passé._

Regina se tourna vers la rambarde et regarda son fils et Emma faire de la planche à voile au loin. Elle n'eut le temps que de sentir les deux mains de Kathryn sur les hanches, quand celle-ci lui glissa à l'oreille.

 _\- On a eu de très bon temps toutes les deux et c'est dommage que tu aies rayé ça aussi de ta liste de souvenirs, parce que moi je m'en souviens très bien... mais si j'envisageais mon futur, ça serait avec une femme comme toi._

Regina fit volte face et esquiva de peu un baiser impromptu de son ex petite amie qui s'était penchée vers elle encore plus.

Emma revenue de la plage, eut le temps de voir la scène. Regina ne semblait pas des plus consentantes. Elle était prête à piquer un sprint, mais se ravisa en les observant d'avantage, sans bien comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants.

Regina posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kathryn et la repoussa brutalement en arrière.

 _\- Ne t'avise jamais de recommencer ce genre de cirque._ Explosa Regina en claquant sa langue contre son palais. Sa main lui démangeait elle se retenait de donner une claque à Kathryn, mais elle savait très bien que cette option, même la pire, serait encore mettre de l'eau au moulin de cette femme qui avait changé... et comment ... en pire songea t-elle.

 _\- Je crois que ton « amie » Emma n'en a pas perdu une miette, ma chérie... Je crois que tu vas être obligée de lui expliquer ce que vaut ton amitié... A plus tard, je viendrais avec un cadeau à ton anniversaire._

 _\- Je ne te..._

 _\- Bye Bye, Regina._ La blonde décampa avant même que Regina ne puisse répliquer.

Katherine partit en quelques minutes, ne laissant pas à Regina le temps de réagir.

Emma s'approcha de Regina, mouillée, tenant sa serviette nerveusement.

 _\- Ca va ? Regina ?_ Questionna-t-elle.

Regina jeta un regard troublé vers Emma. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire, son « secret » était révélé. Elle sentit une peur irrépressible montée en elle. Qu'allait donc penser Emma de tout ça... ?


	37. Chapter 33 - Le secret de Régina

**Coucou, tout le monde ! Merci pour vos review. La FF reprend sa vitesse de croisière. La fin de ce chapitre est inspirée d'un vieux téléfilm et je voulais la placer depuis longtemps dans une FF-SQ voilà qui est fait. Me demandez pas le titre, je m'en souviens plus (ça remonte y a 20 ans). Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 32 - Le secret de Regina**

Henry était sorti de l'eau, il avait senti que quelque chose se tramait mais il avait opté pour l'observation.

Il n'avait rien vu de la scène entre Katherine et sa mère, occupé à ramener sa planche à voile sur le sable, la mer était trop forte et Emma lui avait dit qu'il était préférable d'arrêter la séance.

L'enfant avait bougonné car il aurait aimé vraiment progresser, mais il avait compris qu'Emma n'était pas non plus d'humeur à donner ce cours, quelque chose tracassait la blonde.

Emma continua à sécher ses cheveux en regardant Regina qui semblait livide et fatiguée.

 _\- Je... Oui, je vais bien, merci._

 _-_ _C'était_ _qui cette femme ?_

 _\- Katherine...une connaissance de la fac._

 _\- Regina... Je..._

 _\- Je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant._ Répondit avec sincérité Regina, légèrement sur la défensive.

Henry arriva alors et se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange.

 _\- Henry, enlève ta combinaison, s'il te plaît. Tu vas mettre du sable partout dans la cuisine._ Le ton de Regina était autoritaire et ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, surtout pour si peu...

 _\- Mais man..._ protesta son fils.

 _\- Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît._ Répliqua Regina plus sèchement qu'elle le voulut.

Henry souffla et bougonna, puis sortit enlever sa combinaison avec rage.

Emma, les mains sur les hanches, suivait la situation du regard. Regina était perturbée et en colère, Henry ne comprenait rien... non plus à la situation.

La blonde préféra laisser Regina, qui énervée, s'en alla de la pièce et monta à l'étage dans sa chambre.

Emma rejoignit Henry alors dehors.

 _\- Se passe quoi avec ma mère ? Elle n'est pas si saoulante pour du sable d'habitude._

 _\- Je crois que ni toi ni moi,_ _ne_ _sommes responsables. Tu sais... quoi, je propose que tu ailles jouer à la playstation chez moi et Elsa. Elsa a acheté un nouveau jeu. II est posé à coté normalement, ce n'est pas pour les bébés de - 14 ans... et donc, je ne sais pas si..._

 _\- Ouais ... ça va, je ne suis pas un bébé !_ Protesta le jeune homme.

 _\- Ok, va voir ça. Je vais parler avec ta mère... Seule à seule... On t'appelle pour le dîner. Ça marche ?_

 _\- Je peux prendre une douche chez toi ?_

 _-Bien sûr... Va, les serviettes sont dans l'armoire !_

Le gamin détala comme un lapin, appâté par un nouveau jeu...bien entendu, le piège parfait pensa alors Emma.

Emma frappa à la porte de la chambre de Regina. Celle-ci lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait rentrer.

La chambre de Regina était propre et rangée, un dessus de lit écru, des babioles sur une commode, une penderie bien en ordre mais trop petite, des cartons...et les peintures. Emma n'en fit pas état ça n'était clairement pas le moment.

 _\- Ça va ?_ Fit doucement Emma.

 _\- Oui, enfin non, désolée, le passé n'est jamais spécialement agréable quand il remonte à la surface de cette manière._ Fit nerveusement Regina assise sur son lit la tête entre les mains.

 _\- Ça te dirait de descendre boire un coup et discuter... ?_

 _\- Où est Henry ?_

 _\- Henry est chez moi, il joue à la playstation. Il m'a semblé plus opportun qu'il s'occupe de son coté, le temps que tu te sentes mieux..._

Emma tenta, par un sourire bienveillant, d'abaisser les murs de Regina car elle la sentait nerveuse et quelque peu perdue. Elle ressentait sa détresse et ses craintes sans forcément y mesurer l'enjeu.

Adossées contre le mur en bois de la maison légèrement à l'ombre, Emma décapsula une bière et en proposa une à Regina.

 _\- Ça va devenir une habitude à force._ Répliqua la brune.

 _\- Bah... y a des périodes où une bonne bière peut aider à se détendre..._

 _\- On va devenir alcooliques à la fin de l'été..._ tenta Regina dans un demi sourire.

 _\- En attendant... c'est pas si mal. Tu sais, quand j'ai...quitté Killian, j'avais une bonne raison en dehors du fait que c'est un parfait abruti...il a été trop loin...ses propos, ses actes...il n'était pas la personne que j'imaginais... Parfois, on quitte les personnes pour de bonnes raisons mais là je crois que..._

 _\- Tu tentes de me faire parler... en parlant de toi ?_ Fit Regina en souriant, amusée de l'approche de la blonde.

 _\- Hey...ce n'est pas une histoire...c'est vrai ! J'utilise rarement cette technique au travail..._ répondit Emma sur un ton plaisantin.

 _\- Oui, Killian, je te l'accorde, est le genre de personne qu'on plaque... avant qu'il soit trop tard. Cet homme est violent... Il t'a frappé ?_

 _-Non._ Dit Emma soudainement mutique dont le sourire avait quitté le visage.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète._ Repris la brune.

 _\- Pourquoi... pourquoi... Enfin, Katherine et toi, c'était une histoire sérieuse ?_

 _-Est-ce qu'on est sérieux quand on a 20 ans, Miss Swan ? Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... C'était une expérience malheureuse, enfin... je pense._

 _\- Une expérience malheureuse... ? Tu me dis ça pour contourner les choses ?_

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Je ne dirais pas que Kilian et moi c'était une expérience...malheureuse, juste pour me dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance... Tout ce que nous vivons, nous le vivons pleinement, n'est-ce pas toujours une expérience ? La vie n'est-elle pas que ça d'ailleurs ? Tout est important même une petite histoire peu avoir des conséquences ...sur une grande._

 _\- Peut être... Tu es bien philosophe d'un coup, mais parfois, il faudrait savoir ne pas trop s'investir quand on ne le sent pas mais nous le savons rarement, ou du moins, on ne veut pas écouter la petite voix en nous qui nous met en garde ..._ la brune regarda le bout de ses pieds, pensivement.

 _\- Alors, malheureuse ou non, l'expérience compte sinon tu n'aurais pas fait cette tête là sur la photo qu'a prise Ursula quand tu étais jeune..._

 _\- Belle déduction, détective Swan._

Emma était contente. Elle finirait par savoir la vérité sur cette histoire. Elle relia aussi le fait au propos de Robin, il faisait visiblement...référence à cette épisode de la vie de Regina _« quel bouffon »_ pensa t'elle.

 _\- A moins que tu estimes qu'une expérience avec une femme...est juste comme ça... « passager », sans importance._ Repris la blonde.

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit ça._

 _\- Alors,_ _ne le dis pas comme ça_ _... Alors, Katherine_ _... C'est quoi l'histoire ?_

Regina tourna la tête, incertaine de savoir pourquoi Emma voulait en connaître plus. Etait-elle curieuse de la chose ? Elle leva les sourcils, tandis qu'Emma tentait de porter son regard au loin.

 _\- J'étais jeune, je sortais d'un lycée privé en Europe, je ne connaissais rien des Etats-Unis ou si peu, ma mère... a décidé de me scolariser dans une faculté dans le Maine, elle y tenait absolument... moi pas. J'ai peu apprécié ce premier contact avec ce qui était censé être mon pays... Je passais pour l'objet exotique du moment, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Katherine qui a fait l'effort de me connaître. Nous nous sommes liées et puis...notre relation a basculé vers autre chose, elle m'a clairement draguée... j'ai dit oui enfin voilà... à la fin, j'ai compris que j'étais une espèce de trophée pour elle._

 _\- Vous aviez des sentiments, tout de même ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr, mais je pense que les miens étaient plus sincères, plus profonds à l'époque et toi avec Killian, il en était autrement ?_

 _\- Non... Au début avec lui, c'était vraiment très bien, il était gentil, prévenant, des cadeaux, de l'attention... enfin ça n'a duré qu'un temps, quelques mois tout au plus... Comme tu as pu le constater, tomber amoureuse est une chose, rester amoureuse c'est plus compliqué._

 _\- Moi, Je n'avais aucune expérience amoureuse avant ... je ne faisais pas attention aux « valeurs » des personnes avec qui je m'engageais, j'ai refais la même erreur plus tard avec Robin. Avec Katherine, on s'entendait bien, on avait des goûts communs... la vérité est que... quand sa mère était sur le point de découvrir notre relation, elle s'est rétractée, a mis fin à notre relation et sortie le jour même avec un garçon qu'on connaissait... ce qui m'a terriblement affectée et blessée... J'ai connu Ursulla dans un bar, alors que je commençais sérieusement à déprimer de la situation. Elle a été ma première vraie amie, j'ai pu me confier à elle car le psychologue imposé par ma mère me faisait peur... alors elle m'a emmené avec elle au Canada loin de tout ça...l'éloignement a eu du bon et du moins bon..._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Je me suis résignée, ma mère m'a fait une guerre effroyable pour que je rentre reprendre mes études... Un an après, Daniel est venu vers moi, on a pris beaucoup de temps à se connaître, j'avais besoin... de me sentir unique et spéciale pour quelqu'un... et je l'étais, à ses yeux._

 _\- Et toi, tu l'aimais ?_

 _\- Pas comme lui...Je pense que quelque chose s'était brisé en moi depuis Katherine. Ursulla a toujours dit que j'étais quelque peu mélo dramatique et que Daniel m'a aidée à ne pas couler moralement... Les années ont passé, j'ai eu mes diplômes ... et Daniel a su patienter... Alors, nous nous sommes installés ensemble et on a eu un enfant... puis la maladie l'a emporté, me laissant seule pour élever Henry._

Regina regardait la blonde à coté d'elle qui, calmement, reprenait son tour de parole et l'écoutait, c'était réconfortant après l'échange vif avec l'autre femme, de trouver une interlocutrice bienveillante en dehors de son amie Ursulla.

 _\- Quand je suis arrivée en Californie... j'ai fait un peu la même erreur, j'ai cédé vite et à la mauvaise personne, Neal... Neal n'était pas spécialement beau, ni spécialement riche, mais il me donnait l'impression d'être importante. Il disait être à fond avec moi...sur mes projets qui était de devenir flic...mais en vérité ça restait surtout « mes » projets, il s'est jamais investi. Il se projetait jamais dans le futur...il est parti aussi vite qu'il est venu dans ma vie...me laissant amère et avec une voiture jaune. J''avais besoin d'une vrai relation...pas un truc vite fait comme ça...je me suis leurrée...j'étais inexpérimentée faut dire...heureusement Elsa m'a rejointe de suite. Quelque part ça à fait diversion à ma peine._

 _\- Mmh_ fit la brune en buvant une gorgée _« ton Killian, c'est un peu ma Katherine… »_ fit-elle en souriant, détendue qu'Emma n'attaque pas de front avec des questions intrusives.

 _\- Ouais, on peut dire ça. Visiblement, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de respect pour l'autre...des égoïstes... J'ai mis longtemps à croire que Killian était juste maladroit et que la vie l'avait abîmé de telle manière qu'il ne montrait pas son « bon côté »...à la vérité, je me demande si il en a un..._

 _\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te contredire._ Dit de façon sarcastique Regina.

 _-Tu l'aimes pas hein..._ fit en riant Emma.

 _\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'empathie pour ce genre de personnage, en dehors de son racisme crasse, sa stupidité sans borne… Je ne sais pas si il est malveillant...mais…_

 _\- Il l'est._ Déclara Emma.

Regina resta sans voix, devant le fait qu'Emma avait ouvert visiblement grand les yeux sur son ex petit ami. Elle porta ses lèvres au goulot, l'ivresse légère de la bière fit son effet et l'apaisa.

Emma sentit ses yeux piquer par les larmes mais elle les essuya prestement. Elle ne pouvait pas tout dire à Regina...pas tout de suite, un autre jour, un autre moment. Là, tout de suite, elle se sentait plus libre. La brune avait aussi ses faiblesses, ses rancœurs... Elle n'était pas la seule à qui il n'arrivait que des choses mauvaises, c'était le lot de tout le monde... mais surtout... Regina aimait aussi les femmes, et ça, c'était une nouvelle qui retentissait d'une drôle de manière dans sa tête... tout était donc possible ?

Finalement, elle n'avait rien imaginé du tout. Il se passait bien quelque chose entre elles. Il lui suffisait alors de faire le premier pas ? Ou cette mauvaise « expérience » avec Katherine avait-elle vacciné à jamais Regina contre les femmes ? Des questions restaient sans réponse mais Emma avait conscience que de les poser de façon abruptes en éveilleraient aussi en retour. Elle ne voulait pas se risquer à un rejet… rejet dont elle avait peur plus que tout autre chose. Pourtant, une part d'elle-même voulait cette « prise de risques ».

Emma et Regina rentrèrent et commandèrent une pizza. Henry, revenu à la maison, partagea ce moment conviviale avec joie, même s'il avait perçu que toutes deux étaient bouleversées et à la fois joviales, ce qui le surprit mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

Elles décidèrent de jouer une partie de monopoly avec Henry, ce qui l'amusa grandement, vu que sa mère avait légèrement abusé de la bière et qu'Emma était à peu près dans le même état. Il avait parfaitement compris que les rires de la soirée n'avaient pas grand chose à voir avec l'achat de maisons dans les beaux quartiers sur un bout de carton. Il ria aussi en observant les deux femmes légèrement enivrées. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère dire autant de blagues et Emma s'esclaffait également de bon cœur, totalement séduite par les sarcasmes de la brune.

Henry alla se coucher de bonne humeur, laissant les deux femmes finir leur soirée.

Regina avait fini par se calmer de cette joie quelque peu intempestive due à l'alcool. Emma racontait des épisodes peu glorieuses de toute les fois où elle avait essayé de trouver une solution pour contrer les Andersen c'était quelque peu glauque mais elle avait le don de tourner ça de telle façon que cela devenait absurde ou piquant, ce qui amusait et plaisait à Regina.

Emma ne se lassait pas du regard caramel posé sur elle, si gentil et agréable. Oui, Regina différait en tout. Le physique ne faisait pas tout, si Killian était bel homme, ce qu'il était à l'intérieur était laid, même si Regina était moins un canon de beauté de ce siècle, Emma savait qu'au fond il se serait passé la même chose, c'était incontournable. Toutes les qualités étaient là devant ses yeux, tout ce qu'elle recherchait depuis toujours, et puis le fait que l'un avait un pénis et pas l'autre, n'était visiblement pas un obstacle. Emma découvrait que sa sexualité était infiniment plus complexe qu'elle ne le pensait.

Alors que Regina raconta une histoire sur son enfance. Emma, tout en l'écoutant, se souvint alors de cette petite fille brune de son école, restée une année, avec qui elle avait si peu échangée. Elle lui avait tenue la main pendant un jeu ou une sortie, elle ne sait plus... Ce souvenir était si lointain. Elle se rappela juste des prémices de quelque chose de fort qu'elle s'était empressée d'oublier du haut de ses 7 ou 8 ans. Elle avait été troublée par le sourire agréable de cette gamine. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce souvenir ? Bien sûr, ça n'était pas Regina, mais il y avait eu dans ce sourire la même chose que dans celui de la brune... gentillesse, tendresse ... une forme pure de l'amour que seuls les gosses ont.

 _\- Tu es fatiguée, Emma ?_

 _\- Non non..._ fit la blonde.

 _\- Tu as l'air ailleurs...trop bu ?_

 _\- Pas plus que toi ! Non, je pensais à un vieux souvenir..._

Regina regarda avec tendresse Emma et lui mit la main sur la cuisse sans trop réaliser son geste.

 _\- On ferait bien de se coucher avant de se mettre à chanter à tue-tête._

 _\- Tu fais ça quand tu es bourrée ?_ Répondit Emma amusée par le propos.

 _\- Je ne préfère pas m'y essayer... Allons..._

Regina réalisa que sa main était posée sur la cuisse d'Emma et l'enleva prestement, se levant brusquement pour cacher sa rougeur passagère.

Emma avait bien noté le geste mais ne s'était pas, outre mesure, rendue compte du fait, l'alcool l'endormissant quelque peu.

Elles montèrent silencieusement les escaliers en se tenant à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber, Emma retrouvant sa buanderie habituelle.

Elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Regina s'était appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, fixant étrangement Emma puis partit, laissant Emma rêveuse.

Regina savait très bien ce qui lui passait par la tête, elle avait envie d'Emma, mais l'alcool brisait plus facilement ses inhibitions, elle ne pouvait l'ignorer... Katherine et Robin avaient toujours su ce fait et en avaient souvent usé pour l'amoindrir et arrivés à leurs fins... Détestable habitude, le restaurant, le vin, le sexe, une routine qui avait fini par n'avoir plus aucune magie. C'était presque, en ce qui concerne Robin, une façon de « faire avec » un partenaire qu'on n'aimait plus. Elle riait à ses blagues nulles, il semblait à nouveau charmant, elle oubliait...ses escapades avec d'autres femmes.

Elle ne voulait pas de ça... plus de ça... pas avec Emma. Le sexe, l'alcool ce n'était plus des options pour elle... et puis Emma en avait assez vu comme ça aussi. En insistant lourdement, Regina était presque sûre que la blonde n'aurait pas fait grand cas de sa tentative mais c'était hors de question d'agir ainsi.

Elle soupira et se changea pour la nuit. Elle passa devant la porte de son fils, entendit sa respiration régulière, éteignit sa lumière et fermat derrière elle.

Emma, quant à elle, écoutait les pas de Regina dans le couloir raisonnés doucement, tout à son rituel, elle devinait ses allez et venus dans la maison, elle entendit un juron étouffé quand elle se cogna le pied dans un meuble.

Emma sourit, attendrie par la femme brune pour qui elle avait une douce inclinaison qui se transformait jour après jour en une passion retenue.

Elle ouvrit la petite fenêtre de la pièce, une chaleur étouffante régnait, son débardeur et son shorty étaient déjà de trop mais s'étant faite à l'idée de ne pas retourner chez elle, elle pensa qu'il était plus respectueux de dormir en sous-vêtements plutôt que rien.

Quand l'orage éclata, Regina grogna et alluma la lumière de sa chambre. Un « blam », une porte ou quelque chose qui cognait contre un mur de la maison.

Elle souffla et se leva à moitié endormie, le bruit venait de la chambre d'Emma.

 _Que diable Emma fabriquait à cette heure de la nuit_ pensa-t-elle. Le grondement de l'orage la fit tressaillir d'un pas pressé, elle entra dans la buanderie.

Emma dormait à poings fermés et ne pouvait entendre la fenêtre claquée.

Le problème étant que la fenêtre donnait au dessus du lit d'Emma, voilà qui était compliqué. Dans une demi-pénombre, Regina monta sur le lit de la blonde, à califourchon sur elle, alors que celle-ci ronflait légèrement.

Regina, dans un geste d'une rare dextérité, arriva à saisir la poignée et tenta de fermer la fenêtre.

La blonde sentit un poids sur elle alors que la nuit était particulière chaude le simple drap qui la recouvrait lui semblait déjà de trop, mais là... elle ouvrit en sursaut les yeux embués de fatigue, _« qu'est ce que trafiquait Regina sur elle »_ ? Pensa-t-elle.

Emma écarquilla les yeux, choquée par la vue, d'une Regina à cheval sur elle, tendant les bras vers la fenêtre.

Instinctivement, elle posa la main sur la hanche de Regina de crainte qu'elle ne tombe celle-ci tourna la tête et la regarda d'un air surpris.

 _\- Je...je fermais la fenêtre..._ fit Regina en nuisette, à califourchon sur la blonde.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, chargés de diverses émotions : fatigue, légère ivresse et désir. Le bruit de la pluie se fit entendre après un grondement léger, l'orage s'éloignait. La main d'Emma brûlait la peau de Regina qui commença à bouger légèrement pour redescendre du lit.

Emma enleva sa main alors, surprise de sa propre témérité.

Regina s'éclaircit alors la gorge doucement.

 _\- Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, ce n'était pas dans mon intention._ La voix de la brune était rocailleuse, chargée d'une certaine sensualité qui n'échappa pas à Emma.

 _\- C'est euh...Rien. J'étais juste… surprise._

 _\- Bien. Je... et bien bonne nuit à nouveau._

 _-Regina..._ fit Emma légèrement relevé sur ses coudes.

 _\- Ou...oui ?_

 _\- Très belle nuisette… en passant..._ fit Emma en souriant.

Regina roula des yeux à la fois agacée et séduite. Seule Emma pouvait distiller cette tension si particulière qui l'amusait et l'énervait à la fois. Elle laissa la porte légèrement entre-ouverte.

La brune se mordit les lèvres, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps avec la blonde sous le même toit, la nuit allait être brûlante mais elle ne pensa pas à la chaleur de l'été mais de ses sens.

Emma se détendit, heureuse de son compliment, en se laissant à nouveau glisser sous son drap, repensant à sa vision nocturne. Elle voulait cette femme dans sa vie, elle devait tout faire pour la conquérir, c'était décidé.

La blonde avait senti le désir sexuel de Regina à son égard, elle le savait... C'était là, mais Regina n'était pas Killian, ni Neal, ni aucun autre... Elle ne lui sauterait pas dessus après quelques bières ça n'était pas son genre, trop classe, trop...trouillarde comme elle aussi pour aborder la situation trouble qui régnait entre elles... Emma se rendormit avec la sensation juste... qu'il était temps de faire comprendre à Regina... qu'elle était prête.


	38. Chapitre 34 - A destination, 1 sur 2

**Chapitre 34** \- **A destination, 1 sur 2**

La porte de la voiture claqua, Elsa soupira. Le vent balayait la cour devant la maison. Celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment changé, peut-être le bois était légèrement décrépi.

Anna portait Jan, endormi. Elsa, avec une certaine émotion, ouvrit la porte de chez ses parents.

Le voisin, qui avait les clefs, avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, ne reconnaissant pas Elsa, ni Anna sur le coup.

Il faisait froid dans la maison, ça n'était pas la Californie. Son soleil chaud, son sable fin, son ciel bleu étaient loin. Ici, il pleuvait faiblement.

La maison sentait le vieux et la poussière, malgré le fait que le voisin avait plus ou moins veillé sur l'endroit.

Elsa prit place sur un canapé prêt du feu, il était un peu défoncé et pas très agréable, il ne l'avait jamais été de toute façon.

Anna avait déposé le petit Jan sur l'autre canapé plus récent et mit un plaid sur lui.

Toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Helena était décédée il y a quelques mois d'une crise cardiaque.

Les gens de la congrégation étaient passés et avaient nettoyé et vidé le vieux frigo.

Il restait juste la dernière broderie d'Helena en cours sur la table, ainsi que deux ou trois numéros fichés dans le mur.

Rien de tout cela n'était vraiment beau ou intéressant. L'intérieur, comme toujours de la maison, était froid et triste.

La vie avait déserté la maison depuis un certain temps.

 _\- Tu sais, les parents, ils savaient que tu étais en Californie avec Emma._ Fit Anna rompant le silence soudainement.

 _\- Je m'en doute, ils étaient en contact avec Ingrid, mais Ingrid...ne les aimait pas. J'étais plus ou moins au courant._

 _\- Je l'ai su plus tard. Je pense... Ils ne voulaient pas que je te retrouve. J'ai fini par savoir qu'Emma était en Californie. J'ai mis... un privé sur le sujet et il a retrouvé sa trace grâce à internet._

 _\- Ouais. La boucle est bouclée, on dirait. A15h, le gars de l'agence vient pour signer les papiers. La maison va être en vente. Paraît qu'il y a déjà deux acheteurs de la congrégation._

 _\- Ils vont sûrement tenter de marchander avec toi._

 _\- Ils iront se faire voir. Je ne tiens pas à rester plus de deux jours ici._ Rétorqua Elsa sèchement.

 _\- Je comprends._ Répondit Anna, passant sa main sur le bras d'Elsa qu'elle savait tendue par la situation.

A l'heure dite, ce ne fut pas l'homme de l'agence qui arriva mais Finch Johansen qui vint frapper à la porte. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus fatigués derrière une grosse paire de lunettes et qui fixa étrangement les deux femmes quand celles-ci ouvrirent la porte.

 _\- Tu as grandi Elsa,_ fit-il en toussant.

 _\- Euh ! Finch Johensen ?_ Dit Anna, incertaine, alors qu'Elsa ne le reconnaissait pas.

 _\- Hey ! Lui-même, ma petite._

Finch prit Anna dans ses bras et la serra.

 _\- Alors vous êtes venues finalement_ , fit l'homme.

 _\- J'ai mis du temps à me souvenir de vous monsieur Johansen._ Répondit doucement Elsa.

 _\- Normal, après tout ce temps. Je ne portais pas de lunettes avant._

 _\- Vous venez pour acheter la maison ?_ Demandait Elsa, de façon stoïque.

 _\- Non, du tout... Cette ferme ne m'intéresse aucunement, à mon âge... et puis mes enfants n'habitent pas là, alors... Non, je suis venu vous parler d'autre chose._

 _\- Je vous fais un thé ?_ Proposa Anna.

 _\- Pas de refus. Je suis venu vous parler de vos parents adoptifs._ Finch prit alors une chaise et s'installa comme par habitude autour de la table de la cuisine.

 _\- Euh ! Monsieur Johansen... Le sujet... Enfin, ne nous intéresse guère. Vous savez, mes parents et moi... on avait plus de liens._

 _\- Je suis au courant._ Affirma l'homme se réchauffant les mains en soufflant dessus.

Anna s'affaira alors à faire le thé tout en écoutant la conversation qui se tenait entre Elsa et leur visiteur.

 _\- Je suis venu... pour me soulager la conscience,_ déclara t-il.

 _\- Comment ça ?_ Emit Elsa, en prenant place.

Le vieil homme sortit alors un dossier, puis le plaça devant Elsa, qui l'ouvrit et regarda le contenu, quel que peu surprise.

 _\- Vous étiez fâchées avec vos parents, hein... Bah ! Je comprends. Les Andersen n'ont jamais été très sympathiques. J'ai connu votre tante Ingrid, elle est partie, elle aussi... Elle a eu raison._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas... Ce dossier, ce sont des coupures de journaux en suédois, je ne lis pas cette langue._ Lâcha Elsa.

 _\- Pour sûr... En fait, les Andersen sont venus aux USA dans les années 60. Ils ont créé cette communauté et nous étions quelques uns à être issu d'une migration scandinave... plus tardive... Vos parents étaient des militants dans leur pays d'origine._

 _\- Oui. Et ? Je ne savais pas tout ça... Mais je pense l'avoir deviné à un moment. Parfois, ils parlaient en suédois entre eux, je ne comprenais pas grand-chose._

 _\- C'était des militants d'extrême droite, Elsa. Ils sont partis car leur parti s'est trouvé interdit. Ils sont venus ici avec leurs idées. Moi, j'étais jeune... et con. Je venais d'épouser Emy... J'étais en quête de moi-même et quand Andersen a débarqué, nous a proposé de devenir propriétaire ici, tu parles d'une aubaine... On a tous signé, nous et les Olsen et les Jansen. Au début, on se regroupait. Le but était de faire une communauté forte et soudée, fière de nos racines « les fils d'Odin » que ça s'appelait. Bref, une connerie... Je suis parti de la communauté tardivement, quand mes enfants sont nés, j'ai mis quelques temps à comprendre que nous vivions un délire collectif. Les Andersen avec le pasteur Erickson se sont mis en tête d'adopter des gamins, tous blancs, dont on savait qu'au moins un parent avait une souche scandinave... Pour ça qu'Emma puis Anna ont été adoptées._

 _\- C'est dégueulasse !_ S'écria Elsa, dégoûtée.

 _-Helena, ta mère, n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps. Quand Emma est partie et a repris son nom de famille, ça a été le début de la fin... Et puis, toi. Elle s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle a su pour la naissance de Jan, mais le vieux lui avait interdit de donner des nouvelles alors,... enfin voilà. Faut pas que tu sois triste... de... tes histoires avec tes parents. Ils vivaient dans un délire, j'te dis... Y a pas de regrets à avoir, t'as bien fait de partir, vous avez toutes bien fait... Moi, j'ai choisi mes fils, j'ai pas fait la même connerie et je m'en réjouis..._

 _\- Pourquoi nous dire tout ça maintenant_ ? s'exclama Anna.

Le vieux Johansen but son thé du bout des lèvres et renifla.

 _-_ _Pour que vous vous sentiez libérées du passé. Vendre cette maison sera pas compliqué. N'ayez pas de regrets... Trop de gens ici ont perdu leur temps, leur vie ... à se raconter un conte. L'Amérique blanche et toutes ces conneries de blancs s1uprématistes. Je vous dis, on était jeunes et cons... Ah ça, sacrément cons. Ingrid, elle, avait tout compris et s'est vite tirée de ce pétrin._

Johansen partit, laissant Elsa abasourdie. Ses parents étaient tout ce qu'elle détestait le plus. Bien entendu qu'ils n'auraient jamais accepté son homosexualité ni ses pensées qui allaient radicalement à l'encontre des leurs. Elle se senti terriblement vide.

Anna posa sa main sur son bras et le pressa doucement.

 _\- Écoute, ce type a raconté tout ça, bon... N'empêche qu'on a vécu tout de même de bons moments ici. Je ne dis pas qu'ils furent nombreux mais ... C'est le passé tout ça, Elsa. Tentons juste de nous remémorer les souvenirs les moins pesants..._

 _\- Facile à dire._ Soupira la blonde, abattue.

Anna glissa ses doigts sur la mâchoire d'Elsa, la forçant légèrement à la regarder dans les yeux.

 _\- Je suis là maintenant, tu n'es pas seule... Il y aussi Emma, Jan et ton amie Regina. Regarde devant toi Elsa, ne te laisse pas submerger par ce qu'étaient ou non tes parents, parce qu'aucune de nous savait vraiment ce qui se tramait mais, au fond, est-ce qu'on est surprises ?_

 _\- Non._ Admit simplement Elsa dont l'intonation de voix devint plus basse.

 _\- Allez ! Viens manger un peu, en attendant. On va signer tout à l'heure l'acte de vente et on sera débarrassées de tout ça._

La signature se fit. L'agence prenait en charge la vente de la maison, Elsa soupira d'aise.

Dehors, Anna regardait Jan s'ébrouer dans les feuilles éparses. Le jardin était laissé à l'abandon mais quelqu'un avait eu l'idée saugrenue de faire un tas de feuilles ce qui fit plaisir à Jan tout spécialement.

Le soir, Elsa fit des cartons de diverses choses. Dans quelques jours, des déménageurs viendront et certaines affaires partiront pour la Californie tandis que le reste serait donné à une œuvre de charité.

Elsa ne garda que le vieux châle de sa mère, elle en gardait un bon souvenir enfant, elle le mettait souvent près du feu, les rares moments où sa mère se montrait affectueuse et non absente.

De son père, elle ne garda rien, ni même les photographies d'arrières grands parents, tout ça lui paraissait maintenant écœurant. Elle fit un grand feu dans la cheminée et balança les photos hors de leurs cadres.

Anna, qui avait couché Jan, regarda Elsa faire, sans intervenir, ça n'était plus vraiment son histoire néanmoins, elle ressentait l'aversion d'Elsa envers ce qui fut ses parents.

Elle savait Elsa bouleversée mais comme à son habitude, très froidement, elle réglait les problèmes et de façon quelque peu expéditives, mais elle savait que la blonde ne nourrissait pas de regrets, les choses étaient faites. C'était ainsi.

Elle s'approcha d'Elsa qui, le visage éclairé par le feu, semblait bien chavirée par des émotions diverses et contradictoires, des larmes coulaient. Anna fut totalement surprise. Elle pensait qu'Elsa « gérait », elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable.

 _\- Oh ! Elsa !_ Fit-elle en la tirant vers elle.

 _\- Pourquoi, Anna ? Pourquoi ils étaient comme ça ?_ Elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras d'Anna.

Anna réconforta la blonde, bien que plus petite, elle semblait protéger Elsa, plus mince, qui semblait plus chétive et donc plus fragile.

Elles ne savent plus très bien où elles en sont, mais quand les lèvres de la rousse trouvent celles d'Elsa, il y a une réponse immédiate, un besoin pressant.

Jan dort depuis une petite heure, elles ne seront pas interrompues. Anna le sait et emmène Elsa dans leur chambre. Celle-ci est restée intacte elle a juste changé les draps et aéré la pièce.

Elsa tombe sur le lit à la renverse, Anna la déshabille.

La blonde balbutie alors : _« Tu es sûre ? »_

Anna lève un sourcil et lui répond : _« Elsa ! Je ne serais pas là, si je ne l'étais pas »._

Elsa sentit le poids de l'autre jeune femme sur elle, les lèvres douces qui quémandaient de l'attention. Elle se laissa porter par les sensations et la chaleur. Elle s'abandonna aux mains d'Anna, les caresses sur ses seins, son corps entier s'éveilla et elle sentit en elle un besoin vital d'aller plus loin avec Anna...


End file.
